Savior
by The Swordslinger
Summary: Becoming a hero was never in his plans. Fame, glory and fortune were his only goals. However, earning not only the respect but the love of people as their guardian isn't unwelcomed. For better or worse, he will stay and fight with all he's got against those stealing the life of this new world. No pairing set, yet. May make a poll later if needed.
1. Forest Gale

I OWN NOTHING

Context: She-Ra reboot has grown on me. I will stand by my statement that it's beyond flawed, but there's a catharsis in watching something like that.

**X-X-X-X-X**

Villages of the Whispering Woods were part of its beauty with the way the people coexisted with nature, until a fateful day broken by fearful cries, "Papa! Papa!" A little deer girl ran to her father, hugging his waist. Being residents of the Whispering Woods, they looked like humanoid deer. The child was shielded by her dad when Horde Soldiers arrived to inspect the village, many of the villagers retreating or hiding.

A small group of armored, armed and arrogant soldiers walked into the village, following their leader, "Such lovely fruit..." cackled a seven-foot-tall lizard humanoid without his helmet. He lifted a purple fruit he picked and crushed it over his mouth, letting its sweet juice drip into his opened, thirsty maw, "Yes, perfect for Lord Hordak." He smirked and tossed the dried fruit aside.

"We pose no threat, take what you will." The father said, keeping his daughter close.

"That's the plan..." the lizard humanoid snapped his fingers, "You heard him."

Every soldier smirked under their helmets as they turned to each other, and proceeded to destroy the place, "What are you-" the father snapped as stores were blasted, stands were kicked down, and tanks brought down anything in the army's way. His sentence was cut short when his daughter was picked by the leading soldier, "W-wait, let her go!" he pleaded as his child kicked the air to break free.

"Didn't you say to take what we wanted?" the soldier asked mockingly, "I'm in a whimsical mood, so I want to see what she has to offer. Who knows? Perhaps she'll love being a part of the Horde." Then he looked at the stand behind the man and a malicious idea crept into his head, "Or she could be a great cook if that food of yours is as good as it smells."

Humiliation boiled the man's blood, but he swallowed his pride for his daughter, "I shall do my best." The lizard man smirked.

"Good answer." Thus, as the soldiers rested from messing the village, the father and daughter worked hard to serve them a meal fit for a king. Their patrons laughed and joked as they waited, "Come on, is that as fast as you can go, kid!?" their leader asked the girl holding jars with the soldiers' drinks.

"Sorry, sorry..." she cried and did her best not to spill anything.

"Stand still..." said a soldier, having forced a villager to hold a jar in one hand before he blasted it clean off, "Jackpot! Told ya I was a good shot, nothing to worry your horned head about!" then he frowned when a terrified villager dropped to his knees, "Hey, shouldn't you be glad I'm such a great marksman!?"

"Y-yes, you're right, sir!" the villager sobbed quickly, not wanting to irk the man.

"Told you guys I knew where to go!" their leader cheered, "Of course, I-"

His words were cut off by two things: a jar thrown into his head which collapsed on impact and a loud shout from one of the deer people, "Out of my village, you vile scum!" it was an old man with a long, thin beard, a cane he held in both hands, and worn clothes. He looked fragile in his green vest and slacks but was prouder than any of the other villagers. And yet, he was far smaller than the soldier standing at 5'2".

The lizard man bared his teeth into a forced but furious grin and approached the offender, "Who do we have here?" he asked as juice dripped down his chin and pieces of clay clung to it, "A walking corpse." With a grin, he tried to punch the man, only to have his hand swatted aside by the cane. "Grr! You little-" and then he was swatted on the head with it.

"I'm no mere-gack!" the elder's proud moment ended when the larger male choked him, lifting him off the ground.

"You're dead sooner than expected, old man." The soldier growled, rearing back a fist to crush the man's skull.

Suddenly, the tides changed, "What the Hell!?" asked a soldier.

Everyone turned to see a twelve years old blond kid wolfing down the food meant for the invaders, "Man, I'm saved!" he cheered with a relieved smile, crying of joy as he grabbed a handful of the meal to shove it down his gullet, repeating the process half of a second later, "Mmm, so sweet..." he moaned and kept eating, tears rolling down from deep blue eyes and into whiskered cheeks.

Upon closer inspection, he looked like he needed the food, "What is he...?" asked the owner's daughter, "Is he a... monster?" she asked in shock as the boy cleaned the plates with ease. He wore a ragged, torn and mostly useless orange jumpsuit, was covered in dirt, and had the obvious signs of malnourishment from days without eating or drinking.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!?" one of the soldiers asked the boy whose cheeks were stuffed like a squirrel's.

"Ah hun... I was hungry!" the child paused to gulp and then replied, grabbing one of the jars and emptying it in a quick series of gulps, "Oh man, I needed that!"

"That's my food!" the leader exclaimed, standing right in front of the kid.

"Really...?" the kid asked, then put another mouthful in, "Shorry, Al may..." he meant to say he'd pay but couldn't stop eating.

"Why you little!" the lizard man snapped and punched the kid, only to be shocked when his punch was caught by the boy using both hands. It was obvious who had the size and weight advantage, thus why the kid had to stand up and keep his hands up to push back, but the large soldier's fist remained stuck in place.

"Alright, now that I got some energy back..." the kid smirked and flipped in the air, kicking the leader so hard on the face he was sent rolling backwards three times! "Whew, I am feeling better than ever!" he cheered as he got into a fighting stance, "Hey, deer man!" he told the owner of the stand, who blinked in confusion and pointed at his face, "Consider this pay for the meal, hope you can get another round ready!"

"Arrogant brat! Get him!" the other soldiers took aim and fired red plasma blasts.

"Whoa!" the kid rolled to the side, "What're those-" he cut himself off and jumped over another shot, "Less talk, more action." He told himself and dashed side to side, moving in a zigzag pattern to get closer to the Horde men and dodge every shot as he did so.

"How's this kid so fast!?" one asked and found the boy right in front of him with a smirk and a fist ready.

"I'm just that good!" he taunted the others while he delivered a powerful uppercut that knocked off the soldier's helmet and sent them flying into another two, "Who's next!?" he exclaimed without losing his grin, clenching his fists without a lick of fear in him.

"You are!" shouted the leader, riding the tank, "Fire!" The cannon blasted a powerful energy shot which made the ground the kid stood on burst into a tower of smoke, "Heh, that was annoying, but once again, no one can stand up to-" his words died in his throat from horror when noticing a shadow over him. Looking up he just knew who it belonged to, "You can fly!?"

"No, I jump good!" the blond exclaimed and slammed his heel on the soldier's head, which in turn smashed his face inside the tank. A series of yelps was heard from within as the cannon turned, aiming right at the other Horde soldiers. None of the armored warriors could prepare themselves for the incoming shot which blasted them into the air.

"Screw this, retreat!" one of them yelled, turning around.

Those still conscious took off as well, "You damn..." the leader exclaimed as he climbed out, only to see his soldiers gone and the kid atop the cannon cracking his knuckles.

"Finish that sentence, I dare you." He smirked mockingly, "Or you can run to your mommy."

"I-I won't forget this!" the lizard man shouted and ran off, following his men.

-Moments later-

"So, you're not from here, Naruto?" asked the deer girl as the boy ate at her father's stand while other villagers were busy rebuilding their own.

"Yup." He replied after finishing his last plate, the thirty-seventh, "I'm not sure how to react to a lot of this stuff...I don't think I've ever heard of deer people."

"Your story is certainly...unique." said the elder who faced the soldiers, "You were brought here through a strange light, woke up in a fortress and ended in the middle of the woods. Still, we have got no reason to doubt it. It's the first time I see a child with the strength of twenty men, let alone one so fast, strong and agile." He rubbed his magnificent beard in thought, "Say, would you care to stay?"

"I...I couldn't even say." The boy replied uneasily after finishing his latest drink, "I don't even know where here is."

"You're at Oakley, a village of the Whispering Woods." Said the cook, "And, unfortunately, I don't think there's any Leaf village around."

"And we could use your help with those Horde soldiers." Replied the elder, "I am one of the remaining warriors of this village, but, as you can see, age has caught up with me."

"Well, you had me when you mentioned those Horde guys..." Naruto rubbed his chin in thought, "I think...I saw that symbol of theirs when I woke up in that fortress, before another light flashed and... you know the rest." He let out a sigh and crossed his arms, "Maybe I could stay, I don't know." He ruffled his hair with a groan, "I've been in this forest for a week already."

"You've survived an entire week without food!?" the father asked in shock.

Crossing his arms, the kid tried to at least defend himself, "I...I assumed most of the stuff was poisonous with such bright colors." Naruto grumbled, "That's one of the few lessons I got stuck in my head when looking for free meals in my village... It really saved up some cash, but had I known all of this was good, I'd have fought those armored jerks the instant I saw them."

"I'm beginning to see how different our worlds must be." the elder pointed out, "Most people wouldn't doubt to eat most of these fruits, but all of them?"

"And he hasn't seen anyone like us, too." The deer girl said, "And we also have never heard of or seen anyone like you, Naruto."

"Ugh, what'd I get myself into this time?" the boy groaned and ruffled his hair with a hand, "I've most likely failed that damn test Mizuki-sensei planned for me, and... Wait, why do I even care? I'm going to be in a lot of trouble if old fart Sarutobi knows I lost that scroll." He winced at the idea of what could be a proper punishment in the old man's eyes.

"Boy, as far as I can tell, your problems were caused because of the Horde." The elder pointed out, "If they took you here, they must have had a plan involving you, and they will try to get you."

"I can take them!" the boy said confidently, but the elder shook his head.

"That's easier said than done." He sighed and stroked his beard, "What you faced was a run of the mill platoon. Far more hide in their fortress, and their lord, Hordak, is not to be trifled with."

"Do you expect me to just lie flat on my back and let him walk over my face?" the boy asked irritated.

"I'm afraid you wouldn't be the first to fall like that." The father cut in, "Hordak came long ago and built a very guarded base. Everything at his disposal here is turned into technology which we can't fight against. A war which involved our kingdom's most powerful men and women left us weak, only able to hide from him. He is certainly...unlike anything we've seen." His dreadful tone indicated the man was a threat.

"Well, so am I." the boy got up and punched his palm into his fist.

"Hold your horses, kid." The elder stopped him, tapping his chest with his cane, "First, you need to recover after what you went through. Secondly," he grinned, "you could use some pointers. Your technique's good and you know well how to move around in a fight. You're no brute. But that fighting style could improve."

Naruto crossed his arms as he pondered the elder deer man's words, "Hm, well, I wouldn't mind learning how to kick some ass if I'm staying here. And the guy sounds like he needs a fist to the face."

"Speaking of needs..." the daughter of the owner said, and held her nose, "You really need some new clothes."

Sniffing his armpits, Naruto groaned at his own scent and then pouted, "Hey, don't blame me, I only had a shower when it rained a couple of days ago."

"Let's go, kid, you certainly need some help." The elder said and guided the boy.

-2 years later, near the village-

"Listen up, morons! Lord Hordak wants to find whoever is making a mockery of us, and we are to deliver their head to him on a silver platter!" A large group of soldiers, an appropriate platoon with five tanks and dozens of men, marched from the Fright Zone to find their target in a routinely patrol. Little did they know they were being watched by him.

A 14-year-old 4'5" Naruto grinned, "Try all you want." He whispered, moving like a shadow as he leapt from tree to tree without making any noise. Once he found a proper target, he smirked and dropped down on them, "Sleep tight!" he whispered to the soldier after dropping on his back, punching the back of his head to knock him out.

"There he is!" exclaimed one of the soldiers, firing only to hit the ground, "What!? Where did he go!?"

Naruto smiled after he jumped to the top of a tree, using the leaves to keep himself out of view. "Alright, better earn my stay at the village!" A diet at the Whispering Woods made him leaner and his training strengthened his body. He also had a messy mop of longer spiky hair akin to the Fourth Hokage's. He heard some girls liked it that way. However, he had a Horde army to stop from getting near Oakley village.

"I found him!" said a soldier once Naruto dropped down, letting himself get spotted. He wore a white robe with a single sleeve for his left arm, a red sash, an orange t-shirt, and black knee-length pants. For agility and stealth, he wore black slipper shoes, which were difficult to get living among people with hooves instead of feet.

"Finding is the easy part!" he said and gripped his weapon. On his left hip, secured in his sash, rested a trusty weapon the deer villagers made for him: a 3 and a half foot long single-edged straight sword. Its cylindrical black wooden handle and scabbard made it look like a cheap baton when sheathed. Unsheathing it, he held it singlehandedly with a smirk and dared the soldiers to go after him with a hand motion.

"Die!" shouted one of the soldiers swinging one of their stun batons as Naruto took a stance. Both hands gripped the sword with the handle at his right and on his heart's level. The tip was parallel to the ground and aimed forward. He spread both legs for better footing and grinned. It was a standard, defensive stance, but he had a lot of practice.

Once the soldier was close enough, Naruto swung with monstrous strength, snapping the baton in two, "Grit your teeth!" he shouted and swung the blade quickly twice, splitting the remains of the baton into tiny pieces! And, to end things off, he brought up a foot and kicked the Horde soldier on the face, cracking the helmet and sending him flying five yards into a tree.

"Kill him!" shouted one of the men as the tank took aim. Naruto grinned and ran at the tank, letting it fire at him with a resounding explosion!

A nervous gunner poked his head out of the tank, "Did we get him?" he asked nervously.

Everyone waited for the smoke to clear out...and cheered when seeing the blond face down on the ground, looking dead tired, "YES! Finally, the pest is gone!" they cried joyously and pumped up their guns and fists with some firing into the air. "Come on, capture him! We are to bring Lord Hordak his new prize!" the leader exclaimed in joy.

Feeling cocky, a soldier walked to the exhausted blond and stomped on his head, "Serves you right for thinking you could mess with us, huh?" he smeared his foot on the skull...and all color drained his face when a cloud of smoke burst around the body, "Oh crap! He's not dead!" he yelped and turned around to look for the blond.

And he made himself known, "Wow...did you guys really think I'd die that easy?" Naruto cockily asked atop the tank's cannon, swinging a leg in the air while the other's foot rested on the steel. He hefted his sword on a shoulder with a lazy but smug smile aimed at the gunner. "Got to say, I may suck at making clones, but that one has its uses to make you idiots think you got me."

"Shoot that arrogant bastard!" the leader screamed, nearly popping his vocal chords out of his mouth.

"Make this a fun warm up, guys!" Naruto taunted them and leapt off, but not before swinging his sword with such tremendous strength he tore the tank's cannon clean off!

A feminine voice startled him, "Hey! Sorry to tell you this, but you're making my job a little hard right now." he slowly rotated on the spot. Seeing an attractive muscular woman with short white hair in a jumpsuit with a cleavage window exposing her incredible melon-sized breasts. With her pale skin, black lipstick and broad form she was an Amazonian beauty. Were it not for the fact that she had had a body that possessed a spiky exoskeleton on her shoulders, scorpion claws for hands, and a red scorpion tail, he'd ponder flirting.

"Uh, hi." He said, a little weirded out by her friendly nature.

"Yeah, sorry for this. But I'm supposed to bring you in, and well, you're my target. Really sorry again." He was a bit put out by her sincere apologies, she really did sound like she didn't necessarily 'want' to fight but would because that's what she was supposed to do.

"So, uh, do you want to start?" he asked her, only to have to dodge a tail slap that nearly whacked him across the face.

She panicked, genuinely freaked, "SHOOT! S-sorry! That was a reflex! I thought you were ready! Yeah, uh! Let's start! Best of luck, right?" Naruto swung his blade to the side and rubbed his cheek, fearing a poison had been injected into his bloodstream. Luckily, he wasn't scratched. Unluckily, the scorpion woman had a mean right hook, "Start!"

"Whoa!" Naruto tilted his body to the side, watching how a single punch from her not only blew the air away, but it cracked a massive tree the size of a lighthouse!

Casually and somewhat concerned for him, she asked, "Hey, are you even ready?"

Naruto sweated a bit, '_She's crazy strong...I gotta keep my distance if I don't want my ribs tenderized._' He swung his blade against her arm, swatting it aside, "Sorry, Beefy Lady, it's lights out for you!" he cheered as he jumped up, the sword held high above his head to be brought down on her head. It was promptly stopped by one of her arms, "What!?" he asked in shock.

Splitting steel in half was no problem for him, but the towering scorpion woman was absurdly sturdy, "My turn!" she jovially exclaimed and threw another punch.

"Oh damn!" the blond yelped and threw himself back, letting his back hit the ground before kicking upwards at her chest...only to have her tail wrap around his ankle, "Uh-oh." All color drained from his face as she gained a massive grin. It was so innocent and cheerful he didn't know whether to find it cute or scary.

"So long!" she didn't lose her enthusiasm as she flung him like a frisbee, making him spin like a human shuriken until his body hit a tree.

"Ugh...damn, you're tough..." he groaned and stabbed the ground to use his sword as a cane, "Gotta say...I didn't expect the Horde to have actual fighters. I usually make you guys go cry to that Hordak of yours with no effort." He grinned at the soldiers, directing his eyes to their captain approaching him.

"Yeah, that's why Lord Hordak's second in command called me." the scorpion lady said, a claw to her melon-sized breasts. "Shadow Weaver really wanted to see who was giving our troops so much trouble and got curious when hearing you had some tricks. That double of yours was cool."

"It's not my only trick...even if I still have trouble with it." He said with a smirk, reaching into his back, "I don't fight fair!" he pulled out three kunais and threw them.

However, the captain caught one, "Nice try." She actually complimented him before snapping the short blade with her claw, "Listen, we want to see what you can do, so try to be reasonable and join us. We got an amazing healthcare and the tech makes life so much easier."

"Didn't you hear me?" Naruto said with a smirk before throwing himself on the floor, "I never fight fair."

"Wh-" the captain's question stopped when hearing something soar through the air. Turning, she gasped when a large tree trunk swung her way, "Oh." She said in realization before her troops got knocked into the air. All of them crashed hard on the ground while other logs swung and nailed their tanks, completely destroying them. "Not so fast!" she exclaimed and punched one of the logs, breaking it in half!

"Not fast enough, though," Naruto grinned at her side. He was midair after jumping at her with his knees on his chest.

Those who saw their captain get drop-kicked on the ribs hard enough to fly into a tree knew what to do, "R-retreat!" one of the soldiers exclaimed after exiting his tank. Right one time, too, for the war vehicle blew up. All the while, the Amazonian could only grunt in pain.

"Wow, he's good..." the scorpion woman commented through clenched teeth as she got up.

"Force Captain Scorpia, what are your orders?" asked one of the soldiers who saluted her.

"Let's go back, we need someone with brains to keep up with him." She replied while holding her sides.

Seating himself on one of the destroyed tanks, Naruto hefted his sword on his shoulder and smirked, "Heh, good riddance, but that chick was really something." He pondered on what happened and then sighed, "I see I'm getting them really desperate if they sent her after me. Tch... I can't believe she nearly got me."

X-X-X-X-X

"Papa, do you think Naruto is still doing his rounds?" asked a tiny twelve-year-old. A deer girl with her blonde hair dun in a bun wearing a pink poncho and matching pants. Her light brown coat and cut nose made her adorable and caused an urge to pinch her cheeks in a certain whiskered hero of her village.

Her father, who had darker fur and a blue vest with white pants, shook his short-haired head of black locks, "Knowing him and given the fact it's lunch, he's most likely run into some of those soldiers again." He did know the boy could handle them, but he worried, "Let's hope he makes it back and keep a warm dish for him."

"Okay!" his daughter cheered and went to get the meal, but stumbled into a familiar elder, "Ah, Bacchus!"

"Still no sign of the boy?" asked the elder deer man with his cane in hand.

"So far, nothing." The father said as his daughter aided the elder to sit down.

The old man stroked his long beard, which grew longer over the years, "He took swordplay so seriously to make up for his lack of jutsus or whatever he called that magic of his."

"We've had this discussion already," the father asked. "Are we sure it's magic? He says it comes from himself, no Runestone or knowledge from sorcerers."

"And yet, he uses great power." The elder argued.

"Perhaps he's the first Prince, like a male Princess." The girl cheered.

"Hey, I am sure I'm no royalty, Ceres." The blond said and patted her head, "Hey old man Kukui, what's for lunch?"

"Is that any way to talk to the guy feeding you?" the cook groaned, arms crossed with an annoyed expression. Then he sniffed something, "Is that...smoke I smell from you?"

Naruto first smelled his clothing. "Man, you sure have a sharp nose, but yes, I used one of my traps on some tanks...I guess the smell got on me."

"What of your swordsmanship, is it still any good?" Bacchus asked as he was served a glass of water.

"Heh, I wouldn't be here if that weren't the case." Naruto boasted, sitting and leaning on a table, "Ceres, do you want to hear another great victory of Naruto Uzumaki, Hero of the Whispering Woods?" his attention was put on the girl who gained a starry-eyed expression. However, he had raised his voice loud enough to draw attention from passerby.

"Yes, please!" she pleaded.

"Hey! Naruto's back!" a boy exclaimed and ran to the food stand.

"Everyone, the hero has a story!" Naruto announced with a large smile. Soon, between bites, he started to tell the kids and a few adults of his latest battle with some modifications to make himself look cooler. He exaggerated but also used his transformation jutsu to play the role of his enemies. All in all, it was much better than being in his village.

"Was that scorpion lady really that tough?" a boy asked, mesmerized.

Naruto nodded firmly, a serious expression on his face just to make things more dramatic, "Her arms were tougher than steel. I could barely land a strike. However, she committed the same mistake as everyone. At the end of the battle I let her think she had me cornered, only to reveal one of my traps: The Swinging Logs of Doom! Without realizing it, all her tanks were gone, and I landed the finishing blow!"

"So cool..." a tiny girl shook in excitement.

"After that, they did the same as usual, run off with their tails between their legs." He ended with his arms crossed and a gigantic grin.

"Yeah, go Naruto!" a deer boy cheered as the other children did or applauded.

Soaking in the cheers of the people was something he never experienced at home and made his day much better. For a moment, it was like his dream came true. Not what he pictured, but it wasn't far off. In fact, it even felt more fulfilling. The residents of the Whispering Woods respected the shinobi swordsman who trained with them and became their defender since day one.

Out of the blue, a stern and commanding voice made everyone freeze. "I'm here to find a Naruto Uzumaki."

Said young warrior and hero turned his head, gaping as a single figure walked forward. A deer woman clad in starling silver armor, a winged helm that bore the image of an angel as a crest, held in both hands twin spears, each of which possessed a unique leaf-shaped blade at both ends. Flipping both into the air, the obvious elite knight let them drop down next to her body.

"I'm him." Naruto said, walking towards her, his blade clenched behind his back.

"I am here to request that you attend a formal meeting from Queen Angella. She wishes your company for an interview as to a 'proper' job." The way she said proper indicated two things. She understood that he had the love and respect of the people. And two. That she knew he was capable of far more than this humble life.

"What if I told you I felt my place was with them?" he asked her with a more determined tone. The Captain sighed and took off her helmet, revealing a very youthful face and a head of long blonde hair worn in a knotted pair of streams down her back.

"Then I would tell you…your place is to make this world peaceful. You can accomplish far greater things at the side of Queen Angella than by yourself as a small-time hero. You could inspire armies, troops, even spur Princesses into action. You hold far more than your share of potential young man. It is up to you to choose your fate, do not take this as anything more than the request of a woman who wishes only for the death, suffering, and fighting to end."

She placed her helmet back on and seemed to prepare to leave.

"Boy." Elder Bacchus told him softly, Naruto closing his eyes tight with a wince.

"Don't…please don't, gramps." He begged, but the elder kept going.

Looking up at the sky above, the wind picked up briefly with a soft whisper. "We have held you back for too long. The woman is right. Your destiny is far greater than this small village. Protecting us, or protecting the world. You can do both by fighting the Horde openly as a commander in Queen Angela's forces."

Naruto lowered his head with a soft sigh, "...dammit. I can't let anyone else cry out for help…not when I can do something about it."

The old man gave him a warm grin, "You are the hero we've asked for. Everything we begged of you, you accomplished without question. We cannot ask you anything more."

The boy nodded sadly, "Thanks for everything, old man." The Captain turned her head when he ran over to her, "I'm coming with."

She hid a smile as she walked, "You're a better man than we could've asked for. Princess Glimmer will be ecstatic that the Forest Gale will join the fight against the Horde."

"Forest Gale." Holding the sword on his hip tightly, Naruto grinned to himself. "I like the nickname."

**X-X-X-X-X**

And that's my rap!

I know some of you hate the show and I made no effort to hide my dislike toward its flaws, but I just find those flaws enjoyable now. Ever heard of people recommending Deadly Premonition despite it being a bad video game because it's awfully written and programmed by sheer lunacy? I think that's the place I am now with this rebooted series. I am a fan for perhaps the wrong reasons.

Swordslinger out!


	2. Not All Glitters

I OWN NOTHING

I have an odd issue with this reboot, while I want to see its potential taken to the fullest, my dark side wants to see all girls in harem outfits. Don't lie, you do too.

**X-X-X-X-X**

Cracking his neck with a backwards tilt of his head gave Naruto an idea of how big the place was. Before him stood a massive castle surrounded by more guards. Guided by the captain into it, he didn't let go of his sword and kept his hand steadily on its sheath. Eyes stared at him in disbelief, confusion, wonder, awe, and mostly interest. Being young and of short stature made him stand out, ironically enough.

"Everything about this place seems so...pink." He stated bluntly while following the deer woman who summoned him.

"Please mind your manners, you are to meet Queen Angella." She warned him with a stern look.

"Can't I be curious as to who designed this place?" he had to ask as he patted a pink wall with his knuckles. Everything was pink with white with silver and golden arcs, ample space, and guards around the corners. It also surprised him that they had a stream running through the castle and what appeared to be floating steps made of gold on some places.

The deer woman gave a sigh and shook her head, "Sorry, I know you're new, but we need to be serious in presence of-"

"Ugh, stop being so stubborn, mom!"

"The Princess..." the captain sighed as she ended her sentence after such an abrupt interruption. Guessing by the sound of it and her reaction, the shouting had to be common occurrence and the guards weren't a fraction of a percentage comfortable about it. Naruto had second thoughts then and there if he was going to be working with such people.

"I told you that such a tactic was too reckless, and you still went ahead with it!" yelled a woman.

"Unless we do stuff like this, we won't get ahead of the Horde!" the princess shouted.

"Enough!" the authoritative voice of a woman rather than a queen's exclaimed. "Act your age, young lady!"

"Did I arrive at a bad time?" Naruto asked while the captain looked at where he had been and then where he was, having missed him moving in the blink of an eye.

"Who are you?" asked a girl who seemed to be around his age and height and a large rounded backside which would ripple endlessly if slapped, he noted.

She was a plump girl sporting a pastel pink bushy hair in a feathery bob, tanned skin, pink eyes and long eyelashes. Checking her outfit made him arch a brow, for she dressed in a dark purple, sleeveless leotard that stopped at her mid-thigh under a light purple tunic with a blue diamond clasp. She also had matching purple boots with white moons on the fronts and soles with light blue wings on each side. Then were her light blue fingerless gloves, with a long white glove on her left arm and a sparkling blue cape shaped like wings attached to a circular plate on her left shoulder.

"Are you...the Forest Gale?" asked the woman, a rather statuesque beauty who was most likely the queen. Queen Angella had long pink hair and pink, purple-tinted skin. She wore a gem in the center of her forehead as a sort of crown and had a pair of translucent shimmery wings. For clothing she dressed in a pink leotard and light purple leggings with purple boots. Being royalty seemed to demand a long cape, a blue one in her case. Regarding accessories she had white earrings with a matching necklace and long white gloves.

Grinning, Naruto extended his arms to his sides and boasted, "It appears the name's gone around. Guess you've heard how easy I kicked the Horde around."

A nod was his first answer, "Indeed, which is one of the reasons we require your aid, mostly my daughter Glimmer." Angella motioned with a hand to the pink-haired girl.

"Say no more." Glimmer grew excited. "If you're as good as they say, fighting back the Horde will be-"

Angella cut her off, "Glimmer, he's to be your bodyguard!"

"What're you saying?" Naruto asked, confused and slightly mad at the suggestion.

However, he wasn't the loudest, "Wait, I don't need someone to keep me safe!"

Glimmer's anger didn't help her mother's temper, "After the way you endangered your troops, I beg to differ, Glimmer!"

Groaning, the girl clutched the air in front of her rather small chest, "Did you make me a soldier just to keep babying me!?" she screamed, making things awkward for Naruto.

Reaching her breaking point, the pink woman snapped, "You're grounded!" the monarch shouted. "You're embarrassing both of us in front of our guards, in front of the one young man I hear can help you stay out of harm's way! If you won't listen to reason, then go to your room!"

"I will!" the girl shouted while Naruto could only stare in silence.

"Okay, time out, what'd I miss?" the young swordsman asked with his hands held in a T-pose, "Last I recall, I was told I'd do more than small-time hero jobs."

"Not now..." the queen grunted with a hand on her face, "Forgive me, but I shall talk to you about this once things have calmed down. I...I need some time."

The boy snapped, "I was told that you needed me for something, what I found though is that you just need me to play babysitting duties! I'm not a bodyguard!"

He was angry but did not forget the fact that he was representing his village who had trusted him, he was furious that he was being told that his job was to protect Princess Glimmer. Instead of fighting, he was stuck as a guardian, something that didn't sit right with him especially after what he believed he was supposed to was becausenot only did he have to witness such a ridiculous family dispute, but he had to babysit some girl instead of actually fighting the Horde.

She tried to calm him down, "I know, but-"

Cutting her off, he stepped forward, "Listen to me! I'm not just an ordinary mercenary! I never asked to be dragged into your world, and I sure as hell didn't ask for someone like you to come in and tell me I had a bigger role in store just to watch over one person! I'm sick and tired of seeing people like you have the world bow to them because you're born lucky. What makes you better than the people outside struggling to survive?!"

His words stung and stunned her, making her look away briefly, "I protect them with my power, which sadly hasn't been enough, but-"

Of course, he wasn't going to her go easy, "You have magic, so what? It hasn't helped you win this war or fight the Horde any better than what I can do!"

Her guards gave him hard stares, but at a look from their captain, they stood to attention, his blunt words had served their purpose,but the queen saw his reasoning with a heavy sigh, "I...I apologize, you are right." she rubbed her face with a hand and sat on her floating throne. "Please, do not consider my request to be selfish or meaningless. Protecting my daughter is guaranteed to let you face the Horde."

One would try to be polite, but his patience was short, "Look, I'm sorry I was rude, but this is ridiculous. I might have a duty to my village, but I'm not supposed to go along with it you really want me to just keep an eye on your daughter?" Naruto was never anything other than blunt, and he crossed his arms impatiently.

Queen Angella both admired his direct attitude and reminded herself to tolerate it despite how direct it was, "Please, be calm." She told her guards as they approached him, "My daughter is destined to head into battles with Hordak's forces. And even if it's her duty to protect our people, she insists on engaging the Horde. Should you protect her, you'd also face them."

Soon, he got her idea, "So you want to kill two birds with one stone, have me beat them up if they get close to her. I can do that, but I will step in if the Horde threatens anyone." he gripped his sheathed sword tightly as he said that.

"Precisely, among other things." Angella sighed, "As my daughter commented, we are losing territory. You may have noticed at your home in the Whispering Woods how they're gaining more ground, covering far more zones to corner us. If they continue on like this, sooner or later they will overwhelm us...and we can't do nothing but attempt to keep them at bay...at best."

Once again, Naruto's bluntness was as perplexing as it was admirable, "Then you want me, an expert in doing just that, to also kick them out." Ruffling his hair, he tried to make his choice, "Not gonna lie, lady, you and your daughter are not who I wanted to fight for." He hooked a thumb to himself and looked serious, "I love the cheers of those I've kept safe, that's about it."

"I understand and thank you for your sincerity. So, I will let you do what you must to protect my daughter.**"** Angella was being as nice as she could, understanding that her request was unreasonable yet at the same time knowing that Naruto was grateful towards those who had cared for him,"Please, go talk to my daughter of this development. I would go myself, but she won't listen to me after this latest fight."

Naruto sighed, and then smirked cheekily, "Fine, but just so we're clear, I like getting paid with good food, a comfy bed, and plenty of people to listen how cool I was defeating my regular quota of Horde soldiers."

"I...I can at least promise the first two with ease." Angella couldn't believe he was serious, but the boy's attitude wasn't that of a liar.

"You better, I'd feel robbed if I didn't get a decent meal out of this." Naruto said bluntly, surprising the queen more at how nonchalant he was. Until he turned with a hand gripping his sword, "That said, if nobody shows your kingdom how to fight, we're all screwed." He looked up into the distance and sighed, "At least I know why you didn't want to keep fighting."

Angella looked up past him, to see what he was staring at. A statue of King Micah gently looking down upon them.

X-X-X-X-X

"Hey, is this really where Pinky sleeps?" Naruto grumbled to a guard as Queen Angella was left with her thoughts.

He found himself in the middle of a hallway leading to the girl's bedchambers and an unhappy armored woman as his guide, "Yes, and you should be polite enough to refer to her as Princess Glimmer."

Giving her a dull stare, the young blond replied flatly, "After their screaming competition I don't think they care about manners, lady." The guard blushed and left Naruto, who just knocked on the door first, "Hey, you there? Can we talk?" He knocked again...with no response, "Hey, what's the big idea?" he entered the room, but... "Where is-"

All of a sudden, a flash of light turned his attention towards the window, Glimmer growling to herself as she sneaked out of the castle after teleporting herself right out, "This is stupid… The Forest Gale came here, and now I'm grounded!? No way! I'll prove it to mom and him! I'll nab a Horde Soldier or maybe a captain, and then they'll both take me seriously!"

Naruto's ears pricked, and he ran off after the pink-head. Sadly, he didn't have magical powers, so all he had was the ability to jump over the large distance between the girl's room and the forest over the body of water surrounding her large home. Once his feet touched the grass, he leapt to the nearest tree, following another pink flash. Just as he got out into the forest, he heard a female shout of surprise.

"Everybody, come here! I caught a Princess!" exclaimed a familiar voice. Running doubly hard, Naruto kept going throughout the woods, finding himself entering deeper into the more forlorn and dark parts. Glimmer hadn't made her way too far, and he was closing in. Emerging into a forest, he found a groggy Glimmer in the claws of Scorpia with a new platoon of Horde soldiers.

"It's him, the blond pest!" a soldier shouted after spotting him and all soldiers moved their aim from Glimmer to him.

"I got a name, you know!?" he blasted forward, just as Glimmer was panicking while the scorpion lady and her troops closed in on her.

"And we got a new toy for you." Scorpia said with a smile and produced a stun-rod from her side, "Now, this will hurt, but it'll just knock you out like this, um, what was her name?" she asked while holding the still half-conscious princess on her other arm. "Anyway, yes, new weapon for you. Are you excited to test it out?" she was giddy, like a little girl eager to show her friends a new toy.

"Ecstatic!" Naruto exclaimed and launched himself at her. His sword flew out of its scabbard to clash against Scorpia's free arm with a wooden clunk, surprising the two girls.

"What's this thing made of!?" the Force Captain asked while the blond smirked.

He held his index and middle fingers out in front of his face. "Whispering Sword: Flowing Formless Breeze!" He slid his fingers down over his arm, then pointed forward, gripping his sword and spinning it about. Deep blue energy collected over its surface and formed a perfect smooth surface. Blocking the stun-rod, he shocked both of them as they saw just what he had been using this entire time.

What his weapon truly was: "It's…just a stick! He just colored that stick silver and called it a sword!" Glimmer realized it first, the shock serving to wake her up fully.

One of the soldiers was pissed, "What!? You mean this punk's been beating us with a random branch!?"

Naruto scoffed at the incredulous voice, "Idiot! Just because you have a metal weapon or magic doesn't make you a warrior! If you apply your skills, even a leaf or a bit of grass can become a weapon!" Grabbing a handful of said grass, they stiffened up before he threw them into the air, gesturing with both hands, index fingers pointing down.

"Get him!" one of the soldiers shouted, but the young swordsman had expected it.

"Whispering Sword: Gushing Spring Rain!" the blades of grass fell like a rain of sharp needles, making the scorpion girl's troops yelp in surprise and pain. Scorpia used her exoskeleton to shield herself. "I didn't just twiddle my thumbs when you guys brought me to this world!" he crowed as he leapt to a nearby tree, sheathing his sword, "I've spent two whole years mastering the art of the sword thanks to a good teacher!"

"Fire at will!" Scorpia yelled before gripping Glimmer tightly again, keeping her close to her body in a one-clawed bearhug. Her men did as told and five rifles shot out crimson beams of burning energy which Naruto was fast enough to avoid, "You're not getting the princess easily, blondie!" she told him while Glimmer went limp.

Suddenly, the pink-head spoke, "Mastering my own powers by myself was the tough part."

"Wha-" Scorpia's shock grew as a cloud of smoke replaced her hostage with none other than Naruto, who proceeded to judo-toss her to the ground hard enough for the scorpion woman's back to crack it. Dusting himself while the soldiers realized the switcheroo, he cheekily motioned with a hand for them to attack.

"Die already, you annoying-" one of the soldiers fired and hit his mark...

Another cloud of smoke took place, revealing that it had been a copy.

X-X-X-X-X

Glimmer was aggravated and flustered, "I-I can move on my own, you know!?"

Naruto snickered, "Sure didn't look that way to me, you didn't teleport at all." He smirked as he looked over his shoulder at the plump girl riding his back, he arms reluctantly but tightly wrapped around him to not fall off. Leaping from tree to tree with ease and away from the soldiers, he had started to talk once his clone was gone, "Don't tell me that scorpion lady scared you."

Heat spread across her cheeks, "It's n-not my fault! That stun-rod of theirs drained a lot of my magic!" she blushed and gasped when he let himself fall from the top of a tree only to kick off its trunk to further widen the distance between them and the soldiers, "A-and can you not use a different, safer route?"

"Do you want them to catch up to us?" he retorted and jumped down, "Just hold tight!"

"Wh-why're you smirk-WHOA!" Glimmer did as she had been told and pressed her small but perky breasts on his back once his feet hit the dirt of a hill. Both started to slide down a slope with the girl unsure of where to feel the due amount of excitement for such a ride or fear from how fast they were going.

However, Naruto was...Naruto, "Listen, I got you safe and sound, so consider me a good bodyguard already and see if your mom can wipe up a good dinner for this." He grinned cheekily, "I do believe I've earned it and a proper thanks, Princess." Glimmer would've wanted to hit him had he not been carrying her and nearing the end of the slope.

"You-watch out!" she yelped seconds before he jumped.

"Woo-hoo!" Naruto cheered as he hopped over a 20 yards gorge!

Both landed on the other side to a skidding halt, Glimmer shaking on his back, "I...I...I..."

"Wanna do that again?" Naruto teased her.

Anger was a great way to recover one's composure, "No! Just-wah!" she tried to get off, forgetting she was still numb from the literal shock from Scorpia's new toy and the emotional shock from the leap. She had to grab Naruto again, nearly making him fall. Her hands fastened around his neck to not hit the ground.

He didn't like it, obviously, "Gah, you're...choking me!" he grunted but let her go.

Once she was back on her feet, albeit on shaky legs, the princess allowed herself a breather, "T-thank you though…I…I appreciate it."

"C'mon, I want to eat something for that hard work." Naruto grunted, walking forward with his hand on his sheathed sword. "Also, your mom will be pissed off at this stunt."

"I-I know that…I just-"

He turned his head as if to admonish her before grumbling, "Alright, alright. I get it. You wanted to prove yourself. I've been there. Just forget it, okay?"

She looked at him with a confused expression, "Y-you're not angry?"

"I'm not exactly a paragon of responsibility here. The Horde are jerks and I want them to stop bothering people, that's all there is to the reason I fight."

She looked at him as if in a new light, "You're a lot less heroic than I thought you'd be…"

"Heh. Well, I never said I wanted to be a hero. Get fame, fortune, food, and riches sure. But helping people I don't care about? Never thought about it." He said as he walked with her. Rubbing the back of his head, he had something to confess, "I can't let the Horde just destroy this world, though. I don't want people to die because some jackass like Hordak feels like he owns the place."

"So, you really aren't from this world?" she had heard that much. "That'd explain a lot... Not enough, though, but..." she was conflicted, questioning whether she should ask about his powers or not.

"Doesn't bother me, to be honest." He snickered, "Back where I came from, people hated my guts. And I mean wanted me gone. Here? At least you guys appreciate how much ass I can kick."

"You're really...something else." Hero or not, his attitude made it hard for her to get a read on him.

Shrugging noncommittally, he decided to get blunter, if sarcastic, "Well, excuse me if I'm honest, princess."

Puffing out her cheeks in annoyance – and somewhat cutely –, the chubby pinkette retorted with, "You could try to be formal."

Expecting her to stomp her feet, he turned his back to her but kept an eye on her as well as a smirk, "Like when I first met you and your mother?"

Blushing angrily, the girl looked away, "Forget it."

Snickering softly, he understood how much he was going to enjoy teasing her a lot, "Anyway, once we're back to the castle, I'm tagging in." was his cryptic reply which at first confused the girl.

X-X-X-X-X

Unfortunately for Glimmer, Naruto was nothing compared to an angry mom. Powerful as he may be, he wouldn't dare stand between a mother and the child she had to lecture. Deep inside him, a part envied how the woman really cared for the girl. Maybe that was an odd sign of love between them and he was missing out. Although he was partially glad to not get so thoroughly chewed out. The queen could get scary.

"...and of all the ideas you could have, going after the Horde!?" the queen's final line snapped Naruto out of his zoning out. Mastering the art of ignoring an adult giving overlong explanations of how awful a kid's choices had been and how damaging their actions were, he was good at finding the right moment to respond. After all, it was better to pay some level of attention than getting smacked by the elder Hokage.

"Actually..." Naruto didn't know what compelled him, but the plump princess looked drained from the long scolding session, "It's not like she wanted to meet them."

Queen Angella narrowed her eyes at him when noticing Glimmer's shock, "Explain." Obviously, she knew he was trying to cover for her, her daughter's reaction said so.

"Let's say I've gotten fans from there." He answered and ruffled his hair, "One of them I recently met, too. Hordak gave her a gift meant for me, but she couldn't wait to test it on the princess. It was a special baton that drained her magic fast."

"If that is true, it is worrisome." The queen commented, a hand on her chin, "It doesn't excuse my daughter running out on her own like that."

"Sure, it doesn't, but it's not like she was looking for the beefy lady that wanted to zap me." Naruto's answer surprised the guards at how casual and informal he was with their ruler.

"Fair enough, that is worth looking into as well as warning other princesses about." Recovering her composure after exhausting her concern-fueled irritation telling her daughter how foolish her mistake had been, she needed to face the dangerous issue at hand. "If anything, your appearance here forcing Hordak to develop such technology speaks of how much of a threat he considers you."

"Heh, now I feel flattered." The blond smirked and put his hands behind his head. "Anyway, about my payment... How does a feast sound? I've never had meals outside Oakley village."

"I believe it's owed to you." The queen smiled and nodded at her guards.

Later that night, Naruto was happily wolfing down on a large piece of meat on the bone by himself, Glimmer staring in shock, "He's eaten an entire beast by himself..." she gaped as he had a pile of bones at his side and enough stomach to keep chewing. Once he cleaned the last bone, he twirled it on a finger before throwing it on the pile and getting a drink.

Queen Angella was more awed than appalled by his appetite, "I see you enjoyed yourself." Keeping a straight face was primordial to monarchs, but it still took effort.

"All I had in Oakley was mostly fruits and veggies, not that I'm complaining." Naruto replied after emptying his glass. "Sadly, I really burn a lot of energy."

"Speaking of, I was meaning to ask..." Glimmer blushed and knitted her eyebrows together, "Just what was that energy?"

"Chakra." He said and recalled his academy lessons to the best of his capacity, "Basically, it's my inner fuel. Everyone in my world has it, and it can be used for crazy things like what you saw me do." He propped his head up with a hand, "I tried using it on my training swords once old man Kukui gave me the idea, and from there I used it to make anything I touch tougher."

"People from your world must be quite exceptional." The queen commented.

"I know." Naruto sighed as he crossed his arms, "I'm basically a rookie compared to them."

"What!?" Glimmer was floored by such revelation, "There's more people like you, and they're far stronger!?"

Groaning at the truth, Naruto looked away, "Not like I can't beat them, but yes, they are pretty badass."

Angella stifled a giggle at how cute he looked with his pride bruised, "I do believe you. We will rely on you and I am certain you are more than a great asset."

"Still, Hordak got him." Glimmer started, "Mom, do you think he could...try to use others from his home?"

That worried Naruto, "You're...joking, right?" he turned to the silently concerned queen.

"It's more than a possibility." She recalled tales of Hordak's actions and spoils of war, "If anything, it's hard to tell what he is looking for. Just be careful, both of you."

"Dammit, now I got a whole new reason to kick his ass." The boy grumbled, "I think I lost my appetite."

Glimmer blinked, "You mean you could've continued? You eat for five people."

"You do too." Naruto countered.

"I-I don't!" the princess gasped.

Digging his pinky into his ear, the blond was honest, "Your caboose begs to differ."

"W-what're you talking about!?" she blushed furiously.

"It's really big, massive even." He explained himself and blew the wax off his finger, "Although, it's not that bad, you really got it going."

Queen Angella rubbed her face and decided to stop any further arguing, "Naruto, I'm...both disturbed and flattered you can be so casual with my daughter, but please keep this talk to yourselves."

"Mom!" the girl wanted the soil to swallow her.

"I believe you two can become friends, if what happened at the forest says anything." Bright Moon's ruler further explained herself, "But, please, make sure I am not in the room to hear...that type of conversation or similar." She let out a deep sigh, inwardly admitting to herself she would be hearing more of that in the course of her immortal life.

X-X-X-X-X

However, as that happened, Naruto's actions affected the lives of others in ways unexpected by fate.

"Adora!?" asked a woman in a dark red dress, wearing a near featureless crimson mask with a red gem on the forehead and only the white glow of her eyes showing any expression at all. Black wild hair wiggled as the shadows around her writhed in worry and anger. And the reason for that was an athletic blonde girl who had just returned after a daring escape.

"I'm, sorry, but let me explain!" she started and stood tall. Slim and somewhat tomboyish, she had deep blue eyes and her hair in a simple ponytail with a stylish small pompadour atop. Hugging her frame was the Horde's uniform for rookies, a white long-sleeved shirt with the symbol on the back with gray pants and red boots. She also had a red jacket with a brand-new Force Captain badge...and a large sword on her back.

"Is that...the sword you talked about?" asked her friend, who was clad in a skin-tight outfit. Bushy wild brown hair like a lion's mane framed a feline face with heterochromatic yellow and blue eyes. Cat ears adorned the top of her head, and a tail swished over pert if toned buttocks. She was shorter but curvier than the blonde and showed it proudly with her form-fitting sleeveless red shirt and pants.

Kneeling before the woman, Adora offered her the sword, "This weapon is no ordinary sword. It made me see visions, beckoned me. I know I shouldn't have gone to get it without telling you, Shadow Weaver, but I could feel it calling to me." had she kept her head up, she'd have seen the woman's eyes widen at the revelation.

"Understood..." she held the sword...and hissed as it rejected her with a blast of pure blue energy, "Gah!"

"Shadow Weaver!" Adora exclaimed in horror as the woman recoiled and had to lean against a wall for support.

Breathing raggedly, the masked woman growled, "Such a foul instrument must be a weapon of the princesses. Well done finding it, Adora. We must not let them get their hands on it."

"Roger." Adora stood and looked at her friend, "Catra, should anything happen-"

"What're you talking about!?" the cat girl asked in deep concern, "Hey, don't tell me it's washing your brain!"

"Just listen, if it...tries to get me, I need you to keep me locked down, please." Adora begged.

"I...I...fine..." her friend ground her teeth, sharp black claws digging into her palm at the idea.

"Rest assured, child, you won't need her to look after you." Shadow Weaver told the Force Captain, "Now, as much as I'd like to not jeopardize you, we should get this weapon to Lord Hordak." She nearly spat out a metric ton of venom at the name, but held it in. "For the time being, it will be best in his care to make out what secrets it holds..." a glint in her eye said she planned to observe his advances on that.

Adora said with a bow, "I shall deliver it to him immediately."

After that was said and done, the two girls walked to meet their boss, Adora nervous as she gulped, until Catra hugged her from behind, coiling her arms around her shoulders, "Alright, so, magical sword? What's it got for you?" she asked curiously, narrowing her eyes at the weapon like a cat fighting another for its property.

"I wish I knew, but hopefully Lord Hordak can tell us." Adora replied and swallowed some spit again.

"Nervous about meeting the boss?" Catra didn't need to guess.

"Mostly what this thing wants with me, but yes, seeing him doesn't make things less soothing." The blonde took a deep breath.

Frowning, Catra leaned closer to her ear, "Just know I won't let it take you from me, you got that? Just like I won't let Shadow Weaver think I'm weaker than you." Then she smirked and poked her friend's nose, "If I were, you'd never end getting your butt whooped."

Adora smiled reassured, but turned her smile into a confident grin, "You wish. Last time I had to grab you by the tail to not fall into a pit."

"Yeah, but only because that robot threw you in it and I had to get you out!"

"Liar!" The two giggled, wishing moments like those would never end. However, once they reached Hordak's chambers, all playing stopped, "Oh, this is...it."

Seeing Adora gulp, Catra let go and nodded, "Right behind you, Captain. I got your back."

And so, they entered to see the man atop a set of stairs to his throne, overlooking the latest spoils of war as behind him stood a gigantic pillar of pure raw energy, "For...Force Captain Adora reporting, milord." Adora stammered a bit but managed to bow politely as did Catra while their boss waved his hand, holographic screens moving out of his sight to look at the girls before him.

"What is there to report, child?" asked the man with a hissing voice as he stood up. Towering easily over most residents of the world, he pictured an imposing figure despite his lean appearance. Marble white skin, pointy ears, purely red eyes, and a cybernetic exoskeleton for his arms made him look as both a demon and a machine. He wore his uniform with pride, a blue suit with his emblem on the chest.

"I...made a bizarre discovery in the Whispering Woods." Adora replied and offered him the sword, "This item which rejected Shadow Weaver's touch has been calling to me, showing me visions I do not understand or have any recollection of. I believe it's a magical weapon meant for a princess, but it's trying to take control over me."

Curious, Hordak held the weapon and hissed once the same energy that struck Shadow Weaver engulfed his arm...but he didn't let go, "Amazing... Quite the advanced piece of technology for such a primitive world and yet..." he turned to look at the stars and relive a painful memory, "Nothing compared to the power of that world where that fake goddess..."

"Lord Hordak?" Adora asked.

"Leave this to me, Force Captain." Hordak told her, "And..." he then stabbed the floor with the sword and approached the energy source he sat in front of, "I have an assignment for you. Have you heard of that one hero the locals have dubbed...the Forest Gale." He clenched his hands into fists when mentioning the name.

"I-I have, yes, sir!" she replied quickly, looking at Catra with equally wide eyes as the shocked feline.

"He may hold a key to your link to this sword and a similar energy which flows through many worlds." The man smirked and placed a hand on the pillar, "An energy, nay, a power beyond all imagination which could destroy this planet in an instant. Therefore, I cannot emphasize how important it is for you to capture him alive. Such power is a danger in the hands of the princesses."

Smiling proudly, the blonde stood tall and put a hand on her chest, "Consider it done, sir."

"Then please leave at once and don't stop until you do, no matter the cost." Hordak held back a chuckle as the two girls left.

Once outside, Catra threw her arms up, "Oh yeah, our first assignment is making everyone look like fools by capturing that pincushion!"

"I...I can't believe it, but yeah, let's get him." Adora smiled as she and Catra clasped hands together.

**X-X-X-X-X**

And that's my rap!

Alright, that's the stakes and everything's on the table. Adora will remain in the Horde. Naruto will fight along Glimmer. And Hordak will try to study the Sword of Protection.

As you see, Glimmer and Naruto get along like cats and dogs. As for Bow, I actually feel that I shouldn't use him. I think Naruto and Glimmer have a better chemistry without a third wheel. What say you?

Anyway, I hope you guys get the reference to how Naruto can make his weapon so deadly. If you don't, look for an epic puppet show in anime style.

Also, worry not, he isn't willing to kill someone as sweet and innocent as Scorpia. Hordak on the other hand better have more than a couple spare Luke Skywalker hands should he try to greet him.

Swordslinger out!


	3. Clashing Gold

I OWN NOTHING

After some comments from you guys, I have decided to exclude Bow. Frankly, it's for the best since his character of too goody-two-shoes is a mess. Case and point: Kyle wants to leave the Horde, and Bow doesn't even give him the time of day after that revelation. No kidding. Kyle would've worked for the good guys, but Bow is more focused worrying for Entrapta who just wants to mess with machinery.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Are you sure you don't want an actual sword?" Glimmer's question as the two teens walked through the castle's halls didn't bother Naruto.

"Why do I need another?" he retorted and patted the wooden weapon sheathed at his hip, "This one's light, doesn't rust and is cheap to replace. Tell me what other sword does that."

"Fair enough." She conceded with a curious look, "So long as it gets the job done, I guess you don't need anything special."

"Speaking special, what's the occasion for your mom to call us this morning?" he looked at the large doors they were nearing.

"Breakfast?" she asked him, he stared at her, then at her rather pleasantly wide exterior.

"Teleporting lets you avoid cardio, huh?" he asked her sarcastically, which naturally turned her face a bright red.

"Hey! Well…I mean…kinda…yeah."

"Try avoiding sweet-rolls and stuff like that. Go for stuff without flour and focus on light portions of meat." He advised her blandly. "Worked out for me."

She rubbed the side of her cheek in response, "I don't have that much for breakfast." She said self-consciously.

He chuckled in response, "Your waistline would like to ask how double portions are helping you out."

"Oh shush, you ate a whole boar just yesterday!" she fumed.

"And I burnt it off." He reminded her.

"Lucky you..." she huffed.

"It's not that bad, though." He smirked, "At least you got meat on your bones to make your rear quite cute."

Before Glimmer could retort with a bright red blush. The doors swung open, and they saw Queen Angela sitting at what else but the breakfast table. Food was being cleared out however, since the meal was in fact for the guards. The plump princess decided not to embarrass herself in front of her mother again. She'd get the blond, she swore it. But first, they needed to talk.

Queen Angella nodded at them with a smile, "Welcome, I hope you're hungry." And Glimmer cursed how her mother's tone made her hungry.

"Huh, not as extravagant as I expected." He admitted, he had expected tons of excessive sweets, fancy foods, rare juice, and a multitude of other luxuries. Instead, it was very basic stuff. Eggs, meat platters, bread platters, salads, fruit, normal juice, milk, and he eyed a bowl of rather savory breakfast stew with interest.

Queen Angella spoke with an utmost royal tone, sipping from a goblet filled with juice with a tired yet well-meaning smile, "You overestimate the luxuries I allow for myself and my castle. I could easily have what you might've imagined. But when my people suffer, I refuse to allow myself to bask in needless excessiveness while they yet starve outside. I assume that's what you want to talk to me about, yes?"

"Okay. Stop right there. They didn't tell me you could read minds." He said bluntly. "So, is that why you called us? To deliver food?"

The monarch placed a hand in front of her face and laughed softly in response to his quip, "You are to deliver supplies for Princess Perfuma. Can I count on you?" she asked him.

"Well, pretty much yes, I know of her." He said with a rub of his head, "Forced to at least acknowledge her anyway… by stubborn old man Bacchus." He mumbled the last part.

"Understandable. You did live in her domain, so your first order of duty is to her and your own." She said with an understanding tone.

The boy scratched the side of his cheek, "You're making it really hard to say no to you, I hope you know that."

The queen's face turned into a more caring smile that still had some humor about it, "Oh, trust me. I wasn't always this diplomatic. My husband helped curb much of my, well, how do we say…impulsiveness. I was a princess before I became a queen." She looked pointedly at her daughter, "I do wish that she took more after her father in terms of responsibility, rather than myself when I was her age."

Glimmer blushed at the obvious criticism, Naruto walking past her to get himself some of the food before it was taken away, "Well, I can agree on-"

"Stop." Queen Angella halted him, he turned in confusion before she pointed at a smaller table, one set for three.

There was fresh food put there, and only two glazed sweet-rolls, both looking very sugary and sweet, "I take it that's ours?" he walked over, grinning when he saw a bowl of the stew being put down. Queen Angela sat down at the head of the table, folding her hands pleasantly.

"Correct. You like the Edgeless Stew?" she asked him, making him blink.

"Edgeless what?"

"Edgeless Stew, a recipe thought up by my Captain of the Guard. She claimed it to be as edgeless as a dull blade, savory with no spices, a filling meal fit for any member of royalty or soldier." She explained to him as he focused on that while his hands busied themselves with dipping a bread crust into the stew.

"And what do you call the sugar-puff there?" he asked, grabbing one of them before Glimmer could. She puffed her cheeks up in response to his cheeky grin.

"The Snow Crow." She said with a sip of a fresh goblet, "It's a recipe from Princess Frosta's land. The sugar is said to be glazed several times until it resembles snow, upon the roll is dipped until the sugar hardens and forms a sugary shell. Then chilled until it has the consistency of ice but the softness of the roll is intact. Magic is involved to make sure the food is edible."

"Fancy names for food." His observation was without teeth, since he was digging in hungrily. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Putting that aside," Glimmer wanted to get to the matter at hand. "If Princess Perfuma is in need of supplies, perhaps this is the moment to gain her aid. After all, Naruto's sworn loyalty to her since he lived on her kingdom." She turned to the blond, hoping to have him back her up.

"Not really her, just the people of Oakley village." He retorted. "I'm my own master, but I recognize those I know I owe something to. They took care of me, I kept the Horde at bay."

"A noble side of you, I see." The monarch smiled softly, "Preparations will be done once you're finished with your meal."

"Just us?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

Queen Angella frowned sadly as she stirred her stew, "For diplomatic purposes, we can't mobilize our army to another kingdom unless we stir concern and conflict among others. A sad result from our failed attempt to face Hordak." Sighing deeply, she put down her spoon and placed her hands on her lap. "One of many losses was the trust built by my late husband among other kingdoms."

Growling at that, Naruto lost his appetite, "Blame the criminal, not the one who tried to stop the crime."

His words surprised mother and daughter; Glimmer felt slightly touched, "I feel the same way, and yet there was nothing we could do but...step down."

"You got me, and who's to say you ought to give up on the first failure?" he retorted angry not at her but the idea of how the Horde's actions brought such misery to others. "If Hordak's going to push you down, at least dare to get back up just to spite him." Growling, he clenched his fists, "Failure's not something you want in life, I get it better than anyone, but giving up is the worst failure of all."

Queen Angella could respect that, but had to be honest, "You talk with conviction, but the people who the war has affected won't take such words with as much passion as you."

"Who says we can't try?" Glimmer smiled at her mother.

"Enough." The woman didn't raise her voice, but her command was heard loud and clear, "I feel the same way you do, trust me." she clenched her hands on the table, "However, after that battle we cannot allow a second tragedy like last time. Too many people were taken from our lives, and many others are too broken to fight back."

"And what if we find someone who is willing?" Glimmer asked with hope, her mother pausing.

Rubbing her face, she decided to get up, "I shall be at my chambers, please report to me once you've delivered the supplies."

"Hey!" Naruto called at her, but she ignored him. Glimmer could only look down at the floor. "…Screw this." He snarled, walking off with his sword over his shoulders, "You need me for anything, I'll be training."

"Mind if I join you?" Glimmer asked him despondently.

"Do you know where I can let out some steam?" he asked and got a nod.

"It's a...private place for when I need some venting of my own." She admired with a cute blush of embarrassment, to which he looked questioningly, "Sometimes I need to blast stuff when my mom and I get into a fight or strongly disagree." He nodded in understanding and motioned for her to guide him, but she didn't need to.

Gently, she gripped his shoulder and teleported them. The two arrived at an empty field with a single dummy in place in the middle of the forest. The sword-wielding youth spun his blade around, then stabbed it into the earth. Glowing raw chakra lines emitted from the connection the wooden blade made with the earth as he formed a triangle with his index fingers and thumbs put together.

Glimmer was awed, "What the-"

"Whispering Sword: Six-Fold Swaying Branches!" The sword exploded up with a wave of force, the blond youth grabbing the sheath and whirling about.

Deflecting its erratic flying movements. Each whirl of the wooden sword brought with it a new tactic. From swaying side to side like a snake, lunging forward in a stab, waving about, hovering in place then spinning about. The technique was meant to coordinate the user's abilities to deflect and dodge multiple avenues of attack. Fittingly, it also made for an excellent battle technique with the chakra-charged blade moving in six different patterns depending on how much control he wanted.

"That's...is the sword moving on its own!?" she asked in shock.

"No, it's moving to my beat!" he exclaimed and kept striking the blade, showing that its flying was a trick of the eye. In reality, he was making it bounce as if juggling it! "All these moves are based off the katas that old man Bacchus taught me!" he smirked and took his stance while the blade flew higher.

Glimmer knew only a little of how to use a blade, but had to speak, "You're really adept at the Mystic Swordplay techniques."

He frowned as he extended his arm and let the wooden blade fall into the sheath, "What? Old man Bacchus taught me this himself, he called it-"

She held up a hand, "He learnt a branch of those techniques. They were passed down chiefly from master to student and guarded with zealous secrecy. Naruto, you've learned the Whispering Sword style, fittingly focused on techniques and moves that relied on the forest and its advantages."

Lifting an eyebrow, he started in disbelief, "And you know this because..."

Pouting with a cute glare, she snapped, "Hey, I'm obligated to learn a few things of how we fight!"

"Oh, right..." he scratched the back of his head as that made sense. "Sorry, you don't look sword-savvy since you rely on magic. So...what do you know?"

Sighing, she placed her hands on her hips and continued, "There are ten different styles. Each for a kingdom. The Howling Sword native to Princess Mermista's land, the Snatching Sword that Netossa's land has, the Biting Sword of Princess Frosta's domain, the Brilliant Sword of Mystacor, the Cast-Iron Sword from Princess Entrapta's realm, the Whispering Sword that I know, The Whirling Sword of Spinnerella's realm."

Counting with his fingers helped Naruto do the math, "Wait, there are some missing."

Putting a hand on her chest, she recalled some of the sad events on her world, "Two were sadly lost to the sands of time, and the last was said to be the Shining Blade that She-Ra herself had used in the ancient legends. Ten legendary styles in all. Each with their own branching sword paths and styles."

Realizing what that meant, Naruto put away the sword with a wooden clunk and sat down, "Legendary styles, huh?" he gained a smirk which surprised Glimmer, "Looks like fun. I mastered this one with ease since I had a good teacher. Who says I can't find and master all of them and be this world's greatest swordsman!?"

His attitude surprised the pink princess, he was so hot-blooded! "A-are you sure you listened!?" she was more surprised than anything.

"Hey, if I am stuck in this world, I want to earn a name for myself like I did back home." He smiled confidently, "Being a hero's cool, but being the one at the top suits me a lot better."

"You're...really something else." She commented as the two stood in silence.

Grabbing a handful of grass, and letting it float away in the air, he stared contemplatively at a cloud. Without a word, Glimmer sat down next to him, looking up at the sky with him. They let the movements of the clouds hide their thoughts and hearts to each other. Naruto seemed to make a decision, as he got up with a hop, brushing his clothes off.

"When do you want to head out?" he asked without warning, "If I want to be this world's greatest swordsman, I gotta help you princesses, right?"

Her face lit up like the morning sun, grinning widely, "As soon as you're ready to go!"

X-X-X-X-X

At the Fright Zone's dressing room, Catra had one question as she and her new captain prepared for their journey to the forest, "Are you really taking that?"

Adora looked at a simple steel one-handed broadsword attached to her hip, "I figured if the sword's chosen me, I may as well polish my swordplay." She pulled out the weapon and took some practiced swipes with ease. "I feel a lot more in control with this than any other weapon I've held." She looked at her feline comrade, "Do you think I should be worried?"

"I kind of do, and...don't?" Catra replied unsure with her arms crossed under her breasts, "Perhaps the sword tried to control you for that."

"Or it awakened something in me." Adora guessed.

Catra let out an amused snort, "You're saying a random magical sword anyone could've found in the middle of a forest is linked to you?"

Adora chuckled awkwardly, "Alright, you've made your point. Do you think that may have been an ancient instrument that princesses used to control others? Perhaps it was a failed prototype too dangerous for an average soldier of theirs to use and-" she was flicked on the forehead by her friend.

"And you're thinking too much into it." Catra smirked as Adora rubbed the spot she was hit. Then she got serious as she looked into the blonde's blue eyes, "Listen, if anything weird happens, you tell me. No more running around behind anyone's back – unless it is to mess with princesses – and no keeping magical sword issues from me, got it? Or do you want to be a princess' personal footstool?"

"Didn't you say I was overthinking it?" the ponytailed girl retorted.

Catra's ears flicked as she tried to explain herself, "Well, you are, but if anything like you feeling tempted into retrieving the sword from Hordak happens, you should tell me."

"Thanks." Adora smiled warmly.

Giving a catty smirk, Catra leaned back to puff up her chest, "See? I should be the captain if you're going to rely on me this much with this sword thing."

Adora giggled, "Oh yes, how would I survive without you?" she rhetorically asked.

"Just know that sword's not taking you from me." the feline warrior stated with a smug smirk, "You're Adora and you're not changing for an accursed princess artifact."

"Hi! Name's Force Captain Scorpia, nice to meet you both!" A female voice startled them, Catra's ears and tail jolted stiff and she spun about with wide eyes. A gigantic woman was running up to them, giving them both a wave with her scorpion claws. "Oh hey! You're going after the Forest Gale, aren't you?"

Her question was replied to with Adora's body getting on guard, "Um…well you see, we have been told to do so, but haven't gotten any orders to do anything yet…"

"Oh, that's even better! See, I have these papers that allow me to go out on mission to capture him!" Scorpia pulled out a sheet of papers from where else but her gigantic melons, showing them off with a grin that was too happy to get angry about. "If you come with me, we can totes bring him in! No questions about it!" she told the duo, nodding her head and crossing her arms under her enormous chest.

"So we have the same mission." Adora pointed out, but her friend was focused on another thing.

Catra stared long, hard, and enviously at the woman in front of her. "Some girls get all the luck…" she muttered bitterly, her feline tail laid flat against her side while her ears drooped.

Scorpia tilted her head in confusion, "So, uh, yeah? What do you think about that? It's a good idea, right? Right?" she asked them again.

Adora turned to her best friend and nudged her, "Y-yeah…I guess it's not that bad of a plan. What do you think Catra?"

Catra's ears went back to normal and she sighed, rubbing her arm with a weak grin, "I guess we can help her out. Maybe then I'll get the respect I'm due." She whispered the last bit to herself.

Scorpia was giddy like a little kid, "Don't worry, with my brawn, Catra's coolness and Captain Adora's skills we can capture the Forest Gale!"

Currently, said swordsman shuddered atop a cart beside Glimmer, "Ah, goosebumps!" he grimaced at the unpleasant feeling.

Looking at him curiously, the princess asked in slight worry, "You're not sick, are you?"

"No, it's like a chill up my spine." He answered and looked at their ride pulled by a couple horses, "Maybe we've been seated here too long. Also, shouldn't there be more people watching you?"

Glimmer frowned at his question, though she understood the concern, "Covert missions require not to draw attention, meaning no large numbers which the Horde could find. And that goes double when food for a kingdom we've been in good terms during a war is at stake."

Scratching the back of his head, the blond asked, "Still, what makes them not attack us?"

"For starters, I can teleport myself and the supplies to safety and have you as my guardian." She replied bluntly. "At the very least we should get there without too many problems."

"Don't you have other princesses to help you?" he asked and recalled what his master told him with his head tilted backwards and his eyes unfocused. "Let's see, old man Bacchus said their names were Net-something and Spinneret." He then ruffled his hair and sat straight, "Can't they do this while we go after the Horde?"

Glimmer narrowed her eyes at him, "One, their names are Netossa and Spinnerella. Two, they are lending us their guards and powers to keep a secure border against the Horde's advances. And three..." she let out a miserable sigh, "I'm not as powerful as them, so my duties usually revolve around aiding our allies."

"I see, so your mom would rather have us helping others while they keep an eye out for... Wait a sec." he blinked, "Aren't those two the same who have access to those legendary sword styles you mentioned?" he groaned with both hands on his face, "Dammit! I should've asked if any of those princesses was around! I'd be learning new moves a lot sooner!"

Glimmer took a deep breath when he lied flat on his back on top of the supplies, "At least you have something worth looking for on the way back."

Remaining where he was, comfortably splayed over the boxes, he looked at her from behind, trying hard not to stare too much at how her buttocks jiggled ever so nicely at every bump, "So..." he started and kept his focus on the back of her fluffy-haired head, "I can tell when something's eating someone, I've been there. Care to share?"

"If you've noticed, this is the kind of duty I have, but we could do more." Glimmer started, holding nothing back as passion invaded her body, bursting from her core. "All princesses have the power and charisma to work together and save this world. We should try, keep our lands safe because we were born here. We grew, laughed and cried with our families. And Hordak's trying to take it from us..."

Sitting up, he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees to look at her, "Why haven't you tried, then?"

"Because my dad failed!" she blurted angrily and it was the he noticed too late that tears had built up at the corner of her eyes, "Now everyone's afraid to try again! My mother doesn't want to lose me like how we lost him! Kingdoms around the world see him as an example of what happens if you dare to fight the Horde head-on! And...I..."

Hiccups put the blond tense, he never dealt with an emotional girl crying, "Oi, oi, oi, don't cry!" he snapped, wincing as she shut her eyes tightly for no more tears to flood out.

"S-sorry..." she replied and handed him the reins, "I...I can say it's affected some as much as me, or perhaps even worse..."

"Like your mom?" he didn't guess.

"Yeah..." she breathed out raggedly.

"Not gonna lie...knowing who he was makes you lucky." He didn't hide anything, "And you've got your mom, too. Better than not knowing a damn thing."

"Oh..." she stopped her soft sobbing as she realized what he said, "I'm...sorry to hear-"

"Don't be, it's not like I've let that stop me from showing people I can make a name for myself." He beamed at her.

Taking in his words, Glimmer was unsure of whether to call him strong or...sad. Unusual as he was, at least she saw a glimpse of who he was. Such a life wasn't easy. Growing up without a father, she understood a good amount of pain, loneliness and yearning. Having her mother and thinking what it'd be to not have grown with her allowed her to understand she was lucky. Gratefulness to her parents welled up in her.

As they went on, Naruto pointed towards a humble inn bordering the forest, "This place looks like it might be good to get some information from. Either that or lunch." The place was set inside a large hollowed tree with doors, windows and a cozy look. Tables were set out with stumps as either chairs or said tables, and deer people as well as humans walked around.

Seeing the place had her realize that they had been on the road for close to three or four hours, their conversation and then their thoughts having occupied them to the point of losing track of time. Her stomach groaned, grumbling lowly and reminding her that she was starving. A blush crept on her face as she stopped their ride near the inn, trying to not look him in the eye.

"Y-yeah. Lunch sounds pretty good." She sucked on some spit, trying to curb her hunger until they got inside.

When he swung open the door, he stared inside then slammed it shut, "So, do you really want lunch now or would you rather wait?" He asked her simply.

She got confused and irritated, "What? Why?"

"Teleport inside and then come out to see why." She walked past him, giving him a confused glare before she did as the young swordsman told her.

He counted down the seconds before she teleported back out, her expression one of panic, "Yeah! Okay, I don't think we'll be getting lunch here!" The reason for her panic was seen from a window broken by a figure hurled through the glass, the innkeeper himself. Inside a bunch of Horde soldiers drank and partied led by three figures that had Naruto freeze to deal with. A cat girl, Scorpia, and a blonde.

The innkeeper, a deer man with round glasses and a goatee, stumbled up, groaning as glass fell from his body, before he realized who were the two in front of him. "Please! I beg you! You have to help! They said if I don't feed them, they'll burn down my inn with me inside!" Naruto looked at Glimmer who stared at the man, his bloodstained face, and the tears running down his face. The guy was an old deer man with the humble clothes of an innkeeper and a frail build. In essence, the kind of man who couldn't fight back.

"I know protecting you and this cart is our big priority, but…" he started seriously with a look of conviction and a hand resting on his sheathed wooden sword.

Glimmer swallowed, then her gaze turned resolute, "Naruto, he needs our help." She gave him the go ahead with that.

Rubbing the back of his head with a soft smirk, he finally felt at ease, "Alright, time to really get my blood pumping after such a boring long trip! But hey old man, you owe us free lunch, alright!? Seconds too!" he'd have asked that sooner or later, so he figured he'd do so before he actually let loose.

"Y-yes! Please! Anything you want!" the man pleaded; it was all Naruto needed.

Kicking the door open with a loud yell that left Glimmer's lower jaw hanging, he strolled inside as if he owned the place, "Yo!" he greeted them casually with a hot-blooded smirk.

X-X-X-X-X

On the inn's second floor, Adora flopped down on her bed with a frown, "Did you need to threaten the guy?"

Catra scoffed as she checked her claws, "Serves him right for trying to kick us out. Besides, he's loyal to that hippie princess."

"I'm asking because he could get someone to come here while we're resting." Adora countered heatedly.

"Can I ask something?" Scorpia asked on the other side of the room. The other two turned with inquisitive looks, "Can we put our beds together? I won't fit if this is the only size they have." She asked while her legs dangled off the edge, her arms hung from her sides, and her head rested on the headrest.

"We'll probably have to camp thanks to Catra not taking a more diplomatic approach." Adora huffed.

The cat girl crossed her arms, "Hello? The guy didn't want us here and would've ratted us out to any princess! It's better to intimidate him first and keep a leash on him."

"No need to scare him half to death with your claws, though." Adora argued.

"Listen, who could he get in the middle of nowhere?" Catra asked, "And with our troops here, it's not like we'd have trouble defending or getting out of this place."

The blonde captain had her reasons, "We're supposed to hunt down an enemy of the Horde, not vacation or call attention to us."

Letting a feral smirk out, Catra shrugged, "Relax, what better way to get him than make him come to us?"

"Oh, and in the meantime we can have a sleepover!" Scorpia cheered in glee, "I've...never had one."

"What-" Adora's question was interrupted by a loud crashing sound. Rushing to the stairs, the trio saw Naruto with his sword drawn out and taking his battle stance. Sword parallel to the grown, both hands gripping the handle next to his head, and the tip aimed forward. He spread his legs a bit further, making sure to keep his knees bent.

As they stood at the top of the stairs, one soldier rushed at him with a baton, "Die you little-" Promptly silencing him, Naruto swung his blade downwards and cut his enemy's weapon in two just as three more raced at him. With a smirk, he dashed forward and zigzagged. Everyone who looked at him would not realize he was swinging his blade until it was too late.

Once he stopped, all four soldiers were down with large gashes on their chests, sides, and shoulders, "Forget any crap about taking me one on one as if you had honor." he taunted them and swung his wooden sword singlehandedly to the side, "I'll take all you assholes on! Come on!"

Five more went at him at their top speed, all drawing out their own stun batons to zap him, but Adora knew, "Step away, he's-" her words died in her throat when Naruto spun around the first two, flipped over the next duo, and landed in front of the fifth with a grin. Once the armored Horde member swung his weapon, Naruto dashed back just as a sixth went to strike the back of his head.

And he missed, with his arm outstretched over the boy's head once the blond ducked, "Too easy!" he mocked the guy as he used the momentum of his ducking to spin around him, grab a spare baton from his hip, lean his back against his enemy's, and strike the soldier's back with it. Loud screams of pain echoed in the inn as the armored fighter got zapped and then fell limply on the floor.

"Are you...the Forest Gale?" Adora asked once she walked down the stairs.

He looked at the single-handed broadsword dangling from her hip, then sheathed his sword as he decided to get cheekier than usual; he shrugged and smirked at her, "What if I am? Are you here to try to take some title from me or am I supposed to know you?" he boldly stepped forward to show he was unafraid, "If you want a kiss, I'm warning you I prefer girls with meat on their hips."

"Oh, he's good." Catra commented with narrowed eyes, a smirk, and her crossed arms nearly bleeding from her claws enviously digging into her gripped biceps.

Keeping her composure, although frowning at his commentary, Adora decided to try diplomacy, "Let us talk." Sitting down at a small wooden stump, Adora stared intently at the blond young man who had proven to be such an intense fight for the Horde. Nearby soldiers took their distance while a shocked Glimmer could only stare.

"Alright, I'll start...I don't get it." The swordsman finally told her.

Adora had a guess about what he meant, "The reason we are doing this right now?" She asked Naruto, who silently stared at her. Gripping her knee tightly, Adora focused on him harder. "Why are we having this conversation?" She asked further, gritting her teeth, "I should be bringing you in. But no matter what I do…"

He ended her sentence with an assured smile, "You know I won't make it easy."

She saw it in her mind's eye, an attempt to draw her sword was met with his blade clashing against hers and deflecting it. Swinging her sword in an arc was met with his hand gripping her arm and shoving her back. A swing to the side added with a kick, and he was flipping over heard, his blade crashing down atop her weapon. Even flipping the table to slice through was met with their blades meeting.

"They say that people with a gift at swordplay think several moves ahead in a fight." She muttered to herself.

Naruto flashing her a grin, "One of the people who say that is my master, and he's always right when it comes to swordfights." He acknowledged her. "Part of being his disciple comes with the benefit of thinking a lot clearer than usual. You, on the other hand..." he smirked and used his thumb to push the blade two inches out of its sheath, "I can tell fighting you is going to be a blast!

Instantly, both got up, Adora gripping her sword and shouting, "Catra, stand back! Let me see how good this guy is!"

"A fair fight, huh?" he asked and didn't let go of his sword, "Fine, let's make a bet. I beat you, your troops and the cat and beefy ladies get out along you. I lose...well, I don't plan to."

"Naruto..." Glimmer was stunned at how gutsy he was.

Catra snarled, "Like we'd-"

"Deal!" Adora said as she finally drew her sword, holding it in an inexperienced yet natural fencing stance, "I can feel it, something about how you fight is calling out to me."

"Wait, Adora, are you serious!?" her friend asked.

"Deadly so!" Adora snapped, "Catra, I need to fight him! Every fiber of my being tells me to push myself against this boy!"

Putting up his stance once again, Naruto smiled with fire in his eyes and a small, eager smile, "Fine by me. I haven't had a chance to really test my swordplay with anyone. Can't be the number one swordsman here if I don't test myself against someone else."

Dead silence invaded the inn as the soldiers and the princess watched the two squaring off. Inching closer, they kept their eyes locked and slowly but surely accepted the other's moves in their minds. Ways to start a fight flashed before them, tempting each other to deliver the first swing. None dared to do so, knowing a misstep would be deadly. And yet, they couldn't hold on forever.

"Urya/Yah!" the blondes roared as they slid a foot forward and swiped at each other. Blades passed each other and nearly cut the other's stomach, the two fighters being smart enough to dash back. However, that little exchange allowed them to measure the other's reach and style. Meaning they could attack again, and Adora did so with a step forward and her sword swinging at Naruto's side!

"Woo, get him!" cheered an ecstatic Scorpia.

Blocking the strike, Naruto used both hands to easily push back Adora, who used his own strength to spin around and deliver another strike which he also pushed back. It was then that the pace was decided with a simple fact: one had experience, the other innate talent. Once her third failed strike was pushed back, Naruto swung warningly at her face, silently commanding and getting Adora to retreat with a step backwards. Leaning against a wall for support, the rookie swordswoman slid along it while Naruto remained in his stance and with his eyes focused on the mint-condition captain.

Keeping her sword aimed at him, Adora swallowed while he remained where he was...and attacked again, "Careful, Naruto!" Glimmer yelled moments before he swung upwards to deflect the girl's sword and got a hit. However, he didn't consider that the girls was tenacious and soon both stepped back. While a few strands of his hair fell to the floor, Adora groaned as she looked at her jacket's ripped left side. With no words needed to be said, she tore off her outfit, stabbed her broadsword on the ground, and rolled up her sleeves.

Returning to his stance, Naruto narrowed his eyes, "You know how swords work, right? Whoever gets the first hit practically wins."

"This isn't a tournament." She growled.

"That's why I'm warning you." He grinned, "Once I hit you a single time, you won't continue."

"Let's see if you can back up that mouth of yours." She told him and approached him...only to be shocked.

"Yeah, let's." he said as he sheathed his sword without letting go of the handle.

"What're you doing!?" Glimmer fretted.

"Don't worry, if she thinks she knows how to fight with swords, I'll teach her a lesson." He answered while pulling his sheathed sword from his belt. Adora stood opposite him, her sword's tip aimed at his whiskered face. Meanwhile, Naruto kept his hand on the handle ever since he put the blade in its wooden scabbard.

Part of Adora was nervous, but another analyzed him, "Is he crazy or an idiot!?" Catra burst in laughter, practically busting a gut with sadistic amusement. From her mind, the young swordswoman saw what her fellow blond would do. After seeing his moves, she knew what came from a mile away. Once he drew his sword, she'd duck under its swing and swiftly strike him on his right shoulder. It'd prevent from fighting any further without killing him. Thus, she could easily capture the guy to bring him to Hordak. It was perfect...

Until Naruto reversed his grip into an icepick hold, "Draw!" his yell and sudden change threw her off while all color drained from her face! Cutting his cheek didn't slow him down once the boy closed the distance. Adora stumbled backwards and dropped her sword to grip her left shoulder. Blood sipped from her fingers and coated the edge of the wooden sword that was inches from her face.

"You bastard!" Catra was the first to react as she leapt down and landed on all fours, baring her sharp teeth at Naruto.

In retaliation, the blond got into his stance once again, but a shout halted him, "Enough!" Adora called their attention as she moved to sit down. Gritting her teeth, she looked at the young swordsman and her best friend, "He won...fair and square. I am still alive, if wounded and with my pride hurt..." she let out a soft smile, "Forest Gale, you're...an incredible warrior."

Flicking off the blood with a wrist movement, he smirked, "Don't compliment me. If I have to, you'll be another notch on my sword. I don't like killing, enjoying the act is something you Horde bastards do. But I've got at least ten of your guys under my belt. I can make it thirteen if you push me now." He warned her, his eyes narrowing sharply.

Adora frowned in response, "Ten of our troops never made it back? I see." She said, her hand on her sword, wavering as Catra looked at her with bared teeth.

"Adora, c'mon! Give the word and we can tag and bag this jerkoff!" she didn't like what he was saying to Adora, especially more so since Adora looked more reluctant than she ever had before.

Scorpia sat down at a table and took a sip of a mug of hot cocoa, "You know, this stuff is really good! What's the recipe? I think that we should all just relax, sit down, and take a good long sip of this stuff! What do you say, Forest Gale?" the way she was able to defuse things brought sighs to everyone.

Glimmer stepped forward, locking eyes with the rest, "We'll accept your offer, so long as we can avoid unnecessary bloodshed." Her words were also meant to her bodyguard, who nodded.

Naruto sheathed his wooden sword and sat opposite Scorpia, trying not to stare at the sizable table cushions she had, "You're really dexterous with those. How do you-" he stopped when she opened a claw helpfully, revealing the taut inner muscles inside were rope tight, steel strong, and surprisingly flexible and springy when he poked it with a spoon that bounced off hard muscle.

"Pretty cool, right?" she asked him hopefully, "People underestimate my ability to grip stuff, but I manage! I can even write cursive and lemme tell you, that was a real chore to do! Calligraphy is a dying art."

"You don't say, this old geezer- my master sorry- taught me brushwork and I- WHAT THE HELL!" he just realized how natural it was to talk with Scorpia and snapped up pointing his finger at her. She cheerfully took another sip of her mug with an innocent expression, "Okay! You have to have magic because that felt way too normal!"

"Me? Magic? Oh no! I can't even do a rudimentary fireball! But I've got this baby here to do better than that." She said with a shrug, waving her tail about with a shake of her head, "Sit back down! C'mon! We were having a good chat! So, this old man and you were…?" she led him with a smile when he sat back down but slowed down once Glimmer approached them.

"Please leave." Glimmer told her warily, "If you want to show you Horde soldiers have honor, show it by following your terms."

Catra shuddered in rage, but Adora's hand placed on her shoulder halted any actions she would've taken, "We will...for now." The blonde said, "We'll meet again, Forest Gale."

"Make sure to hone your skills for the rematch." He cheekily told her.

Once they left, the feline warrior looked over her shoulder at the blond, "Don't worry, she won't see you next time." She growled under her breath.

Alone at last, Glimmer let out a sigh of relief, "That was too tense! How did you know they'd honor their word!?"

"That...Adora and her friend kinda reminded me of myself." He answered calmly at her nervous question, "Which is a bad thing here considering I'm a sore loser."

"For now they kept their word, but we can't stay here for long and now have them too close..." Glimmer fretted, "We'll need to find a way to shake them off our trail. No doubt they'll come after us, and they could get to Princess Perfuma and-"

"Actually..." the innkeeper cut her off, "I may have a solution for you."

Hopeful, Glimmer turned to him with a relieved smile, "Let's hear it."

"Before that, I haven't forgotten our deal, old man." Naruto told the deer man, "We do need some grub."

At that, Glimmer's stomach growled, making her blush and then glare when he smiled her way, "Let's eat..." she pouted and shut her eyes. However, she was relieved, '_At the very least he's a true warrior. I'm lucky to have him on my side._'

All in all, she appreciated her guardian, even if he was a tad obnoxious.

**X-X-X-X-X**

And that's my rap!

I think I've made it obvious that Glimmer has grown on me. Trust me, I've complained a lot about her potential not being used to the fullest, and I guess that's what motivates me to like her. Also, she is cute and a man of fine taste like me enjoys women with meat on their bones and child-bearing hips. Hey, I'm Mexican, it's in my blood and culture to like fat bottomed girls like in Freddie Mercury's song.

_**Beta's Notes: **_Hiya folks! This is The Lord Of Pages here again, as usual I've helped my big bro write this out. Most of the Scorpia dialogue was my doing, so any compliments or complaints I'll accept. I can't help it, Scorpia is an utter love to write for and I deeply enjoy putting her in scenes. Her friendly upbeat nature is appealing to me, and I enjoy her scenes since she's trying so damn hard. I'm sorta looking forward to the new season, so there's that too. Even though the show makes every attempt to not be marketed towards me, I still enjoy it even if it's only to gripe about it or get angry that Entrapta hasn't solved all of the problems yet. But this note is getting too long, so I'll cut it short. We hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next! For now, this is The Lord Of Pages, so long, farewell, until we meet again!

Swordslinger out!


	4. First Step

I OWN NOTHING

Am I happy to hear you guys enjoy what I'm doing with Glimmer and Naruto. I do admit, once again, she's the one character which potential I want to see used to the fullest.

**X-X-X-X-X**

Glimmer and Naruto had one question to make, the princess voiced it first, "Why does an innkeeper have a secret tunnel?" The deer man had opened a trap door behind his establishment. It revealed a path with glowing mushrooms to light the dirt walls and floor. Wooden beams supported the structure as old but sturdy ropes moved an old mechanism. It was big enough to move with the supplies and the horses.

"During the war I was willing to lend it to the Resistance." The man said softly with his head hung low and a small smile, "Am I proud at least you can use it, Princess Glimmer. Even if it's not much, knowing carving it with my family could aid you princesses makes it worth it."

"Are you sure you're fine helping us?" Naruto asked deeply concerned for the man, "The Horde will put your head on a pike for this."

"It's fine, I figured this inn wouldn't last as they have started to occupy more land." The man sighed. "I can take a separate tunnel away from here without any clue or lead to my son's place in Oakley." He smiled as he held up a map which he handed to them, "Here's the layout. You can't miss your way there."

Glimmer nodded politely, "We shall never forget this, sir."

"I plan on going back to Oakley." Naruto told him with a grin, "Once I see you there, make sure to have already told the kids how I helped you. They love my stories."

"I will, thank you." The man said as he bowed and entered the tunnel along them.

Upon splitting up, it was the princess and her bodyguard with the horses and supplies once again. Only the blue glow of the mushrooms aided them to make reading the map much easier. While her magic could be a good light source, using it constantly like a torch would drain the plump princess. Considering they saw the Horde and that they'd be after them, she didn't want to be unprepared. So, she read the map.

"Alright, here's a fork." Naruto told her as he halted the horses.

"Turn left, then right and down the middle at the next turns respectively." She said before letting out a sigh. "This map and tunnel system could help, but with Adora after us-"

"Forget her, it's the cat one I'm worried about." He told her flatly.

"Didn't you say both were sore losers like you?" she recalled that part clearly.

"Of course, but I've got my good and bad times when I lose." He said and then ruffled his hair, "How to explain it...? Okay, both will come after us, but out of the two, the one who's more like me when I'm bitter is Catra. Adora just wants to improve herself. That beefy scorpion lady..." he raised a finger and looked up. "I got nothing. I don't think she even marches to her own drum."

"But that cat girl wasn't a captain like the other two." Glimmer pointed out.

"Doesn't mean she's going to be less tenacious." He clenched the reins and continued, "I could see it in her posture and how she tried to defend her friend. Looking into her eyes just made it clearer. She's got a lot on her shoulders." Letting silence end the conversation, he hoped nothing else was needed to be said.

During his explanation, the pink girl thought on what he mentioned of not even knowing who his parents were. At the idea of no longer being capable of seeing her father or what it'd be like to lose her mother, an oppressive knot appeared in her gut. Just thinking of what others went through because of the war. Listening to someone who didn't even ask to be involved in it. It made her feel like she had it easy.

"Hey, if we see her again, I will back you up." she tried to cheer him up. "After all, I can fight, even if I'm no sword master myself I can back you up."

"Isn't my job supposed to not let you do that?" he asked back to his cheeky self with a grin to match his attitude, "After all, your mom thinks I'm more than enough to fight off anyone."

"Hey, I was trying to be nice!" she pouted adorably, puffing up her slightly rounded cheeks.

Boasting, he hooked a thumb to his face with a smirk, "You got the future greatest swordsman in the world, you don't need to praise me when I know I'll be the greatest!"

She gave him a sassy grin, "And you'll use that big head of yours to easily smash the competition?"

He grunted, "Hey, I beat two Force Captains on my own already. I'm certified to say I will achieve greatness in your history books."

A pause from Glimmer disconcerted him before she spoke, "I wonder...If we actually end this war and win, would it really be something we'd look back to like you said."

"What're you talking about?" he was confused, the melancholic look on her face was something he didn't expect.

Leaning to the side, the pink princess let out a glimpse of her worries, "Will it be something to remember my father fondly or...will his defeat be what people remember him for the most- Ow! Hey!" a quick karate chop to the head was what she needed.

"Enough of that already!" he snapped angrily at her.

"Huh!?"

Naruto recalled some of old Hiruzen Sarutobi's words about what it meant to be a Hokage, "If you are going to lead, to replace your old man, you owe it to him and yourself to be far greater than he was!" he sneered at the path ahead and continued talking despite focusing on finding the exit, "Do you want to make sure no one remembers he lost? Be a queen who others respect so they forget that."

Sadly, Naruto's logic was focused on how he wanted to be better, not how others grieved for their loss, "He was my father! It's not wrong to wish that people remember him for the good man he was!" she yelled back. Angry tears welled in her eyes and made him feel sick, as if he had been kicked in the stomach. Regardless, he kept as straight a face as he could and didn't change his mind that easily.

"Ugh, then, I don't know, tell them you got to be the one who beat the Horde because of him!" he retorted. Glimmer went mute as he ruffled his hair again. "Just be yourself, surpass your old man, but don't think I want to see you cry if someone badmouths him." He clenched a fist and finally turned his face away from her, "Anyone does that, you tell me and I will shut them up."

Silence continued on their way to see Princess Perfuma as Glimmer debated what to say, "I..." she started but he had already stopped.

"We're here." He told her flatly.

X-X-X-X-X

Princess Perfuma and her kingdom were an odd sort. After exiting the tunnel and looking at it from a safe distance, Naruto had to wonder how they remained afoot. Defenses were lacking and the closest army at their disposal had to be the princess. A slim blonde with pink flowers and petals on her hair, a simple if elegant sleeveless pink dress and a green shall. The natural tan and freckles made her cute. Humans and deer folk socialized around the trees and wore the same outfits Naruto had seen at Oakley. And it came as a surprise to see them notice the duo and their cart since they hadn't talked much.

"Greetings." Was the formal welcome they got from the young ruler, who had raised a hand to salute them.

Bringing the cart to a stop, the whiskered boy asked, "You're Princess Perfuma, aren't you?"

"Yes, and you are the warrior I've heard from Kukui's letters." The blonde princess told him with a carefree grin.

And Naruto's mood was restored, "What has the old man told you about me, then?"

Perfuma was fairly tall, which is why she nonchalantly said, "You're as short as he said you'd be." Glimmer giggled after she brought a hand to cover her mouth.

It had the expected response on Naruto, who felt a vein bulge on a cheek and another on his forehead, "Why that old geezer..." He was still under five feet, and Perfuma was easily taller than that. Both the young swordsman and Glimmer were around the same height with Naruto a few inches taller, but Perfuma was a head taller than the two.

"Naruto, mind your manners." Glimmer chastised him and tried to be all business after jumping off the chart, "Princess Perfuma, it is great to finally see you. We've brought the supplies you requested from Bright Moon. And, as you may have guessed, this is the man known as the Forest Gale, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ah yes, and I must commend you for appointing him as your bodyguard." Perfuma commented with a calm smile while her subjects started to take the supplies to her village, "Of course, since we are residents of the Whispering Woods, it is fair I at least acknowledge him." She bowed politely to the blond, "I've never done this before, though."

"Don't you have other warriors to fight back the Horde?" Naruto asked with his arms crossed.

"Not after our losses..." she said sadly, then tried to cheer up. "However, having you at Oakley has kept them away from us, and for that we thank you."

"I'm doing my job and honing my skills to be this world's greatest swordsman." He boasted when seeing some kids nearby, "After all, I am the one who will be at the top in all history books!"

Glimmer rubbed her face with a hand, "And to think a few moments ago we were so..." she slowed down when seeing children approach him.

"Are you the Forest Gale!?" a boy exclaimed in excitement.

"Did you really defeat a Force Captain!?" a girl nearly burst out with enthusiasm.

"Just one, didn't you hear I got two!?" he smirked as he held his fingers in the peace sign, getting the young audience to cheer. Clapping her hands, Perfuma flashed him a genuine smile that spoke of her immense gratitude for his actions, with a brief wave she took him off to the side as people smiled at his appearance.

Proudly, she told him, "Forest Gale… No. Naruto, words alone cannot express how genuinely grateful I am to you! You've given us something that nobody can take away."

He held up a finger, "It better not be a cliché thing like hope."

"No. You've given us a voice. A way to fight back and protect what we love. Hope is fleeting, transient, like cherry blossom petals," Perfuma extended one hand, flowers growing from it before they scattered to the wind. "What you did is so much more permanent and meaningful. You showed us how to protect who and what we value." She said, leading him to the edge of the village.

There, he stared long and hard at what she was doing in return. The forest had become a massive bramble patch, thorns as thick as his arm, surrounded every square inch of the land from Oakley Village to beyond, "You can...control the plants?" he whispered in awe, having heard few shinobi had accomplished such a thing.

"It is…very tiring however, to do all of this." Perfuma said, her expression one of weak wooziness and exhaustion before she exhaled. Her eyes struggled to stay focused as she continued talking, "I am doing everything within my power to hold back the expanse of the Horde. But they are corrupting and rotting the land. The power of my Runestone is fading as they pollute and tarnish the forest." She motioned to a large tree.

Naruto saw a giant glowing stone which light slowly died down stuck in the tree, "Why didn't you ask for our help sooner!?" he snapped, but the taller princess could only look downwards in defeat.

"We can't rely anyone to help us." Perfuma started and motioned for them to follow her, "We're on our own, we've been after the Horde's biggest victory." Opening a tent, she showed them several men, women and children tending to their wounds. Fractions of a second later, the other two realized who was behind such a horrific state.

"Do you really think we can't help you?" he asked seriously. "Give me some credit, I'm far stronger than I look, and I need no Runestone."

Grimly, Perfuma turned away from him, "As much as it pains me, we cannot compare to trained soldiers. Our warriors were lost in the war. The Princess Alliance is no more, and the Resistance can't spare anyone. Two of your princesses are at the border against the Horde, and I can't protect anyone outside of the Whispering Woods...so I'll just take care of my own people."

Listening to such a sad tale, Glimmer stepped up, "That's not true! We can win if we stand together, Perfuma!"

"Would you fight an army alone just for us when more need you?" Perfuma asked taken back.

Their eyes, both pools of blue, weren't lying as the whiskered sword wielder gripped his sheathed wooden blade, "As far as I'm concerned, Pinky's mom told us to get you guys food." He started with a smirk which showed how pumped he was getting, "Now that we're done with that, we can do whatever we want. Wanna wreck an entire Horde facility on our way home?"

Glimmer nodded, then frowned, "Yeah...and don't call me Pinky!" she pumped up both fists angrily, her cheeks puffed up cutely.

X-X-X-X-X

Across the last line of sturdy trees, past a wall of strong, powerful roots, spiked bushes and thick vegetation not even a mouse could cross, Adora arrived at the Horde facility. Bandages had been applied to the cut on her left shoulder by Naruto while she wore a new long red jacket like a cape on her shoulders and the two top buttons buttoned. It was adjusted that way to cover her wound as the sleeves flapped. Catra flanked her side and Scorpia giddily followed them. The largest of the trio had her eyes fixed on the feline's tail, wishing to touch it and fighting the urge.

Catra was unhappy, "Do we need to be here?" she asked and pinched her nose, "Everything they do here is try to weaken...what was the name?"

"Princess Perfuma, apparently." Scorpia told her after fishing some files from her secret archives between her massive puppies, "It says here her powers over nature allow her to control plants, give life to any dead flora, and make this impenetrable wall which keeps us at bay. That's why we have the big machines to act as weedwhacker." She affectionately petted a huge tube twice her size which pumped chemicals into the soil, then pouted, "It's a shame though, they got some great crops here. You know, we should totally try the cider they-"

"Enough." Catra hissed frustrated, pinching and massaging the bridge of her nose, "Why are we here?"

It was Adora's turn to respond, "If you recall, the Forest Gale had a cart full of supplies. What other kingdom was close enough to need them?" she drew out her singlehanded broadsword with her good arm and took a few swings at the air, "All we need to do is wait for him to come over. Given the fact he helps the princesses, we will run into him. And when we do, we can all have a rematch."

"Fine by me, so long as I can make him pay for what he did." Catra growled when looking at Adora's limply hanging left arm, "I don't care if we use dirty tricks, I want to claw his stupid face off."

"I know we have to capture him, but do we need to scar him?" Scorpia asked, "I mean, look at those cheeks of his. Don't you want to poke them?"

"No." Adora and Catra replied flatly as one.

Scorpia just smiled, a claw up, "Come on, you know you want to. It's like petting a kitty or touching a sleeping puppy with its tongue out."

Catra groaned, "What part of-"

"Hmm..." Adora started deep in thought.

"You're kidding, right?" her partner asked in dry disbelief.

"Hey, I am curious to see if those are natural or some sort of war paint." The newly minted captain defended herself.

"I'll tell you once I rip them off." The cat girl smirked as she held up her claws.

"So..." Scorpia started, breaking all tension with her next question, "I know it's not a cute inn carved inside a tree, but do you girls still want to have a sleepover? Again, never had one, but it didn't stop me from at least knowing the basics." She pulled a notepad from her mammary glands, "I've got all the basics covered to have the optimal amounts of fun."

Once again, her smile was too pure to get mad at, "I...I'll think about it." Adora would try to find a way to let her down peacefully.

"Don't think too much or knock it off unless you try it." Scorpia told them. "We'd stay up late, do your nails and file my claws, try on pajamas and talk about cuties who caught our eyes." She blushed at the last bit, an eager, childish grin plastered all over her angular face. "Also, all the cider we could drink since we're-"

"Captain Adora, Captain Scorpia!" a soldier saluted them, his voice filtered by his helmet, "We've got word that the Forest Gale and a princess have made contact with the enemy forces! Apparently, they're on their way to us!" he reported professionally with his hand up to his forehead in a typical militaristic salute.

"Tell the troops to guard all entry points and be up to date with our security codes and protocols, now!" Adora ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Once the soldier left, Scorpia pouted.

Looking at her fellow captain who sighed dejectedly, Adora let a similar sigh, "We can have cider after this."

"Yay!" Scorpia's energy shone so bright it either nearly blinded Adora or shocked her to the point she ended up staring into the distance.

"You sit next to her." Catra whispered to her captain and only friend.

Dismissing her worries, Adora turned to the two seriously, "Alright, if we know the guy, he'll most likely come at us attempting to remain hidden and use stealth and his trademark disguise mag-"

Loud echoing cries ended her sentence, "HE'S HERE!" Everyone looked at the white-clad blond walking nonchalantly into the fortress mid-sheathing his sword. Once the last two inches of the silver-painted wooden blade were close to it, he drove them in with an echoing clunk. Behind him two approaching guards collapsed, their torsos sporting deep gashes which bled into the polluted soil.

"Alright...that was cool." Scorpia said in a soft whisper as she got on her guard.

"It took me three months to get that trick down." Naruto replied once he had all three a few yards away from him. "Who feels lucky enough to go first?"

"Do tell, Adora, does it offend you if I say you were utterly wrong or that we should have gone with my plan?" Catra asked as she flexed her clans, "Because I think it's time I take him out."

"Wait, something's not right." Adora gritted her teeth and glared at her fellow blond, "What are you planning?"

"I'm here to see if you want to try your luck." He told her cheekily and got into a battle-ready stance. "It's free to try the first time, the second time you attack me, I'll be taking a limb." His left hand gripped the sheath and his right tightly gripping the handle.

Catra snarled and readied her claws, "You are some new kind of stupid if you think attacking our facility on your own will be easy!"

"There he is, get him!" shouted a Horde soldier as two entire firing squads appeared in formation with rifles aimed at him.

"Wait!" Adora called at them, but Naruto rushed forward.

"Fire!" the order was given by Catra, not her. Fast as lightning, the blond dashed to the side as a pillar of fire and smoke erupted where all the condensed energy beams hit the floor. Every soldier tried to keep a steady aim and kept on firing while the boy started to zigzag with quick dashes. Like an act of magic, he blurred out of view, almost as if teleporting. More soil blew up as he closed the distance steadily.

"Too slow!" he chortled as he disappeared and reappeared in a burst of speed in front of an armored member of the Horde, then proceeded to flick his forehead.

"You little sh-" Hordak's soldier got out before the blond unsheathed his sword fast and hard enough to break the helmet's chin with the wooden pummel. The firing squad were knocked down like bowling pins as the boy sheathed his sword again and looked at the second group of gunners with a cocky smirk. Said smirk died down slightly when he noticed a third, then a fourth, and a fifth squad approach.

"Alright, time to play tag." He snickered and leapt high into the facility's wall, where he turned and – like any child would do – slapped his butt at them, "Come get some! Ah ha ha ha!" he got the desired result of a failed combined shot which caused smoking debris to fall off the wall. A good chunk was missing, meaning that the gunners packed serious heat, "Those are some crazy toys these guys pack."

His whispered comment cost him a few seconds of distraction, "You're mine!" Catra stated furiously as she clawed her way up the wall, flipped in the air, and sailed through gales of wind with a powerful dive kick. Naruto was no slouch and used his arms to block the strike, groaning at the deceivingly strong power of the cat girl's legs.

Once she hopped off and landed on all fours, he took his battle stance like he remembered, "Did you feel left out because I haven't kicked your butt yet?" he asked with a cheeky smirk and his blade aimed at her, his feet sliding to spread his legs and keep his weight evenly balanced, and the handle beside his head for quick and decisive strikes.

"Nah, I want to rub it on Adora's face that I beat you without the title of captain." She snarled, clawing the wall with ease and without scratching her nails. "Also, make you an easier target." Mentally kicking his own ass, Naruto dashed back, spinning around as more red beams barely missed his body. Only to be left open for Catra's right swipe.

"Tch, you're good" clicking his tongue, the blue-eyed warrior ducked under her strike and attempted to stab her on the gut. However, Catra's natural feline agility allowed her to cartwheel backwards and allowed her to send a double-heeled kick to his stomach. Unfortunately for her, he was no brute and quickly brought up his shin to take the strike which sent him skidding backwards.

"Keep firing!" Scorpia told the soldiers, and they did as told.

"Oh crap!" the blond exclaimed and sheathed his sword to run away. More shots were fired, blowing some of the railings off the wall with ease, "Those weapons of theirs can easily burn down a forest. Now it makes sense why Perfuma had trouble despite having the home advantage."

"Got you now!" Catra told him as she flipped over him and landed right in front of the young swordsman.

"And people call me stubborn!" he angrily snarled and side-stepped her forward lunge. Using Catra's own speed against her, he gripped her by the armpit, lifted her up, and sent her straight to the floor. She let out a pained gasp once her back collided with the solid steel. Despite his size and age, he was strong and skilled. Fighting was the one thing he was good at, he often said.

Catra beamed evilly, "Got you!" she exclaimed and sent both heels to his knees, getting an equal pained gasp from him. Rolling forward once he lost his balance, she wrapped her arms around one leg as she did so to bring him down. Once he lied flat on his back, the feline fighter climbed on top of him with a claw ready to strike down.

And her wrist was caught by Adora, "Stop!" Adora shouted while a platoon of gunners surrounded them, "Why did you tell them to fire!? Don't you see he's plotting something!?"

"I'm not letting him get to you, remember?" Catra defended herself angrily. "Besides, it worked! He's not only captured but also outnumbered and surrounded in enemy territory."

"Hmm..." Scorpia started, tapping her chin with a pincer, "Hey, wasn't there like a cute if chubby girl with him with feathery pink hair?"

"Oh no..." Adora realized now what Naruto's simple but effective plan was.

"Okay, the beefy lady is scary." The blond swordsman whispered as he kept his eyes focused on the gunmen and the three young women without helmets. "However, yeah, I had a plan. The plan was Glimmer's if I have to be honest." He snickered while they all turned to him.

"Where is she?" Catra asked, grabbing him by the collar.

Grinning weakly, he closed his eyes, "You know that trick with the sword I did before? It took me three months to do it on my own. However, there was a technique in my village which I just hated. And I mean the whole deal. Just thinking about doing it and failing at it again made me sick. And yet, I kept trying. Day after day, I did my best to perfect it. It took me two years, but it worked."

"Wait, now I remember!" Scorpia exclaimed in shock, "This guy can make a copy of himself!"

Grinning, the clone snickered, "Boss told me to lure you around and make you feel big for capturing me." he snickered once Catra realized what he was saying. "Yup, I let you beat me. But hey, good luck finding him and Pinky." And with that, he was gone in a cloud of smoke.

Furious didn't begin to describe how Catra felt as she raised a fist and punched through the steel without feeling pair or caring about her bleeding knuckles, "I'LL KILL YOU, BASTARD!" her raging cry made Scorpia and several soldiers step away from her.

"Enough, we need to find him, now!" Adora told her, helping her friend get up. "Then we can make him pay."

X-X-X-X-X

Inside the facility, hidden in an empty room after tying and gagging two guards with vines, Naruto, Glimmer and Perfuma sat down. All three kept quiet in a small break room. Nothing fancy about it other than the snacks and drinks, some coffee tables, and minimalistic but comfortable chairs. Currently, the swordsman was busy replenishing his energy while Perfuma used her powers to tie down the soldiers.

"Oh crud..." Naruto grumbled through a mouthful before wiping his mouth, "My clone basically told us to hurry up."

"I'm still...amazed you can do such a thing." Glimmer told him, "Are you sure your chakra isn't magic?"

"If I had done that jutsu the right way, it'd be an illusion, so...maybe?" he shrugged. "Anyway, don't expect me to use clones by the thousands. I use a lot of chakra to summon one, and with this food I'm barely recovering all the energy I burnt off with that one." He had emptied a small box of rations which he tossed off to the side, and it landed perfectly on the guards' heads. "I can make a few, but I'd rather not try my luck unless I want to end up too exhausted to fight back."

"Still, for you to learn to do such a thing on your own without any guide is...quite remarkable." Perfuma commented with a smile, clasping her hands.

"Believe me, if I had a proper teacher and at least a good scroll, I'd have mastered it in a heartbeat." He replied with a sigh. "Lots of trial and error to get this correctly, sadly. It almost makes me wish I was still at home... Almost." He liked where he was, to say the least. War or not, at least he was appreciated and praised.

"Oh, then I wouldn't mind welcoming you as a member of my kingdom." Perfuma cheered at the idea. "Your job as a guardian of Oakley has earned you more than anything I can do to repay you. And now this... I really can't find enough ways to thank you."

Glimmer felt an odd knot in her stomach as she approached the two, "Let's hurry, we can't dillydally forever. If the clone told us to move, the soldiers must be swarming the place already." As she said that, she put herself between her fellow princess and her bodyguard.

"Right, then we must go in that direction." Perfuma pointed at a seemingly random point, "I can feel the source of my forest's decay injecting its venom into our trees."

"Since your Runestone is connected to the forest, this is their perfect way to weaken your defenses." Glimmer stated. "That's...clever. Starvation tactics are the worst."

"What're you talking about?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Picture you are at war with a country, both of you have supplies." The pink-princess started. "If the enemy finds yours, they will try to cut it out. Be it food or weapons, they'll do their best to drain them."

"Just like we need the food our forest provides and the life energy of its trees to power our Runestone." Perfuma noticed.

"Alright, now I'm madder." The blond growled, "Let's burn this place to the ground... Uh, just a saying, I know it'd be bad to burn your forest."

Perfuma smiled brightly at that, "Thank you for your consideration, Forest Gale." Glimmer bit back a growl and moved forward. Soon the odd trio found their target. A large machine with three large cylindrical containers filled with a green venom. A dozen tubes were connected from the largest machine Naruto had seen in his life and inserted into several large roots.

"The soldiers will arrive soon after your diversion, so let's do this quick." Glimmer told her bodyguard as her hands glowed.

Unsheathing his blade, the blond got into his stance and channeled a large amount of chakra into the wooden edge, "Whispering Sword: B-"

"Found them!" Catra's euphoric cry was accompanied by her pouncing on the trio.

All three jumped back and Naruto was left to parry a punch from Scorpia, "Hey, long time no see!" she cheered and gripped his blade hard to try to snap it like a twig.

"Naru-" Glimmer exclaimed but had to teleport when Adora arrived and nearly got her with a swing of her blade.

"Step back!" Perfuma said as she summoned forth vines from the nearest plants...only for them to whither and collapse in the span of a couple seconds, "Oh no..." she gasped as Adora cut them and went after her with precision and coldness in her eyes. However, her next strike was a miss when Glimmer appeared in a flash, hugged Perfuma, and teleported both of them away.

"Hey, he's mine!" Catra roared at Scorpia and leapt at Naruto, kicking him from the side and leaving him weaponless, his sword in Scorpia's pincers.

"Sorry...do you want his sword?" Scorpia smiled sheepishly as she handed the cat girl his blade.

"What the...this thing is made of wood!?" the feline fighter yelled in shock.

"Are you serious?" Adora asked, then turned to the blond with her sword held high in her right hand. "What trick is this?"

"I'll show you..." Naruto smirked as he gripped a dry root, snapping it before infusing it with chakra, "...once I'm done destroying this place!"

"Don't let him near the machine!" Adora snapped to her fellow captain and cat friend.

Just as all three ran at him, a pair of bolts of glittering pink energy shot the floor in front of them, halting their approach, "Don't forget about me!" Glimmer cheered with a beaming smile atop the machine, waving. "Naruto, go ahead, I'll keep them busy!" she said before firing more magical bolts.

"Annoying, aren't you!?" Catra snarled and ran to a wall, kicked herself upwards, and landed on the machine to claw towards the girl.

"Stay away!" Perfuma exclaimed and used most of her magic to summon forth more vines. They landed on Catra's body, but the chemicals weakened them to the point it was just a momentary hindrance to her. A quick roar later, and Catra had torn the dried-up vines to shred with fire in her eyes. Both princesses swallowed some spit as she lunged at them.

"You two aren't getting out of here without a scratch." She hissed, "I'll make that blond asshole pay for what he did to Adora with you as examples."

Down on the ground level, Adora decided to engage Naruto, her sword clashed against the root, which was pretty much a dried-up branch, "What is your secret? Are you magical or related to a princess?" she had to ask as the two pushed each other back. Naruto ducking under her following swing to kick her on the side.

Smiling smugly, he swiped at the air, "What you see is what you get? A shinobi who's going to be the world's greatest- crud!" he heard the air being sliced by a fast-moving object and remembered Scorpia. Flipping over her stinger, he cursed his luck knowing that would do some damage.

"Do you want to finish your sentence?" the scorpion woman asked and stabbed his sword on the ground.

"No, the moment was ruined." He told her flatly.

"Oh, sorry about that, and sorry for having to knock you out." She beamed as she readied herself to fight.

"You're taking this too casual- wait, why are you leaving his sword on the ground?" Adora was at first baffled, but her realization shocked her.

"Because he can use anything as a weapon, he may as well use a piece of cloth like a whip." The beefier captain replied innocently.

"Huh, not a bad idea." Naruto mumbled under his breath, a hand on his chin.

"Hey Naruto, hurry it up!" Glimmer yelled as she teleported away from Catra for what felt like the umpteenth time. "I...I can't-"

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Naruto said, clasping both hands together. He took off running, throwing his branch into the air. His eyes started to glow, reflecting light as he traced a path in the air. He used one finger to form multiple rings in the air quickly before poking forward. In front of him appeared symmetrical hoops which he dashed through!

Perfuma couldn't believe her eyes, "That's-"

"Whispering Sword: Irradiant Blossoming Moon!" As he neared the machine, he caught and swung his branch forward, the world shaking as a great gulf of wind opened the ground!

"What's he doing!?" Adora asked.

Perfuma explained in shock, "That's one of the Whispering Sword's ultimate techniques. The Irradiant Blossoming Moon was said to have once cleaved the very skies. Once its name was associated with the idea of a Storm Ruler, one who could bring the clouds apart with a single wave of their sword."

"Do you think I'll buy that fairy tale!?" Catra sneered as she leapt at him.

"Wait, Catra!" Adora called at her, but Naruto was too fast.

Perfuma felt herself shake, "Naruto is far from that level of strength legends speak of, yet even with a branch, he still has more than enough power and strength to destroy this machine corrupting the land!"

Holding his branch in both hands, the swordsman breathed deeply and tossed the branch aside, "There, it's done." Before anyone could ask, the sound of steel grinding against metal echoed in the room.

And then, they saw it, the machine was split in two down the middle!

Glimmer held an arm in front of her face, "Hold on tight!" she exclaimed while holding on to Perfuma. The explosion that rocked them all back allowed her to see Naruto's form in the backdrop of the explosion. A shocked Catra could only scream as the blast sent her rocketing out through a window into a painful landing outside. Scorpia was quick to shield herself and Adora with her hard exoskeleton.

Once she realized what happened, Catra sat up with a gasp...only to gape at the destruction left behind in utter horror and shock, shaking as she realized she had lost, "Damn him..." she shut her eyes tight when a fresh set of tears welled up in her eyes, "CURSE YOU, FOREST GALE!"

X-X-X-X-X

"That was incredible!"

Naruto chortled as he received praise from Perfuma with Glimmer right behind him, "Hey, it's all in a day's work." He replied with a soft smile.

"Naruto, those moves you used were similar to the magical katas used in Mystacor!" Glimmer exclaimed in surprise. "How did you learn that!?"

Crossing his arms, he tried to recall how he came up with that, "Old man Kukui told me they were meant for meditating and channeling inner energy...I didn't think they were magic. All I knew was that I could use a couple of those moves to channel chakra better into my blade."

"Your affinity with this energy and skill... I should have gone to you and made you my knight." Perfuma said energetically. Then, she blushed slightly, "In fact, I wouldn't mind granting you the honor of being by my side. With that facility gone, I can properly use my powers to protect my people, and with you at our side, we can prosper."

Glimmer tried to talk, but her mouth only hung open as she extended a hand and looked at Naruto, who grinned casually, "Eh, I'm fine as Oakley's guardian." He waved off dismissively, and the pink princess felt a bizarre relief wash over her. "Besides, Pinky here needs me. She wants to fight off the Horde sooner or later." He turned to her with a smug smile, "I can't leave you alone, can I?"

"No, but you speak the truth about one thing." Glimmer turned to Perfuma, "Princess Perfuma, you've seen what the Horde is capable of. While I know you don't have warriors, we would be honored to have your support in future battles with them...as a proper alliance."

"You mean..." Perfuma was taken back, fear and doubt clouding her mind. "After our parents lost, we-"

"It's our duty to surpass them, to honor them!" Glimmer exclaimed with a hand on her chest and determination in her eyes. "One of many things they right was to stand for what they believed and give us a chance to live. Running won't do us any good, you saw how hiding or remaining behind our borders won't stop their attack. My father, King Micah, understood it. Therefore, I won't back down either. I will succeed because he gave us the opportunity to end this war. However, I can't do it alone..."

Extending her hand to the blonde girl, Glimmer didn't let her willpower waver, surprising Naruto who whistled to himself, '_Did she get that from what I told her a while ago?_'

"Understood." Perfuma said and stepped forward, a smile on her face as she shook Glimmer's hand, "Consider me your ally for any battle in the future. For our people, and for our parents."

"That being said..." Naruto interrupted them with a sad sigh as he ruffled his hair, "Any chance you have any spare wooden swords around?" he looked at his empty sheath.

"I can craft it right here on the spot." Perfuma answered with a soft smile and a giggle.

"Heh, you're incredibly resourceful." He chortled.

Glimmer frowned, "So am I."

"Really?" he smirked cheekily, getting her to pout adorably.

Puffing her cheeks slightly, she got right on his face, "What's that supposed to mean!? If you want to see me fight, just let me have a battle and you'll eat those words!"

"Didn't your mom hire me because I would have to fight for you?" he retorted, "Sounds to me like I'm the better fighter and the one who'll lift the most weight."

Knowing his ego, she decided to sting it, "Oh, then should I tell the kids how you got blindsided by a cat lady and how her friend took your sword easily?"

"Lies and slander!" he snapped.

As the two bickered with each other, Perfuma smiled bashfully with a slight blush, "They sure are...lively."

**X-X-X-X-X**

And that's my rap!

Frankly speaking, despite how much I criticize the show, Glimmer is the one character I really want to see developed better with her status and duties. Also, yes, I've got a thing for women with meat on their bones since a great man once said men eat meat and dogs eat bones.

Anyway, yes, expect her and Naruto to get closer but nothing life-changing or full of subversions. I'll just put effort into a simple story and try to make it fun regardless of the clichés. Meaning, yes, I may make this a Naruto/Glimmer only fic. No harem.

Swordslinger out!


	5. Ret-2-Go?

I OWN NOTHING

Considering the fact Spinnerella and Netossa get less lines than Swift Wind combined, you can guess why I excluded the horse's creation.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Gah! We lost! Dammit, damn that blond bastard!"

Once back in the Fright Zone, Catra was near throwing a tantrum, stomping her feet, clawing walls, the whole nine-yards. Adora was grateful that she did it after informing Hordak, who had been displeased to hear the news given to him. That had been a fun conversation. The man had been as imposing as usual as he stood tall before all three girls. His narrowed eyes and ghostly voice put Adora, Scorpia and Catra on edge.

"You failed me. But at the very least, you have told me why that is. Why it is your responsibility to fix it. I am not pleased, Force Captain Adora, Scorpia. But you both now know what you must do. Capture or kill this Forest Gale without hesitation, and absolve yourselves of the mistakes you have both made. You lost a valuable facility, but it can be rebuilt. Go now and see to it that both tasks are accomplished."

He had been fairly reasonable, if very noticeably upset, and now here they were, listening to Catra rant about the situation until Shadow Weaver appeared, "Force Captain Adora, I wish to talk to you." The witch's soft tone made said blonde sigh to herself, but her eyes didn't hide her displeasure, "You two are dismissed until you are needed."

"Wait, what's the matter?" Catra asked defiantly.

Shadow Weaver didn't want to repeat herself, "Nothing to inconvenience yourself with, seeing as you're no captain."

"Grr..." Catra's tail fur stood on end, but Adora's helpful hand on her shoulder reassured her.

"I can take care of myself, I'll see you soon." She said with a soft smile that calmed down her feline friend, who didn't attempt to be subtle when she glared at Shadow Weaver on her way out.

Upon locking the door, the witch stared at her protégé kindly with a hand cupping a cheek, "Dear Adora, I see you've taken to the art of the sword." She motioned to Adora's steel broadsword, and then narrowed her eyes when seeing the bandages, "If you wish to match that accursed boy, your inexperience will be your downfall."

"What do you suggest, then?" she asked, hopeful for any lead.

"Once Hordak arrived to this land, its people were willing to offer him power and knowledge." The masked woman produced two small scrolls, "I have no use for martial arts, but your potential cannot be limited to regular training. If that accursed sword is any indication, you must master the ways of the blade to match and defeat the Forest Gale."

"These are..." Adora gasped when she opened the scrolls.

"Two arts lost to this world that I secured." Shadow Weaver told her with a soft chuckle, "I was planning on sharing them with you once you earned them, but now I see you need them. These are the sword styles that old tribes of this planet polished. From a nameless land it's the Roaring Sword. And from this land, gifted to Hordak by Scorpia's people, is the Lashing Sword."

"But Scorpia doesn't use a sword." Adora replied in confusion.

"These are techniques passed to those worthy by master to student for those who aren't princesses to protect them." Shadow Weaver explained, "At the very least, Scorpia proved herself a true ally to our forces. Despite her status as a princess, she is loyal and devoted. And you, who have been not only a dear child to me but one with boundless possibilities, deserve this more than any other."

"Thank you, Shadow Weaver." Adora held the scrolls to her chest, taking in the information with some shock.

Shock which Catra shared once she told her in their little meeting room, "Wait, she's a princess!?"

Scorpia had been eating a bowl of ice cream with gusto, "Yup, they teach that stuff at Force Captain orientation and to anyone who's told to follow me." she explained. "I thought everyone knew by now... Oh man, this chocolate's so good." She moaned as she used a pincer to get another spoonful, "Anyway... Yeah, I am still one, technically. My family just decided to serve Hordak, so we're all team players."

"Huh, sorry, it's just that...you don't look as magical..." Catra replied with an arched eyebrow.

"We don't really have a connection to our Runestone...and we were never popular with other princesses." Scorpia answered somewhat sadly, looking at her ice cream with a weak smile, "At least here we were welcomed to be part of the army. Although some of you weren't all that welcoming since no one here really likes princesses."

Adora narrowed her eyes, "If you were bullied, do tell me about it." Scorpia stirred something in her, she needed to protect the precious Amazonian with her life.

Scorpia chortled, "No need, Hordak took care of that. He said what'd happen if someone disobeyed his orders...quite graphically, might I add." She waved her spoon around, "Since I am part of the Horde, anyone who'd attack me for being a princess despite being an ally can be considered a traitor. He said I'm useful, too!"

"Slight double-standards there, but I see the point." Adora commented, knitting his eyebrows before muttering a soft, "...I think?"

"So..." Catra started, "When are we going to see you use new sword techniques and bagging that blond pest?" she smirked at the end.

Adora returned the expression, "As soon as our spies see him and that princess move."

"Oh, I can't wait!" Scorpia chirped enthusiastically and dropped her ice cream to hug the other two girls, pushing their faces into her enormous bust with an innocent smile. "He must be plotting his next strike and preparing for battle, and he better for we, the Friendship Trio, will take him down!"

"L-let go!" Catra hissed while Adora checked out in slight awe Scorpia's killer 8-pack abs.

"Indeed, let's go!" Scorpia cheered as she carried them like sacks of potatoes, each girl under one arm, and ran off! "Just you wait and get ready, Forest Gale! We're coming for you!"

X-X-X-X-X

Naruto woke up in a wooden bed with woven fur blankets. Groggily, he stretched out and got out of the cushiony trap of sleep in his underwear. Slowly and dreadfully, he went to a mirror to brush his teeth sleepily with wild golden hair slightly obscuring his vision. A quick splash of water and shaking his head later, and his hair spiked itself naturally into the Namikaze mane. Rubbing his empty stomach, he went to get dressed.

"Perfuma at least gave me a nice bed while I stay here," he said, staring outside the window where he saw the princess wave at him, he was far too groggy to care too much about waving back. Grabbing his new wooden sword, an exact replica of his old one but made with quality wood and Perfuma's magic, he went off to start his morning exercises. But not before he got himself something to eat.

Stopping by where he noticed the supplies were being handed out, he licked his lips when he realized that they had a pot of Edgeless Stew kept in magical stasis, "Ah, it's you, sir." Naruto was greeted by a deer woman with blonde hair in a braid. She bowed her head as he approached her, handing him a bowl, "Would you like some? Feel free to help yourself to any desserts."

"Don't mind if I do." He replied and caught himself a bowl complete with bread crusts to dunk into it.

"Ah, then it's a good thing it's boiling and piping hot," she said as he licked his lips.

Before he left, just to be an ass, he snagged all the Snow Crow buns save for one, "You really need to work on cardio, Glimmer. This little reminder will prompt you to do so, heh."

Due to his frequent exercise, the Snow Crows were just delicious little extras for him. The sugar was what he really needed to wake himself up. Before he left, he realized that they were serving a very particular bit of bird up. The thing looked vaguely like a peasant, but it was being lathered in a very aromatic and potent yellow sauce. The stuff positively burnt the nostrils with the spiciness of the sauce.

"Ah, do you want a plate?" asked another deer woman with her brown hair done in a bun.

"Maybe, what do they call this stuff?" He was fixing himself a plate regardless, and this would be a nice little bit of protein anyway he sliced it.

The deer woman doing the coating flashed him a pretty smile, "We call this the Screaming Phoenix."

"That's a bit morbid." His dry remark didn't stop him from snagging a leg and taking a bite out of it. His eyes shrunk, his face turned red, and steam poured from his ears. With a running nose and a loud cough, he gasped as he looked at the offending bit of food, "I-I-I-GAH!" he couldn't talk with a burning mouth. Grabbing a whole bucket of water, ignoring the proffered ladle, he chugged the entire thing down.

"That's why it's called the Screaming Phoenix! Would you care to finish that?" she asked him with a giggle, continuing with her basting of the rest of the bird.

Growling, he dropped the leg onto his plate, refusing to call it quits was his personal motto. "And…what the hell…is that?" he pointed out a very interesting skewer. It had a wide chunk of meat ot the end, a white bit of bird meat below it, a slender slice of fish going down, a robust looking piece of pork, and two bulbous pieces of dough tied together with red string. It was all served on a hard wood arrow that had been tipped with what looked like dough feathers.

"We call that the One-Eyed Impalement." Another cook, a male deer man, told him, "It's got everything from bird to fish on it, all the essentials to keep you going on a journey." Then he helpfully handed him a fresh one. Naruto took a bite out of the bread-feathers, crunching them hungrily with a nod of gratitude.

When he got to a small training area, the blond calmly took off his white robe and let it hang around his red sash, then took off his orange t-shirt. He had finished off the Snow Crows at hand, licking his fingers clean to get the sugar off them. His sword left its sheath with a wooden clunk. Swinging it from side to side, he traced a square with his finger, before forming a cube with his hands.

"Whispering Sword: Snowing Night Forest!" He couldn't wait to go see Princess Frosta, as this technique was one that bridged the gap between the Whispering Sword and the Biting Sword. With his shirt off, the blade's swings traced a howling wind in the forest. Going in four lines around him, each one carved a deeper furrow than the last.

And he was seen by Perfuma, "Amazing, to be so skilled to do such a thing. That technique was meant for defensive purposes and he does so as if he's had far more experience than his age suggests."

He performed a counter that was set off when he stabbed the sword down, bursts of wind and dirt flew into the air. In his minds eye, he was training against a clear threat. In front of him stood Adora herself. Or at least a phantom of her. True swordsmen didn't train with mere shadows or dummies. They trained with opponents conjured from imagination and memory.

Adora rushed him down. If he was right, she'd have learned her own techniques. Swinging her blade with one arm bracing the other to simulate a second, she shouted as his blade intercepted hers, "_Horde Sword: Languid Morning Breeze!"_

He held his arm up, stopping her as he thought outload, "Horde Sword? Really? C'mon, why not Darkness Sword. Or Shadow Sword. Stupid, stupid. Horde Sword. Of all of the uncreative…" He focused again. He was still training. The deceptively slow swing of her arm heralded an immense gust of fiery air, the scorching temperature of which set the field around them ablaze! "Whispering Sword: Seven-fold Reeds!

Swinging his own blade at his knee, he jutted it forward. Waves of chakra lines shot up and connected to the blade. With his sheath, he knocked the blade around, letting its recoil and momentum 'bend' the sword in a way that it shouldn't without being made of a supple material. The whipping motions of its movements forced Adora to go on the defense. She quickly backed away, whirling her sword in front of her before stomping forward with one knee, simulating a spear being thrust forward as she held her blade arm with her other!

"_Not bad Forest Gale, try this! Horde Sword: Venomous Shredding Glass!" _Each stab of her blade brought with it a limitlessly fast air spear.

Dodging from side to side, he closed the distance! "Whispering Sword: Oak Breaking Elm!" he countered her sword swing and then her punch by blocking with the sheath, catching the wooden blade and stabbed it into her chest. The twist of its motion sent a wave of force that caused her to hit a tree painfully! Blood spurted from her mouth before she fainted.

"…no, no. She wouldn't be countered that easily." Naruto grabbed a bite of the Screaming Phoenix, gritting his teeth to ignore the heavy spiciness.

Adora got back up, circling him as he continued eating. Imagining her real reaction was tricky, he didn't know her personally or had fought her enough to gauge her skill. But if he was being generous, as an amateur with an ability to pick up the technical side of it to make up for her lack of experience, she would've at least gained more knowledge of fighting than this.

"_Take me seriously, Forest Gale!" _The phantom Adora challenged, before he stabbed his sword down.

Holding one foot against it with the sheath braced between his fore-arms, he shouted, "Whispering Sword: Dawn Mist Mirage!" Hiding one leg with the other, he kicked the sword behind him, catching it with his opposite hand while his sheath blocked the swing of her blade. What he wasn't prepared for was Adora's wicked grin as she caught his arm with her own!

"_Nice try! Horde Sword: Ravenous Jaguar's Bite!" _Her sword spun around until it faced his chest pommel fist. Eyes widening, he was unprepared for her to bash him against the chest! A wave of force sent him flying back and into his own tree. Getting up weakly, he coughed out spit as he saw the young woman flash him a smirk. Her hand beckoning him forward smugly.

And he was unaware of his audience, "W-wow…he's ripped." Glimmer had heard the commotion of his training session, and very bitter about him stealing all the Snow Crows before she could have more than one.

She had flashed towards the noise to give him more than a piece of her mind. Only to stand still and gape at his body as he destroyed the training area. Seeming to fight with his eyes closed, sweat was pouring down his face as he announced technique after technique, only pausing every few moments as if to gauge something or another. From her perspective, he seemed to be fighting an invisible enemy, and it was then that she realized what he was doing.

"Mirage boxing, a technique only fit for a master!" Perfuma chirped at her side, a hand on her cheek as Glimmer swallowed in awe. "Ah, how lucky you are to have him as a bodyguard."

"I can see that." The plump princess let out a heavy sigh. "If only he could protect me from what is to come." Perfuma tilted her head in confusion.

X-X-X-X-X

"Before we start, let me ex-"

"Glimmer, what you did was reckless and-"

"It was necessary and-"

Back in Bright Moon, Naruto would see what Glimmer meant soon in the form of her mother. Needless to say, Queen Angella had heard the news, and awaited her daughter's arrival with no smile. Every guard kept their distance from her until the two arrived. Once again, Hordak and his forces had nothing on an angry mother seated on her throne.

"What were you thinking!?" the monarch's angry shout was heard from outside. "You had one mission, to deliver the food and return safely! Do you think I gave you such a task just to risk your life when our people need our help, too!? What do you think would happen if we had lost you!?"

"Princess Perfuma needed our help!" Glimmer shot back, "If we hadn't stepped in, her defenses would have crumbled! The Horde had already injured her villagers and-"

"Glimmer, your safety is vital, too!" her mother snapped. "You're a Princess! Your duty is to your people, too! Recklessly risking your life, even if it's for a righteous reason, puts your subjects in danger! People need a leader, and that's a task that was trusted to our family from-"

Like mother, like daughter, "What good is it to have that responsibility if they suffer?! Should we twiddle our thumbs because we shouldn't risk our necks to help others survive!?" Glimmer's stubbornness was her mother's, and none were willing to give an inch. "Our duty is to this world, not just our kingdom! If Hordak keeps advancing and taking other villages, who would be left to help us!?"

"And what if you lose your life for fighting on your own!?" her mother stood up at last and walked to her. Until Naruto stood between them, "Naruto, what are you doing?"

"Yeah, I'm not going to be part of this mess, but I have to tell you two to shut up." he groaned tiredly. "Whether you two like it or not, you're both wrong, and the other's right... Oh man, that made more sense in my head..." he ruffled his head while getting confused stares from the two pink rulers. "Listen, I get both your points, so why not work out from the fact you two have a good idea?"

"As in..." Queen Angella was interested and motioned for him to continue.

"Like, for example, I am still Pin-Princess Glimmer's bodyguard." He corrected himself to not anger either of his employers. "She's not fighting alone with me at her side, and I'm supposed to keep her from doing a lot of crazy crap. And, from what I recall, we succeeded in her plan because I was the one risking my life." Then he turned to the princess, "And your mom's right. What we did was risky, but I don't regret it."

"Naruto, you're-" the woman started, irritated at the fact he confessed to go along with her daughter's dangerous idea.

"Now I think your ideas help each other." He continued to stop her from shouting. "The more we help other kingdoms, the more people you'd have to protect your daughter. And the more we fight alongside her, I am included there, the better her chances of coming back are. So long as she's as smart as she was when plotting how to take down that facility."

"You...you did that?" Angella was surprised, to say the least.

Glimmer nodded, "And...I couldn't have done it alone." She looked at her mother with a deep sigh. "I'm sorry, but it's obvious we need the Princess Alliance now. Dad...left us a chance to fight. I don't want to waste it. Nor do I want to let others starve or get hurt because of Hordak. He took dad from us, and then tried to take Perfuma's fortress... If we don't fight, how much else will he rob from us?"

"I'm afraid...I can't deny that idea any longer." Angella looked at Naruto in the eye, making him tense up. "If you are a man of your word, can I count on you to keep her safe and bring her back regardless of any and all challenges? If so, I may agree to this alliance."

Glimmer gasped in delight while Naruto beamed, "Do you even have to ask? Or do you want me to make it official?" he chortled awkwardly as he kneeled, "Alright, if it'll put you at ease... I, Uzumaki Naruto, swear to protect Princess Glimmer and aid her in her battle against Hordak."

Angella smiled softly and bowed her head, "Then, I shall dub thee my daughter's personal guard and knight. May the moon shine kindly on you, Naruto, the Forest Gale."

Once that was said and done, everyone was happier, "I can't believe you convinced her!" Glimmer nearly bounced as the two walked down the hall.

"Neither did I...I just said what first came to mind and made some sense." He admitted. "To be frank, you two were right and wrong. And I guess it's because you really cared, if too much."

"Huh, how so?" she asked curiously.

Furrowing his brow and crossing his arm, he tried to think up an easy explanation, "She...really loves you, you know? And you want this and all kingdoms to be safe. When you think about it, there's something good in both sides. And yet, there are dangers you two see from your own points of view. In the end, you were like an eye looking left and another looking right, you two needed to find a way to move forward like that."

Lifting an eyebrow, she took in his words, "That's...a really odd if fitting analogy."

"Ana-what now?" he echoed.

"Forget it..." she sighed with a smile. "Anyway, if we want to make this alliance work, we need to see Princess Mermista right away."

"Why? Is she a powerhouse or in as deep crap as Perfuma?" he returned to be as blunt as usual.

Shaking her head, Glimmer explained herself as simply and directly as possible, "No, her kingdom has the Sea Gate. It's our best bet to keep a stronger defense and avoid an assault from naval forces. In short, we've got to keep that gate secured and get her on our side. Otherwise, well...we don't have any ships or anything similar to defend ourselves from that kind of attack."

"Since you got your forces and main entrance at the forest, right?" he remembered that part. "Huh, now I want to check on Oakley."

"Don't worry, Spinnerella and Netossa are guarding it, my mother's favor for your hard work with me." she reassured him with a grin.

"Well, that's a relief." He then had a question at the back of his head, "Wait, if her place is at the sea... How do we get there?"

"Oh...right, we will need a boat." She hummed for a moment, "Pack your things, we shall go and secure one…hey? Do you hear voices?"

"The boat can be arranged." Queen Angela said, looking to the side, as the two aforementioned women walked in, having been conversing about something.

"So, then I hear that this guy cut apart Fuma's problematic machine, right? Heard he didn't screw around! One big cut and then bam! He got that stuff on lock-down! Nice, ain't he? Doing that stuff for Fuma without being asked and all. If he keeps on impressing me, I might be willing to let him check out the Snatching Sword, he could use that stuff."

Netossa was an oddly attractive dark-skinned woman in her own right. Her hair was a fluffy blue with the left side shaved down. Over her impressive breasts she wore a metal piece of armor with gauntlets for her arms that had blue stars. There was ample side boob seen through her metal plate. On her shoulders was a full length and very puffy shawl. She wore metal greaves with blue stars and a pair of blue leggings that hugged her splendidly wide caboose. Her body rippled with lean muscle, an indication that she spent a lot of time fighting out in the wilds.

The woman with her nodded, "Ah, and there he is, my love. Greetings and salutations." She acknowledged.

Spinnerella in contrast to her athletic and powerfully muscular beloved was a much softer, gentler woman. She had a plump form, massive breasts, a backside that dwarfed Glimmer's by far, and a curviness to her that suggested the classical artwork of plump women being the aesthetic of beauty. She wore an alternating outfit composed of a full-body suit, with violets, pinks, and purple highlights which suited her long purple hair that was kept in a ponytail. Her face seemed to carry a permanently pleasant smile the kind a mother or big sister would have for their beloved.

"Yo! Forest Gale! So, you're the dude?" She asked him with a cheeky wave, noticing him, he looked somewhat wary as he hadn't been expecting the two of hem to show up quite so soon.

"The dude with what?" he asked confusedly.

Netossa rubbed her nose, grinning widely, "The dude with the power."

"Who do?"

"You do. The dude with the power." She snapped her fingers, humming to herself, "Slap my dude, make him cry! Oh, I miss that damn bard. Dying to illness like that just bites." She said with a shake of her blue head, the dark-skinned woman extending her hand cordially, "Yo, I'm Netossa, guess what my power is."

"Catching stuff, making nets, throwing them, and capturing bad guys?" he guessed.

She slapped her knee, shaking his hand with gusto, "Got it in one! Hey Spinnerella, baby girl, check this dude out! Not a bad guy by any means, is he?"

Her tall patient lover flashed him and her beloved a peaceful smile bowing her head, and looked at him in interest, "And he's also talented. The Whispering Sword relies on using elements of the forest along with limited manipulation of my land's style, the Whirling Sword. If you continue to ally yourself with the other princesses and gain their permission to study their styles, we will be more than happy to grant you permission to use our own. I am so very pleased to meet you, wind is such a wonderful element, isn't it?"

"I've got an affinity for the element, yeah." He acknowledged her politeness and responded with his own slight incline of his head as a show of respect.

Netossa had a wide grin, and Spinnerella a more sedate and even leisurely smile, the former speaking up next, "You know, dude, the stories and rumors about you don't give you enough credit. You look like a proper swordsman, save for your sword being wood. But eh, the Whispering Sword style always did have an interesting flair to it. Now, the Snatching Sword though, that's my style, is a little different." She held out her hand, forming a floating energy construct which with a motion of her other hand, formed itself into a wire-frame sword.

"Netossa..." Spinnerella whispered with a soft if worried smile.

"Angie, you don't mind, do you?" the blue princess asked Angella, whose face fell.

The queen's expression said it all, but she explained the matter at hand, "Yes, I do mind. You can spar with him later, Netossa. They need to meet with Mermista and don't have time to fight." Naruto grumbled, he would've loved the chance to fight Netossa himself. Spinnerella placed a gentle hand on her lovers' arm, the girl groaning loudly.

"Oh, come on, Angie! Let a girl spar! Bah… Alright, listen, I've got a ship you two can borrow. I'm used to the ocean and it'd save you needing to bug the sailors. Spinnerella here can even give you a fair wind to use to get there faster." Netossa explained to them, crossing her arms.

Spinnerella gave them a cheerful little wave at her mention, smiling grandly at Naruto and Glimmer, "That's right, I'd be happy to whip up a good trade wind for you to make use of." Spinnerella told them both.

Glimmer looking excited with Naruto's face splitting into a massive grin, "Thanks you two! We really appreciate this!" Glimmer bounced up and down, grabbing Naruto's hand and holding it tightly, he gave her a brief look but didn't argue about it much. He only pulled away when she let go.

X-X-X-X-X

"Alright, so...how do we even make this thing move?" Naruto wasn't a sailing savvy boy. At most, he knew how to row a boat and swim, but that was it.

"Leave it to me." Spinnerella said at his side.

They stared at their ship, which stood tall and proud in the waters. Blessed with a golden female figurehead resembling a woman wearing a moon shaped helmet, a glowing halo etched above her head. The ship itself bore a beautiful and vibrant pink finish. With four glowing sails that seemed to be made of shimmering silvery cloth, each one in turn bore four different symbols, the lunar pattern. Full, half, crescent, and empty. With pure white wood making its overall appearance, the ship looked as if it was something that sailed out of a dream. A fitting ship for a princess by any means, let alone two of them.

Netossa started, "The Crescent, I love this girl; she's been in my family for over six generations." petting the ship's first mast with a fond smile, she rubbed its smooth white wood with her hand, "It was a gift from Spinnerella's family, a wedding gift between one of my distant great-grandfathers and one of her distant great-grandmothers. Ever since then, our families have traditionally wedded each other as a custom. As I'm a princess, and she is too, we were naturally together since birth. Baby girl and I grew up and fell in love, and that's the sweet of it."

"She loves telling this story, by the by," Spinnerella whispered with a soft giggle to Naruto and Glimmer.

"Aw, c'mon honey! You know it's the truth!" Netossa had good ears, it seemed.

"Yes, darling, it is the truth. But you do indulge in telling it somewhat often."

Getting back on track, Glimmer shook her head as she remembered what she wanted to ask, "Wait, aren't you busy with watching the frontlines?" she asked in surprise.

"We are, yes, but our troops can handle things for now thanks to you two." Netossa smirked at them and hooked an arm around Spinnerella, "You gave us a little vacation. Thanks to you destroying that facility, we have Perfuma backing us up on forest defense. And that hit the Horde really hard, they got quieter all of a sudden to regroup."

"I...I'm sorry, when you said you lent us the ship, I didn't think you'd..." Glimmer grew flustered as she tried to explain herself.

"Don't worry." Spinnerella told her with a soft grin, "I understand why you'd make the mistake, but we are also your allies. It's only fair we aid you in a pressing matter like gathering princesses for an alliance. Not to mention you're giving us hope." Her smile turned somewhat melancholic as she shut her eyes halfway. "King Micah was a man who we respected, so to hear you claim to carry on his legacy is something we can't and won't let you do alone. Even if you have the aid of a capable new friend."

"Heh, perhaps you should leave it to me." Naruto boasted cheekily, hooking a thumb to his face, "After all, you're looking at this world's greatest swordsman."

"Eh, you talk the talk, just walk the walk when you can." Netossa told him with a wide, sassy smirk.

"Please, don't argue, I can tell he's not speaking to sound tough." Spinnerella beamed motherly at them.

"You...do?" Glimmer asked curiously.

"I can feel the wind surrounding him, it is the power of a hurricane, a heavenly storm capable of creating a maelstrom." She said with her smile and a serious tone. "He can back up his words, trust me on that. Not once have I ever seen someone with such affinity to my element, or felt it so...natural, so to speak."

"Well, perhaps it's my chakra..." he commented.

"Argh, enough talking, let's get going!" Netossa exclaimed, "I wanna fight you more now, so let's get this done over with quickly, Forest Gale!"

"You got it!" he smirked back.

Glimmer and Spinnerella let out mutual sighs, the two plump princesses mumbling and whispering respectively, "Like birds of a feather." Both paused and looked at the other, Glimmer arching an eyebrow while her fellow chubby ruler giggled amusedly.

X-X-X-X-X

"Force Captain Adora, Scorpia! We have a report for you two!" Polishing her blade, Adora looked up from a work-table as a scout walked in with a salute to her.

Catra was nearby, her hands forming a pillow behind her head while she tried to catch a nap. One heterochromatic eye opened wide, the blue one namely, staring at the scout with an interested gleam. Scorpia had the most surprising pastime to the two girls, she was practicing calligraphic writing, namely poetry.

"The mountain is a distant blue. An eagle's cry. Is heard in the sky." She smiled brightly putting down a new haiku onto her stack of growing paper sheets. "Well, that's haiku number one hundred and fifty-seven! You know, getting so good at this is really fun! You two should practice your hand writing too!" She set down her ink quill into its ink pot, cracking her neck with a bright smile.

"Force Captain Scorpia!" the scout repeated, the scorpion woman giving him a nod while fetching her favorite coffee mug. The one with adorable cartoon scorpions on it.

"Yeah-huh? Report in, buddy!" she told him with closed eyes and a nod as she took a sip of her drink.

"We have a report for the Forest Gale's movements." She rose an eyebrow slowly, indicating she meant for him to continue as she continued drinking, "He is traveling with three other princesses on a ship to the sea-princesses domain!"

Putting her cup down, Scorpia rubbed her claw underneath her chin, "Well if they're going to Mermista's place, then that means… oh-uh. He's going with Netossa and Spinnerella! Not good."

Adora looked at her fellow force captain who got up, crossing he claws behind her back and pacing a little bit, her face set in a worried grimace, "What's wrong with those two? Are they really strong?" she asked the scorpion lady, who turned around to face her and Catra who was stretching and scratching her ear with one foot.

"Welllll...yes and, well, also big yes. We might need to bring in some help if we want to stop those two…" she looked around, spying a skinny pale blond teen talking with a taller, muscular dark-skinned girl with her hair done in braids pulled into a ponytail and a lizard man about something.

"So, then I found this weird arrow, and w-well, it was super creepy! I swear, I felt like if I touched it, it'd pierce my hand all the way down to the bone!" he swallowed, rubbing his hand anxiously.

The girl slapped him across the back, shaking her head in amusement, "C'mon Kyle! That was just a random if excessively designed gold arrow! We left it behind and it wasn't even enough to report on!"

"But guys! It was so damn creepy! I keep telling you that! I'm worried I may have gotten scratched…" The lizard man grabbed his arm, inspecting it intently before sniffing him. Shaking his head, he tapped the boy's hand to indicate that he wasn't scratched and that there was no scent of blood.

"You three." Scorpia shook them out of their thoughts with a massive grin. "Come with us to a seafaring adventure!" she placed her pincers on her hips, puffing up her bust naturally and subconsciously. It made a couple of the girls present blush in slight envy. Adora wasn't one of them, though.

"Lonnie, Rogelio, Kyle, I know you're rookies, but so far things are getting more chaotic as you have noticed." The blonde told them as they stood firmly. "Our forces have to make up for the losses of materials and also push back against the princesses' newest addition. Meaning you and others are most likely going to be forced into the frontlines."

"For real!?" Kyle exclaimed while Lonnie smirked, Rogelio merely crossed his arms.

"Wait, we're not bringing them, are we?" Catra asked with disbelief.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lonnie asked with a frown and her arms crossed under her breasts, "Last I recall, I kept my own against you two."

"It must have been a dream, then." Catra snickered tauntingly, getting the other girl mad.

Adora interrupted any notion of a fight easily, "Enough, we need help and they trained with us, know our moves, and are available." she countered all arguments with ease. "We are better off with a small advance group than a big army to give us away. That way we can corner and tire out the Forest Gale before reinforcements finish the job, not to mention, gain easy access to Princess Mermista's place."

"Huh, that makes sense..." Catra gave her that, then frowned, "Seriously, since when are you the strategist?"

"Comes with the job." Adora retorted with a smirk before turning to the others. "So, are you in?"

"Do you have to ask?" Lonnie smirked, "Going after the Forest Gale sounds like fun. And it should help put Kyle into shape." She patted the wimpy boy's back as he sighed deeply, not looking forward to facing the legendary swordsman who could singlehandedly take down platoons of their elite. Rogelio gave a soft growl of agreement.

"If I must answer..." Catra started with a smirk, "Yeah, I'd ask. Why call you for this party when I can keep up with that pint-sized nuisance?"

"Because you couldn't get him?" Lonnie retorted with a smirk, which Catra glared at.

"Um...please don't fight, you two are on the same rank and have to follow Adora's orders." Kyle tried to dissuade them. "You'll make her look bad fighting among you."

Rogelio merely nodded with a soft hiss, which Scorpia tilted her head at, "Um, yeah, we all agree." The beefy warrior woman said, unsure of what the lizard man had said.

"Fine, fine, fine..." Catra seemed to concede with her arms up and a smile, then crossed them under her small breasts to give Lonnie a challenging smirk. "Let's see if you do any better."

Adora sighed, she knew it'd be a long day.

**X-X-X-X-X**

And that's my rap!

Believe it or not, The Lord Of Pages had a lot of fun writing this with me, perhaps even more than me at several parts. Also, yes, I am not using Sea Hawk since I feel that his character in the show is too goofy and a sad downgrade when compared to his original counterpart. One of the many downsides of the reboot. Many of you had suggestions for Bow that I may think about, but I promise nothing.

Reply to Guest who asked about Naruto's clone: the clone is made of an insane amount of chakra, thus why Naruto seems to burn energy like a nuclear reactor. They're sturdy but can't take too many heavy hits. A couple from Catra, yes. Scorpia? They're done. As a side note, please do NOT ask questions like that in guest reviews, I can't reply to them or discuss possibilities with any reader who has good insight.

_**Beta's Notes: **_Hiya folks! As usual, this chapter was helped copiously by my advice. As you can see, Netossa and Spinnerella have officially given their help to the group. Sorry Freddie Mercury but not cool, AKA Sea Hawk, but his entire story plot was somewhat just there. I liked him myself, but Adora herself flat out told him they needed his boat, not him. So, I cut him out and decided to let the two above get some time to shine. Me and my bro in all but blood really like the two of them, obviously, and we feel that they need to be given more stuff, and thus we decided to have them get some much-needed character development. Cutting this note short, we hope you like this chapter, and that it entertains you all! So, until next chapter, this is The Lord Of Pages, so long, farewell, until we meet again!

Swordslinger out!


	6. Deep Hunted

I OWN NOTHING

The Lord Of Pages is as or excited as me to write this, if not more.

**X-X-X-X-X**

Atop the crow's nest, Naruto smirked, "Do we get to fight pirates on our way to Mermista's?" he asked the princesses at the deck. Spinnerella was cloaked in an orb of wind which pushed the sail and boat forward. Netossa was at the steering wheel with a small smile. Glimmer for her part had a telescope and a map to look for the kingdom.

It was the blue-haired princess who replied, "What? Do you want to feel like a swashbuckling adventurer?" she had a grin which implied she wouldn't be against the idea.

"Come on, I'm at the crow's nest, it's a man's romance to have a sword duel against a dirty pillaging pirate on the mast!" he exclaimed as he walked over the sail, swinging his sword singlehandedly with an excited smile. "Or at the very least, something to do other than watch endless sea and wait for... Hey, Spinnerella, how much longer?"

"Please be patient, our boat isn't really inconspicuous and we're taking an alternate route to avoid the Horde." The chubby beauty answered with a motherly grin.

"I have a good idea! Let's sing sea shanties!" Netossa suggested wanting to both pass the time and alleviate the boredom of long silent trips at sea, everyone went silent. Spinnerella's face gained a strained aspect to her smile, Naruto begun whistling to himself, and Glimmer…poor Glimmer was holding her head in both hands.

"Oh dear..." the chubby wind mistress whispered.

Looking annoyed, Netossa stomped over to the group from her spot at the wheel, "Oi! What's the matter, you guys?! Baby girl, c'mon! You know my singing is top notch!" Spinnerella gently nodded at her words, smiling with her eyes closed.

She gestured with her hands, trying to calm Netossa who looked frustrated about this conversation, "Yes, darling. I am aware. You have won awards. But sea shanties, we've talked about this. You know? We do not sing them unless we have large groups that make the singing more…enjoyable."

Netossa frowned like a little kid, "Baby girl, our ship is only big enough for us, and maybe a couple other people. We never get to sing sea shanties!"

"…that's…maybe the point." Naruto whispered to himself, Glimmer's shoulders shook as he patted her back, "Should we have gone with plan B?"

She rose her head, giving him a frustrated stare, "And be possibly sidetracked with unimportant and possibly dangerous side-business?" they tried to ignore Spinnerella and Netossa arguing. Really it was just Netossa who seemed upset about the lack of sea shanties.

"Isn't that what sea adventure is about?" he retorted.

His pink employer crossed her arms under her small, barely half-apple sized breasts, "Explain to me when this was about fighting sea monsters or the like and not a political alliance." She was more irritated than a certain blue-haired princess, if only because the couple kept arguing. So, she also turned to them, "This is a business cruise, not a pleasure one." Subtlety wasn't her forte, neither was it Naruto's.

"Ugh, fine, no sea shanties." Netossa groaned at the pleading smile her lover sent her and the impatient frown the other pink princess had. Looking off to the side as she kept her hands on the wheel, she mumbled out, "Wonder if someone's as miserable as me in these waters."

Little did she know, someone was far more miserable.

"Ugh, I hate the sea..." Catra groaned with her claws dug deep into the railing of their Horde ship.

"How could you?" Scorpia asked in disbelief. "That fresh salty air, the romance of adventure with possible encounters with sea monsters, raging waves during the storms, and facing pirates attempting to sink such a fine vessel to the depths of the sea... Ah, it makes me go back to when I was little and had a tiny boat to myself. How I loved playing to be the legendary giant crab and pull it down to the darkness of-"

Loud screeching from the steel getting scratched stopped her, "Oh, I think she's not fond of sailing." Adora told Scorpia with a patient smile.

"Ah, say no more, if she's seasick I can make some of my famous soup." Scorpia beamed, hands on her hips and titanic breasts pushed up.

Adora looked down at the washboard abs, "She really works out."

"Ahem..." Kyle interrupted them while trying not to look at Scorpia. "Force Captain Adora and Scorpia, I saw a ship move slightly out of course towards Princess Mermista's palace." He handed them a telescope. It was gently taken by Adora who looked around, "At our ship's...um...our ten o'clock." He didn't want to embarrass himself with naval terminology, so he went with the easier terms.

"That's port, the right side is starboard." Lonnie corrected him with a patient smile as she approached them, just to smirk at Catra. "How you doing?"

"Shut it." The cat girl hissed, to which Kyle wisely stepped back when knowing a fight could ensue swiftly.

"Enough, I think I see it." Adora said with a frown, which then turned upside down when seeing pink. "Rogelio, turn 20 degrees port!" said lizardman saluted her and turned the wheel to the left. "Everyone, we will keep our distance and follow them to see this Princess Mermista." She collapsed the telescope with an eager smile.

"Wait, why are we not attacking them?" Lonnie asked in surprise.

"Because we could kill two birds with one stone." Adora explained, "We can use them to get the Sea Gate open, enter the palace, and destroy it to gain access to Bright Moon from the sea." She turned to her crew with a big smile, "Everyone, get ready on your battle stations! Lonnie, Kyle, you will take the turrets! Catra, get the chains ready!"

"Oh, kinky." She joked, not even stifling a naughty giggle despite Adora's blushing glare. "Alright, I'll get to it. That pest owes me some blood." She smirked at the idea.

"What about us?" Scorpia asked curiously.

"We wait until they enter the Sea Gate, then we strike with all our might." Adora answered and pulled out her one-handed broadsword. She then turned to the lizardman at the wheel, "Rogelio, call in reinforcements once we're done inside." The scaly soldier gave her a thumb up and grabbed a flare gun.

Right when Adora felt deserving of a cheer, something bizarre happened, "Hey, what's that spot on the water following them?" Kyle asked from his turret.

"What are you talking about?" Lonnie asked.

"Over there, behind their ship, I swear I saw some shadow move in the water." The boy replied with a finger aimed forward.

"Oh yeah, piece of advice, keep your guard up and the cannons warmed up." Scorpia told the other soldiers. "This place is infested with all sorts of monsters. It's one of the many reasons we don't approach it, the other is that Mermista's control over the sea and an underwater volcano make this place prone to maelstroms."

Catra's pupils shrunk as she mewled in terror, "I hate the sea so freaking much..." she gulped and closed her eyes.

"Wait, why would they go on such a small ship, then?" Adora questioned her fellow captain.

"Um...I really don't know." Scorpia scratched her chin carefully. "Somehow, the sea creatures easily target us, but when it comes to other ships-"

"Wait, those monsters could come after us!?" Catra hissed, the fur of her tail standing up. She stomped the ground upon turning to Adora, "Let's take another roundabout route, we can catch them safely without them noticing us further or-" and Lonnie saw her chance for revenge.

"Aw, are you afraid of getting wet?" she taunted with Kyle looking mortified beside her. "I thought you liked fish."

"Please, don't start." The blond pleased in a whisper.

Growling, Catra shut her eyes and turned forward, which worried Adora, "Please, don't do anything foolish."

Her pleas fell on deaf cat ears, "I said I'll have my revenge, and I plan on it. Let's go after them."

X-X-X-X-X

Bored out of his mind, Naruto sat at the edge of the ship with a makeshift fishing rod. All he had was a string, a piece of cheese he attached to it, and his sword. Using the wooden weapon as the rod, he waited for any pull. It wasn't so much to get a free meal as it was just for the sake of catching and releasing something fun to fight against. Upbringings like his gave him some experience in makeshift fishing rods when out of cash and hungry. Sadly, his first and last attempt was at a pond Hiruzen had built. After a hard punch on the back of the head, there were no more ponds in public areas.

"Are you practicing or meditating there, Forest Gale?" Netossa asked when finally noticing he was seated with his back turned to her.

Seeing no harm in telling her, he answered, "I'm just trying to kill time with a little fishing."

"Oh, you're...fishing..." Netossa echoed, her eyes growing wider as cold sweat dampened her dark chocolate skin. Fear raked her mind as she instinctively shouted. "Pull! Pull that fishing rod!" Naruto was shocked, but hearing her so terrified, he did as he was told and tried to retrieve the bait from the water but felt a pull.

Forgetting the horror which the girl had, he momentarily cheered, "Hey, I caught something!"

"No, that's bad, let it go!" Netossa yelled and tried to yank the sword off his hand.

"Wait, this is my-" he argued, but it was too late, the two managed to pull out a large fish.

It was a large blue tuna with a yellow belly, "Huh...that's...harmless." Netossa let out in baffled relief as the fish dangled from the string, clearly intent on eating the cheese. After sighing and ruffling her hair, she turned to the blond more disappointed in herself than angry at him, "Dammit, I should've told you not to fish, even if for fun."

"Why is that? I got us a free meal." He answered as the fish kept chewing on the cheese and the string.

"See, this ship is not made of regular wood." Netossa explained, "Spinnerella's wind makes us move and has animals think it's a breeze going over them. Meanwhile, the entire ship's protected by ancient spells our ancestors put to travel these waters back when all kingdoms got along. Meaning that no dangerous creatures will detect us."

"Huh, that sounds cool." He replied, "But why did you say I couldn't fish?"

"Because-" Netossa started, but the universe wasn't kind enough to let her explain herself fully and did the demonstration itself. First, a giant barracuda the size of a regular rowing boat jumped out of the water and snapped the string after devouring the fish in a single bite! Then, the giant fish was bitten right in the middle of the stomach by a large shark with a maw large enough to swallow Naruto whole and snapped into pieces. And then, a geyser erupted from the water. A nine-foot-long shark was sent flying into the air by a far bigger monster!

Everyone turned to look behind them at a creature which completely eclipsed the sun. "It's...it's a Karkinos!" Glimmer shouted, aiming a finger at the creature without the need of a telescope to see its thirty-foot-tall form. Rising from the deep sea, salty water splashed and dripped down its gigantic body. And once out in the open, it revealed itself as a monster out of a nightmare.

"That's why..." Netossa said dully as she leaned her head back to look at it, eyes wide in fear.

"Is that...a giant crab?" Naruto asked with his hand over his eyes to shield them from the sun and look properly at the towering crustacean. Its tough shell was covered in barnacles on the back while the entirety of its exoskeleton was blood red and protected with sharp spikes. An outstanding feature was that its right arm was so massive it held the shark in it while its far tinier left claw could pull a human into its mouth. Such a beast could snap and cut off a whale's head with its largest limb and feed off it with the other.

"Yeah..." Netossa answered his question and formed an energy net in her hands. "Mermista has plenty of these things around her kingdom, and they're all nasty, hungry mon-"

She forgot an important thing, Naruto Uzumaki didn't work on the same logic as normal human beings, "I'm gonna eat it!" he exclaimed as he jumped to the giant crab's face, which started to sweat bullets in a cartoonish manner at the sight of such hunger in the kid's eyes.

"Wait!" the blue-haired princess yelled, but it was too late.

Rising his sword, the hungry blond licked his lips, and swung it down in a flash, "Whispering Sword: Formless Hunt Strike!" his slash was clean, his aim was true, and his hunger would soon be sated.

Nor far off, the Horde soldiers gaped as the titanic crab fell dead with a large gash between its eyes, "I think we should worry more about him than the monsters." Kyle commented nervously. "Especially since that kind of attack could cut our ship in two." He shuddered at the idea, though not as much as Catra.

Back at The Crescent, Spinnerella blinked owlishly in surprise, "I can't say he doesn't do his rumors justice, but..."

Glimmer sighed and placed a hand on her fellow plump princess' shoulder, "You'll get used to it. Think Netossa, but more reckless."

"That's...something I was fearing." Spinnerella shyly admitted with a sheepish grin.

Netossa wasn't mad, though, "Damn, that was sweet! You really are the dude!" she cheered, "Now I really gotta test you once we finish this mission!"

"Thanks." Naruto said as he sat on his future dinner, "Say, could you make some nets to pull this guy? I wanna eat while it's still fresh."

"Hah! Save some for me!" the dark chocolate skinned princess chortled.

"They'll be the death of us," Glimmer told Spinnerella.

The plumper of the two giggled, "I guess that's what makes them charming in their own way."

X-X-X-X-X

Pointing ahead of The Crescent, Glimmer called out, "There she is! Princess Mermista's domain!" Indeed, far ahead of them, they saw the gate, the city proper, the port it was formed around, and ahead of them the entire palace. Everything looked as if a coral reef had become a city. Large marble towers and buildings adorned with shell-shaped structures and other sea related motifs like in a fairy tale.

As they docked, it was Spinnerella who noticed it first. "There's…nobody here," she whispered, shocked by the complete lack of traffic.

Naruto corrected her with a frown, "Almost nobody. There's at least a few people." Despite her words, there were indeed just a few souls. Barely enough to even call it a city though. One stall was open, and nobody was going to it, a single woman with deep blue scales and long green hair sighed brokenly at it. One or two guards stood around, looking just as shattered as the woman. And only a spattering of fishermen worked without much gusto, which made the entire setting worse.

"What just happened!?" Netossa jumped up, her eyes aghast with the levels of soul-crushing despair the place had become riddled with. It was as if everyone there had given up on even living, Spinnerella held a hand to her mouth, tears in her eyes from the sight of the city.

"I take it this place doesn't always look like it caught the plague and everybody died?" Naruto asked, trying to be flippant, everyone knew it was a front as his hand was clenched hard over his scabbard. To the point it creaked as blood leaked down his fist.

Glimmer shook her head with a weak gulp, "It's not supposed to, not at all. This place is so much more beautiful normally. Excuse me? Guard? What happened?" She walked over to a tired looking man in ornate shell-shaped armor who looked sternly at her, or tried until he breathed out a shuttering gasp, unable to even muster the emotion of discipline.

"Didn't you know? The Sea Gate and our crystal are weakening. Pretty soon we won't have the protection of the gate anymore. It's pointless to even try to worry. The Princess told most of the citizens to flee and find refuge elsewhere, the only people who remained were those who couldn't leave. Or didn't want to."

Glimmer took in the city as it was now, "So that's why it's...like this." It couldn't even be called a shadow of its former glory. It had the very soul stolen from it, and what was left was a hollow shell.

"She-Ra almighty, this place is just dead now." Netossa looked around, then shook her head bitterly, "Let's go and see Misty. We need to hear what happened. Straight from her mouth."

The guard noticed their movements and seemed to grab his spear as if to stop them, "Wait..." Naruto was about to tell him not to try to mess with his employer once he stood between her and the guard. But the way the soldier couldn't even muster the energy anymore to care, he stepped down.

The guard let his head fall, whispering sadly, "I don't think even she could help you understand."

"Try us," Naruto replied seriously.

X-X-X-X-X

Mermista was hardly the figure Naruto had expected to see when he heard of her. She had a thick body similar to Spinnerella, but with a more streamlined and even toned nature. Her arms and legs were well-built with muscle, hinting at the fact that as a swimmer she was far less weak than she appeared. Her abdomen was exposed and although it possessed a good bit of chunkiness, the fat looked taut against her body. Her breasts were modest at best, barely above average at worst, present through her teal-colored tracksuit. Her backside however was incredibly meaty, about as plump as Glimmer's, but with more muscle to it.

With seaweed colored hair worn in a style similar to a wave, dark skin that showed her association with a coastal kingdom, she wore gold and teal pauldrons, bracelets, ear-cuffs, and high-top sneakers. Clearly, she liked those colors, or at least found some enjoyment in them. The rest of her outfit was a combination of dark blues in a simple top and pants which Naruto swore could merge together.

The mermaid didn't have a happy or merry tune, "Uuuuugh," Holding a hand to her face, Mermista stared in utter disgust at the quartet in front of her, well no. Disgust was the wrong word. That'd imply she cared enough to feel contempt. It was as if what she saw when she looked at them there were four indistinct grey blobs, "I told you not to call me Misty, Netossa."

Said princess stood up, "Home girl, excuse me, but what is freaking wrong with you!? This place is emptier than a graveyard, and about as lively! Everyone's gone, nothing's getting done, and this guy!" she pointed at a guard who was serving Mermista a platter of stale bread and a glass of water, "Is your butler, royal captain of the guard, actual bodyguard, and chef all in one! What the shit happened!?"

Leaning on her throne, the young woman stared at them with a hand on her cheek, Netossa glaring right up at her, "What happened? Oh, you know. You probably like already heard, and stuff, but yeah. The Sea Gate's failing, the Runestone is fading, my people all fled, and it's just so much quieter now." She waved it off with an apathetic yawn.

Naruto stepped forward, one hand on his scabbard as he angrily asked, "What the hell!? Are you kidding me!? Did you just give up like nothing mattered!?"

"Like, does anything really actually matter? These people didn't want a princess, like, they needed a protector. After what happened in the last big war, uuugh, I just couldn't…you know? Bother with anything, if nobody else would try, why should I? Trying implies you care. I don't, so here we are." The way she breezily brushed off his words infuriated him.

His sword flew out of his scabbard and he gripped it with a white-knuckled fist, "If there's one kind of person I hate, more than any other, it's somebody who doesn't give a shit!"

"So, like, you hate me. Good for you, I guess," she replied blithely, waving off his anger with another yawn, her eyes rolled over the trio of princesses before she realized who was there, "Oh… Angella's daughter? Pff, so what do you like, want here with me?" She blew a strand of hair out of her face, and leaned back, gesturing with her hand pointed down for Glimmer to speak to her.

"Yes, that's right. Princess Mermista, we're here to talk about the Princess Alliance with you. We want to restart it again, to bring it back, and this time, make sure we emerge victorious."

That sparked the first actual bit of emotion they had seen to come out of her, it was slight. Ever so slight, but her eyes narrowed just a smidgen past their normal apathetic stare.

"Riiiight…the Princess Alliance, the thing we all did back when people cared. Like, Shimmer, right?"

Glimmer twitched and corrected her on reflex, "Glimmer."

She dismissively waved, her head drawn back, "Ugh! Whatever, Dimmer. I haven't cared one bit since we all fled, and then ran about blaming each other for what went wrong. So, really, why are you here?"

Spinnerella stood forward, "Mermista. We have never seen eye-to-eye, but-"

"Kinda hard to hear you from where I am, fatty. Speak up, can't you like, actually speak above an octave too low for even a mouse to hear?" Mermista sarcastically asked.

Spinnerella clenched a fist tightly and raised her voice accordingly, "Mermista. We have never agreed on things, especially after the last war ended in disaster for the Alliance, but things have changed. We want to rebuild and fight the Horde actively now."

"So? Like, what changed? Did we actually get She-Ra to come back and join us?" she was seemingly just asking to make sure they were here for something interesting. But it was clear that she didn't care even with the supposed curiosity, Naruto looked semi-proud of his presence until she finally noticed him. Or really, took him in as he truly was.

"You have me, the-" unfortunately for him, he was cut off.

"Oh. You got a folk hero, didn't you? Cuuuuute…like, really cute. One of those homegrown guys and girls who pick up weapons to fight for the people and inspire them, like, they're so adorable. But in the end, kinda just nobodies. What can they accomplish? They all die of old age eventually, or get killed, or just like, fall off the face of the world into obscurity. Again, nobodies."

Naruto took the slight as well as he did any insult, with immense anger, "You have some shit to say!? Say it to my face you pompous bit-"

Netossa tossed out a net that stuck to his mouth. Clenching one fist, it disappeared after doing its job to cut off his cursing. Then she spoke, yelling with genuine fury on her face, "LOOK! We're getting nowhere with this, Misty! Are you going to aid us, or are you going to keep sitting on your ass wasting your life and wallowing in misery!? You've never been the same, not since after Micah and your father died!"

The waves outside crashed against the rocks with a boom.

Mermista stood up with a genuine look of fury on her face, "You! Do not! Speak to me! About that! You failed! They all failed! Like, all of them! My father, you, the others, even me, we failed! We failed the one man who! Who! UGH!" She shook her head as her apathy returned to her like a flood of emptiness.

"So, you want to keep failing them!?" Naruto snapped, his words stinging the mermaid to her core.

Mermista collapsed onto her throne, rubbing her head with another long groan. "Uuuuugh… I can't even care about that anymore. I don't. Just like, give up. I have. It's so not worth the trouble!" she drew her words out with long exhausted sighs, until she seemed to have enough, "I can't even bother anymore…Just leave me alone, okay? I'm going somewhere I can figure out what to do. Congrats, I guess. You motivated me to try and do something for once."

Naruto wasn't kind, "You're still a bitch."

"I know, can't care about that," Mermista could agree to that. She got off her throne, holding out her hand before a trident flew into it. As she walked off, she muttered something so softly only Spinnerella could hear it, "The Leviathan Library, it has to be where I can fix the Sea Gate…like, it's there, if it's anywhere."

Waiting until she was gone, Spinnerella held out her hand, halting Naruto who had made to stomp after Mermista, "Halt."

"Are you kidding!? Get out of my way, I'm going see if a punch can make her brain work properly and make her care!" he said furiously, until she shook her head, her gentle look and expression calming his own.

"Spinnerella? What's wrong?" Glimmer asked, being the one most downcast by Mermista's rejection of their cause.

The beautiful plump woman shook her head, indicating for them to be patient with her, "Please, trust me in this."

"Baby girl, what's up? You're acting like you've got a plan or some shit," Netossa looked at her lover.

Spinnerella held up her hand gently, indicating for her to be silent for just a moment, "Everyone, wait here. I'll explain why in a bit, alright?" she closed her eyes tightly, inhaling before she gently told them that. Naruto looked beyond enraged as he paced back and forth, practicing katas. Glimmer had her face in her hand. Netossa leaned against a wall with a glower one hand clenching and unclenching. A net-ball formed in it, shrinking, then growing again. A stress-relief technique.

"Does she do this often?" Naruto asked impatiently mid-swing.

Netossa answered bluntly, "Not much, but trust my babe." Spinnerella stood in place, her eyes closed with her hands held out in front of her. Moving them about in a circle, a floating cyclone rotated in her grasp, tracing something as it moved and flowed in various directions. Almost like it was winding a path across something, it kept moving in that pattern, until at last she opened her eyes. With a stroke of her hand across the air, it disappeared into colorless mist.

"I know where's she going, I tracked her path with the air-currents," she explained, smiling at them. Naruto whistled and as he opened his mouth to ask about that, to which she shook her head, "I am not as powerful as you might think. Controlling the very air that we breathe to a great quantity exhausts me. In a fight, I am a storm, but I cannot throw my power around effortlessly or carelessly. I am far better at focusing it, using it in bursts to create a tornado or a squall would take everything out of me."

"So, you can't just throw tornadoes out and win every fight? That's, well, kinda disappointing," he remarked with a groan.

She responded by gently patting his head, "That would be the stuff of fiction and bards, my sweet youth. We're Princesses, we might be magical and ageless, but we can be killed like any flesh and blood being. We're not gods, and we cannot use our powers without limit."

That shocked him, "Wait, how old are you!?"

"Old enough to have mastered my emotions," she replied patiently and kept patting.

He glared at her, but the heat in his gaze was lessened by the fact that she bore him no malice or teasing in touching him, "Do you have to get so close? Both of you keep doing that."

Spinnerella genuinely looked like a mother as she spoke to him, "It's because you need it. Naruto, have you ever been hugged by anyone before? In gratitude or even out of love and compassion?"

He looked to the side, his lip curling before he privately admitted, "No. No, I haven't."

"Then know that I am here for you, I care about everyone I meet who have gained my trust. Netossa cares, but I would not ask her for a hug or a gentle touch. She's many things, gentle, she is not," She drew back, her piece said and her cheery attitude the same as usual.

The young sword-slinger rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh, "You make it really hard to stay mad at you."

Spinnerella couldn't contain her next giggle, "I'm an expert in diplomacy. Angella learned everything she knew about being mature and wise from how I dealt with things. She is only just several more centuries older than us, and was someone who, let us put it simply, did not grow up until after she had a child."

"Mom was really that wild?" Glimmer asked, snickering at the thought of Queen Angella being a real firebrand in her youth.

It put a smile on Spinnerella's face, "She was that and much more. Your father truly made her into a more mature woman. After she had you, well, the transformation was complete. The wild and furious princess became the first of us to truly be called a Queen. It was very exciting, you know, when you were born."

"Yep, baby girl wouldn't stop crying for days! Just nonstop, water works that kept falling, it was super cute," Netossa ribbed her lover with a grin.

The plump wind wielder gained a faint blush and an affronted stare, "I did not weep uncontrollably! Only for at least one day! And after that I was fine! I was overcome with raw emotion and joy, that was it! Angella had a child! That was an incredibly moving event!"

"Guys, focus, please?" not that Naruto didn't enjoy hearing things he could hold over Queen Angella when he got back home, but they had to get going.

Coughing abruptly, Spinnerella gave him a nod, "Yes, let us head to the ship, I'll guide us there with a trade-wind," she explained, leading them out of the room.

"Finally. I owe that bitch a piece of my mind," Naruto cheered as he punched his palm.

X-X-X-X-X

When they got aboard the ship, Naruto made his way to the crow's nest, wanting to rest there and get some space away from everyone down below. Spinnerella was guiding them forward, and Glimmer sat below, staring over the ocean with a distant look. Laying back, Naruto looked at the clouds with a soft grin, something in his heart felt relaxed at that point in time and space. Like everything felt right to him, Netossa leaped onto the crow's nest and sat with him. Grinning herself as she easily analyzed what he was thinking.

"It's nice, ain't it, dude? Having people around you." She asked, breaking into his thoughts.

He reached up as if to grab a distant cloud hanging overhead, "It's not the worst thing, I guess."

"Fighting alongside people you trust and care for, King Micah once said that was what made or broke a true soldier. Remembering what matters most in life, the people back home who await the news of the hero's return, that's what motivates a man to stay alive."

He looked at her in confusion, "Where are you going with this?

Sitting up, she cracked her neck with a soft chuckle, "Just saying, man, don't forget that you've got people who think of you day and night, worrying if they might hear the worst but hoping for the best."

"Tch…who are you, my mother? I've heard that stuff before," he couldn't fault her desire to impart her wisdom.

Netossa reached out with a seemingly serious look on her face, only to flick him across the ear playfully, "You, my son? Get real! Yikes, man! I'm a little older but not that ancient, dude! I'm just a few centuries on Glim-Glim, barely old enough to be called 'mom' or even queen."

He had to ask again, "Seriously, how old are all of you?"

She smirked, "Old enough to spank you without much trouble." He leapt to his feet, hand on his sword, only to get her own clutched in hand.

The two pressed foreheads together with dangerous glares to their eyes, "You want to go?!" was his fiery question

"Anytime, anywhere, anyhow, dude." she spun her wire-frame sword in hand, a second one appearing in her off-hand, and clashed them together. "You want to fight, let's rock it baby!"

Grinning like a lunatic, he responded by letting his sword explode out of its sheath, rotating around his hand before he clutched it in a double-handed grip, "You asked for it!"

A wave of wind materialized in front of them, blocking the two from fighting any further. Looking to the source, they didn't like how Spinnerella smiled gently, like a mother even, her eyes closed as she levitated in the air. Both hands were held open with a welcoming even kind gesture…as a pair of immense tornadoes spun around in each palm, six floating blades made of compressed air rotating around her.

"Please. No fighting, Netossa dearest. Naruto, please desist if you would. We're here. At the Leviathan Libraries," in that moment, Naruto realized something about Spinnerella. She was both the gentlest woman he ever laid eyes on. And the single most terrifying.

Netossa threw both her swords into the air, letting them disappear into sparks, her hands held up in a disarming gesture while she looked nervously at her lover, "Hey baby girl, we cool. We cool. Okay? Right dude, we cool?" she asked in pure, shaking fear with an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"Y-yeah. Cool as ice," he gulped, intimidated by Spinnerella's shut eyes and how her smile was a small U in shape.

Her eyes opened, and she landed, a hand to her cheek as the wind blades disappeared without a word, "Oh my, seems I got a little upset. Apologies, Glimmer, I don't normally lose my temper like that."

Glimmer hadn't even noticed, too focused on the map and tracing their movement, "We've arrived." She looked up and pointed at a large stone shrine right ahead of them.

A boat was already docked there next to a series of carved steps that went up and around the curve of the shrine. It resembled somewhat a house or a hut in the middle of the sea, with a dock made for small ships, the aforementioned spiral staircase, and, surprising Naruto, a massive statue of a woman watching over the entire affair. She wore carved armor resembling a tunic that did nothing to hide her incredible bosom, fit and toned stomach, or bulging thighs. Clad in hand was an incredible great sword which she had pointing at the horizon, her wing-shaped tiara made her look heroic as she stared off into the far-off distance.

Netossa noticed where Naruto was looking, and gave him a grin, "Like She-Ra, eh, dude? That's her statue, supposedly millennia ago she and the princess of Mermista's domain - her many times great grandmother - built the Leviathan Libraries together." She explained to him the origins of the entire place, he dreaded the word library but took the bait.

"What makes it so special?"

Continuing when she knew she had his attention, she explained energetically, "Inside are the records of all Etheria, history, legends of past She-Ra incarnations, knowledge of the Mystic Swords, and the most forbidden information, all of it is there. If Mermista has anything remotely equating concern for her people, regardless of her obvious and unapologetic apathy, she will be inside there."

Glimmer whispered to herself, Spinnerella gently rubbing her shoulders, "We caused her apathy, when we just gave up after my dad died."

"She gave up, right?" Naruto asked, looking slightly disgusted.

Netossa shook her head sadly, "Out of all of us, Mermista admired King Micah and her own father the most. Micah had known her father, old Neptune, well. All she ever heard growing up were stories of She-Ra. How Mystacor had helped her create the Ten Sword Styles each princess inherited and trained in before mastering their magical powers, and...how King Micah had brought about a reawakening for us."

"I don't get it." He stated with a suspicious stare, until she reached out and flicked his ear playfully again.

"That man was many times the greatest king we ever had. He gave the Princesses hope, told us that we could manage to win if we only tried, and rallied all of us to his banner. He was and is one of the greatest men to have ever lived. Neptune and Mermista idolized him for that. She was once the most optimistic of our great army. She believed no matter what, that if we listened to him, we would win."

"But she was let down by him when he died," he surmised as they docked the boat and made their way up the steps.

Netossa chuckled through her nose, a bitter noise as Glimmer stewed in her own feelings of bitter misery, "We let her down. Don't make that mistake of saying it was him. We did that. Even old Neptune wouldn't put blame on him for losing. When she realized what we were doing, trying to excuse how we all let him die, how _we_ fled when the Horde killed him. Something died in Mermista."

As they neared the top, Glimmer whispered with a downtrodden look as he looked at her, "So now she has nothing, and is empty of all hope. What you will see with her is what you will get. Why put bother to put in effort for anything, when nobody else would when it mattered the most? Apathy rules Mermista's heart." Surprising himself, Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder, but she continued, "And now, she believes in nothing. Not us. Not the alliance. Not herself. Or her people."

"Listen, if your dad gave us something was a second chance, you said so yourself." He reminded her, making the short plump girl feel like a weight had been slightly lifted. "Still, you said her dad...Neptune, right? He..." the blond didn't finish his sentence, knowing when something was too touchy as a subject.

Spinnerella spoke with an uncharacteristically somber tone, "In his last attempts to give Micah's soul peace, he perished but not without taking most of those who were there when Micah died."

Looking at the library, Naruto felt determination fill his soul, "Looks like I have to step up my game." He said not with smugness but with true resolve.

X-X-X-X-X

"Interesting place and statue." Catra commented as the Horde ship docked near the library.

"She kinda looks like you, but, you know, actually packing." Catra teased with a smirk.

"Oh shush, like you're one to talk." Adora shot back with a smirk of her own as she and her friend fake-glared at each other.

"Are you sure we shouldn't go in now?" Scorpia asked her fellow captain while throwing the anchor, easily twice her size, into the sea as silently as possible.

"No, you saw who they were following." Adora explained and thought out loud. "Why would that princess go to a library without those four?"

"Perhaps she needed time alone and away from that pest." Catra growled, "He's not exactly someone you want to see much of around."

"Oh, and here I thought you had a thing for blue eyes and blonde hair." Lonnie teased from her turret, resting her arms on the handles with her chin cushioned by her limbs.

"Shut it and keep aiming!" Catra snarled.

"Enough." Adora told them, "Let's focus on our target and the possibilities granted to us."

"As in..." Scorpia started, leaning closer to her with an impatient smile and her claws snapping lightly. "Come on, don't leave me hanging. Does this plan of yours mean we can bond? Some Force Captain friendship adventure?" her eagerness made Adora slightly uncomfortable, but she was too cute to get mad at.

"I...guess you can call it that." Adora replied with a nervous chuckle. "Anyway, now that they are in, be on your guards, everyone. This is a war we must win with a crushing victory."

"Now, that is what I like to hear." Catra purred.

**X-X-X-X-X**

And that's my rap!

My friend The Lord Of Pages wrote most of this chapter since he had a lot of fun with...well, everyone. He really enjoys the idea of developing the characters beyond what the show gave us. Once again, in the first two seasons Spinnerella had one line and only one line. Swift Wind the horse had more screen-time and dialogue than her and Netossa put together.

And before you ask, the giant crab scene was inspired by Amphibia (Anne and Maddie best girls) for making me laugh so much. It's not copy-pasted out of the actual show, just a little bit of information if you're curious.

_**Beta's Notes: **_Hello everyone! It's me again, and like my big bro said, I really like the idea of giving these characters depth. Mermista was the one I wanted to write the most, because out of all of the cast, her attitude rubbed us up the worst. She had no real reason to be such a gigantic pain in the ass, so I decided to give her one. Here, she's apathetic because after the last alliance fell apart, she felt that when it mattered most, nobody cared to try. So, she wouldn't either. Anyways, this note is getting too long, so I'll cut it off now. Please be patient for the next chapter, for now, so long, farewell, until we meet again!


	7. Sinking Feeling

I OWN NOTHING

Odd question: who's your favorite She-Ra reboot princess? Mine's Glimmer – for the reasons I've mentioned. The Lord Of Pages' waifu is Scorpia.

**X-X-X-X-X**

As the princesses and the swordsman went up the spiral staircase made of fine marble with delicate wave patterns, the blond had to ask, "Does this place have a...bottom?" His question had to be made as the path downstairs didn't seem to have an end. At the shrine there was a crystal platform which they got on. Looking down he could only see water and darkness.

Glimmer nodded, albeit doubtful, "Rumors say the most ancient texts which only Mermista and those with her bloodline can access rest deep in a secret chamber hidden in the volcano."

"Wait, volcano!?" he yelped in shock. "You mean we're going down near nature's instant boiling pot!?"

"Worry not, the library itself doesn't go that deep." Spinnerella struggled to not giggle at his reaction and smiled friendly and motherly to him.

"Meaning no lava or magma to worry about, dude." Netossa snickered. "Although, now you made me wanna test boiling that giant crab of yours. If only we could get it down close enough..." she crossed her arms and closed her eyes, a hungry grin on her face as she thought of butter sauce to go with the Karkinos that was still tied up to their ship, The Crescent.

"Let's ask Mermista once she's not busy." Glimmer said to end the conversation short. "Anyway, get ready." She held up a hand as the glass platform lit up with a light blue sheen to it. Everyone watched as that radiant light formed a bubble around them before the platform descended like an average elevator in a transparent tube. However, it came with the advantage of being an aquarium tour.

"Whoa..." Naruto marveled at the majestic sight of the ocean. Multicolored fish swam in banks, merging as if being part of an abstract painting. Enormous whales scarred from battles with predators slowly passed by with their babies protected by their proximity. Even a giant squid bobbed up and down as it swam forward...into the maws of a massive shark.

"Another reason to think about visiting this place." Netossa told him. "On one hand, you can watch all this... On the other, well, you can end up like that calamari."

"Now I really want sushi." Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Please don't talk about food..." Glimmer pouted, surprising him.

Once again, he was as blunt as only an Uzumaki could be, "Huh? Are you hungry already?"

"I'm still mad you left me only one Snow Crow!" she shouted with an adorable glare.

"Oh that?" he asked rhetorically with a face-splitting cheeky grin, "Shouldn't you thank me you're not eating too many sweets?"

"Why you..." she growled and clenched a fist and the platform stopped.

"Glimmer, please." Spinnerella was once again the voice of reason.

"Right, but we'll talk about that later. You're lucky I forgot that for this long." The smaller of the pink princesses pouted more, making her glare far cuter than before.

"Sheesh, stealing a girl's Snow Crows, not cool, dude." Netossa told him with a disappointed look.

He just shrugged with a calm smile, "I ate them before her, so finders' keepers, losers' weepers."

"Ugh, I...I need to focus." Glimmer really wanted to lay it on him but reminded herself she controlled the platform.

"Wait, you're not shooting back any remarks?" Naruto asked with a moderate level of surprise.

Spinnerella turned to him with a simple explanation, "That's because of one of the Leviathan Libraries' security measure, only princesses and their companions can get in. As long as we have a magical link, we can use the archives. Princesses who aren't connected to magic need to ask Mermista for aid or one of the more magically attuned ones like Glimmer."

"Then only some of you princesses get all the cool stuff?" his summary got a blank look from Glimmer, a chortle from Netossa and a nervous smile and chuckle from Spinnerella.

"Yeah, we kinda lucked out." Netossa admitted, then ruffled her wild mane of blue hair. "Sadly, that luck tends to bite you in order to balance it. Magical powers and access to places as well as a kingdom all for us? We have to be taught from birth how to use that power, manage resources, keep our troops ready and alive, and... Well, you can see the toll it can take on Mermista if one mistake shakes everyone."

"I get you're tough, but it can't be that bad to have such luck." Naruto retorted with his arms crossed and a frown.

Spinnerella spoke next, "It's not easy being responsible for those under your command. Everything is even harder when they believe in you and you... Oh!"

As they spoke, the elevator slowed down, making all turn to Glimmer, "Oh...dammit." Naruto realized too late he had been talking about a sensitive subject.

"It's fine, sorry." Glimmer said with a shake of her head, forcing a smile. "We're here to avoid that. Let's make this alliance better than before with the chance my father gave us."

"…It's not fine." He muttered halfway to himself, mostly to her, "I'm not the best with words. I won't apologize, apologies mean nothing. But…your dad wasn't wrong fighting for the people he loved. A teacher once told me this." He said, looking at the wall with a faraway glance. "It's okay to feel bad if you're cheated for being righteous, but you should never feel bad for being righteous. Never, ever feel your father or yourself are wrong for doing the right thing. That's my job." He turned back to her, giving her an earnest grin, "Now, we've got a major bitch to knock some sense into, right?"

Glimmer stared at him, her face gaining a soft blush before she closed her eyes and shook her head, "Why do you range from being the coolest person I know to being such a jerk?" A rhetorical question, he knew that and so he just grinned wider.

Looking from the two of them, Netossa waggled her eyebrows suggestively at Spinnerella, who placed a hand to her forehead with a smile, "Not now, let them have their moment." The plump beauty whispered to her hotblooded lover. As they left the landing, the elevator went back up without prompt.

X-X-X-X-X

"There they go." Kyle, with a pair of binoculars atop his turret, told Adora.

Rogelio merely nodded and pointed the flare gun upwards before pulling the trigger with a soft hiss.

"About time, someone seems eager." Lonnie replied to the reptilian humanoid, narrowing her eyes at someone. Looking down at the gigantic shaft in front of them, Catra turned her head around to Scorpia who smiled, Adora who staring at the depths in thought, and the munchkin trio. She labeled them that in her head because it made her snicker and her tail fluff in that way it did when she was in a good mood. Oop~!

Catra's eyes glinted like a pair of stars when it did it again, "Hehehe…"

Lonnie glared at her in irritation, the dark-skinned girl knew when she was being mocked by Catra, call it her insult-radar, "Something funny there, bristle-cheeks?"

Catra's hands clapped to her face, feeling up her very small and barely noticeable whiskers, AKA the marks she had in self-shame, "S-shut up! They're not bristles! They're spots! Spots!"

"U-uh A-Adora…a-are you sure a-about fighting three princesses? And the Forest Gale?" Kyle had to be the one voice of reason in the group.

Rogelio stood with a claw to his chin, looking down the shaft before he hissed at Kyle.

"I-I know that! It seems like it's a really bad decision and we must do it, b-but… There's a fourth one down there, too!" the skinny boy told his only friends, not that Lonnie was listening.

The lizardman narrowed his yellow eyes, a growl coming out as he gestured with his claws down at the shaft.

"W-well, if we had explosives, yes…but we don't." Kyle rubbed the back of his head.

Rogelio thought before he hissed again, this time more inquisitively.

"You're right, a surprise attack might work, b-but there's still four princesses! We'd need at least…um…" He looked back at Lonnie who was locking glares with Catra, Adora who looked more thoughtful, and then at Scorpia who, noticing she was being watched, cheerfully waved at him with a smile. "…Maybe thirty more people. And a couple more Force Captains." He surmised.

Rogelio rubbed his chin in thought, the two staring down at the black void again. The lizardman snarled, pantomiming strangling with his claws.

Kyle sighed and looked away, "Y-yeah…I know…Catra really does rile up Lonnie, doesn't she?"

Issuing a sibilant hiss of amusement, the lizardman clenched a fist, then the other and bashed both of them together. Grinding them against each other by the rivets of his claws.

"I don't know…I think for Lonnie she just doesn't like Catra much… Catra's got that thing with Adora, you know?" Kyle asked.

Rogelio pulled his claws apart and scratched the back of his neck, growling with his claws clacking.

"Y-yeah, it's a hate thing, I think. Sorry, buddy, the betting jar's not going to be ours this week…" he lowered his head with a sigh.

Rogelio patted his back comfortingly, snarling softly.

"Yep…I know. We won't get double portions this time, but we have won like ten times before, r-right?"

Patting his back more roughly but still in a very friendly way, Rogelio threw his head back and roared in amusement, a fist lifted to the ceiling.

Kyle cheered along him, "YEAH! We will win the next one! And make a new streak!"

"Uh yeah, hey, you guys can continue making out later, but what are we going to do about that?" Catra asked them with her usual level of snark.

Rogelio snarling viciously to Kyle.

"It's okay, buddy. She doesn't know about the wife and kids." Kyle told his friends and then looked at the fact that the elevator had come back up with no way to go down.

He then looked at Scorpia who shrugged with both claws to the side, "Don't look at me! I don't have a single magical spark in me. Besides, you know, the scorpion bits, but that's natural!" She said, hugging her tail happily as it wiggled in her grasp.

Adora walked onto the elevator and tapped the bottom with her broadsword, "Hm… There has to be some kind of mechanism or some trick the princesses used to get down there…" As she walked over it, she unknowingly touched the ground. Instantly, the bubble came back up and she gaped in shock at what was around her.

"WHOA! WHAT THE HELL!?" Catra's tail and ears spiked up, along with her hair as she saw her friend engulfed in magic. Her heartbeat accelerated to an uncomfortable degree. Not her usual level of excitement, no. She was terrified at this situation, "ADORA! WHAT'S GOING ON!?" She leaped into action, and went through the bubble, which sealed up after her.

Stepping forward, Scorpia walked through, the munchkin trio following her leap, "Oh man, this is so cool." The muscular scorpion woman cheered, clicking her claws together.

"What the hell, what the hell, what the hell…!" Catra flat out panicked, her claws scratching at the back of her head. As the panic grew, something grew and made her nearly cry, something Shadow Weaver had personally took her aside to tell her which flooded her mind with anxiety, paranoia, and genuine fear.

"_That sword is a Princess weapon! It resonated with Adora. If you realize what that means, then you will listen now more than ever, insolent child. It will corrupt her, make her wish to understand the other princesses, it will cause her to __**leave you. Leave the Horde. Betray you. Make you her enemy. And cause her to become someone you don't even recognize. If you wish to avoid all of this, you will keep her safe and will never let her out of your sight. Anything that makes her closer to a princess will make it that much more dangerous to keep the only thing that gives you value. Won't it?**_"

Tears were being squeezed back behind her eyes, her head shaking back and forth while her claws gripped her shoulders tight enough to draw six dots of blood, "Catra!" Adora was right there. Her heterochromatic eyes looked up and saw the one constantly good thing in her life looking at her with genuine concern and love.

"A-Adora?" she was still there. She still had the same blue eyes she always possessed. Stumbling back onto her feet, Catra shook her head.

Adora held her shoulders with a firm yet gentle grip, "Catra? I'm here. I haven't gone anywhere, I promise. What happened?" Catra looked to the side, her expression one that Adora saw all too often. It was the same reluctant look she had whenever she didn't want to talk about something and would rather the blonde just drop it.

All confidence the cat girl usually had was gone, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Adora wasn't going to let go. She always did before, but not anymore. The Forest Gale had taught her one thing of value, when someone didn't budge and you wanted to get to them, you had to be as stubborn as the wind blowing a mountain.

"No, I will worry about it. I will keep asking and make you talk to me until I get it out of you. Catra…I'm sorry." Her ears perked at that shocking word, "…I've never been as good to you as you deserved… I let go and didn't think about your feelings enough, I'm sorry. I want to help you. And I don't care what Hordak or Shadow Weaver tell me, I don't fight for their approval. I fight so I can win, and make this world one where we don't have to anymore. That world is one where we're at peace. No more princesses, no more war, only peace."

Adora smiled at her, and her heart beat rapidly, finally for the _right _reasons, "…It…it's nothing… Please, Adora… Drop i-"

Catra was embraced with an intense strength that left her flatfooted, "NO! I won't drop it! I'm tired of 'just' dropping it! Every time you get like this, you're hurting! I'm tired of that! Please, Catra! Tell me!"

"Shadow Weaver told me that Princess sword could take you from me!" In one massive burst, with tears pouring down her face, Catra clenched her jaw and finally let go of that information. Adora had never acted like that before. Never kept pushing her until she got to the root of what she was upset about. The fact that Adora cared so deeply about her, and wanted her, wanted her for her. Not for Shadow Weaver. Not for Hordak. Nobody but her Adora managed to make a powerful chink in Catra's stone wall.

"It won't." Adora's firm words and warm hand gently rubbing Catra's cheek with a thumb calmed her at long last. "You also need me to look after you, and I will."

"Don't say that, now I better make up for being so lame." Catra grunted as she swiped a tear with her thumb, then glared at the others. "If any of you says anything about this..."

"Our lips are sealed!" Kyle yelped with his hands up.

"Yeah, what he said." Lonnie looked away with her arms crossed and a sigh.

Rogelio merely gave them a thumb up.

Scorpia...was Scorpia, "D-Don't worry, Catra, you can count on me to not leave you or let Adora stray away!" the teary-eyed beefy warrior hugged her fellow captain and not-so-secret crush into a bone-crushing if loving bearhug. It'd be something many men would kill for regardless of their spines turning into a fine dust for Adora and Catra were sandwiched between Scorpia's plentiful flesh bags.

"C-Captain Scorpia, they need air!" Kyle exclaimed in worry while Lonnie just giggled and Rogelio sighed, pinching the bridge of his snout with his claws.

"No, they need the healing power of hugs!" the white-haired captain sobbed as the two went slightly limp.

Catra's voice came out muffled but as dull in embarrassment as it could be, "We're alive..." she groaned while her and Adora's cheeks were pressed together inside Scorpia's cleavage. With such size she could hide anything between her puppies, and the two girls managed some breathing room.

"Just let her get this out of her system, she'll let us go...eventually." Adora didn't believe that, even if she forced herself to.

X-X-X-X-X

Inside the library, or libraries as Naruto understood, was a simple tunnel system. In the quartet's descent he could see transparent tunnels made of the same light as their bubble connecting several domes, all with the same magical field keeping the water away from the books. Pure white marble floors and towering bookshelves made of stone housed countless, ancient books almost as old as time itself, and scrolls of old kinds displayed on luxurious silver, gold-inlaid stands. Last but not least, even the finely carved stone desks with pearls the size of fists and human heads as decorations.

And in the middle of it all was a monument of She-Ra and an actual mermaid. Said mermaid had long flowing hair adorned with seashells, a pair of starfish on each melon-sized breast as her only covering, a fit and toned flat stomach, strong yet feminine arms, and a trident in her hands. Once they reached their destination and were let into one of the transparent tunnels, they walked to a mural with cravings and paintings of all the princesses. Including one of Mermista herself at the very bottom, a family tree which showed only those who passed on the royal bloodline, all women.

Although that picture was of a young, short-haired, bright eyed little Mermista, not the one glaring at them, "Do you actually try hard to annoy me?" she asked as she leaned over a counter of sorts. Looking closer, they saw floating holographic images of tomes with numbers and letters Naruto didn't recognize flashed before her eyes as she flicked them with a finger.

Glimmer approached her, "We're here to lend you a hand, remember?" she put on a grin that wasn't teasing or confident, but a friendly one.

It made the unhappy princess somewhat thankful, "Uuugh, you're lucky I could use the help..." the green-haired princess groaned.

"Wait, we're not going to spend endless hours in a library looking for a book, are we?" Naruto asked dreadfully.

Netossa sighed, "Yeah, even if there's a secret scroll to ancient martial arts, legendary weapons hidden behind shelves, or magical doors, I'm a fighter, not a scholar."

"Just shut up!" Mermista snapped in clear irritation. "Do you two ever stop talking? Don't you have, like, a million other hobbies besides flapping your lips?" She rubbed her temples with the middle and index fingers of both hands, "Listen, there are several tomes about the Sea Gate. At best, one of them has a solution for every problem related to it. And, in case they don't, one may tip us on what's going on."

"Did you find any yet?" Glimmer asked hopefully.

Mermista stopped rubbing her temples, cocked her hips to the side and waved a hand to show the ones she had come across, "There's like a thousand of them which mention it, I managed to narrow it down to disasters related to the gate." Another wave revealed the books and scrolls she spoke of, "Five in total in the arts, the history, the combat, the lineage and the She-Ra sections."

"I can get all of them in one go." Naruto eagerly raised his hand with a smile. "Once I find them, can I check some of the scrolls about swordplay?"

"Naruto, have more tact!" Glimmer exclaimed, but Mermista didn't care.

She just shrugged and snapped her fingers, making the image of the book and a small map of the library at the side float to him, "Like, sure, knock yourself out once we're done."

Glimmer recovered herself and nodded, "Alright, everyone takes one and we meet here when-"

"Hey, did you bring more princesses?" Mermista asked, pointing a finger up. "There's like...six new guys coming in."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Wait, I recognize those pincers and tail..."

Netossa clicked her tongue, "So do I...how'd they get past the magical defenses?"

Spinnerella hummed, "Maybe the Sea-Gate's power is thinning too much... Still, they don't give up, do they?"

"Neither should we!" Glimmer yelled determinedly with her hands shining with pink magic. "Naruto, how many clones can you make?"

"Clones?" Mermista asked slightly wide-eyed, looking at him in confusion.

He unsheathed his sword and took his stance beside her, "Again, I'm not sure, and it's risky if I don't have food, but..."

"Then go, meet us here once you get all of them so we can leave!" the shortest of the princesses told him.

"Alright, time to really get the rust off my shoulders." Netossa cheered as she rolled around an arm.

Spinnerella turned to Mermista with worry in her eyes, "This will be difficult, using my wind with so much water around...should I be worried for the domes?"

"I'm not sure, but there's the option of flooding the place so I can fight freely." Mermista said offhandedly with a flat tone. Arching an eyebrow, she continued, "Moments ago, I wouldn't have minded that, but you really want to help, so I may as well...care." Reaching into her back, she pulled out a silver rod which both ends extended, one of which had three blades pop out to reveal a trident. "The books can take water, but don't let those Horde bastards get anywhere near those papers, my father and I promised Micah to keep them safe."

Glimmer nodded with fire in her eyes, "Then, for my father, this library will stand tall and proud."

Such willpower in her had Naruto smirk, "Alright, I better pull my weight if I wanna help you finish your old man's job."

Such words touched her, a genuine smile on Glimmer's face towards the blond, "Thank you."

"Get going already, here they come!" Mermista snarled at them. Looking at Naruto, she glared, "You're coming with me, so don't get lost."

He smiled back, "Heh, so we got you to give a damn."

"Don't make me regret this." She felt her right eye twitch slightly.

X-X-X-X-X

Catra took a peek down the elevator, groaning loudly as she laid onto her back, staring at the distant ceiling, "Boooored… Adora, make it go faster…"

Sitting with her arms crossed and her sword on her knees, Adora had her eyes closed. Imagining Naruto sitting across from her, she stared at him in a simple game. It was a board with a bunch of pebbles and metal plates on its surface. When she moved one, he moved the opposite piece. The two matched each other with similar moves, all the while she tried to read him. Understand him to the core.

The mirage of Naruto gave her a smirk, "_You believe that by engaging with Mirage Boxing with me, will enable you to fight me again? You know I've probably done the same with you in mind." _He asked her, his sheathed wooden sword gripped in one fist.

"But you don't know my techniques or anything about me. While I've seen you fight plenty of times." She pointed out, a matching smirk on her face as she pushed a piece into place, looking at him smugly as she had him at her mercy. He stared at the board, then performed a move that had her jaw drop. His pieces were in place to destroy all of hers.

"_Knowing how I fight and think won't help you, Adora. Mirage fighting is to train your mind and hone yourself against a rival. Use it correctly and fight me with all of your strength and power, or you will lose." _She looked at him as he swiped the board clean, then reset the pieces. Crossing his arms with a smirk at her.

"Forest Gale, you…" she begun to say, until Scorpia bumped her out of her reverie, her eyes blinking in confusion.

"Heyo~! Adora, we're almost at the bottom, and…oh! Yeah, the Horde are sending in submarine backup! Ping, ping…" she made weird pinging noises with her mouth, everyone staring at her. "…It's just me making sound effects." She said with an embarrassed pout.

"Wait, submarines?" Adora had been so focused on her mind game she didn't register that.

Scorpia beamed, "Yup, we've had them ready since day one to invade this place...but that force field of theirs makes it impossible, and Mermista's too fast to catch with a torpedo."

"So glad we took the boat, then." Catra quivered slightly at the idea of being in a submarine, although the underwater library she could take. Reason being the fish. She eyed a particularly fatty tuna and licked her lips subconsciously, effectively scaring the fish away.

"We're nearly there." Lonnie told them and pulled out her own stun-rod, the same kind Scorpia had to disable princesses.

"Oh boy, they're going to be ready for us, and it's four princesses..." Kyle gulped as he grabbed a small laser pistol with both hands and aimed it at the floor.

"Grr..." Rogelio replied and cracked his knuckles.

"Let's do this." Adora said and unsheathed her singlehanded broadsword, feeling a phantom pain on her left shoulder from the wound Naruto left her. All six Horde soldiers stepped out, finding the princesses just waiting for them, "There you are, Forest Gale." The blonde captain whispered while narrowing her eyes at the others.

"Are you, like, trying to piss us off by ignoring us?" Mermista asked with a cocked eyebrow, then turned to Glimmer. "Seriously, what's the deal with this town hero of yours?"

"We've wasted enough time, let's get going." Naruto hurried the sea princess.

"I'm taking you down, Forest Gale." Adora angrily told him just as well as her fellow captain and troops. "Catra, Scorpia, I'm leaving you to distract them."

Netossa smirked and clasped her hands, forming two wireframe swords. "In your dreams, blond-" Any confidence she had was put on hold when Adora ran straight at her, dragging the tip of her sword on the dry sea floor. Sparks flew from the tip and the rock while she approached four princesses without any fear.

The other soldiers went at the princesses, Kyle staying behind and taking aim nervously, "Scorpia, jump in front of me!" Adora shouted all of a sudden.

"O-Okay, got it!" the most muscular of the fighters replied and leapt between Adora and the princesses, which the blonde captain used to hop on her shoulders and effectively jump over the princesses! And to do so easier, she swung her sword in time with her jump, the sparks of steel and stone blinding Netossa, the closest one, for Adora to keep run behind them.

"Ugh, that little..." the blue-haired princess blinked to regain her bearings, but the sound of electricity jolts got her to react faster.

Without further complaining, she clashed swords against Lonnie's stun-rod, keeping it at bay, "You're mine!" she smirked at her fellow dark-skinned girl.

"Hah, too slow!" Netossa heard Catra snicker before getting kicked on the side and sent rolling until stopping.

She quickly got up on one knee, glaring at the two girls, but she wasn't alone, "That tears it!" Spinnerella snapped as she twirled in place, sending forth a wave of wind which pushed back the two warriors. Both flew up briefly before crashing hard on their back for Lonnie and face for Catra. "I'm not one to be easily angered, but there are limits." Spinnerella lost her smile for once, her eyes narrowed. Catra and Lonnie felt like a pair of lion cubs staring at a lioness whose meal they attempted to steal for themselves.

One more twirl sent yet another powerful blast of air towards them...only to be halted by Scorpia's bulky Amazonian form, "Whoa! That's a nice breeze!" she chortled as she literally dug her feet into the sea floor, stabbing both with brute force. Her large arms blocked the wind like the natural armor they were made of, and she smiled to Catra, "Hey, you don't mind if I tag in, do you?"

"The more the merrier." Lonnie growled, glaring at Catra.

"Oh, you know you liked me giving you a foot." Catra smiled nastily at her pun.

As for the others, "Yikes!" Kyle yelped as he ran to the side with his gun held in both hands beside his head and dodged a blast of pink glistening energy by rolling forward. Once he stopped near the counter, he took a deep breath to calm himself, "I can do this...I can do this..." he shut his eyes first but opened as he poked out and fired without thinking too much.

"Missed me!" Glimmer taunted him by teleporting away from the shot and readied another pink energy volley in her hand...only to teleport again, "Wow!" she exclaimed when Rogelio swung down at her, his fists were hard enough to crack the stone floor. The realization of how strong he was got her on her toes.

As those fights went on, Naruto and Mermista dealt with the girl hot on their heels, "Found the!" Naruto exclaimed as he held an old scroll in his hands atop a towering shelf. Mermista waited down below with as much patience as she could. When seeing Adora come at her, she rotated her trident on one hand to parry a savage blow which sent her skidding back.

"Grr...why couldn't I have gotten off my ass earlier?" the green-skinned princess groaned as she used her trident defensively.

Adora didn't give her any other option but to put up her guard, "Take this!" she shouted while waving her sword to the side. "Roaring Sword: Bloodstained Claws!" As she said that, she threw herself forward like a spinning top, her body spinning so fast she delivered three near-simultaneous slashed that Mermista's trident barely stopped.

And it finally got a reaction out of her, shock, "That style..." she gasped, and then had to duck when Adora practically glided to her for a stab.

"Roaring Sword: Piercing Fang!" the Force Captain practically glided towards her, zipping over the ocean floor to impale her.

"Oh no, you don't!" Mermista's eyes widened when a scroll landed in her arms and a wooden sword stopped the captain's blade! "So, you Horde soldiers actually have proper sword fighting!?" Naruto smirked, an inexplicable excitement pumped his blood at the idea. "Good, it means I can be the greatest swordsman in the world by showing you up!"

Adora gritted her teeth as both were at a stalemate, "Don't get cocky, I've studied intensively on my way here."

"And I've had years of practice, so it doesn't matter if you got two styles when I know my way around a blade." He growled and pushed her back, only to be surprised when both got into a stalemate, "Heh...so you actually pack a punch." She smirked back, but he focused more on the matter at hand, "Oi, Mermista, check that scroll and tell me if it's what you need!"

"R-right, you hold her back." Mermista got out with a nod and her mouth wide.

"Coming through, dude!" Netossa exclaimed while she and Spinnerella ran after Catra and Lonnie, the two dark-skinned girls exchanged swings of their weapons while the cat girl flipped around wind blasts. Kyle's luck had him hiding behind Rogelio who used a large rock table to block Glimmer's magical blasts while he fired over the makeshift shield.

Scorpia, who had an arm tied around her torso with an energy web, awkwardly held onto a walkie-talkie with her free claw, "So, uh, guys, mind sending us a volley? We're trying to break down the libraries!" While she requested backup, she barely managed to break her arm free from the magical net.

She got a crackle of, "Affirmative, Force Captain Scorpia."

The scorpion woman looked around carefully, frowning despite her order, "Big waste to ruin all of this, but those were our orders! Girls, might be time to leave!" Calling out, she noticed too late that Kyle was sent spiraling into her.

"HELP!" the skinny boy yelled as he soared the air just to crash against her, hitting her rock-hard abs and going flat against them.

Without even feeling the strike thanks to her natural hardness and training regime, she reached down, holding his shoulders to peeled him off her carefully, "You, uh, okay there, Kyle? Buddy?"

He was seeing stars, because there seemed to be at least two other Scorpia, one of them looked very different to the one he was staring at, "Yeeeep…just fiiine… Scorpia one and two!" he said dizzily. Scorpia looked to the side, seeing no one there. "Yeeep… Just fine… Wahey!" At last, he collapsed limply.

Rogelio flipped back as Glimmer flashed into view, both hands smashing together and then pulling apart, creating a long cloth of purple shimmering light! "Brilliant Mystic Arts: Angelic Restraining Prison Raiment!" When she threw the cloth forward, it wrapped tightly around Catra who was in the middle of a leap. She yowled and rolled onto the floor in shock. Every attempt to break free only made the cloth tighten further.

"Catra!" Adora didn't have the ability to interfere, as Naruto was clashing swords with her, waves upon waves clashed as the two forced their heads together with fierce glares. "You know everything I'm going to do, but I also know everything you're going to do, strange, isn't it!?" Adora told him.

Naruto's grin widened until he heard Mermista, who had been reading the scroll as fast as possible, call out, "Like, yeah…uh…that's cool and all but… LOOK OUT!" A torpedo crashed through the walls to everyone's shock and horror.

"Dammit, we gotta retreat now!" Lonnie snapped.

"No way, we ought to end the pest here and now!" Catra shot back.

Adora started to panic but forgot who owned the libraries until Mermista clapped both hands, reversing her wrists before pushing them forward with her fist impacting her opposite hands palm. "Howling Mystic Arts: Endless Blue Torrential Seas!" She unleashed a flood of water, punching her fist forward, her eyes turned pure blue as the torpedo was shoved out by force.

"Can't the domes hold them back!?" Naruto asked, but got his answer when a second torpedo made a hole in the energy field.

Seeing that, the princess panicked, "The Libraries are connected to the Sea Gate, meaning we're running out of time!"

"Let's make some, then!" the boy's shout sparked a fire inside her, maybe his confidence was contagious or she really wanted to believe in a second chance.

Turning around, she yelled furiously at the group, "They have, like, five subs! We need anybody who can go into the water with me to defend the Leviathan Libraries!"

"On it, Mermista!" Spinnerella rotated her hands about, thumbs pointing up along with her other digits, the opposite hand pointing down above that, "Whirling Mystic Arts: Emerald Prismatic Protection!"

"Oh, no you two don't!" Adora kicked Naruto away, running towards them with her sword held down, carving into the ground, "Lashing Sword: Scorching Ravaging Sundowner!" When she swung it forward, along came a wave of burning hot fire!

Netossa landed in front of the wave, both her swords spinning about her wrists before she planted them in the ground, her hands on their hilts, "Nice try blondie! Binding Sword: Weavers Wicked Ways!" A swarm of threads rippled from the impact points of both swords as Spinnerella created a bubble that enveloped her. "Someone keep my baby girl safe!" the blue-haired princess snapped at them.

"You got it!" Naruto said as he flipped skywards, landing into the bubble while Glimmer flashed inside before the thick princess lifted their bodies out and through the hole in the walls.

"You're not staying her alone with them, are you?" Mermista asked her fellow princess.

Netossa just smirked, "Is that concern?"

"Forget I asked, then." Mermista replied before her lower body turned into a mermaid's tail.

She dove into the torrent of water flooding the dome they were in, her fist gripping her trident as right outside were at least ten different submarines. They were dirty grey monstrosities with the Horde's emblem placed upon them, tipped with a head that vaguely resembled the mouth of a great beast. They possessed fearsome black rotors, and at least two gripping arms which ended with blades claws.

Seeing everything they did to try to destroy the Libraries, Mermista's eyes glowed in the dark water, her expression one of fury. She moved her trident forward, and from within the sea a great torrent whooshed through the waters! Hitting one sub, she pushed it against the other, dodging torpedoes all the while! As the two ground together, she pushed hard and brought forth a great explosion.

The fire and force that rocketed out made the water create shockwaves, "Damn, so that's why they don't mess with her underwater." Naruto mumbled in awe an excitement, a wide grin spreading all over his face at the idea of learning her kingdom's sword style, "I can't wait to learn the Howling Sword!"

Mermista continued, "Don't let me do all the work, then!" Spinning her trident in front of her, she watched as Spinnerella clapped her hands together, moving her palms so that they were flat against each other, one pointing to the side and the other pointing up.

Summoning the power of the air she had at her command and focusing it, the wind mistress called out her attack, "Whirling Mystic Arts: Gale Toppling Mighty Elm!" An underwater cyclone ripped out of the bubble, Naruto sprinting through the line of air that opened, his sword held out just as he announced his next attack.

Chakra lines shot around him and brought a corona into the ocean depths, "Whispering Sword: Emerald Hill Implosion!" He shouted in his mind while holding his breath. The young swordsman then threw his sword forward, punching it with both fists in a one-two combo. It formed a spiraling spear, a drill which pierced through another sub and sending it into flames!

Glimmer flashed through the ocean, appearing inside the fourth. Shocking the entire group of Horde troops, she held both hands out, her eyes gleaming pure amethyst, "Brilliant Mystic Arts: Floodlight Double Piercing Rays!" Spinning in a circle, she carved a hole on the bottom of the submarine with twin beams of light. As the submarine sunk and soldiers went for the escape pods, she smiled while her legs shook.

Flashing back into the bubble, she collapsed onto her knees, panting softly as her mastery over her powers was still incomplete, "You're doing great." Spinnerella told her gently with a pat on the back, smiling at the chunky girl who got to one knee, watching the fighting outside.

Fear covered her face soon after, "We...aren't going to have an easy time." Glimmer didn't like the odds they were having when seeing double the number of submarines appear. It was like the hydra, cut one head just to see another take its place. Mermista was finally having problem as the new submarines came with battle mini-versions of themselves just as well armed with mechanical limbs and torpedoes.

"Oh great..." she cursed and swam at high speeds to avoid seven missiles cutting through the water straight at her. Twirling her trident in her hand, she summoned forth a new torrent, "Howling Mystic Arts: Sea's Widow Wail!" Throwing forward a palm, she created a barrier which blasted the torpedoes back and away from the library, but the projectiles landed and cracked the ocean floor.

She felt a pat on her shoulder and spun her head to look at Naruto, who pointed downwards, "Is that...?" Glimmer saw the lines of burning orange lines and realized what her bodyguard had in mind. And as if the universe wanted to confirm her idea, a pillar of lava shot out thanks to the explosion!

"You want to make a freaking eruption!?" Mermista exclaimed in shock, unsure of whether he was crazy or stupid.

He just nodded and pointed at the libraries, holding a hand so she'd take him there, "Wait, what're you-" Spinnerella shouted, but the two were already returning. More torpedoes were fired into the libraries, the resulting explosions sent the shelves collapsing. Somewhat fortunately, the water extinguished the fires, but it didn't help much.

X-X-X-X-X

"Shit, shit, shit, we need to go!" Lonnie yelled as she and the others couldn't get past Netossa's shield net, a special bubble which kept their attacks at bay.

"Wait, they're returning." Adora halted her with her firm voice, "They must have a plan..."

"A suicidal one!" Lonnie yelled as she and Rogelio carried Kyle, each wrapping one of their comrade's arm around their shoulders. "We need to get out, now!"

"Adora, I hate to break it to you, but we can't hold our breath unlike Mermista." Scorpia tried to dissuade her with a nervous smile.

"I'm staying a little longer, but I can get you out." She said and narrowed her eyes on Netossa, "I'll be back."

"Sorry, only one girl can return to my arms." Netossa quipped.

"I'll-" Adora started only to have Catra enter her field of view.

"Sorry, but I'm not letting you die!" the cat girl exclaimed and jabbed her in the gut hard enough to knock the wind out of Adora, "Everyone, let's get moving!"

"But..." Adora started.

"Blame it all on me, I can take whatever Shadow Weaver dishes out!" the feline warrior snarled. "Don't you dare get killed on my watch, you hear me, stupid!?" her furious shout was accompanied by her carrying a breathless Adora on her shoulder and turning to the others.

Once alone, Netossa sighed in relief, "Okay, now...how do I get out alive?" She looked outside, crossing her arms. Rubbing the back of her head, she took a deep and heavy breath and then dove into the water.

Outside, Naruto pointed at the lava flow to Mermista, the oceanic princess staring at it with a distant expression, "Good news is, I think I know why the Sea-Gate was failing, it's been using all of its energy to keep the volcano in place. Bad news...to make it erupt, you'd have to go deeper and strike the earth hard enough to redirect the lava. With that threat out of the way, the Runestone can channel all its energy to protect the Sea-Gate again and the city, but...uh, you should know this, you might, like, die. Seriously. Die."

"What!?" Spinnerella exclaimed in shock, "Naruto, no, we need to get out of here!"

Glimmer agreed, "I can teleport you all back, so-" he shot her a determined look before aiming towards Netossa, jabbing his finger to tell her to get the other princess and forget him. "Wait, you're coming too! Don't you dare just..." any words she or Spinnerella wanted to say next were cut off when he raised his sword. Azure energy radiated from it and helped him unleash a wave of pure chakra which sent the two right into the flooding library, "Naruto!" the short princess cried as the chakra infused water pushed them away.

Mermista was shocked, "Do you want to really keep it up out here?" He nodded at her, giving her a thumbs up before he took his sword in both hands, his eyes glowing azure in the deep sea around them. For a brief if infinitesimally short second, Mermista withheld a gasp as she saw both her father and King Micah in that expression of resolute confidence. "…tch…just my luck. I've got another idealist on my hands, uuuugh! You better not die, alright!? Let's go! Howling Mystic Arts: Charybdis' Lament Scylla's Wrath!"

Glimmer tried to break out of the bubble as she saw the two make their move, punching it with tears in her eyes, "You stupid boy! Come back!" Spinnerella held her back and watched the aquatic princess do both her father and Micah proud. Throwing her trident out like a javelin, Mermista clenched her fists, holding them above her head and then throwing them forward. A wave of water roared out from them! It swirled around her trident, forming an enormous whirlpool, the suction of which pulled Naruto into it! Riding the whirlpool, Naruto used its increasing momentum to charge up his own move.

"Stop him! That's an order! Force Captain Scorpia, we are unleashing all torpedoes!" the panicking of the soldiers in the submarines only brought a worried expression to Scorpia.

"Belie that! We're still here, you'll only cause a volcanic eruption and kill the Forest Gale!" She really didn't want him to die. A guy like him wasn't so bad to have around. She might be a member of the Horde, but Scorpia had never really enjoyed the icky nature of warfare. She'd do it, but she never felt right about it afterwards. Half the time she had killed before, she always got extremely remorseful and guilty about it. She couldn't take pleasure in murder.

"FIRING ALL AMMUNITION!" As the torpedoes flew like a black army of round shapes as the boy neared the cracks their explosions made.

Placing both hands upon the sword, he concentrated with all his strength and chakra channeled from his whole body into his blade, and then swung it down, "Whispering Sword: Irradiant Blossoming Harvest Moon!" The water was cleaved in a single motion. For a brief second, everyone saw the teenager standing in the middle of a blank space of air. His eyes shone a pure sapphire blue, a wave of wind echoing through the abyss. He silently whirled his wooden sword around, letting it clunk into the scabbard.

"Did he..." Glimmer choked out, tears staining her cheeks until the reaction happened. The volcano didn't just erupt, it exploded! Gouts upon endless streams of fiery magma shot up into water, the rush of heat blowing Naruto back through the oceanic currents.

"Oh sh-" a soldier in one of the submarines cursed halfway when the lava hit the subaquatic war machine. Others were hit by heated up rocks which were blasted from the sea, crushing them and sinking them. It was a complete loss which forced a few to successfully retreat while most were taken down.

As the wind-wall was crushed by countless tons of cold dark water, the young swordsman let a grin fade on his face, '_Everyone here's fighting for something so much bigger than them, I can't really let them leave me behind... I had to go all out...__' _His body hit the ocean floor limply after he exhausted literally all his chakra in a single strike. His eyes closed as he felt his consciousness fade.

_Alone in the world, outcast from society, yet all will know this name. The Forest Gale knows no title but hero._

He was drowning, he knew it, and he had expended everything he had to save Mermista's domain. Ironically by triggering an underwater volcano that the Sea-Gate and her Runestone had been trying to keep from going off, but what could he do? Just let everything go to pot? That wasn't his way. In the distant fading sparks of his thoughts and memory, he saw what looked like a beautiful mermaid reaching down for him. A glimmer of pure heavenly light just above her.

A mouth was on his lips, kissing him and blowing air into his lungs. A dark-skinned fist clenched, then pulled its grip back. The fading images caressed the contours of his brain gently, before he felt life enter his lungs. He popped his head up, coughing weakly, and shook it out. Looking around, he was on the shore to the libraries' entrance, Spinnerella and Netossa looking at him with varying degrees of concern. Spinnerella looked like she was relieved he was alright, but Netossa had a huge grin on her face.

As he looked at her in askance, she pointed to the side with her thumb a few times at Glimmer with a burning red face, "…Glimmer? Did you make out with me?" he asked her bluntly just to make sure it had been her breathing life into him. He really needed to know tact, for the answer was obvious when she placed her head in her hands, her blush growing in size and redness.

Netossa cracked up in loud fit of laughter, further mortifying the small princess, "Just don't m-make a b-big deal a-about it!" she frantically told him.

Rubbing his chin, he couldn't help but chuckle, "At least my first kiss was with a really cute girl."

"Hey!" Glimmer grew much redder, making Netossa's laughter increase in volume.

"Uuugh, couldn't I have gotten, like, saner allies?" Mermista sighed to herself, and yet a small smile tickled the corners of her mouth.

**X-X-X-X-X**

And that's my rap!

Unlike other chapters, I can't really claim ownership for most of this since my friend The Lord Of Pages had a blast writing this piece. Both of us want to see the full potential of this show and therefore we go crazy when discussing how to improve our writing and do this story justice. Trust me, we've fought long and hard to decide what the Hell to do with this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!

Anyway, before you ask, Naruto used literally ALL his chakra to strike the right point which Mermista directed him to. As he gains more sword techniques, he won't need more of that. Trust me, I plan to go full on Wuxia film if the princesses using their magic in this Dynasty Warrior moves is any indication. By the end of this story I want Naruto to be able to cut a mountain in two like Frog from Chrono Trigger. Now I'll leave you with my beta's words.

_**Beta's Notes: **_Heyo everyone! This is The Lord Of Pages once more, I was responsible for half the chapter again. I was also responsible for the little poem at the end, to give it that proper Thunderbolt Fantasy feel. We'll gladly accept ideas for other poems for characters, so please feel free to give us some ideas! As you can see, we were glad to give Mermista and Glimmer some magical techniques since they're so cool when they want to be. Netossa being a badass dual wielding swordsman was more or less my idea, and Spinnerella being unironically the strongest person in the room when she's in the mood to kick ass was also my idea. We love these characters and want to use them to their fullest potential, so we hope you enjoy this chapter! And since this note is getting too long, I'll cut it short. This is The Lord Of Pages heading off, so for now, so long, farewell, until we meet again!

Swordslinger out!


	8. Tangled Ideas

I OWN NOTHING

As you may have noticed, yes, we are following some of the threads of the original show but adding our own spin to flesh things out.

**X-X-X-X-X**

Four princesses and a swordsman found little relief on the Horde's retreat when their enemies showed how petty they could be. All five could only stare at the state of their resident lovers' ship, The Crescent. It had been a tactic of precaution or perhaps pettiness, but the ship had been blasted and sunk. Naruto and Glimmer looked in shock at the shore of the Leviathan Libraries while Mermista was as indifferent as ever.

"Son of a..." Netossa groaned and threw her head back, her hands scratching her half-shaven head in exasperation.

Spinnerella tried to soothe her with gentle pats on the back, "Calm down, dear, better for it to be an object than someone dear to us."

Such words failed, "When I find the one who did this, I'm shoving one of my net swords down his throat, pull the tip from the other end and floss him to death!" Netossa snapped as her hands gripped the air in an increasingly bloodthirsty need for strangling. Her right eye twitched as her bared teeth were clenched, "I know it was one of those six, and when I get my mitts on them, I shall-"

"Hey, you done?" Mermista asked with a hand on her hip, which she cocked to the side, "I can give you a ride and a ship to get you back home. It's, like, the least I can do."

Netossa was a woman with a need for vengeance, though, "Hey, do you know how many good memories I had on that thing!? All the awesome sea shanties we shared and-"

Glimmer placed a finger to her lips as she turned to the sea princess, "We'll take it." She sighed, looking mortified at her ally's reaction.

"Good, I feel like I had one too many adventures with you all..." Mermista sighed tiredly, looking at her nails, "You're, like, bad luck magnets."

"You're welcome, by the way..." Naruto said with a forced grin.

"Ugh, just..." the sea princess had to rub her temples with both hands' index and middle fingers again, "Let me get you out of here safely. I'm your ally since, like, you blew up that volcano."

"Speaking of which, the Sea Gate..." Glimmer started worriedly, "Is it going to be alright now? And what of the libraries?"

Mermista took a deep breath to calm herself, "Again, those books can resist the water, and without the pressure from the lava forcing the energy into one specific place, everything is back to normal." She looked a bit more relaxed than before despite the others' presence, "Listen, this will be the first time I say something like this... So... Thanks, I guess..."

"What was that?" Naruto replied with an aloof grin, a hand cupped to his ear, "Sorry, I didn't hear that right, can you repeat and explain it in detail?"

"Smartass..." Mermista groaned but looked at him dead in the eyes with her arms crossed under her breasts, "I said...I'm... like, thankful of all your hard work."

"And getting you to give a shit," Naruto boasted with a smirk and his hands on his hips, pushing up his chest.

"Aren't folk hero supposed to be, like, humble!?" the mermaid princess grunted with clenched, bared teeth.

"Hey, I'm doing this for two things..." Naruto started and hooked a thumb to his face, "One, to make my name known through history as the world's greatest swordsman. That means gaining as much fame and the most stories worth telling of any timeline. And two..." he smiled softly and looked at Glimmer, "I'm helping Glimmer finish King Micah's work. No better way to start my tale than saying I helped such a guy, right?"

Mermista blinked at him, slightly taken back, then looked away, "You're a pain, you know that? But..." she looked at the odd group and felt some hint of an emotion bubble inside her, "If you're actually going to do such a thing. I can't stay still. Fine, I'll join your alliance, resistance... whatever. So long as King Micah and my father get some peace."

Naruto happily put his hands behind his head and smiled widely and proudly, "Do you know who you're talking to? Damn right we will!"

"As he said, we're not backing down easily." Glimmer told her fellow princess and extended her hand.

Mermista shook it, "Alright, so, like, I'm your ally... Now, I need to get you out of here before you give me more migraines." She gave the blond some stink eye, "And try to keep his mouth shut, please. This will be the one and only thing I say please for, just make sure his lips are sealed."

Netossa snickered, "Well, she already did..."

"Hey, let's not talk about that!" Glimmer glowed pink, her whole face as bright as her hair in embarrassment.

"What a merry band of pains in the neck..." Mermista said dryly.

"Aw, love you too." Netossa replied.

"So, where to now?" Spinnerella asked with a patient smile, hoping there would be no more fighting.

"Good question, though now I'm wondering..." Naruto started and looked from side to side, "Where are those Horde guys who pestered us in the libraries?"

X-X-X-X-X

Aboard the Horde ship, forced to sail away from the volcanic eruption fast, Scorpia looked on in worry at the water, "Oh, man…I hope you don't die, Forest Gale!" she said with her pincers firmly clenched around the railing. Everyone had made it after a mad dash, got on their ship and left on turbulent waters, she allowed herself a moment of relief. Her wording could've been better.

Lonnie shot her a look of frustration, "What the hell!? Why are you hoping our enemy lives?!"

"Because I don't like killing people, especially people who I know are good!" Scorpia replied, Kyle and Rogelio still riding her shoulders like sacks of potatoes.

The lizard man snarled to his best friend who was conscious enough to reply.

"W-well not everyone can get off to murder, buddy…I can't…"

Rogelio hissed in reply, looking concerned or as much as his reptilian features could convey the emotion of genuine empathy and care.

"Y-yeah, I know…I never was good at the whole suppress and destroy our enemies t-thing…I just can't see them as targets…lame soldier, right, Lonnie?"

She felt offended by his question, but for the right reasons, "Oh, for crying out loud... You're a perfectly good one. Besides, we must have at least one bleeding heart to make up a regiment. It's good for morale if we have someone who cares about others." Lonnie never accepted his self-deprecation and responded in the only way she knew how. By getting angry and using her own confidence to bolster his own.

Rogelio gave an amused trill, Kyle sighing as he was being carried on Scorpia's back. Which unfortunately meant he didn't have the best view from the front.

"Yeah, yeah…so is Kyle Jr. coming out well?" The blond asked

Catra ignored the banter behind her, holding Adora in a bridal-carry now made her tail fluff out in the jagged style she liked when she was excited. Looking back, she gave a huff of frustration and yet mild admiration, "Not bad, eh Adora? He's pretty cool when he wants to be…heh…Forest Gale, huh? I can't wait to fight him again."

"I can stand now, you know that, Catra." Adora glared at her, blushing.

The cat-girl just adjusted her grip, snickering back, "You just keep quiet, 'honey'. I'm sweeping you off your feet, after all!"

"How romantic." Adora muttered.

"Ugh, those two need to get a room." Lonnie grumbled from a distance, then sighed, "They won't be as cheerful when we return."

Indeed, things were not nearly as pleasant as when Adora and Scorpia made their report. Hordak had his back turned to the two captains, the strange imp that served as his pet if not outright tool giggled at them before it scuttled from his shoulder into the ceiling cables. Hordak's hands were folded behind his back, the dead silence bringing only fear in its wake.

Scorpia stood forward, her mouth opening to speak until Adora stepped forward, "Lord Hordak, it was my mistake! We were not ready for the Forest-" His hands unfolded, and she shut her mouth as the man turned around to face them, his red eyes narrowed. The only sign of his immense rage. He walked past her, holding out one hand and placing it upon a sheathed blade on the wall.

"Force Captain Adora, Scorpia, I have not summoned you here to hear your apologies, explanations or reasoning." He pulled the sword out of the strange black and red scabbard it was contained in. The sword itself resembled a curved blade merged with a second sword, forming an intricate helix pattern with a heart shaped grip. Long black wires hung from the hilt, glowing purple when he touched said handle.

His red eyes stared at the blade, and the others like it that he had stored upon the wall, which the scorpion captain noticed, "Is that...your trophy collection?" Scorpia asked timidly but awed at the sight, "How'd you get them all so evened? I've tried to arrange pictures of my victories, but they never...get as..." she slowly shut up as Hordak approached her.

"Assume the matter at hand is about this entire collection of swords that I have taken in combat." Hordak told Scorpia in a serene manner, yet also conveying his desire for her to keep her mouth shut.

"Yessir..." she replied with a nod and a salute.

"So, all of these are your conquests from previous battles..." Adora summarized.

He sheathed the sword with a sharp rasp of the metal being contained in its sheath, "This particular blade is the one I used to remove their owners' possession of the ones you see here, The Mourning Dawn, the blade I wielded before I had the resources I gained now. This blade severed the strands of life that connected warriors far greater than any you have faced. Do not come to me with excuses, either of you. I have slain far stronger warriors and at far less capable states than either of you."

Adora stepped back, noticing glowing yellow lines indicating that it was charging once more, "Understood, sir. We shall not-" she was cut off by her master.

Hordak placed the black back upon the rack and turned to them with his eyes narrowed, "Don't apologize, correct the path you have walked as of this moment and make up for your actions. I am enraged. You lost the Horde a great deal of valuable machinery. And not only that, you also failed to properly kill the Forest Gale, didn't salvage the mission, and because of your incompetence the princess of the ocean has both confidence and her Runestone restored." He turned around again, staring at a specific blade, the sword that Adora had brought him, eyes narrowed upon its surface as he looked at another nearby.

"We shall do as you wish, milord!" both female captains said in stiff, straight-backed poses with their arms to their sides.

Hordak didn't give any hint of acknowledgement, so he continued, "Should you bring me the head of the Forest Gale or, at the very least, something of equal value, I will grant you this sword as a gift, Force Captain Adora." He pulled that second blade out of its sheath, for a brief moment, he admired it with a look of distant respect.

"But sir, I do not deserve it..." she muttered and looked at the weapon she was being handed. It was a beautiful blade with a polished surface which had glowing white runes dotted dotting it, each one blinking out and shimmering. The sword possessed a handle and guard that resembled a pair of wings enfolding upon a single crystal, with a pommel stone that was a brilliant diamond.

A proud, sinister grin spread on his face as he held the sword higher for her to see the names, "The meaning of this decoration is something I studied hard to understand. Ancient royal language carrying the names of the ones the former wielder used this sword in the name of: Angella. Glimmer. Bright Moon. Mystacor. Castaspella."

"Then...this sword was..." Scorpia gasped as she understood what he was saying as did Adora whose eyes bulged out of their sockets.

Hordak's smile turned into a dark smirk of pride, "This sword is called At Hope's Peak. It was the personal weapon of one of the most brilliant warriors I have ever personally slain, King Micah. Should you prove yourself, I will grant you the right to call this blade your own personal weapon, Force Captain Adora. This incentive should prove to be of use to you, should it not?"

"It is an excellent sword, I shall make myself worthy of it." Adora said and bowed her head as Hordak sheathed At Hope's Peak back into a brilliant gold and blue scabbard, then took out a humbler black sword with a strong finish. It was a simple blade with a double-edge made for the sole purpose of killing and maiming, nothing else and nothing more. It had no name or any glorious trait to it. It was simply a good sword.

"You are training in the Sword Arts, I have been informed." He started and twirled the sword in his hand, "In this world, I haven't had any need to use my own blade, but I will not deny a talented swordswoman the right to improve. So, to better kill the Forest Gale, whose skill I will admit is of…some minor impressiveness, no doubt the answer as to your constant failures, you have my permission to use this blade. A far superior one to your current weapon."

The imp scuttled up and took the sword along with its red scabbard, handing both to Adora who swallowed nervously, especially since it giggled at her darkly, "You have my oath that I will not fail you again, Lord Hordak." She said, nervous but also somewhat eager to get that reward. Killing the Forest Gale however… She put that out of mind and focus. She had a duty to the Horde to kill one of its most troublesome enemies. Her own personal misgivings upon the matter could not wait.

"Do not make me regret this reward, regardless of your mistakes, Force Captain Adora." He walked to his throne, looking at the blades, "Shadow Weaver has assured me you're worthy of it and At Hope's Peak. I have yet to see either, but I have a debt to her, for teaching me how to read these runes so as to honor King Micah's death better. Be gone. And the next time we meet, I wish to hear of successes. Not failure."

His narrowed eyes were her sign and that of her fellow captain to leave him be, and once out of the chamber Scorpia beamed, "Best boss ever!" she chirped to the mentally exhausted Adora, "I mean, he's been understanding of our situation and gives us a chance to prove ourselves! Better than what my family had to deal when we bumped shoulders with princesses for sure!"

Adora sighed deeply and leaned on Scorpia, "I think I lost part of my life there... This is too much pressure now, we can't ever return to this place unless we get the Forest Gale."

"Yeah, but killing him..." Scorpia felt true concern, looking at her claws, "I mean, it's what Lord Hordak wants now, but he did want him alive from the start. Maybe we can convince him to join us...? I mean, he does want to be a good swordsman, so a chance to train with you and Lord Hordak could be good. Or I could slowly get him to our side with my family's Lashing Sword technique-"

"Scorpia, we can talk about this once..." Adora blinked in rapid succession twice, "Wait, your family's the one who invented that sword style!?"

"Yup, all princesses got one." She told her with a soft, almost nostalgic smile, "I don't recall the details since I was very little when my parents gave the Black Garnet and the scroll to Lord Hordak. All I remember of those times was playing with my toy ship in the bathtub, mom's killer berry pie, and...some nasty words other princesses said about my tail."

Once again, Adora wanted to protect the scorpion woman from all bad things in the world.

X-X-X-X-X

"Here." Mermista said dully as she handed Naruto a scroll.

Both were at the docks of her kingdom on a brand-new ship similar in design to The Crescent, "Wait, is this...?" Naruto asked as he opened it.

"Everything about my kingdom's sword style is there," Mermista explained and pulled out her extendable trident, "Unlike my techniques with the trident, the Howling Sword is about flowing with the moves of any opponent you have. Similar to using a spear or a trident in my case, you keep your distance and find a way to strike in a decisive blow. The howling part of the name comes from the one who inherited this style, a man who stood among howling tidal waves using his blade to cut them through."

"And I could slice a tsunami in half!?" Naruto's eyes got a starry look to them that Mermista found childish and, to her dismay, oddly adorable.

"Yeah, like, if you can..." she groaned and turned, "So long. I'll hold down the fort here and call my troops and people back now that the place is safe. Once that is done, you'll have full marine support...and I'll also join in any battles you need me for."

"Thank you, Mermista." Glimmer said as she walked to her.

"Don't sweat it...Glimmer..." the dark-skinned mermaid blushed as she looked away from the two shortest fighters.

"Aw, she cares..." Netossa teased. A wave of Mermista's hand made a wave land on her, "Oh come on!"

"Sorry, dear, but you asked for it." Spinnerella replied while trying to stifle a giggle.

"Go already...this is getting too mushy." Mermista grunted.

"Wow, what a total tsundere." Naruto commented as he got on the ship.

Mermista then turned to Glimmer, "What's that mean?" her question just got a shrug from the plump girl.

On their way back, Naruto made sure to read the scroll diligently, and it was perhaps the first time Glimmer saw how serious he could get. He kept his eyes glued to the paper with furrowed brows and an intensity which radiated around him in a cool aura. Spinnerella and Netossa were surprised at how quiet things got. During the entire trip, the blond kept analyzing moves, memorizing steps, and visualizing his strikes. Their journey to Bright Moon ended with him nodding to himself just as they neared the docks. A large smile was plastered on his face.

"Alright, I ought to practice these moves soon." He cheered before looking at his companions, "Yo, Netossa, wanna give that spar a chance now?"

"Hah! You know it, dude!" she cheered with a large smirk.

Spinnerella shot down the idea, "Now, now, it's been a long trip and sooner than later we must return to our posts. We cannot leave Perfuma all to herself at the frontlines."

Netossa grumbled as she rested her chin on the steering wheel, "Ugh, honey, why do you always make so much sense?" she groaned and gave in, "True, though, Fuma's not much of a fighter. Can't really leave her on her lonesome against the Horde."

"Wait, you're not going to join us for the rest of this alliance?" Naruto asked disappointed, even slightly sad.

Spinnerella giggled at how cute he was, "Worry not, Naruto, we shall meet again. For now, we can't rely only on Perfuma, and with Mermista managing her own defenses and her new role as part of the Resistance we have to aid both at the borders." Naruto wasn't happy, but she knew from his softening expression that he understood.

"Alright, then..." he put on a cheerful grin, which slightly worried the princesses, "Next time we meet, I'm getting your sword styles, and a fancy feast once I beat Netossa."

"Hah, in your dreams, dude!" the blue princess chortled out loud, "But, yeah, I wouldn't mind dinner with you."

"Hehehe, should I be jealous?" Spinnerella joked.

Something about that line made Glimmer tense up, "You shouldn't, I'll keep an eye on both for you if needed." The smaller pink princess said with a smile.

Spinnerella's eyes gained a sly glint while her smile remained as warm and motherly as usual, "Just so you know... He is trying to change for the better, and he'll keep improving."

"Wha..." Glimmer grew flustered as Spinnerella guided her away from their hotheaded companions.

"Believe me, when I first met Netossa, she was far fierier than this and I wasn't as good with diplomacy as I am now." She gained a nostalgic look on her face, "Just like Angella... It is when we find someone who is willing to be true to themselves and others that we can try to find inner betterment. Angella and Micah wanted a peaceful kingdom. Netossa and I desired to protect our land and people. You and him are different but those differences seem to have a more common goal than your parents shared."

"I think...I get it..." Glimmer nearly brightened the ship with her blush.

Spinnerella felt as if horns popped over her head, "Yeah, you'll be great friends before you know it."

"Oh, yes! Yeah, friends!" Glimmer blurted more hastily than she would've wanted.

The plumper ruler then hummed with a hand on her cheek, "Hmm, you know, if he does earn the title of greatest swordsman, he'll have quite a good number of followers." She giggled, trying not to be mischievous and failing, "He's rough around the ages, but no doubt will be quite handsome when he grows up. I wouldn't doubt some princess could give him a title to secure her lineage..."

"What're you talking about?" Glimmer demanded nervously.

"Isn't that how Micah met your mother?" Spinnerella retorted, then sighed, "My, was she lucky. Some princesses saw his prowess in magic and were willing to make deals with Angella just to sire his children. Poor Naruto may be the same..." then she perked up when the ship docked and walked forward, "Oh well, take care, Glimmer. Netossa, let's go."

As the group separated, the blue princess turned to her plump lover, "You totally tried to make Glimmer claim Naruto as her man, right?" Netossa asked as she waved at Naruto and a worrying Glimmer.

"Absolutely." Spinnerella smiled like a vixen once the other two were out of view.

"You're scary and evil, babe, and I love that about you." Netossa smirked as her lover hugged her toned arm.

"I know..." Spinnerella sighed with a satisfied, proud smile, "Still, I did lie to Glimmer about Micah having contenders. No way would anyone challenge Angella after she married him. But..." she looked at Naruto, an idea crossing her mind which she shared with her fellow princess through a simple look, "You know... I do want to have children."

"Heh, let's see if those two are up for it once they hook up...after the war's over, of course." Netossa smirked, "He does have a cute butt."

X-X-X-X-X

Queen Angella sat at the dining table, the mood was as hushed as the wood itself. Utterly dead silent. Nothing was being said, and even less was being done. Naturally, that made it awkward for everyone involved at the meal. Naruto couldn't even touch the Edgeless Stew, his hand propping up his chin as he waited for the conversation to go somewhere so they could finally eat.

The queen inhaled slowly, her hands raised to her temples to rub slowly, nodding until she saw Glimmer stared at her without fear, "…You've grown, Glimmer. I was told by Spinnerella you have begun to tap into the Brilliant Mystic Arts. Your aunt and father pushed the study of that branch further than it ever had before." She said, staring into a bowl of the stew with a pained expression, "He was so proud of you the day you learned your first spell. It was such a simple one. You could create a small orb, and you would bounce it from palm to palm. Was it truly only a century and a half ago?"

Naruto asked near-silently to himself, "...how...?" He stopped his question when the queen stared at the ceiling with a soft sigh.

Angella steeled herself and looked at her daughter in the eye, "Glimmer…I'm sorry." That surprised the two of them, Glimmer especially.

Swallowing, the petite princess couldn't believe what she was hearing or who she was hearing it from, "Mom?"

"You are a young woman, Glimmer, and I have yet to truly acknowledge that you are an adult. That you are capable of making your own decisions. That you are becoming a Princess." Queen Angella got up from the table, walking past them, her wings folding when she took her daughter's head in her hands, "Your father would be so proud, Glimmer. Proud that you have inherited the spirit he left behind. That you did not give up, when everyone else did." Queen Angella stared at the statue of King Micah, realizing at long last what she should've years ago, what she truly needed to understand.

Glimmer took her mother's wrist and asked a simple, if soft question, "Why...are you telling me this now?"

Her mother's wings spread wide, "I have tried so hard to protect you from the reality of the world outside. I have hidden from my responsibility as a Queen and became a mother. Glimmer, you are stronger than I truly gave you credit for. Ever since…Micah died. I have been awash in suffering. For over a century and a half, I gave up. I refused to see the truth, that we should've continued the work of the one we loved."

"Mom..." Glimmer felt tears of her own form on the corners of her eyes.

The monarch of Bright Moon turned around, giving Glimmer a teary-eyed smile, "I should've been the one to continue the fight. When I felt his life severed from my own, I couldn't bear to fight any longer without Micah at my side. I wallowed in that grief for too long."

"Ever since dad died…?" Glimmer understood how much pain her mother carried if she had grieved the king that long.

Naruto whistled to himself, "So, a century and a half…and you changed from a baby, to a girl around my age?" he asked himself, realizing the timeframe and how it worked. He didn't want to interrupt them, though. Even he understood that the matter at hand was something Glimmer and Queen Angella needed to work out themselves. The conversation had been a long time in coming.

Angella walked over to Glimmer, who swallowed as her mother placed both hands on her shoulders, gently smiling at her with tears beading at the corners of her eyes, "You have made me so proud, my child. I have been blessed to watch you grow, see you become a Princess. Your father would be beyond happy to see you like this. To watch you become the hero he wished would lead us one day."

She embraced her child, holding her tightly as her wings enveloped around their bodies. Naruto leaned back, smiling to himself. Looking up at her mother, Glimmer's own eyes leaked a steady stream of tears. At not only her mother's pride, but also her love. It did feel uncomfortable for the swordsman to be present at such a moment. And, admitting it only to himself, he envied their bond.

"Thank you, mom...but..." Glimmer gripped her shoulder, not wanting to let go but needing to do so. Her mother understood and both broke their embrace, "We can't rest for long." She turned to Naruto, the boy gave her a nod as she kept going, "Our advances haven't gotten us ahead of the Horde. They still have the advantage when it comes to weaponry."

"Right, those machines they got are a pain." Naruto added in his two cents, "Nothing like that where I came from. Guns, tanks, and those submarines could wipe out a village without defenses like Perfuma's walls, Mermista's magical barrier, or me." he wasn't boasting, for once, "Hell, they can even poison an entire forest."

"Considering that, there is an ally we must make immediately." Glimmer felt fire in her heart, "Princess Entrapta."

Naruto blinked, "Alright, what's she about?"

Angella answered, "She's an unconventional princess, to put it simply. Most of the original ones possess a Runestone, but she does not. However, her abilities and intellect are second to none."

"For starters, she's the one most likely to know how the technology of the Horde works." Glimmer explained to both, "Should we get her on our side and convince her we are worthy of her time, she could be one if not the most valuable force to stand up to Hordak."

Naruto noticed the grim looks the two pink rulers shared, "But..."

"She...doesn't care for the war or anything outside her studies." Angella sighed, "Contacting her requires that she finds interest for her research."

"But we got you." Glimmer started, pointing to Naruto and confusing both him and her mother, so she explained, "Your chakra, more specifically. If we can say anything for certain is that your status as a being who came from another world and your inner energy could spark her curiosity to make her join us."

Naruto immediately disagreed as he got up, "Hey, don't talk like I'm going to be a frog for her to dissect!"

"Of course not!" Glimmer frowned, "I'm just saying, let her study your chakra so we can get her to help us with Horde technology."

"Ugh...I agreed to be your bodyguard, not a guinea pig..." he groaned.

"I won't force you, but do you have any other suggestions?" Glimmer retorted, "What if the Horde tried to recruit her? Or Hordak? It's only because she's too reclusive and far more interested in her research to care about the war that she hasn't made contact with the Horde." Then she sighed, "Once Spinnerella tried to have a diplomatic meeting with her, she warned us about that."

"So not only would she open me like a fish but she could join our enemy?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Well, we can try to reason with her..." Glimmer's uneasy expression said that the key word in her sentence was try.

"I..." Naruto clenched his jaw and shut his eyes, "I am so going to haunt you for all of eternity if I end up in a surgeon table. I mean it, I'll come out of the grave as a spirit to curse you."

Glimmer smiled apologetically and thankfully, "I am making it up to you, I swear."

Groaning, Naruto turned his face away from her cute smile, "You already kissed me, what else could I get?"

"WHAT!?" Queen Angella exclaimed, her face gaining a dark red shade.

"It's n-not what it sounds like!" Glimmer exclaimed while her mother clasped her hands over her mouth, "I-I had to, he had drowned and n-needed some CPR and... Mom...?" She went silent when noticing how an elusive pull on her mother's cheeks formed.

Queen Angella composed herself, coughing with an awkward, forced smile, "Oh, I-I see...I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. It just seemed s-so sudden... Although, when I first met your father he and I hadn't, or rather couldn't really take things at a slow pace. We did-"

"MOM!" Glimmer exclaimed, pinker than her mother.

"My apologies, dear." Her mother smiled, "I think I was...overcome by the idea you had finally found-"

"Please don't finish that sentence!" Glimmer put her fists to her cheeks, looking mortified as her blush increased.

"Well, I am a mother, I would like for you to-"

"I said don't!" Glimmer squeaked, then turned to Naruto and grabbed him by the collar, "We're g-going now!"

Her bodyguard had to complain, "Wait, I haven't eaten yet!"

"You d-dug this hole!" Glimmer snapped, far redder than before.

As they left, Queen Angella giggled as she placed a hand to her cheek, "Oh my... I-I can't believe I got so excited. But Glimmer has grown, and sooner or later..." she gained a soft smile watching the odd duo leave, feeling pride, joy and slight nervousness as they argued, "I hope they give me plenty of grandchildren."

X-X-X-X-X

Walking a mountain trail towards a castle which could be confused for a fortress or an ancient prison wasn't how Naruto thought he'd do to see a princess. Everything about the place seemed as dead as the rocks, dirt and walls surrounding it. No people or nearby village, just steel and stone merged into imposing architecture. And, for some reason, he could smell pastries from a distance. For a moment he wondered if their trip took them to a baking factory rather than a castle, but Glimmer seemed to know where she was going.

"Are you sure this isn't a Horde fortress or..." he sniffed the air, "...their cake factory?"

"No, this is her place..." Glimmer answered as she put the map down, "It's...far more sinister than I imagined."

He had to be blunt, "She sounds more like a mad scientist than a princess by the second."

Glimmer folded the map with a sigh, "There's a saying that genius and sanity are separated by a thin line... Princesses tend to say Entrapta embraced both."

"And you want her to study me?" he would keep complaining about that. Having mental pictures of his naked torso on a surgical table wasn't a good way to sleep.

"You nearly drowned thanks to those submarines." Glimmer retorted with concern in her eyes, "Any advantage against their machinery is better than nothing."

"Fine." Naruto walked forward and crossed his arms, "Just stay behind me, this place gives me the creeps."

"Oh please, like-"

"Stop!" a voice shouted to the two. Both had a nanosecond to register the floor shifting under their feet. They had stepped on a tile, activating a mechanism. Creaking steel turned their attention to the side of the mountain they had been walking along. From it several robotic limbs popped out, mostly pipes with iron claws, shooting out to grab them.

"Oh no, you don't!" Naruto exclaimed, pulling out his wooden sword to cut them as if they were overgrown grass. However, like the hydra in Greek mythology, where he cut one more appeared to try to get him. A second swing of his dull blade split them to reveal wires. Sparks of electricity flew from the broken limbs while he kept Glimmer behind him and stood on his toes, keeping his stance up.

"Ah...I...I can't believe you're unharmed." Princess Entrapta's butler said. It was easy to guess his profession. Although Naruto wondered why he was as colorful as a fancy pastry, everything about him was colored pastel, even his green hair and blue outfit. The young man seemed relieved but had an apologetic look which said that they were the lucky ones.

"Is this how your princess greets guests?" Naruto asked as he sheathed his blade but kept his hand on its handle, a clear indication that he was willing to fight.

The butler got the hint further when seeing the boy's knitted eyebrows, "My d-deepest apologies!" He bowed twice in quick succession, "Let me explain, please! Several landslides have been affecting the area! Our princess took it upon herself to device a method to clear the debris and boulders blocking the way to this castle, but...well, you can see some kinks have to be worked out."

His nervous chuckle was genuine, so Naruto calmed down and let Glimmer talk, "I see, then it's no problem." She walked forward to properly introduce herself, "We have come here to discuss a possible alliance to your princess. I am Princess Glimmer of Bright Moon, current representative of the new Princess Alliance."

"It's an honor, but, ah, I can't say she will listen or come at once..." the butler gulped as he bowed three times in record time, "Sorry! My deepest apologies again! She's...well, very absorbed in her research!" such occurrences must have been too normal if he had to excuse his princess like that before another ruler.

"Well, we can wait...we kind of broke her stuff." Glimmer muttered the last bit to herself.

But Naruto heard her, "Hey, it was self-defense."

"I agree, but we need to make her join us, and destroying her property won't help us." Glimmer explained.

He scratched the back of his head, nodding along even though he didn't agree entirely, "Right, right." Several doors slid open automatically on their way in. Naruto looked around in wonder, amazed by the nature of the weaponry and gadgetry on display. Even Glimmer was impressed, she couldn't stop staring at the collection of impressive blasters kept on a rack.

And then, things got weird when something popped out of a wall, "Wow!" Glimmer exclaimed, stepping back from the surprise.

"Is that... a trash can on wheels?" Naruto asked.

The butler coughed into his hand, "This automaton – Alfred – will guide you to her." He motioned to the machine, which looked exactly like what Naruto described it as, but it also came with a design similar to the stereotypical butler. It even had a tray which carried several pastries the size of a thumb each, perfect for single bites and decorated so cutely and childish he had to wonder if Entrapta had a cookie factory.

"Why not you?" the blond questioned the flesh and blood butler bluntly.

"Only her machines know how to find their way through her maze...a security protocol of the princess to ensure her studies are done without interruption." The man looked apologetic once more.

"For a princess, she's certainly...unique." Glimmer commented with a strained, awkward smile.

"Well, let's get this over with." Naruto said and his princess agreed with a nod as they followed Alfred through more mechanical doors and even spinning walls until they got to a massive workshop.

Entrapta was not like an ordinary princess. For one, her colors were very drab. She wore a white top that could barely contain the bulging melons she had. Like Scorpia, she had breasts to spare. Each drooping breast pushed against the fabric. She also wore welding purple gloves, a welding mask with red glowing lenses, and overalls that didn't even attempt to hide she had a perfect hourglass figure with a meaty backside.

Entrapta was plenty plump in all womanly areas. Being shorter than even Glimmer, who was barely 4'3" tall, gave her the perfect short-stack body, which helped with the fact that her hair was exceedingly long. It was hers to control like extra limbs, quite nimble to the point it could lift her around, pick things up, and help her work. And as if to make her look younger, her hair was worn in a pair of massive pigtails.

She talked into a handheld recording device, "Personal log, uh, number ninety-nine. Of today. The anti-landslide devices are not working as programmed. Need more materials to ascertain whether they are simply flawed by nature or if progress will be halted by the natural world. Might be better to use stronger devices or would it be better to use a larger quantity of said devices? This requires insight. Precious insight, yes! Also! Pastries and muffins. Did they make a Red Singer or a Hunting Fox today?"

Entrapta finally paused when she heard the doors open, "Hello...?" Glimmer asked nervously. Entrapta turned around, Naruto wincing when she popped up the visor and stared at him with unblinking red eyes, a tanned complexion, and an adorable expression of intense focus. Then, a bunch of scanners, weird eye-stalks attached to wires, and a bunch of other things popped out of the walls to examine the swordsman.

The tiny princess spoke in a flurry of movement and excitement, suddenly pulling up to him, "Oh! So, you're the new folk hero? I've heard, uh, reports about you for a while! Yes! You're a wielder of the Whispering Sword Style! Very impressive! The Cast-iron Sword is my personal specialty, but the Mystic Arts are...um... Well they're... you see… Oh drat! Lost my train of thought! Hungry! Sorry, we need to eat!"

Entrapta spoke energetically fast, leaving him or Glimmer no time to interject before her stomach growled. She lost what she was thinking about and shook her head. Her purple pigtails lifted hand-shaped wads of hair to her face as she slapped her cheeks several times. Everything happened so suddenly that the pink princess and her bodyguard felt whiplash. Entrapta embodied hyperactivity far more than Naruto, and that was saying something. Even the young swordsman felt like he couldn't keep up with the voluptuous short-stack.

Glimmer put on a nervous smile as she attempted to talk, "We'd be glad to join you and-"

But her efforts were in vain, "Ah! I also need caffeine! A cup or two of hot piping Night's Melody will do the trick! Shall we break for lunch? I haven't eaten since this morning and I barely slept at all last night!" the small engineer finally stopped and looked eagerly at them for an answer.

Naruto finally managed to get a word in, he was hungry too and getting something to eat would no doubt benefit all of them, "Sounds about right. Entrapta, wasn't it?"

She turned, blinking at him, "Entrapta, yep! That's my name! Nice to meet you Mr. Forest Gale! My scouts and my spy-drones told me you were coming. I just forgot about you since I was busy all day...or was that night? Hm, but I barely slept last night, personal clock tells me I was out for only the bare minimum of four hours. Ah, sorry. That was rude, wasn't it? I'm not normally this frazzled, but I am starving! Less talky, more nommy? Okay! Good! TO LUNCH! Or breakfast. Dinner? Ah, well, it'll be all of them! Let's gooooo!"

She was hyperactive and seemed to need both sugar and coffee to function. Something told the young sword slinger that at least Glimmer might enjoy what Entrapta liked to eat.

"Entrapta, we are-" Glimmer tried to cut in herself, a smile on her face only to be ignored by a blissfully out of focus Entrapta. The super-genius took them through her home, bringing them into a surprisingly small dining room. It was clear why the small size was focused that way, Entrapta curled up on a chair, her hair moving around and lifting plates, cups, pots, and other necessities for food into the room.

Her chefs walked in, well-used to their mistress' eccentric and excessively forgetful nature. Glimmer's eyes widened, and she couldn't help the moan of delight when she saw what was being placed in front of them. A massive red cake with strands of silver sugar wrapped around the upper layers, keeping every successively smaller piece intact. The cake was formed in a manner similar to an upright lyre or any particular instrument of note, in Entrapta's case, it resembled a drum that had several smaller drums stacked up above its surface, connected by a thin and very deliciously edible pole of hard sugar-cane.

"The Red Singer, a legendary pastry said to have originated in, of all places, the scorpion people's domain." Entrapta cheered, clapping her hands in delight, "It spread through the entire world as a fabled cake of extraordinary deliciousness and complexity to make. Enchantments were weaved into the layers so when eaten they would enhance and refresh the voice of anyone who eats a slice. From singers to storytellers, it is all but a necessity for their work to eat this cake, and thus it became common courtesy to pay them with slices of the cake on top of actual money."

By contrast, the other one was of a far humbler and even zesty form, which Glimmer identified, "And that's the Hunting Fox." It was stack of blue colored muffins with faint glimmering fragments of glazed sugar and a pair of berries baked into the center to simulate glasses. The muffins themselves relied on sugar and flour to properly channel the berries taste into a perfect mixture of delicious focus.

Entrapta nodded, "Ah, another connoisseur of the fine delights of life. But yes, this particular meal was legendary among hunters and those who traveled the wilds. The reason being that the muffin is extremely filling and packed full to bursting with nutrients, a natural process from the use of the tasty if hard to cook Volpaberries. Found only in the forests of Bright Moon, these berries grow in clumps of nine atop deep red bushes, which foxes and other animals like to partake of due to their nature as very nutritious meals."

Entrapta held two in her hands and took bites out of both, her hair lifting a cup filled with a steaming and very rich looking coffee to her lips so she could wash her meal down.

"The Night's Melody." The butler from before told them, "A coffee of legendary delectableness and of an exceedingly harsh nature. It can only be brewed at night due to the fragile nature of the beans involved in its making, and thus is regulated to those who prefer only the most powerful of blends and work very late hours. Princess Entrapta is one such fan of the Night's Melody, and for her, it is all she needs to drink to function on a daily basis."

The shortest princess nodded enthusiastically, "I am in the process of studying if it can be fed to me via an IV drip, but I suppose it will have to wait now that I got the Forest Gale here." She giggled as she turned to the blond, fighting the urge to rub her gloved hands, "So, how do you function? That fabled energy of yours is all natural, right? Have you ever thought of what a child between you and a magic user be like?"

Her questions made both her guests uncomfortable, to which Glimmer hastily replied, "Please, we are here to discuss an alliance."

"Oh yeah, that..." Entrapta drawled out, staring into the distance before she shrugged, "Alright, I can...think of it."

"What?" her guests asked in shock.

**X-X-X-X-X**

And that's my rap!

Entrapta is either your favorite character of the show or is at the top of the list. She's made to be adorable, crazy, eccentric, nerdy, and curvy. Don't deny it, she's the one princess who has a distinct fit body despite not being very athletic. Although, yes, my friend and I are purposely redesigning the females to be sexier and we're unapologetic about it.

And he's also the one behind all the food descriptions and items, it just scratches an itch for him.

**Naruto and Glimmer are still the official pairing**, but someone suggested the idea which Spinnerella suggested to Netossa. For now, I will focus on Glimmer as Naruto's main love interest, if it isn't obvious yet.

_**Beta's Notes: **_Heyo everyone! As usual, I'm behind my big bro and looking forward to tomorrow! Me and him are going to watch all of She-Ra's third season on Friday, so be warned we'll probably take a little time after this chapter to process everything and figure out how to use the plot elements there if any are usable to his story. It won't be long, and arguably next chapter might come out even faster if we get motivated! So please, be patient and thank you for all the support! This note is getting a little long, so I'll cut it off here. Look forward to the next chapter please, this is The Lord Of Pages, so long, farewell, until we meet again!

Swordslinger out!


	9. Change of Pace

I OWN NOTHING

After seeing the third season, we've got good news, our ideas for this story won't change much.

**X-X-X-X-X**

Deep in a cave, the Horde made their move, "Wow, it is dark in here." Scorpia said inside a tunnel with Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelio close behind her.

"It's supposed to be that way to remain unseen." Kyle replied shyly.

Scorpia sighed and tapped the walls with a claw and continued walking, tapping the rock as she spoke, "Yes, but can't we get a couple lamps around? Nothing fancy to decorate the place, but anything to not...ow!" A protruding stalactite smacked her on the forehead, to which she winced and bent over to try to nurse her forehead.

Being taller than Rogelio had its downsides, but at least said lizardman was there to attend her with a small first-aid kit and a hiss.

"Indeed." Kyle said with a nod.

Scorpia groaned as the lizardman checked her red forehead, "Okay, seriously, how do you know what he's saying?" she asked with some awe and frustration from the third time she hit her head in a cramped cave she was forced in. "I'm sorry if it sounds rude, but...I got to know."

"I know the language." Kyle replied, "I can't really speak it since I don't have a reptile snout or a forked tongue, though."

"Really?" Lonnie asked with some surprise, arms crossed under her breasts, "I just go by context. I get like a third of what he says, then take a guess."

"Grr..." Rogelio replied with narrowed eyes at Lonnie.

The braided girl pointed a finger at him with a dull expression, "Yeah, like that, I think you're telling me to learn a few of your words."

"Sorry, buddy, but your language is NOT easy." Kyle replied to soothe his friend.

Hissing again, Rogelio rubbed some ointment on Scorpia's forehead and left.

"So, um, translation?" the white-haired captain asked impatiently.

"He's going to talk to the wife and kids as he gets another med kit." Kyle answered the scorpion woman.

"Speaking of lovey-dovey talk, where are our captain and her pet?" Lonnie asked with a sour look on her face.

"Please don't say things that could get us in trouble." Kyle pleaded with a sheepish grin.

"Oh, they're overlooking this place." Scorpia answered, "I wanted to join, but some of the corridors here aren't made for girls my size. I've scratched nearly every wall I've come across with my shoulder spikes, and don't get me started on the ceilings." She frowned, "If I had that fluffy hair puff Adora has, it'd be messy within seconds."

"Alright, so..." Lonnie tried to be patient with the taller, beefier scorpion lady. She was like a puppy she couldn't get mad at.

"Oh, they're at the top of the main facility." Scorpia pointed upwards and the other two had to step back when she accidentally knocked off a stalactite, "Oops..."

As she said, sitting atop a spire just in the tunnels, Catra leaned against Adora's back, "So, this resistance or whatever are..." Catra started to ask, resting her chin on Adora's shoulder. She considered napping or at the very least lazing about as a fleet of gigantic drillers tunneled through the cave. Gigantic cylinders moved by tank tracks and moved at different angles with pistons made sure the mountain fell piece by piece.

Her best friend, sister figure and secret crush sat in front of her, "It is to remove a village as a threat from the war proper. The plan is to cause a landslide that will keep the village away from the war proper. That or at the very least distract an armed force of Horde opposers long enough to keep them from resources."

Catra nodded, "Isn't there like a Princess nearby? Scorpia mentioned her, I think." Heterochromatic eyes narrowed in anger, "What if the Forest Gale comes?"

"Judging by the reports, this princess is unaware or doesn't care." Adora answered, "Apparently, according to our spies, she prefers to lock herself in order to further her studies."

Catra snickered, "Shut-ins like her couldn't care less for anything away from their immediate reach, like the big boss. Still, we came here for him and she's around."

"A minor nuisance, so far." Adora answered as they observed Hordak's measure to ensure victory. "We will keep the enemy from gathering resources and stop these princess supporters. Knowing him and that pink princess he's with, they will come to stop us."

"Look at you." Catra smirked and placed her hands on her friend's shoulders, "Making good assumptions. So, keep everything under surveillance and look for any hint of him sneaking in, right?"

"That's why I had Scorpia look around...and why I had Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelio accompany her." Adora was fond of the scorpion woman but wouldn't say she was the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Oh, and here I thought you sent the munchkin trio with her to spend some quality time with me." Catra fake-pouted.

"Shush, you..." Adora snickered and put her hand on Catra's face to lightly push her back a couple inches.

"What're you going to do now?" She asked Adora, who merely closed her eyes.

"The Forest Gale will be here soon. Possibly. It'll be good to be ready." Adora looked over the ridge, as did the cat warrior.

Seeing Scorpia had finally made it out of the tunnels, Catra got up and stretched, the motion of which made her lithe body and ample posterior move in extremely enticing ways, "Time to kill the Forest Gale… If he's around, that is." Catra snickered to herself.

Adora gripped her sword in her fist, "Catra, be careful. He's getting stronger. If you got hurt…there's nothing I wouldn't do to end him."

Rubbing her arm, Catra gave her an earnest smile, "You know me, nothing can get to me." Despite saying that, she was trying to hide how her heart beat extra fast at that grim promise from Adora. She was really becoming someone she loved more than anything else. Shadow Weaver, the Horde, Hordak… All of them meant nothing to her if Adora wasn't around.

"I mean it!" Adora said, making the cat girl's heartrate accelerate.

"Oh, please, I've got like nine lives worth of tries." Catra said confidently, putting her face inches from hers to get a blush from her blonde captain. Then, pushing Adora's side with her elbow playfully, Catra leaped from the rock, grinding her way down by manner of coiling her body around it and using it as a makeshift escape pole. When she landed down, she lightly stepped to the side.

Adora smashed into the ground with her fist, "Heh, she doesn't change." She got up, her sword swinging around several times as a cushion of air broke her fall after using her blade.

Scorpia arrived, "Hey! You're already here! Uh, yeah…Kinda makes me a little self-conscious, ya know?" she was blushing as she was covered in bandages and looked like she had scrapes and scratches all over her.

Rogelio walked past her, a box of medical supplies held by the handle behind his back.

Kyle looking at a scanner with a frown, "Weird readings, eh, buddy?" he asked Rogelio who peeked at them.

His yellow eyes narrowed with his spare claw placed against his chin, "Gaaaaaahah?" He let loose an elongated growl, clenching that claw and pointing at the ground.

The skinny boy nodded, "Yeah. I think so. The princess must be using some kind of device to halt seismic activity."

Lonnie swiped the scanner from Kyle, rubbing his hair with one hand while she did so, "Yep, shit's whack. Okay, she doesn't know what we're using on her home-turf. As far as she knows, it's just earthquakes. But damn, the girl knows how to make shit work for her. Whatever she's doing is sending out signals all throughout the canyon. She's blocking our drills progress without even realizing we're using drills."

Catra swiped the scanner next and glaring at it, "Someone as smart as that must be some kind of crazy genius for a shut-in."

Adora nodded, "Considering it's only a matter of time before the Forest Gale arrives, we should keep them at bay."

"Um, about that, captain..." a random soldier said, approaching the group sheepishly. "You may...want to check something out."

"Don't tell me..." Adora put her hand to her face, rubbing it in aggravation.

Catra growled at the messenger, "Isn't your job to inform us of this immediately?"

"I-I'm sorry, but we don't really have a spy network here, just surveillance and forces to keep intruders at bay!" everyone sighed, knowing who they'd face.

Adora took a deep breath and turned to her friends, "Listen, let's just prepare, he must be getting ready to fight."

Scorpia nodded seriously, "Yeah, who knows what kind of cunning plans he could be part of with a new princess as his ally."

Lonnie turned to her with stern eyes, "Remember, his well-being is our last concern."

"Do you see how cute he is?" Scorpia retorted with wide eyes, "Come on, you kind of want to pinch those cheeks. Admit it, team."

"Um...well, it is tempting..." Adora admitted with a blush, to which Catra's tail puffed angrily at.

"Personality-wise he's really not cute." Lonnie huffed.

"Back to the matter at hand..." Adora coughed into her fist nervously. "If he's here, no doubt will he try to gain the princess' attention. Any ideas on using that against him?"

"Duh," Catra said with an angry snarl. "If he's here, I want a rematch, so let's make him come to us...with a little incentive."

"You mean...taking a princess? But how?" Kyle asked in shock.

"Well, she's interested in what we're doing, so..." Catra smirked as the gears in her head turned.

X-X-X-X-X

Entrapta was spinning around her lab, running from console to console, scanning things, checking up on data, and flat out hyperventilating from sheer excitement and overwhelming energy, "5 times 50 to the power of- The data came in! Oh, oh, oh! So that's how you use the Mystic Swordarts! That's beyond incredible! This chakra of yours boosts power by a factor of 10 to the power of 3! It's comparable even to the mana used by other princesses! I myself don't possess natural magic, but more to the point! if we can duplicate this chakra, even I could use swordarts on the level of… OOOOHHHHH!"

"Is she always like this?" Glimmer asked from the side to the cooking staff, looking anywhere but a bare-chested Naruto's sculpted defined pecs and slim tummy.

A tall, overweight woman scratched her head with a sigh, "Can't say she's acting different than usual, but it's like..."

A slim petite woman in a baker's outfit tapped her chin in worry, "It's like her personality's taken to a new degree."

Indeed, Entrapta was in an ecstatic state of focus, pure scientific euphoria, "I just realized, we could duplicate your energy and give it to the average soldier! Making them into powerful soldiers and boosting their own productivity! OHMYGOSH! I am having so many ideas it's terrifying! Need more recorders, ASAP!"

Naruto had to make a question, "How much longer will I be stuck here?" Sitting in place with a bunch of suction cups all over his bare chest, Naruto looked rather impressed by the volume of energy Entrapta had. Although it might have been the extra ten cups of Night's Melody she downed prior to her analysis. Glimmer stood nearby with a blush when seeing him start to sweat from Entrapta's requests.

He was ignored as the tiny engineer continued, "AMAZING! Simply, amazing! We need to record your brainwaves while you sleep! NO! We need to understand even more about you! It's insane how little we know about chakra users in the first place! You said you came from an entire planet or world full of them!? And you were only a beginner in their arts!? OHMYGOSH! VEIGAR! Do you understand what this means!?" she asked a nearby drone that she had given a nifty little blue hat, then rolled back into place on her chair, her hair forming a pair of hands which lifted her up and off it just so she could look at a new reading.

"Do tell..." Glimmer said interested while Naruto did katas, thrusting his wooden sword in a series of precise and fast stabs to practice the Howling Sword techniques.

Entrapta couldn't contain her excitement, at all, "So much data could be found! Entire schools of foreign martial arts and techniques! Entirely new realms of data transportation! Maybe even the ability to summon dragons!" She was losing it, drooling at every single thought that crossed her astonished mind. She then gripped Naruto's bare shoulders with saliva dripping down her chin, "Naruto, you have to make babies soon! I mean it! We need more data, more subjects, more variables! Ooooohhh...! You totally need to marry a princess or see if one or – better yet – dozens would like to carry on your genes!"

"W-w-wait!" Naruto exclaimed, fear in his eyes from Entrapta's red lenses staring into his soul.

If that wasn't traumatic enough, she started to pull up her shirt, revealing an ample view of the underside of her C-cups, just bordering on the edge of her nipples, "In fact, I wouldn't mind starting just to see the development of-" that was as far as she got when Glimmer blasted her on the head, "Ow!"

"Hey, he's not here to...to...do that!" the pink princess had upgraded her blush from a lantern into a lighthouse.

Entrapta pouted and pulled down her shirt, "Aw, and here I was willing to also study first-person experiences of...what was the term? Did it have something to do with fruits and popping?" Rubbing their faces, the staff members tried not to look at their guests in deep embarrassment while Naruto tried to not think too much on what the tiny engineer meant.

Putting on his orange t-shirt and then his one-sleeved white tunic, he spoke, "So, can you give the alliance some more thought now?" he asked impatiently and partially dead inside.

"After a couple more readings and tests." Entrapta said and darted to the side, her hair picking up several tiny cupcakes to gobble each one in a single bite. "Now, to find a proper room for this test. Perhaps we can use the outdoors! Huh, first time I'll see sunlight in...how many months? Vi!" a pink humanoid droid with large arms appeared, "Please get last month's prototypes."

"Prototypes for what?" Naruto asked worriedly.

She turned to the others and giggled, "For physical training in order to not leave the lab and stay fit! As well as measure my progress! Don't worry, I tried them myself, but exercise is kinda boring and takes too much energy out of me I could use for more studies like this! Also, sweat! I may bathe every other day...well, week! But still, sweating is not fun! Once I discovered exercise was a waste of my time when I could just do a lot more research, I decided to use those machines to test others' limits and made this!" she pointed to a small pedaling machine under her chair, "It's smaller and helps me stay fit without sweating too much!"

"Do you ever slow down?" Naruto finally asked, overwhelmed by her energy.

"She's like the opposite of a sloth." Glimmer commented in disbelief.

Once outside, the robot had set what looked like...devices of a certain...adult nature, "Strap in, Naruto! Time to learn your limits!"

"Yeah, no." Naruto said and stared at the...machine, if it could be called that. It had straps made specifically to keep him dangling and was just a whip, a bottle of lube and leather clothing accessories away from a dark and kinky fantasy. "I am not getting on something so... Glimmer...?" he asked upon noticing the princess staring at the machine with a blush and unfocused eyes.

"Uh, yeah!?" she gasped in shock, shaking her head.

Naruto couldn't find the words, "What...were...you...?"

"Sorry, the idea of you in that...It's d-disturbing, to say the least!" she squeaked out. "Entrapta, please, we came here to do more than...put Naruto through that."

The short-stack scientist kept her smile and a strong will, "But this is a once in a lifetime opportunity to study an actual alien being! And one with a body which is compatible with our world's biology!" she was near bursting with enthusiasm and excitement, "I'm talking of a new evolutionary line! Chakra is hereditary, of that I am certain with his anatomy! Possibly capable of its own mutations for the sake of adaptability, too! It could revolutionize our entire species! Can you imagine if a princess was born with that energy!? Magic boosted with a natural source of energy which can be linked to nature itself!?"

"Wait, linked to nature...?" Naruto cut her off.

Entrapta giggled, tapping her fingers, "Oh, yeah, your chakra seems to sustain itself thanks to the very energy which keeps our world together."

"Like me with Bright Moon's Runestone?" Glimmer asked.

"No, more like every part of the world." Entrapta explained excitedly with her fists up, "Naruto, you could channel this natural energy – which I am in the process of finding a proper name for – into chakra! Do you know what that means!? It'd be like using the power of a Runestone without a Runestone!"

"What!?" the princess and her bodyguard exclaimed with wide eyes, looking at the scientist in shock.

"In fact, perhaps more than my style, you should learn the one at Mystacor, the...forgot its name." Entrapta frowned for half a second, cheering up just a split fraction of time later. "Oh yeah, the Shining Sword! Its use of meditation and inner peace would greatly push forward your control of it! Out of all the styles, it is one of the most difficult to learn, and yet your chakra could give you the advantage to... OOOOHHH! Just... Just think what'd happen if you had babies!" she gripped him by the lapels, getting him to sweat as she put her face inches from his again. "Naruto, for science and the future, I am willing to give you my first-"

"Stop, stop, stop, please!" Glimmer yelled and pulled Naruto back with tightly shut eyes, a frown, and enough red on her face to be called a ripe tomato with her round and appealing form. "No...doing anything any princess should do only after marriage, please!" her eyebrows trembled as she attempted to kick the images of Naruto and Entrapta sharing a bed out of her mind.

Entrapta pouted in disappointment, "Oh, but he's quite endowed where it counts."

"How'd you know!?" the other two asked in shock.

Entrapta giggled, "Hey, I made sure to study you deeply, don't think I overlook any details."

Naruto felt an odd blend of emotions as he awkwardly took a step back, "I'm...terrified...and also impressed."

Glimmer looked away, holding reddening cheeks, "I'm so sorry, Naruto. I swear to make it up to you."

"Oh, may I suggest marriage?" Entrapta giggled like a little hyperactive gremlin.

The other princess glared daggers at her, "NO!"

Entrapta didn't lose her smile, "But I'm really excited to see the child of a chakra user and an immortal! Do you think they'll call me Auntie Entrapta?" She moved around the plump princess, "Plus, your body is the ideal kind for him. Fertile and with the right amount of meat to secure warmth as well as the perfect child-bearing hips! Hm...too bad your mammary glands don't seem large enough to produce the proper amount of milk to sustain a child with such high metabolism. Although maybe the magic in you could-"

"Can we...take a break...?" Glimmer finally asked, her face buried in her palm when she skipped the point of embarrassment where she'd drop to her knees and whimper. Instead, she went directly to the point an already mentally exhausted person would arrive: surrender. She just resigned herself to her fate of emotional anguish and accepted Entrapta's quirkiness.

Entrapta was taken back, then nodded with an eager, trembling smile, "Oh, right, more coffee!?"

"No!" her guests exclaimed as one.

"Alright, I'll see you in my lab once you're done catching your breaths!" and with that, she zipped back into her castle, leaving the two utterly floored.

Finally, at long last, Naruto made the question in their minds, "What just happened?"

To his surprised, Glimmer buried her face on his chest, "Let's forget this ever happened, please. For the sake of the alliance, we need her."

"I-I know, but..." he blushed from feeling her warmth and half-apple sized breasts on his torso. "She's not going to listen."

X-X-X-X-X

Atop a mountain trail, observing the odd group, Catra smirked, "Can't believe they're making this so easy for us...Then again, it is thanks to the drills working as they should none suspect we could attack." She let out a snicker, followed by Adora and the munchkin trio sans Rogelio. The lizardman and Scorpia were tasked with waiting for a signal on the other side.

"The princess is almost inside the castle..." Lonnie reported as she observed the girl with a pair of binoculars, "And, um, she's taking that odd thing she wanted to...put the Forest Gale on." She blushed as she had some, dare she admit it, some fantasies of being in a similar device. Despite her tough exterior, she wouldn't mind letting someone take charge.

"I got her on my sights..." Kyle said with a small rifle in his hands, evening his breathing.

"Keep it steady," Adora said and nodded at Catra. "Divide and conquer, right?"

"Yup, nothing should be more fun than rubbing this on his face once we get him." Catra licked her lips at the idea of one-upping the blond after their fight near Perfuma's kingdom.

"She's nearing the door." Kyle urged them.

"Now!" Adora shouted as she and Catra jumped down while Kyle fired, soon running off in a different direction with Lonnie close.

A small dart struck Entrapta's neck, the genius inventor's hair plucked it out and pulled it up in front of her face, "Oh, this would be a mark 7 Hypnos sleep daaaaaaaghhh…" she begun to say before her red eyes rolled up and she collapsed in a pile of limp cloth and hair.

Catra dashed down, "Snag her! Now!" Kyle fumbled with the rifle, panicking for a split-second as she raced to the unconscious princess. Adora charged after her, sliding down the path and sending rocks scattering in her wake. The reason for joining was quite clear, as running out of the castle was none other than the swordsman himself.

"Howling Sword: Raging Sea Spear!" She was ready to fight the boy, and then surprised when he threw his sword skywards, reared back an open palm, and shot the wooden blade forward with his palm striking the pummel! The chakra, the brute force of the kid, and the change in moves threw her off for a moment!

"Roaring Sword: Panther Devouring Gazelle!" She responded in kind, swinging her own blade down then up in the same motion, creating an illusory image of a large cat. The resulting collision of the twin moves meeting brought an echoing blast of wind which sent her skidding back and returned the wooden to its master, who had charged forward to keep his attack!

Catra landed down, both hands together as her hair crackled and stood on end, "I might not be a swordsman…BUT I CAN STILL FIGHT!" Acrobatically, she sprang into a handstand then a flying kick, both her clawed feet savaging Naruto who stepped back with every frantic tilt of her body. Landing down, her eyes flashed with the intention to kill, her body coiled in on itself. An aura sparked from her body and, when she launched herself, she was coated in a brilliant gleam of gold and blue light!

Naruto put his sword to his side, tracing the index and middle fingers over his blade, "Don't complain to me if I take out your arms or legs, you've made your choice." Chakra lines echoed out, a web of light flying into the air as he declared with full strength in his voice the name of his attack and stabbed the earth. "Howling Sword: Rock Breaking Mighty Waves!" A pillar of chakra erupted between the two, Catra bouncing off it painfully and landing down on all fours, her tail waved once, twice, thrice before she launched herself forward again!

And then... "Hi!" cheered none other than Scorpia after sneaking up on Naruto and delivering a hook which sent him rolling on the floor.

"Scorpia!? You're supposed to be with Rogelio!" Adora raised her voice with surprise and some level of relief.

"I know, but I couldn't leave you alone with him!" the Amazonian captain argued nervously, "Besides, I really wanna try something new!"

"New...what?" Naruto asked as he stood up using his wooden sword as a cane.

Scorpia just smiled, "Forest Gale! You're not the only one who's strong! I've created my own style to stand up to you!" then she blushed and poked her pincer tips together, "Also, I don't want to be left out of the fun of the cool naming attacks thing. I got a little jealous and wanted to see if you'd like what I came up with."

'_Cute..._' both Adora and Naruto thought in unison.

"Get ready, this is all new and improved Scorpia!"

Naruto smiled and wiped his cheek off some blood from his teeth cutting into his inner cheek due to her sucker punch, "Alright, let's see if you can match my swordplay."

The buff female captain beamed like a little kid at a candy store, "Then try this one I made up just now! Super Serious Scorpion Style: Flipping Bird Cage!"

Scorpia pushed both claws into the ground, her back muscles bulging before she punched the ground and dug her claws into the rock. Flinging her claws up, lines of dirt were sent into the air along with the rocky floor they had been fighting on! Naruto was sent flying high into the air while Catra narrowed her eyes like the cat she was, ready to strike her prey.

"Whoa! She's...really tough!" Adora yelped as she kicked from rock to rock, Lonnie below them and picking up Entrapta underneath her arm.

Glimmer flashed out of the castle, her eyes widening when she saw Entrapta in their clutches, "I won't let you take her!"

Lonnie got cocky, "Oh yeah, what can you do about it?" the dark-skinned girl blowing her a raspberry, her index and middle fingers held in a V for victory gesture in front of her tongue mockingly.

Glimmer made a wing like sigil with her hands, the fingers forming wings and the thumbs crossing to form the head of an angel, "You asked for it!" When she dropped them, purple lights appeared around her body. "Brilliant Mystic Arts: Descending Judgement!" Lifting both hands up again, she flung them forward, scattering light beams in a barrage of glowing lasers!

"Like that'd work on me!" Catra snarled and lunged at her.

"Oh no..." Glimmer gulped.

Catra dashed in front of them, both claws crossing as she took a deep breath, her eyes flashed gold and blue, and she clawed the beams out of the air! Moving her hands so fast her claws only brought an empty vacuum in front of their frenzied swipes! Glimmer had to be quick to teleport out of the way as she was chased by the furious feline warrior. Every step and teleportation the plump princess needed to measure an unfortunately limited pool of energy. Unlike Naruto, she had to find ways to balance her magic bolts and escapes, but Catra wouldn't let her.

"Get back here!" the cat girl exclaimed mid-kick which the princess had to dodge by jumping to the side. Seeing her move instead of disappear in a flash made her grin, "Oh, what's the matter? Are you already out of juice?" She held her claws to the sides with a widening, wicked smile. "Don't you want to save your friend?"

"I do and I will!" Glimmer said mostly to put up a strong face, but she was sweating slightly.

Catra got an idea and put a hand to her ear, "Wait, did you capture him already!?" she asked in perfectly acted shock.

"Wh-" that was as fast as Glimmer got out before seeing Catra dash right at her...

Meanwhile, Naruto still had to deal with Scorpia and her creativity, "I may not have cool names for my attacks, but I got the heart! Super Serious Scorpion Style: Toppling Castle Punch!" Scorpia's claw pushed against Naruto's scabbard when he used it to block her strike. It would've cracked the hard wood if not for his chakra hardening it.

"Hey, do you really need them!?" he asked, "You're plenty strong as you are now..." He dreaded the idea of fighting her if she learnt a fighting art like his. Scorpia's strength sent the two of them skidding back, just right in front of the castle door. As he blocked her immense blunt blow, her tail zipped around his guard, the stinger wiggling before his eyeball while he kept his guard and senses up.

And they weren't alone, "He's all yours, Scorpia!" Naruto caught his sword in the opposite hand deflecting a second strike from Adora who had circled behind him! Fighting two at the same time, he let his grip on his scabbard loosen, sending it into the air and letting Scorpia's tail reflexively wrap around it. Spinning the blade around so the hilt was pressed against Scorpia's stomach, he tried to pull her and make her trip, but the beefy woman shocked him when she snagged him into a bearhug!

"Nah uh! I know you'll probably counter me! No sell! Sorry! This is for your own good, Forest Gale! Super Serious Scorpion Style: View into Heaven!" With his head nestled in a place most men would kill to be in, she lifted him up, her arms clenching around his back and making his vision blur inside of his flesh-prison.

Adora looked down at her own breasts self-consciously, "…Seriously…?"

"Don't knock it until you can try it! This will knock him out and we won't have to kill him!" Scorpia said with her usual level of gusto and cheer, smiling as Naruto's struggling seemed to die down after a few seconds. She gently lowered him to the earth, saying out loud while watching Glimmer and Catra still go at it, "Aw, he's cute when he's all tuckered out!"

"Good morning!" Naruto cheekily joked as his eyes snapped open, and he sprang to his feet, having played possum.

Scorpia lowered her head dejectedly, "Oh nuts. He tricked me."

"Get even by defeating him!" Adora said, keeping her eyes on the boy. Surprise overcame her again when the young swordsman's foot kicked up his scabbard, dual wielding it and his wooden sword. He pointed his blade at Adora, who threw up her guard, and the sheath at Scorpia, who realized the importance of his stance.

The scorpion woman…actually got excited, "Oh! You learned a little of dual-blade wielding from Netossa?! Awesomesauce! You know, she's legendary for using two swords at the same time! The Binding Sword doesn't really require it, but it can be used like that! You might not know her style yet, but it'd be so cool to see you figure it out!"

Adora almost let herself hit the ground in a heap from the unbelievable shock of Scorpia's words, "WHY ARE YOU SO NICE TO HIM!?" She couldn't help how her voice hitched out of aggravation and dismay.

Naruto ignored her as he gave Scorpia a nod of cocky yet sincere respect, "I learn better from fighting other people or watching them fight. You're self-taught…but you're good. You learned CQC?"

He asked as the trio circled each other, Scorpia and Adora always at his front and back, "Yep! I'm pretty good at it! Wrestling is a big favorite! I can do all sorts of grappling techniques. And hey! Look, I've got a third arm and hand!" Her tail wagged at him to illustrate that point.

"We got both princesses!" Lonnie shouted out as Entrapta got a piggyback ride on the female soldier's back, drooling slightly on her shoulder, "Ew..."

Naruto was more shocked to see who they had gotten, "Glimmer!" he exclaimed upon seeing her unconscious on Catra's shoulder.

"Aw, are you crushing on her or something, Forest Gale? How quaint." Catra mocked him with her characteristic smug smile, "Not a bad choice, though, she's got a caboose for days. Although I would prefer my girl to be slimmer, a tad more athletic, and with a perkier butt."

Naruto ground his teeth, and reluctantly lowered his sword, which made Scorpia cheer, "Good, we don't have to fight anymore!"

"Don't fight back if you truly care for her." Adora said and approached him, the sword Hordak handed her aimed at the boy.

"Do you know the problem with your logic?" Naruto asked them seriously, eyes cold.

"What?" Catra shook, unable to believe what she was seeing, "When did he...become a different person?" her tail fur stood on end as Naruto clenched his sword and sheath tighter in his hands and his eyes turned into iced sapphire. Every instinct told her to be careful, but his defiance pissed her off, "Hey, don't get any ideas! Do you hear me!? Do you know how I got her!? I fooled her into thinking you were hurt!"

"You..." Naruto's eyes changed from radiating with cool anger to burning rage.

Catra felt that she had him, but was still furious that he wouldn't quit, "It's your fault for making her care for you, so don't move!"

And it clicked for Naruto as Adora approached him, a split-second decision where he took the stupidest, most reckless choice, "Stop!" Adora yelled and readied herself to strike him.

"Did you not hear her!?" Catra snarled with her eyes going feral...and then wide in horror.

"What...just happened...?" Scorpia asked in shock as Naruto let Adora's blade sink into his gut just to grab the girl by the shoulders, "Wait, what're you doing, Forest Gale!? If you-"

"Shut...up..." Naruto grunted as he took in a sharp breath to endure the horrible pain, "If she's going...to use Glimmer...I will use you!" the blonde female captain was too stunned by his fiery determination and his strong tolerance to heavy doses of iron in his diet to react to what came next. Naruto brutally head-butted her into unconsciousness!

"ADORA!" Catra yelled in horror when her friend's head rocketed back with a bloody nose and her eyes closing.

Holding her with an arm and his free hand slowly yanking out the black sword, Naruto copied Catra's strategy as a madman with a death wish would, "I'm taking her with me...!" he growled with his hostage secured by the arm around her throat. At the very least he had dealt with Adora, a girl innocent at heart, so the sword didn't hit his vitals. It hurt like all Hell, though.

Catra bared her teeth, "Idiot, if you do anything to her, we'll make your princess feel it tenfold!"

"And I'd have nothing to lose!" Naruto shot back, making her skin tingle. Then, as if to demonstrate his will further, he yanked out the sword with the faintest of flinches, "I can heal this wound, come after you, take out the Horde..." he willed his body to remain up straight and forced his voice to be firm. "If you take Glimmer, what stops me from going directly after all of you myself!?"

Catra trembled, unable to believe him, "Do you not see the hole in your logic!? You'd be down a princess, your alliance would be nothing, you'd fight a war alone, make her mother grieve-"

"And I'll keep fighting!" Naruto shouted back with the eyes of a soldier who accepted his fate. "Can you say you'd do such a thing!?"

"For her I can and I will!" Catra snapped, going fully feral.

But Naruto knew her as good as he knew himself, "And that's your problem, you're as stubborn as me when it comes to something worth caring!"

Catra was taken back, but before she could reply Scorpia had a fearful question, "Hey, what's that sound!?" she yelled while Naruto gasped as the ground shook, signaling a new landslide!

"Wait, Rogelio, no one gave the signal!" Kyle yelled into a walkie-talkie, getting a hiss, "What do you mean it wasn't you!?"

"Look!" Lonnie pointed to where Naruto and Adora where standing. As if luck would have it, they were right where he had stabbed the ground hard enough to create a chakra pillar, but there was more to it than a simple strike. The hole Naruto made cracked, expanded, and soon swallowed him along Entrapta's machines and the parts of the mountain they had held back!

The cat girl was horrified, "Noooo, Adora! ADORA!" All she saw, as if the world had slowed to a crawl, was Naruto glaring at her as he fell, Adora still clutched against his body. He fell into the darkness with Adora, rocks falling over them and sealing where he was under several tons.

Staring at the mess, Scorpia nodding with her arms crossing underneath her bust, "Yep! We'll have to start digging! Might take a few hours though!" Lonnie tossed her the walkie-talkie, and she spoke through it with a less excited tone, "Hey, uh, guys? Can you get us a couple of drills and maybe some excavation equipment? We need to rescue Force Captain Adora from the Forest Gale. Fell down a hole, you see!"

"Affirmative, we'll bring you what you need Force Captain Scorpia." She chucked the handheld radio back to Lonnie.

Catra was hyperventilating by the filled in hole. She flung Glimmer down on the ground and drew her claws back as if she was going to rip her throat out. However, thinking better about what she was going to do at the last moment, she begun howling to vent her rage and savaged a rock pillar violently with her claws.

"Adora…No! NO! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!" she was close to tearing her hair out, until Scorpia placed a comforting pincer on her shoulder.

"Calm down, we have time to rescue her, so please be calm...for her," the scorpion woman was happy when she paused.

Looking into her pants pockets, Catra stared at something within its depths and swallowed. Adora was counting on her. She couldn't break down, especially not when there was a chance of rescue and salvation. The plan was hers. The idea was hers. Taking several moments to repeat that mantra, she calmed her anxiety attack through forceful repetition of that mantra.

When she turned around again, her yellow and blue eyes held a strong determination in them, "How long until we can break through?" she asked the massive woman, walking over to the rock pile.

Tapping her claw against her chin, Scorpia smiled massively, "Give us about two hours with me using my own strength, and we'll be through to the bottom of that hole! No problem!"

Catra nodded grimly, "Get these two back to our camp and restrain them. We need to prioritize, I'll keep watch over the hole, Scorpia you stay with me, Kyle, Rogelio, Lonnie you three get them back. When you're done, assign several guards to watch them and make sure that at least one of you, preferably Rogelio, stays behind to keep watch."

"Roger!" the munchkin trio replied with a salute, and a hiss from the walkie-talkie.

Catra had a hand covering her mouth, her eyes glaring at the hole as she gave very rapid-fire commands. Glaring at her, Lonnie begun to open her mouth until she saw how determined Catra was. Her tail was waving about very slowly in shallow almost hypnotic sideways patterns, a sign of her mind and heart being as calm as possible.

"Tch…when did you grow up and start acting like a real commander…" Lonnie grumbled as she towed Entrapta off with her, Kyle struggling to carry Glimmer but somehow finding the strength in him to follow Lonnie.

"When Adora put her faith in me to make sure she always came home back to me…" Catra mumbled softly to herself, clenching her fist inside of her pocket as hard as she could over the object within it.

_Although I am cracked and weak, I am still myself. The strong should dominate the weak, but care for their own. A cat bows to no master save for the one it loves._

X-X-X-X-X

"Okay, show of hands, who's not dead?" Naruto snapped his finger, a blue spark erupting from it to form a small ball of light made of chakra over his index finger. A female groaned softly in response to his question. He saw Adora getting up from her spot on the floor. When she realized he had her sword in his hands, she flinched, glared, and clenched her fists all in one motion.

Grunting, she held her forehead, still numb from his headbutt, "Why haven't you killed me, yet?" the captain asked him.

Scratching his cheek with his free hand, he kicked her sword up and caught it in his hand, "Because I'm not about to waste a good hostage when you can be my assurance to save Glimmer and Entrapta." Walking around, he pointed around them, rocks all over the place and only soft dirt ahead of them in their cavernous hole. Turning to her he continued talking, "If we want to get out in this lifetime, we have to dig or be patient enough to wait for your buddies to free us."

She walked over to him, keeping aware of the fact that she was unarmed, and his guard was up, "Why not wait, then? My friends and Catra will save us. Why risk the safety and stability of the tunnel digging?" she asked him. She got an answer she didn't like when Naruto tapped the ground softly with her sword hilt and was hailed by a rain of small and even medium sized rocks falling around them.

"The rocks are kept in place only by the ones around them. I'm good, but I can't stop an entire landslide crashing on my head and keeping all my energy in stock." She swallowed, rubbing her head with another look up above them as he held his glowing finger up, "Digging might get us a safe space if we get far enough from the hole. We can use it to either get back up or alert your friends to our location."

"Forest Gale, I-" She begun to say until he surprised her by tossing her back her sword.

He clutched his own in hand, "It's Naruto. My name. I'm not trying to hide it from anybody, and I want my fans to call me that. Don't use my that nickname to single me out as your target." he told her, pointing his sword at the soft soil in front of them. "Once we're out, we can keep going as much as you want, just don't think you're having an easy time for scratching my stomach."

Adora took a place by his side, holding her own sword in hand, "Why do you even continue fighting? You should have no loyalty to anything but your desire to be famous. What drives you?" she asked as they started to dig, using their swords to push through the soil and pierce it as a united force.

He grunted, dirt falling past their chests as they took a step forward into an empty space that was steadily growing, big enough for them to stand apart by about a foot or two, "I want to be famous, that's as simple as it gets. My village looked down on me. They called me everything from brat to bastard, anything but my name. Nobody ever told me what I did to deserve it."

Frowning, she dug harder, replying to his confession with her own, "I want to make a peaceful world. I'm not as naïve as I look. I realized what we were doing to the Princesses' land. The Horde lectures on them is all propaganda. But I'm aware of that truth. We're not good people, we do bad things. But I don't care about the details."

"Then let me ask why you follow their bullshit, and I hope I offend you by saying you're full of shit." Naruto was too right saying he and Catra were alike, Adora noted.

The blonde captain swallowed but answered him, "What justifies it is that we'll have a peaceful world when we're done. Everyone, even people who aren't princesses, shall be equal. It'll be a better world. Where wars don't happen. Where good people don't die for pointless causes. Where children don't get raised up as warriors. And where they can grow up with each other in peace."

She was talking about herself and her own past, he presumed, "And you think that the ends justify the means? That's a different sort of stupid where you think everything will work out if you're the one leading it. Me, I just want the world to sing me praises and keep my name alive."

"You're called a hero, but you don't act like it." She accused as they dug further, getting at least five feet out of the hole they were in before.

He shrugged in response to her words, "I don't care if you think that, I've never claimed to be fighting for something cheesy." He told her sincerely, "People in my village acted as if I didn't exist, so I am going to be someone worth writing and remembering. I want people to keep the name Naruto Uzumaki alive to prove I existed, that I was worth something."

"Why would they...?" Adora asked, before catching herself. "Doesn't matter, you don't have to explain."

"Like I'd care about that stuff now." Naruto smirked smugly at her, "Once I crave my name here, it won't matter if the people of my village try to erase me of their history or think I'm as good as dead. I'll have done something to carve into history."

"So, you care..." she started.

Shrugging, he answered bluntly, "I grew used to it and did my best to grow numb to adults telling the kids to get away from me like I was the reason for all their misfortunes." He then looked at her from the corner of his eyes, "And before you say something along the lines of how unfair that is, forcing people into a peaceful world isn't any better."

Adora narrowed her eyes at him, "It's worth the effort."

"Keep telling yourself that if it helps you sleep." Naruto shot back dryly.

Deciding it was best to not argue further since they needed to find a way out, Adora shut up and kept digging, "Let's just get out of here..."

Similar to a theatrical play, her words were followed by them getting through the wall of dirt in their path and finding a deep void under their feet, a stone path, and the sound of rushing feet. Naruto readied his sword for any incoming attack as did Adora. Shadows crawled around the walls, feet tapped the floor as someone or something approached them, and soon a figure greeted them with several torches at hand. The torches lit up arrows which were promptly aimed at the two. And leading the group was a slim shadow taking a bold step forward.

"Do not fight back, for your own good," the leader said while the others aimed with their bows.

Luck truly was a whimsical mistress.

**X-X-X-X-X**

And that's my rap!

Sorry for the cliffhanger. Next chapter will be up soon, I hope. Here's hoping you've enjoyed it and that you can be patient for the next one.

Regarding what you guys have suggested, yes, I may go for the idea Entrapta suggested, but I will try to have Naruto build some relationships with the princesses.

So far Spinnerella and Netossa wouldn't mind having kids with him, but they still must test him. Entrapta sees it more as an experiment.

Suggestions will be listened to, appreciated, and thought over. Just don't expect them all to be used or followed to the letter, we are trying to do our own thing, after all.

Now, here's a list you didn't ask for but may have wondered about.

**The Swordslinger presents his Top 10 Favorite She-Ra Reboot Girls!**

10\. Perfuma – Hippie girl doing hippie things, can be fun if used correctly and she's got a fun dynamic of love/hate with Mermista.

9\. Frosta – Despite her serious shift in personality from season 1 to 2, she's adorable and the bipolar thing could be fun to write.

8\. Mermista – Regardless of her attitude, she's great fun to write here and would be the most fun to annoy.

7\. Netossa – Possibilities for her having sass, attitude, and getting things done are endless when writing her here.

6\. Spinnerella – Mostly because of what I can do when writing a character who's got only 1 line in 26 episodes, and she's THICC.

5\. Adora – I've grown fond of her, I just wish she had better development or ended up as Catra's prisoner in a harem girl outfit.

4\. Catra – Love her as much as I want to kick her tail and tell her to get her act together, she needs a Kazuma Kiryu equivalent in her life.

3\. Scorpia – Like most if not all of you, I have an urge to hug her, feed her, tell her cute fairy tales every night, and let her bearhug me.

2\. Entrapta – Kooky, energetic, crazy, and the cutest mad scientist the world needed after Polly from Jumpstart 3rd Grade.

**Honorable mentions** – Angella, Castaspella and Shadow Weaver, who could've benefitted from the original version's backstories for them. Lonnie, for all the jokes The Lord Of Pages and I have made of her pinning Kyle down for some rigorous stamina training. Huntara, for being another muscular babe to add to our list of favorites along Scorpia.

**Dishonorable mention** – Light Hope who we all can see is manipulating Adora into being an ideal She-Ra, the meaning of which could be dangerous.

1\. Glimmer – I have a thing for her cute design and her backstory is the one I feel has the most potential. Out of all of them, she grew the most on me.

Swordslinger out!


	10. Rush Hour

I OWN NOTHING

A guest reviewer has some good points, but sadly doesn't give any suggestions. Rather than tell me what's wrong, tell me ways to fix it.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Alright, Horde soldiers, hands up! And we won't put a dozen arrows in you!" A teenage male voice spoke, getting a bit of a voice crack at the very end when Naruto looked into the light shining at him. A few of the people arranged around the bow holders had blazing torches, and if he looked carefully, he could recognize one or two.

Blinking, he sheathed his wooden sword with a clonk, then pointed at one of the figures, a deer woman who waved at him, "You're one of Perfuma's subjects. What are you doing here?" He got out of the hole he and Adora had been in...and quickly took her sword from her while she was distracted.

"Crap...!" the blonde girl exclaimed, hating herself for leaving her guard that open.

"Oh! Forest Gale, good to see you're alright! It's alright, my friends, it's alright! He's with us!" The deer woman said cheerfully as Perfuma herself stepped out of the darkness!

Looking at the young hero, her face bloomed into a beauteous smile, "Glory to you, Forest Gale! You're looking...in immediate need of medical assistance!" She told him genuinely, her irradiant smile shining a little brighter when she saw him changing into a shocked expression. "May someone please tend to him!?" two of her subjects raced forward to do as told while he examined the new face.

The one next to her couldn't be a more marked contrast to Naruto. He was a lanky dark-skinned youth with a crew-cut in a flamboyant outfit. It was a white breastplate armor with a red heart and an exposed section showing off his abs. He had a quiver full of high-tech arrows and a pair of short bows attached to each hip on top of his larger bow which was still pointing the business end of an arrow shaft at him.

"Are you sure it's him?" the archer asked while Naruto sat down and opened his robe to reveal the hole on his torso. "He's...a lot shorter than I pictured him."

"I'm still growing!" Naruto snapped while being tended to.

Perfuma pushed the archer's arm down, the young man none the less gave Naruto a confused look, "I wholeheartedly do, he's beyond odd but far more reliable." Walking past him without a second glance, Naruto focused most of his attention on Perfuma who was following him intently. "What happened to you?"

"A lot of problems I need your help with." Naruto admitted with a growl of disappointment at himself, "Let me get patched up and I'll tell you the whole thing."

"Fair enough." Perfuma knew he needed help, but as he was attended, she felt the silence was too uncomfortable to let it continue. Thus, she tried to make conversation as his abdomen was wrapped, attempting to not stare at his defined chest for too long, "So, did you enjoy your time in Mermista's domain, Forest Gale?"

He rubbed the back of his head with a sigh, looking at her, then at the bow wielder, "Not especially, but I did get a new sword style from the whole mess, so I can't really complain. Who is the arrow boy?" The youth with Perfuma looked surprised by that statement, especially as Naruto had fired it off with an obvious grudge to being called short.

Perfuma interrupted him speaking with her usual level of exuberance, "That's just Bow! He's an up and coming folk hero, Forest Gale! I'm showing him the ropes so he can one day be someone the rebellion can call a hero too!" Tilting his head to the side, Naruto had to bite back the need to comment on the name.

"Right, I can see that he needs a little more work..." saying that with a dry expression, Naruto looked back.

Perfuma and her entourage froze when they saw his companion. Walking into the light, Adora held a hand in front of her face and then gulped when everyone pointed their weapons at her. It was obvious she gave up, not wanting to get impaled by a dozen archers in a narrow corridor and no way to go but down into the abyss. Perfuma held out both hands, vines wrapping around them several times until she held a bizarre weapon in hand. It was a corded vein that had a large round end akin to a rope with a heavy knot at the end.

Naruto could tell already it was Perfuma's personal method of using the Whispering Mystic Arts in close range combat, "Wait... Let me talk with you."

The bow-wielder pointed his bow right back up at him and Adora, "Perfuma! That's a Horde soldier!"

Gritting his teeth, the swordsman spoke with a little bit more rudeness than he might have normally used, "And she's with me, so keep your mouth shut! I'm using her as a hostage so I can get back the princess I'm protecting from the people using her as a hostage!" Naruto wasn't usually that harsh, but he had a shitty day and the deer folk wrapped his bandages too tight.

Perfuma put two and two together and got something that remotely resembled four, "They captured Glimmy!?"

"I- Glimmy?!" Naruto blinked, privately marking down that nickname with a chuckle to himself. "Remembering that one, but yes, they have her and Entrapta. I have this Horde soldier, Adora, as my own hostage so I can get them back."

Bow grew worried at the statement, "Oh no, if they have Princess Glimmer...they could use her as a bargaining chip with the queen."

"Thus, I need your help to get them back." Naruto sighed in relief once his wound was temporarily dealt with. It didn't make the pain go away, but the bleeding had been stopped.

"And is she the reason you're...in need of new clothes?" Bow asked as politely as he could, not wanting to anger the other boy.

Grunting while getting up, Naruto nodded and handed them Adora's sword, "Kind of, yes, she only got me because I let her do so... That, and I was pissed enough to want to get stabbed just to headbutt her and try to force her friends to give me back Glimmy..." he chortled a little saying that name.

Turning to the princess, Bow asked in shock, "Does he always do stuff this crazy?"

Perfuma replied as honestly as she could with a baffled expression, "It's the first time I hear of such a...masochistic side of him."

"So, what's your story?" Naruto asked while Adora was apprehended, "Don't tell me you really needed to replace me all of a sudden, Princess."

"No, dude, you're like...an inspiration!" Bow argued, surprising Naruto. "Everyone's talking about how a young boy who has faced entire platoons and hundreds of Horde soldiers on his own! How you've cut down their tanks, sneaked into bases they made close to our homes, and tipped the scales! Many people, me included, want to join in!"

"Wait, really?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Yes, really! You're like an inspiration, a true hero!" Bow beamed.

Snickering with a large grin, Naruto crossed his arms in pride, "Well, I aim to be the world's greatest swordsman, after all. No goal but being the best fits me."

Perfuma giggled with a hand to her cheek, "I see you've got your goal set. Enviable in a way."

"Thanks...but keep an eye on Adora." Naruto told her warily, "In a couple days she's managed to learn two Sword Arts without much trouble. Either she's really talented and prodigious or something's up with her." He rubbed his chin, "She followed us into the Leviathan Libraries. Spinnerella thought it was because the Sea-Gate was getting too weak, but...I'm not so sure."

"Do you think she's using some sort of Princess magic?" Bow asked in interest.

"I don't know, all I know is that there's a reason she nearly caught up to me with swordplay." Naruto then smirked, "Still, I've got the experience and a lot more firepower."

"At this point, I wouldn't be surprised if..." Perfuma paused, swallowing nervously. "The Horde came from another world. Who knows what experiments they could have done to her."

Naruto grunted, "If she was created since birth to be a sword master with ease, I'm gonna be pissed. What am I saying? I'm gonna be pissed regardless at the reason a total newbie's so natural with a blade. It feels cheap... I learnt all the katas until sword fighting became natural."

Adora couldn't help it, "Ah, so you admit I am better than you and will surpass you."

Her grin really irked Naruto, "Perfuma, can you gag her?"

"Hey-hm!" Adora tried to shout but a vine was tightly coiled around her mouth.

A worried hippie princess turned to the whiskered swordsman, "Don't let her words get to you, pride is a weakness." Perfuma told the blond.

Naruto argued with his arms angrily crossed, "Yeah, but she needs a boot to the ass, and this doesn't require me hurting my hostage."

"Fair point, if harsh." Bow replied, putting some distance between him and the other boy.

"Just tell me we can get Glimmer back." Naruto said with burning willpower in his chest.

Bow started, "We do have a plan, but if you are as good as people say..." he smirked, "We can skip a couple steps if you do us a favor."

No hesitation, "If it means seeing her again, I'm game." Naruto said with a smile and his hand gripping his sword's handle tighter. Then he looked at his outfit with a deep frown, "Also, can I get some new clothes? Preferably a shirt which doesn't show my abs."

"Why? They're quite comfy." Bow asked.

"Hey, my cool swordsman look is something I want history books to get right." Naruto argued.

Adora rolled her eyes, asking herself if she really lost to such a guy.

X-X-X-X-X

Inside the mines where the Horde used their equipment to cause landslides, Adora's allies and their prisoners stood beside one of the giant drills. Soldiers kept their distance as everyone tensed up. Kyle hated being the voice of reason at times, mostly when facing an angry Catra despite having Lonnie and Rogelio beside him. However, he knew when he had to say the truth. So, he took a deep breath as he and the others stood between their cat classmate and one of the gigantic drills.

Of course, Catra was not amused, but neither were the others, "Please, Catra, you're not a captain and we should use this opportunity! She's Queen Angella's daughter, we could end this war peacefully if we bargain a surrender in exchange for her return!"

Scorpia had the pink princess and the tiny engineer under her arms, careful not to poke them with her spikes, "I hate to say it, but she's super promotion material... No offense."

"Right amount taken..." Glimmer groaned as a special pair of handcuffs kept her magic in check, sparkling around her wrists with red energy.

Entrapta was on cloud nine, though, "Fascinating, a device using a special energy manufactured from something natural to counter magic... If only it wasn't tied to my wrists, I'd love to take notes and dismantle-" her joy was cut short when Catra's claws sliced the rock walls.

"I know that bastard of the Forest Gale's still kicking, and he'll come back for Pinkie here!" Catra snarled, grabbing a growling Glimmer by the collar of her cape.

"I've got a name, and he will!" the plump princess glared right back. "Just wait and-"

Catra slapped her, hard, "Hey, stop it!" Scorpia shouted, using her tail to push her back.

"Put a gag in her hole, then!" the feline warrior sneered, "If any sound comes from her and that blond pest comes here, I want her to look as bad as anything he's done to Adora, but tenfold!" and then she walked around the group to get to the drill. Lonnie stood in her way, "Move."

"No, you're not thinking straight." Rogelio agreed with the braided girl as he gave a hiss, which she nodded at, "That's right, that slap was uncalled for. We've practically won the war."

"How about we split up?" Kyle said to try to reassure her, "She and the other princess go to the Fright Zone, and you can stay here with some soldiers to look for Captain Ad-"

"Pinkie's our only way to ensure Adora's safe and sound!" Catra snapped, grabbing him by the lapels.

Rogelio and Lonnie grabbed her arms, as did Kyle, "Please l-listen to us!" the boy pleaded.

"Let go, I have to save-" Catra shook, her eyes turned into fierce slits while her world crumbled around her...

And that was when the munchkin trio decided to do something regrettable, "Scorpia, do it!" Lonnie said.

Catra turned to an apologetic scorpion woman, "Sorry, I mean it..." in a swift stab, her tail stung Catra and she was down and limp on the other teens' arms.

Entrapta just had to ask, "Is that like a paralyzing or numbing agent which your tail secretes?"

"Please be quiet..." Scorpia asked politely with a pout, "I don't like doing this to my friends, at all."

"You...you idiots..." Catra tried not to let her tears well up when Kyle and Rogelio carried her off to the infirmary.

It was also then that their hostage spoke, "You'd be doing yourselves a favor if you let us go." Glimmer said, hoping to get under their nerves.

"Zip it!" Lonnie snarled, aiming a finger at her, "We lost our friend thanks to your boyfriend, so be quiet as we mail you to Shadow Weaver to prepare you to see your mom."

Not liking to obey authority of tyrannical forces, Glimmer defied her, "And yet you know you'll see him."

Lonnie grew mad, "That idiot got stabbed in the gut and was buried under tons of rock, so don't keep your hopes up!"

Bright Moon's princess smirked, "He's the idiot that has bested you, outsmarted you, and keeps getting stronger to stop you!"

"Why y-" Lonnie was about to slap her, too, but Scorpia stopped her. "Ow!" She winced upon smacking the scorpion woman's shoulder with her palm.

"Sorry!" Scorpia panicked, nearly dropping the princesses.

"Grr, let's get them to a ship!" Lonnie yelled, holding back the tears while she nursed her hand. "Put her to the first one to HQ and shove a sock in her for good measure, ideally both in either order." Lonnie turned to treat her hand, not noticing that Glimmer smiled and curled into Scorpia's arm.

Said white-haired Amazon sighed, "Boy, do you really have to push her buttons like that? Please, we can end this fighting soon. Hordak's not that bad a boss... Sure, ruthless, but-"

"He killed my father." Glimmer said, not letting go of her hug on the beefy woman's limb. "And all of this machinery... You've used it for the landslides, didn't you?"

"What...?" Entrapta asked in surprise, her mask flipping up from her turning to face the girl on Scorpia's other arm.

"You didn't see it, but those drills aren't for mining..." Glimmer started.

Scorpia looked both sad and hurt at those words, "Listen, I'm not trying to hurt any random stranger. We just want them to stop fighting back."

"You could've killed hundreds of people with that!" Glimmer snapped.

"Well, we never saw you princesses treat my family and my kin fairly." Scorpia replied slightly heated and yet not mad at all, like a child wanting to defend someone they looked up to.

Glimmer looked up at her, "I'm not those princesses, you-"

Scorpia's eyes locked onto something in her hands, "Is that an anti-magic baton!?"

Glimmer looked from the buff woman to the item in her hands, a baton she had snatched from Lonnie, and then back at Scorpia, "Ugh, here goes!" she shut her eyes and zapped Scorpia! The poor scorpion woman let out a pained yelp before flopping down on her face. Both princesses crashed beside her and quickly turned to each other, Glimmer handing Entrapta the baton.

"When did you get it!?" the pigtailed girl asked in surprise.

"When I got slapped a second time, I snatched it from that girl, now use it to fry this thing." she said and lifted her handcuffs, closing her eyes, "Hurry, the soldiers come!"

"Got it!"

X-X-X-X-X

As the two princesses made their daring escape, Naruto walked to the entrance of the Horde mines with Bow behind him. After a quick change, the blond wore his ankle-length black pants and slip-on shoes, and a dark orange robe. His trusty wooden sword was kept secured on his waist with a yellow sash. One could see that his left sleeve flapped loosely for he had his arm hanging inside the robe like a sling for a broken arm. Due to his wound, he did so to hide the bandages. He looked more like a samurai, but still liked having only one sleeve. It just looked cool to the boy.

"Is that it?" the blond asked and got a nod before the archer stopped walking.

"Yeah, you know what to do, just...be careful!" the other boy said and ran off while Naruto kept moving forward, letting himself get spotted.

"Is that...?" a Horde soldier guarding the large tunnel into the cave said, "Oh shit, the Forest Gale's alive and he's here!" he screamed, sounding the alarm.

"Alright, come at me with all you've got." Naruto smirked at the soldiers as thirty got out, all aiming their rifles at him. Aiming his wooden blade at them singlehandedly, he tilted his head to the side with the mother of all shit-eating grins, "I'm serious, you're going to need a lot more people to actually keep me away from Glimmer!"

One soldier stepped forward, aiming his rifle at him, "Don't fool yourself, Forest Gale! Even you can't deal with this army and what we have in store all on your own!"

"Let me guess, you think that without knowing what I'm capable of when I am not holding back?" Naruto retorted with a wider smile.

"Don't bluff, you-" the soldier snapped, but Naruto just ran at him.

"Who says I am!?" he gripped his sword with his only hand, dragging it on the floor.

"Fire, dammit, fire at will!" another soldier screamed before all the Horde members let loose a barrage of crimson laser.

Dashing left and right in a zigzag pattern, the boy closed the distance without losing or loosening his smile. Flipping from one side to the other, cartwheeling even, he let the soldiers try to get as close to him as it'd be believably possible for them. Playing them for fools, he got within a couple yards from the armed minions before his next trick. He vanished right before their eyes!

None could believe their eyes, having trouble to process a large tree sprouting from where he stood half a second ago, "Up here!" Naruto shouted after getting airborne with a smiling Perfuma giggling to herself at the other side, behind a rock. "Ora!" he cheered out in hot-blooded joy as he cut the first rifle in two, also leaving a deep gash across his opponent's torso, "Ora, ora, ora!"

Keeping up his battle cry and his charge, he swung his sword around seemingly wildly and randomly, but to the trained eye they could see he was disarming and incapacitating his foes! "Someone, send he-" cried a soldier as he tried to run away, only to get used as a step by Naruto, sending his face to the rocky floor.

Airborne again, Naruto held his blade sky-high, "Howling Sword: Descending Whirlpool!" and with a chakra coated stab, he shook the ground and created a large whirlpool-shaped crater where ten men sunk into!

"Get out! We need to find better ground, re-" one of the commanders shouted at his men, only to gasp when he saw Naruto swing his sword. He rammed it all the way into the ground to bounce atop it by balancing his entire upper body over it, creating three distinct stabs in the ground surrounding each other.

"Howling Sword: Charybdis Eyes!" the small holes expanded outwards, forming three distinct glowing orbs trapped in the ground. Tapping them with his sword, they detonated, waves of dirt and mud sloshing forward and steamrolling the men around him!

"What the...what is going on!?" one of the soldiers shrieked as he and the others were flung into the air like ragdolls.

Awash in the swamp mire he created, Naruto sheathed his sword again, energy gathering in his grip as he thought of how fast Adora's progress was coming. She may have the raw potential, but there was something he had that she could never compare to. Even with all her ability, the one thing that would always surpass her abilities reaching his was this.

Words from his sensei stuck with him, "_The will to win can best be said to be a hungry one. Those who have everything given to them through birthright and natural power will never understand this will. They will never know the hunger of having lost and gained something. They cannot fathom the drive that those like us, men and women without anything to call their own, possess. In that regard, no matter if they're a princess or even Hordak, if they lack this hunger of having nothing and wanting everything, then they cannot beat us._"

Those words were a reminder that without the will to keep surpassing himself and never being satisfied, he'd never be able to exceed himself. Hunger. A hungry will. That was what he had. The drive and ambition to keep going, pushing past every limit those around him had set for him and themselves. No matter what power or how insane Adora's progress was, she'd never overgrow someone like him.

"I will become the greatest swordsman in the entire world! You Horde bastards, you'll never be able to measure up to my ambition! Whispering Sword: Twelve-fold Great Sequoia!" His sword spun around his body when he pulled it out of his sheath.

An eruption of charka emerged akin to twelve great pillars of pure light. They all spread tendrils out from the bottom and then consumed the entire area in his power. Every fold technique was an improvement upon the last. Gradually emerging from basic sword trickery and techniques to grander more elaborate moves. He fell to one knee, catching his breath quickly while the Horde soldiers were caught up in the aftermath of his destructive outburst.

The soldiers thought they had their chance, "He's tired, get him-GAH!"

Perfuma held both hands together, her voice whispering a soft murmur as the ground exploded into a flurry of flailing vines and roots that entangled the men, "Whispering Spell Arts: Nature's Prelude!" The hippie princess' spell was but a set-up for the real spell which she was working towards. Exhaling softly whilst closing her eyes, she took a deep breath inwards and let all the air into her chest gather along with her courage and determination, when her eyes opened up they were glowing a powerful and unflinching green, "Whispering Spellarts: Winding Roots Breaking Mountain!"

She lifted one hand up, palm facing down, and smashed it into the ground. The entire ground erupted even further, vines as big as people lashing out and bringing untold pain and fear to the soldiers. Naruto shakily got back up onto his feet, breathing out a cloud of mist from his mouth, both eyes flashed blue when she gave him a thumbs up, grinning at him.

"Heh, having people I can trust isn't so bad after all!" he clenched his fist around his sword and ran forward, the Horde Soldiers being thrown into a panic.

X-X-X-X-X

Meanwhile, while Naruto served as one massive distraction, Bow and the remaining soldiers with him were creeping through the area, the archer pausing to instruct a few to turn a corner.

"Be at the ready, there could be a whole group of Horde mooks around any corner! We have to save Princess Entrapta and Glimmer!"

"Save us from what? We're already free!" An energetic voice startled them all, the men sent around the corner walked back as confused as he was when they saw Glimmer and Entrapta walk to them. Glimmer looked out and saw Naruto and Perfuma fighting, "Hey, what's the matter?" Entrapta asked the plump ruler of Bright Moon.

Ignoring the tinge of jealousy that hit her, Glimmer looked at her fellow monarch and the rebel, "You help her escape, I'm going to join Naruto in combat! He needs me, especially now more than ever!" She went to help them, but groaned when realizing her powers were weakened from the handcuffs... "Ugh...not now..."

"Hey, I know you want to help, but that guy will kill me if we don't get you to safety, princess." Bow told her with a polite bow. "Please, come over here and we can use a nearby tunnel to-"

"Wait, you have tunnels here!?" Glimmer exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes, we do, that was how we tried to get intel on the Horde until...well, this mess and-"

Bow's explanation was cut short when Scorpia arrived, knocking five of the men under his command out, "Found you!" and she was as cheerful as ever. "I'll say, nicely done shocking me... Too bad for you, I do learn quickly from my mistakes. I mean, really, am I supposed to repeat the same mistake and let you walk away twice?" she smirked, Glimmer knowing it was the universe's most cheerful threat.

"So...uh, who's she?" Bow asked and readied an arrow.

Glimmer, still holding the stun baton, readied herself for battle and answered, "Scorpia, Force Captain, insanely physically strong and durable... Also fond of my bodyguard for some odd reason."

Scorpia looked embarrassed, shamed by another girl, and with a blush she tried to argue, "I can't help it with those whiskers of his...he's adorable!"

Glimmer tried to regain sanity, but when she opened her mouth with a finger up she positioned the palm into her face, "I...I'm painfully in agreement."

Digging one pincer into the ground, Scorpia beamed adorably, "See? That's why I'm so sorry doing this and making him sad, but you got to..." she casually lifted a boulder with a single arm, "GO!" and threw it right at the party. Bow, however, had an arrow ready as did the squad of deer men behind him, "Alright, Super Serious Scorpion Style: Fake Out Toss!"

"Fake..." Bow started as he and the other archers fired explosive arrows, blowing the huge chunk of stone into smithereens...and leaving themselves opened for Scorpia's next attack, "Oh crud!" he cried as he used his namesake weapon to try to parry a punch from her. He got sent flying back straight into a wall while his troops received a wide backhanded strike from that same pincer.

"Got you now!" Glimmer said and teleported right next to Scorpia, placing her palms on her back, "Brilliant Mystic Arts: Soundless Two Palms!" shotgun-blasting Scorpia into a wall took a lot of the energy she was having trouble keeping. Scorpia yelped on her way into the rocky surface, a burn mark on her clothes while Glimmer's knees wobbled, "Oh...oh no..."

Entrapta was quick to catch her with one of her long pigtails, "Hey there, what's this?" she examined the girl, "Those handcuffs... Negating magic like this. No, they drained it, so that bit of magic..." her eyes grew as wide as saucers while Glimmer gave her a tiny smile. "You're running on fumes and still used magic. Such recklessness, why?"

"I...I can't let Naruto do all the work, you know? He...is counting on me. Only that knucklehead would believe in what I've said, so I want to be as great as he says I can be."

"Ah, I knew it, you do like him!" Scorpia ruined the moment, clapping her pincers happily, "Oh, I just thought you two looked so cute together when I first saw you! Yes, score one for Scorpia knowing a good pair when she sees it!" She pumped up her arm in victory as she made her way to them, "Now, I better knock you out. Don't worry, I'll see if we can get you and him a cell together."

Embarrassed, Glimmer lowered her head, "I...I think I'd rather get knocked out now."

"Heads up!" Bow shouted as he fired upwards, into a set of stalactites.

"Whoa nelly!" Scorpia yelped, having an unpleasant flashback to the last time she was trapped in a cave.

As rock-spikes fell towards her like massive spears, she thought fast. Ripping her claws into the ground, she quickly burrowed deep within the dirt and rock, her claws digging through it at a speed that couldn't be matched. Within the span of only a few seconds, she was tunneling underground. Nervously, the group begun to look around for her, trying to figure out just where she'd strike and when. The tip of a stinger poked out of the ground behind Bow, the archer stepping around slowly and carefully.

Entrapta noticed it first, her head tilting inquisitively, "Hey, isn't that her tail?"

Bow's entire body couldn't turn fast enough, "Uh-oh."

Scorpia burst out of the ground in an explosion of rock and stone, "Super Serious Scorpion Style: The World Revolving!"

She grabbed Bow's body with both pinchers, and then spun him around like a top. Her tail aided her spinning and tripped him up. Thoroughly dazed and unable to make heads or tails of the world, the archer was out of it long enough for Scorpia's body to bulge with muscle. A quick inhale and then an exhale made her already Amazonian body positively bulge with power, muscle, and bulk. One arm was more beefy and powerful looking than Glimmer's thighs put together.

Entrapta was giddy with scientific excitement, "Oh, scorpion folk fascinating muscle tissue lives up to its fame!"

"Hey! Don't mind me, but I'm tired of fighting in this cramped space, let's clear it up a bit! Super Serious Scorpion Style: Cracking the Oyster!" Her eyes turned pure white without their pupils. Her version of what had become the Princess Shine. Every fighter and warrior whose eyes glowed or shone when fighting was in essence channeling their warrior's spirit into a visible reference. A way to indicate their will to fight and win more than anything.

Naruto was the first non-princess in his generation to be able to use that technique, a hint of his own determination and ambition to keep pushing past his limits. When she punched the ground with her claw, an entire earthquake brought the group to their feet. Rocks exploded all around her, the stalactites fell and broke upon the ground, a crater formed underneath their feet and formed an arena, and stalagmites simply ceased to exist. With unrelenting strength, Scorpia had cleared the entire area around her, letting her fight to her full potential and speed.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" Bow groaned after the shaking stopped.

"Yup." Glimmer said dizzily.

Breathing out a sigh, Scorpia wiped some sweat from her body, her supremely buff form shrinking back down to its usual if also very toned frame, "Whew! That might be my family's only real 'magical' technique. But it's just us using air, our own muscles, and concentration to push it to the limit! You know, walking down a razor's edge? Anyway, let's go hog wild! The Forest Gale will probably forgive me as long as I just knock you all down and out, right?"

Glimmer couldn't help but sigh at Scorpia's genuine kindness and cheer, "Why do you have to make fighting you feel like we're kicking a puppy?'

Smiling behind her mask, Entrapta couldn't help but ask without warning, "Oh! Scorpia, you'd be perfect for the Naruto Uzumaki breeding project I have in mind! What would a child with Chakra and genes inherited from your overwhelmingly physically strong family look like?"

Blinking, everyone couldn't help but collapse from Entrapta's sudden question, Glimmer sprang up first her cheeks set in a massive blush, "ARE YOU K-KIDDING ME!? SERIOUSLY ENTRAPTA, ST-"

Scorpia blushed with a dreamy, silly smile as she rubbed the back of her head with one claw, "A kid with the Forest Gale? Well, I do fancy him! He's got such lovely cute cheeks and such soft blond hair... I suppose there's worse guys to have kids with! Sure, I'll participate after we win the war and stuff! I can really grow to love a cute guy like him!"

Glimmer didn't hesitate, both hands were placed in front of her body and she threw a magic missile right at Scorpia's head, knocking her into the wall, "Hey, head out of...that mindset!" Her left eye twitched rapidly from barely restrained anger until she suddenly came back to reality due to the exhaustion of the last of her magic, "I...I... made a mistake..."

Scorpia got out of the Scorpia-shaped hole she had been knocked into, shaking her head to get dirt and dust off it and out of her ears, "Okay then! I see someone's just a jelly-welly pants!"

She didn't let the jealousy put her in a bad mood, every day Scorpia went through her daily affirmations. Number one. Each day would be better than the last. Number two. Catra, Adora and the Forest Gale were all super cute. Number three. The blond boy and she would make a cute couple if she could get past his prickly attitude. Number four. You don't need magic to be cool! And on it went.

"Interesting, it seems you've got some hidden potential in you..." Entrapta said, "Did that anger trigger something? Do you feel anything special? Can you-"

"Hey, let's focus on fighting for our lives!" Bow said as Scorpia marched up to them. Pulling the string back with three arrows, he looked around, "Hey, Princess, if you can use that magic boost to get my troops out I'd be more than willing to stay behind."

"You can't fight her on your own!" Glimmer retorted, then looked at the people who followed Bow, "Besides, we can't leave these guys here..."

With that bit of news, Scorpia grinned and pulled out her walkie-talkie, "Hey, guys, the princesses and some guy are here with plenty of unconscious hostages. Can you give me a hand?"

Kyle answered, "Um, yeah, but...uh, we have a situation."

Lonnie took the walkie-talkie from him and explained, "Catra... We tried locking her in a cell but... she's gone."

"Not her..." Glimmer growled, "Keep your eyes peeled."

"No need, I know where she must be if what Naruto said is true." Bow said and took aim, "Let's focus on getting everyone out first."

"Agreed, Entrapta, you..." Glimmer said as she got ready to use her fists if needed, but found a problem, "Where is she!?"

"Hey! Can you believe how strong these things are!?" no one had noticed until too late that the tiny engineer had been busy.

X-X-X-X-X

As for the Forest Gale himself, as he got up from his crouch, he heard the sound of claws scraping against rock. "Hey, Catra." He said with a cocky tone, the aforementioned cat-girl stepping into view. Her mismatched eyes narrowed into a sharp and even glare, both of her pupils were laser-focused on him with pure rage.

She had another reason to be mad at him, "Don't you dare use my catchphrase!" she snapped.

He only shook his head in response, "Wait, your catchphrase is literally just... Hey, Adora? Wow. You really did need to dip into the creativity bowl for a new one."

Her eye twitched - namely the gold one - and her tail went jagged in frustration, "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

When she tried a sucker punch, or really a sucker claw, he intercepted her arm with his sheathed sword, knocking it to the side and then ramming it hilt-first into her stomach. Armed with only one arm, Naruto had to make his every move count and not let up while his other arm held his gut. He lashed his sheathed blade to bash her in the face, reeling her in to punch her until she made a swipe at his stomach which he dodged.

"You're pretty good at dealing with caster-type foes, but when you're up against someone with the same emphasis on close range as you, you come up short. Don't you? Whoops!" he dodged a thrown handful of sand and whipped her across the face with his sheathed sword again, Catra yowling painfully as he broke flesh with that blow.

Holding a hand to her bleeding cheek, she flicked the blood away, clenching one fist as he placed a hand over the tip of his sheath as if he was going to draw his sword in an iaido stance, "You bastard…! Where's Adora!?" She roared out and got on all fours, ready to pounce and ignoring the wound.

Rubbing his cheek in thought, he snapped back his own question, "Let me rephrase that question. Where's Entrapta and Glimmer?"

Her eyes flashed gold and blue, twin points of light to match his glowing blue, "None of your business!" she countered.

Naruto nodded and replied just the same, "Same to you!" sliding forward on the ground, his sword impacted both her claws which had swung forward in an X-pattern! As the world shook from their combined force, he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers.

Catra snarled furiously at his face, "You'll never stop me, Adora, or the Horde! You'll fall, right here, right now! Like the rest of the peons beneath my feet!" He drew his head back as did she, when they headbutt each other, the ground exploded into fragments. Dazed but not dizzy, they bashed heads together again, clonking each other brutally against the noggins.

Smirking at her, he felt himself get fired up, "You haven't actually done anything to earn those words, kitty! Stop trying to make yourself look big!" Two equally matched wills, two equally ambitious people, and two equally capable close-range fighters. Clawing their way to the top, hungering for bigger and better things, in another life, another time. Catra and him would've been the best of friends. As they were, they simply saw in each other what the other would be without what they valued most.

Tied up behind a rock, bound and gagged by vines, Adora was struggling to loosen herself with as much vigor and irritation as she could possibly muster, "Please, do not resist." Perfuma told her, then sighed, "I wish we had a better plan than this." She turned to the two fighters as they shoved each other back and got to fight again, "Alright, here it goes!"

Adora yelped when vines shot up and lifted her into the air, dangling her upside down!

And it caught Catra's attention, "What the!? ADORA!" she cried in horror, eyes bugging out while her friend swung by the vine coiled around her ankles.

Thus, Naruto had the perfect chance to sucker punch her, "Alright, listen to me, kitty..." Naruto said with a ragged breath, "As you can see, all your troops are eating dirt, I got your friend, and I'm in no mood for as many crazy schemes as you have planned. Even just the usual will be tiresome." Pointing a finger at Catra, he snarled, "Tell me where Glimmer and Entrapta are, bring them here, and she's yours."

"That's your plan!?" Catra snapped, nearly laughing bitterly and amusedly, "How much of an idiot can you be!?"

"Let's see...I outsmarted and outdone you guys like three times since I joined Glimmer..." he smirked, hoping to infuriate Catra further, but the real plan was in motion. Pissing Catra off was his priority, "I can and I will keep on making a fool out of you."

"You little shit..." she growled through bared teeth and glared daggers at him, "Get a single scratch on Adora's face and that princess of yours will be ground beef!"

"Don't lie or think I'm an idiot!" Naruto shot back with a glare, "If you kill her, Hordak will do worse to you, won't he!?"

Clenching her teeth and balling her hands into fists so tightly she cut her palms, the feline warrior snapped, "Like I care what he says or does! You do anything to her, I kill you! It's as simple as that!" Her teeth then grew, becoming sharper as her mane of hair stood on end as did her tail fur. Dropping on all fours, she charged, "Wait for me, Adora!"

Finally, Adora bite through the vine in her mouth to shout, "Attack his left!" Naruto was briefly distracted by the telling of his current weak point and far more surprised when Catra instinctively followed Adora's command to go for his unguarded side. "He's still injured!"

"Oh no!" Perfuma exclaimed and moved out of her hiding spot to see Naruto dodge a claw swipe which ripped off his new robe's empty sleeve.

However, "Howling Sword: Tempest Splitter!" spinning around the cat girl, he jabbed the tip of his blade straight into his target. Everyone stared dully at what he just did. Perfuma had a blank face with wide eyes and her arms hung limply to the sides. Adora's right eyebrow twitched while a massive blush covered her face, which didn't show any signs of disliking too much what she saw. Catra on the other hand could only bite her bottom lip as tears welled in her eyes and her hair and fur stood up higher and frizzier. Naruto hit a sensitive pink ring.

Catra's knees clapped thrice before she fell face down, rump high in the air as she wheezed for breath, "You...you ass...hole..." she panted while Naruto sheathed his sword.

Once she summoned vines to wrap around Catra, Perfuma could only gape, "Was that really...in the teachings of Mermista's style?"

"I saw a similar one in the Whispering Sword." Naruto replied dull-faced when twirling his weapon to then sheathe it. "It works mostly on men and makes me glad my sword is made of wood."

"Oh, that one..." Perfuma said with a blush, "Yeah, that is, um, fortunate."

"Let's get Glimmy..." Naruto said and turned to the cave, "Hopefully Bow will have her out and everything under control."

"THIS IS NOT UNDER CONTROL!" Bow cried with tears in his eyes as he, followed a couple yards by Kyle, Lonnie and Scorpia, ran out of the cave as if chased by the devil with tears in their eyes, "Naruto, Princess Perfuma, run for dear life!" he let them have half a second to hear him before he ran past them.

Glimmer was busy, "Get off!" she ordered Rogelio as the two stood on a giant drill which just made the mine's entrance bigger.

Sitting behind the wheel of a tiny cart-shaped compartment to control the drill was none other than the cause of the mess, "Utterly astonishing technology! Oh, if only you Horde soldiers didn't use this to cause a dangerous set of landslides, I would've loved to meet your engineers and-"

"Grr!" Rogelio cut her off as he caught a wrench Glimmer used to try to hit him...and then hissed when she stomped on his toe, "Hassssaaah!" he yelped and held his hurt foot, hopping in place. Glimmer had quite some weight and put all of it on her heel.

Just as she readied another swing with the wrench after freeing it from Rogelio's scaled hands, Glimmer saw her guardian, "I said, get- Naruto!?" the pink princess exclaimed once out in the sunlight while the mine behind her collapsed. Many of the Horde miners and soldiers were quick to follow the drill and try to outrun it.

"Every man and woman for himself!" screamed a soldier while everyone ran off.

"Glimmer, Entrapta, what did you do!?" the blond asked while gripped his sheathed sword, unsure of what to do as the drill kept advancing.

"Run, just run!" Kyle said as he zipped past him.

"Wait, Catra...and Adora!?" Scorpia halted her escape, quickly gripping Kyle and Lonnie by their collars.

"Oh, for crying out..." Lonnie groaned, looking at the two captured girls. "Ugh, Kyle, help me get Catra! Captain Scorpia, you can get Adora, right?"

"You should hurry." Entrapta said nonchalantly as she hopped off the drill along a tired Glimmer, "The whole mountaintop is about to collapse into itself, like a deflating balloon."

"WHAT!?" all Horde soldiers and Princess Alliance members yelled in shock.

Entrapta blinked, not seeing a problem with her logic, "I'm a member of the rebellion, so I figured I'd destroy any manner the Horde could use landslides against its opposition and destroy their equipment in one motion. A shame, what I could've done with that technology." She sighed and crossed her arms, a finger tapping her chin at the possibilities... Then shrugged, "Oh well, I can dig it out and restore it later. There's a lot of fun in excavation I just discovered. Anyway, Princess Perfuma, I see. Can you help with the injured in the driving compartment?"

Suddenly, the ground shook and sunk a few inches, "Hey, how much time do we have!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Um...ten minutes." Entrapta said, then the ground shook again, "Um, make that seven."

"You're kidding me..." the blond felt his eye twitch before looking at Kyle and Lonnie attempt to free the downed Catra while Scorpia did her best to climb up the vine Adora was held on. Ruffling his hair, he turned to Glimmer with a conflicted look which Perfuma shared, biting her lower lip. Perfuma had done as asked and the Horde opposers were held in vines as makeshift stretchers.

"I...am so going to regret this." Glimmer looked down, shut her eyes, and gave the order, "We're not like them, so let's help them." Perfuma nodded and with a wave of her hand Adora was lowered and Catra freed. The latter needed help from her two friends to get up, the two holding one of her arms each around their shoulders. Adora was numb from being tied up, so Scorpia carefully cradled her.

"You..." Catra growled, glaring at Naruto.

Narrowing his eyes, he spoke firmly, "It's not me, you owe Glimmer for this. Now let's run!"

"Right!" Kyle said as he and Lonnie hurried with Adora, Rogelio chasing after them.

Scorpia waited for a moment, looked at Adora, and then at Glimmer with a genuine smile, "Thank you..."

"Now let's-" Naruto started to tell Glimmer, only to pause when his wound stung, "Oh crap..." he grunted and clutched his side, noticing too late that his fight Catra loosened his bandages. It in turn made his large wound widen, causing him immense pain adrenaline couldn't help him much with.

"Naruto, what did you..." Glimmer started, then looked him in the eye, "Did you...do this for-"

And the ground sunk again, "Five minutes to run!" Entrapta shrieked with actual fear.

Kicking her shapely and plump rear, Glimmer forced Naruto to lean on her, "Hold on!" she said and turned to Entrapta, "Perfuma, bring the injured to that machine! Entrapta, can we lose the drill part!?" she asked while helping Naruto into the vehicle.

"What are you... Oh!" Entrapta clasped her hands, "Great idea!"

"What am I missing!?" Perfuma begged to know.

"Do it!" Glimmer snapped as she sat Naruto in and she stood behind the wheel, "Okay...I think Entrapta did something with..."

"Three minutes, so step on the foot-sized pedal below the wheel!" the pigtailed inventor told her upon finishing her side of the job. Gripping the wheel and shutting her eyes tight, Glimmer did as Entrapta said, but slammed her foot on the pedal hard. The result was what one would expect. All three members of the alliance plus the unconscious archers rocketed off, driving at high speeds!

Naruto had to be blunt as he gripped the panel for support, "Do you even know what you're doing!?"

Glimmer had the best response, "I'm out of magic, so let's do like you tend to and wing it!"

Racing down the mountain path, they drove straight into the Horde soldiers, "Ah, there they are!" Perfuma exclaimed, "Should we...let them on?"

Closing her eyes again, Glimmer groaned but gave in to her kindness, "Why not..." increasing her volume, she called at them, "Hey, you, get in!"

"Wha-" Adora asked, still in Scorpia's arm, only to see the vehicle run at them, "WHOA!" and then yelled when Scorpia was fast enough to jump in.

"Hup... hey, what's up?" the buff woman asked with a cheery smile.

"Can't you slow down!?" Lonnie asked upon gripping a bar, getting herself, Kyle and Catra on while Rogelio merely jumped and latched onto a door.

Kyle was more to the point, "Do you even have any idea how to drive!?"

"Do you want to take the wheel!?" Glimmer snapped.

Rogelio shut his eyes and prayed, mental images of his blue wife and their five beautiful kids running around crossing his mind mid-hissing.

Catra hissed, too, eyes focused as angry slits on Naruto, "Forest Gale, if we die because of your woman...do me a favor and make sure to lose your life in front of me before I go."

"Get used to disappointment." Naruto replied with a smirk.

"Here, let me stir." Adora said as she held the wheel with Glimmer, "Hey, isn't that?"

"Guys!?" Bow yelped.

"Hop in!" Naruto barked, waving his right arm while his left held his wound.

Bow did as told and clung to Rogelio's back, the lizard man hissing at his face, "Sorry! Hey, aren't you-"

"Yes, we are, so shut it!" Catra snarled.

A new tremor, "Oh..." Entrapta started, blinking, "Seems my calculations were off... The mountain will collapse now." Just as she said that, the road behind them started to sink into the mountain, proving her analogy of making it deflate wasn't inaccurate. Of course, it made everyone panic as Glimmer put the pedal to the metal.

"Can't this thing go any faster!" the plump princess cried upon turning back to see the rocky path collapse inside the mountain.

"You know, I'm actually surprised you got everything to collapse like this without landslides, how did you do it?" Scorpia started with mild-amusement and interest.

Pride swelled in the small pigtailed girl's heart, "Oh, I made a couple tunnels and devices to stop your landslides, giving me a rough idea on how to-"

"Save the nerd talk for later!" Catra roared while Adora and Glimmer kept fumbling with the wheel, "And can't you drive faster!?"

"It's my first time driving one of these!" both girls shouted as one.

"Oh...crud..." Kyle's pupils shrunk into dots, "We're out of road."

"What do you mean we're..." Perfuma asked, then looked forward when he pointed at their path, which had collapsed.

"We're dead, what do we do!?" Bow panicked, clutching his head.

"Floor it!" Naruto stomped his foot near Glimmer's, kicking the pedal into the machine and forcing it into overdrive.

For a few seconds, everyone flew...to a rough landing on the mountainside! "What a great idea, make us go faster to our deaths!" Catra snarled.

"Stuff it!" he sneered, "I didn't hear any bright ideas from y-"

"Forest!" Adora yelled.

"Hey, my name's Naru-"

"Not you, a there's a forest!" Kyle shouted, aiming a finger forward. Seconds later, the cart crashed into an unceremonious heap. Trees shook from the force from their forced stop and the wheels finally gave out. The vehicle collapsed under its weight, the wheels falling off while everyone let out exhausted sighs after their close encounter with death. Behind them the mountain had lost a third of its height, said part had fully sunk in. All seemed well without much problems in their future...until they recalled who they were.

"Nobody move!" Catra shouted and moved to claw Naruto, but he swiftly drew his sword and put it at Adora's neck. Scorpia tried to fight back but Perfuma held her with vines from the nearby forest. Kyle had his gun out and stared at Bow who an arrow for the skinny boy along his friends at his side.

Glimmer let out a sigh, "Um, can we not...? It's been a rough day and we all..." she stopped talking when Adora took her in a headlock. "Of course not."

Her dull expression and response didn't alleviate the tension, "Listen, you owe her." Naruto reminded Adora, then locked eyes with Catra. "Don't you?"

Looking at them, then at her childhood friend, Catra ground her teeth...and lowered her hands, "Fine."

Everyone didn't like the idea, but after what they went through it was silently accorded to make as if it hadn't happened.

At least they were alive, even if the Horde soldiers knew their boss would be unhappy.

Suddenly, death didn't seem quite bad.

**X-X-X-X-X**

And that's my rap!

I had a lot of fun with the escape scene. I hope you do, too. And if you have criticisms, please send suggestions to fix things and discuss things in a civilized way. Otherwise I'll just keep doing what I do because I'm having a ball.

Swordslinger out!


	11. Reaching Higher

I OWN NOTHING

Thanks to a review, I had some ideas for this chapter to make Naruto less angry and give Castaspella some much needed attention.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Forest Gale, it's a pleasure to see you in a better condition."

Perfuma couldn't be happier to see Naruto get the required medical attention in the middle of a makeshift camp. Of course, getting stitched didn't really make him all that happy, nor did losing his outfit. Thus, she decided to gift him something she had been meaning to give him for his hard work at the Whispering Woods. On her hands was a small bundled up ball of clothes. Looking at them curiously made the floral princess think of a cute curious fox, eliciting a soft giggle from her.

And then he gasped in pain due to Entrapta's medical care, "Hey, can I put something on already?" he winced, crying small tears as she stapled him. "Ow! Argh... why does that have to sting so much?" he grunted, breathing as the pain passed slowly.

"Sorry, it appears the anesthesia is not enough for you..." the small genius then muttered into a new recorder her findings, "Hmm, it seems subject Naruto must have a high tolerance to drugs and foreign substances which would disable regular soldiers. Possible bloodline quirk? May need a blood sample to-"

Perfuma panicked at the idea... and the massive syringe the engineer pulled out of thin air, "Entrapta, please, I think he's lost enough!"

"Yeah, listen to the flower princess!" Naruto exclaimed, eyes wider than saucers at what could double as a fencing foil.

"Aw, alright..." pouting cutely in disappointment, the pigtailed princess pulled herself on a chair with wheels to a large machine she used to read Naruto's vitals. And off to the side was her second patient, "So... Are you feeling alright? No dizziness from that anti-magic energy? Perhaps you've built a little resistance...?" tapping her fingers together, Entrapta smiled like a little girl in a candy store while observing all of the charts for answers while a pouting, half-naked Glimmer rested behind a curtain on a bed.

"Can I get back to you on that once I get back home to recharge?" she asked as patiently as possible.

It got the expected result, "Oh yes, the data on your magic reloading could prove quite fascinating... Especially if the breeding project is a success to study how it could adapt with Naruto's ability to drain energy from his surroundings and a hearty meal."

Sighing deeply, the pink-haired princess rubbed her face with both hands, "I'm... not even going to bother arguing, you'll just keep pushing that idea, aren't you?"

Beaming childishly, the purple-haired inventor spun around her chair, "Yes, how can I not!? Just think of how many possibilities could be for the future!"

Glimmer was too tired and under-dressed to care, having only a small set of bandages around half-apple sized baps and more in a loincloth which went right between her plump cheeks. Royalty or not, she needed clothing which wouldn't hinder her much in battle. Plus, something which could breathe easily. And, admitted only secretly to herself, garments which didn't restrain her backside too much were preferable. Still, a part of her wished her people had developed better undergarments.

Perfuma had a large tint of pink on her freckled cheeks, "Oh my... Are you, well, comfortable with that idea, Forest Gale?"

"Beg pardon?" that was the most manners he was taught around his time learning how to use a sword.

"If I am completely honest, I would say you have a good chance of marrying a princess." Perfuma started with an increasingly hotter blush, "Adding to that how close you are to her... Well..." she sighed sadly, "I've never seen the aloof, carefree Forest Gale contradict his reputation until… whatever happened to you when she was kidnapped."

"Of course I'd be mad, I-"

"I do understand you care, but… I think she prefers the boy known as Naruto who doesn't worry about what life throws at him." Perfuma smiled brightly, almost teasingly, "I'm willing to take a gander and claim you two push each other in ways I've never thought possible."

Blushing as hotly as her, Naruto looked off to the side, "Oi, Glimmy's my boss. Sure, I do think she's got a good goal and I wanna help her achieve it. But come on, don't push me into..." he started to sweat nervously as he thought on his interactions with other girls, realization slowly sinking in like lead in water, "I mean, I do like girls with some meat on their bones... Although I do have a thing for lean girls... And... Huh, I think I've got plenty of types body-wise." Grunting, he rubbed his face single-handedly, "Ugh, never mind. I'm sticking with Glimmer if only because, well... I think she's grown for the better since I first met her."

"Ah, yes, I can agree on that." Perfuma gained a shy, trembling smile while her blush remained, "So gung-ho and unable to listen to others. She's still like that, but to see her try so hard to be polite to Entrapta now and hearing how she got Mermista to join her... It's as if meeting you has granted her the chance to improve herself."

"Huh, what do you mean?" he questioned, eyebrows knitted.

"Come on, you've pushed her in the right direction, didn't you?" she giggled, "I've seen you two do so when we three fought together. Besides..." smiling brightly as her blush gained a softer if adorable appearance, she placed her hands on her chest, "Never before had I heard of the Forest Gale gaining goals such as being the world's best swordsman and leaving his mark in history. If I may be so bold... perhaps seeing Glimmer chase after her dream gave you a reason to dream again."

"Dream again, huh...?" he asked, ruffling his hair, "It's... true on something. I... kind of didn't care about an old dream of mine after I arrived here. I loved being a hero even if I didn't do much or get into any battle to change the world. I hungered for a title back home I now can't get, but... it didn't feel like a loss because people applaud my accomplishments here." Looking at the curtain where Glimmer and Entrapta kept their little conversation, he sighed, "Once she spoke of her dreams... I felt like I couldn't be left behind. That spark of her reminded me of what I wanted, made me feel that hunger again."

"Hungry for meat?" asked another face.

Anger swelled up in the blonde princess, "Bow!" Entrapta blushed and stomped the ground.

"What?" the archer asked with a large boar leg in one hand after taking a bite off it, "I'm asking if he's hungry."

"Oh, ah, I... uh, I see..." Perfuma blushed harder than before in embarrassment, blinking away the mental images of what piece of Glimmer the Forest Gale could... eat, "I'm so sorry, I had a butt... I mean, had a lot of things to sit on... I mean, think about. You nibble- you startled me." chuckling nervously only made the two boys stare at her in confusion while Bow took another bite off his boar leg.

"So... roast boar?" the archer asked, offering the other boy a bowl.

"Please and thank you." Naruto said and started to dig in.

"Don't rest easy just yet, Naruto." Entrapta beamed as she rolled to him on her chair, hugging its back, "After all, I've discussed this with you and Glimmer. Your next stop after she recharges is Mystacor. If there's a style you must master to fully unleash your potential, it's theirs. Also, I'm coming along!"

Naruto nearly choked on the piece of roasted wild pork he forcefully swallowed, "What!?"

Glimmer's shadow could be seen through the curtain, burying her face in her hands, "We need her help, Naruto. Please, endure it."

Entrapta's smile and giggling were that of a little girl... the fact it was behind her ominous mask and her hair tendrils carried several instruments he had never seen made them out of a nightmare, "Please take care of me and be sure to tell me if there's any major breakthrough in your chakra development."

X-X-X-X-X

Meanwhile, off on the other side of the mountain, Adora was weighing her options with Catra, Scorpia and the munchkin trio – she'd blame Catra for making the name stick. Pacing back and forth, she tried to find a way to assess the situation and control it. However, it didn't help when she had to be real. Everyone sat on a boulder and stared nervously as she spoke, although Catra was curled up into a ball of misery.

"Alright, so... We lost the mines, the advantage over an opposing force, precious resources, countless hours of work, and the sword Lord Hordak entrusted me," she listed with her hands clasped as she turned and practically begged her friends for ideas. "Suggestions are appreciated, but I think it's obvious we should find a solution ASAP."

"Just... let Shadow Weaver tear into me..." Catra groaned, hugging her knees to her chest.

And Scorpia had the sanest, most logical reaction, "Whoa, no! Not that, anything but that!" she fretted and Kyle had to agree.

He was just as calm and reasonable as any person would be at the idea, "She'll skin you alive, re-skin you, and skin you again!"

Again, without hyperbole, the two were being coherent, but Catra just grinned weakly, "Hey, what has she done to me that I won't see coming? I can handle it. If anything, it's made me as tough as I am. Besides, I am the one who messed everything up..."

"On that we agree." Lonnie said.

"Wow, harsh!" Kyle commented.

"It's true." the braided girl said, not caring for Adora's glare, "It's your call, captain. Either use a scapegoat or... we do something stupid to win Hordak over."

Catra's ears perked up, "What?"

Lonnie sighed, taking a deep breath as she rubbed her face, "As much of a pain in the ass as you are, you're one of us. Besides, it's not like you're the only one who screwed up."

"Hiss..." Rogelio agreed with a nod.

"Yeah, and all for one!" Kyle continued for his scaled friend.

"Guys..." Scorpia teared up a bit, "Oh, I knew I'd love being part of this group! I'm getting so warm inside... Sorry, I may need a moment."

As she fished out a handkerchief to wipe off some tears, Adora turned with a grateful smile to Lonnie, "Yes, you're right. We can salvage this if we show Hordak that despite this loss we can fix our own mistakes. If we capture the princess again, retrieve the sword, and bring him the Forest Gale alive, we can at least earn a pardon."

"So..." Lonnie started, cheeks flushing, "Do you have a plan for that? Because that's as far as I got."

"Um, no..." everyone lowered their heads in shame.

"Wait!" until Kyle's eyes lit up, "I heard that tiny princess with the pigtails talk a lot about some project involving the Forest Gale." He got everyone's attention, "She was quite the blabbermouth about it. Even when asleep... It was kinda creepy, she kept talking about experiments involving him, her, and a bed, too... Even the right pillows for-"

"I... do not need the mental image, Kyle," Adora said, feeling herself blush and heat up, as did Catra.

"Lucky bastard, though," the cat girl commented under her breath.

"Um, yeah, sorry..." Kyle replied, chuckling awkwardly.

"Do give me details later, I know a good furniture to recommend that tiny cutie," as usual, Scorpia could be either oblivious or serious, most likely both in a weird way.

Sweating nervously, the blond boy fretted before going back to the topic at hand, "Alright... So, the name Mystacor was brought up a lot. She could be talking about a place or a person."

"Actually..." Catra sat up as her cunning side appeared with a smile. "I recall sneaking into Shadow Weaver's place a couple of times. More often than not, she'd mention or have things related to a place by that one name. She always kept it a secret, maybe has plans for it which she keeps away from Hordak. If anything..." she grinned devilishly at Adora, "Let's use favoritism to our advantage."

"Are you serious...?" Adora asked with no mockery.

Lonnie got to be the voice of reason, "Listen, it's seeing if Shadow Weaver is willing give us a hand and facing her anger... or telling Hordak what just happened."

Everyone else spoke in unison, "We ask Shadow Weaver." Although in Rogelio's case it was a growl.

Adora sighed and took a moment to pinch and rub the bridge of her nose, "She's not going to be happy about it... Let me correct myself, she's going to be itching to kill. Are you sure I'm the best choice? Remember, that guy took Hordak's sword from me."

"Listen, I'm the one who messed up." Catra admitted with a sigh, "Anything Shadow Weaver throws at me will be nothing out of the ordinary. Trust me."

"It doesn't mean I want you hurt." Catra's heartbeat spiked at her blonde friend and not-so-secret crush's words.

"Hey, I'll be fine, besides... everyone's willing to do this for you." Adora felt warm inside when hearing Catra say those words then seeing Lonnie's smile, Kyle's enthusiastic nod, Rogelio's nod, and Scorpia's flexing of her arm. The cat girl continued, "So, what's it gonna be? Do you dare to be on her bad side? Trust me, it's got its perks."

"Looks like I couldn't change your minds if I wanted to." Adora replied with a soft grin.

X-X-X-X-X

Donning a dashing new outfit, Naruto looked at himself in a mirror, "Hey, Bow…" he asked the other male in the tent as they prepared to leave. "Do you think I was too mad when we went rescue Glimmer? And be honest." He turned to the archer with a tired look which said he expected the worst.

So, Bow gave him a straight answer, "Yes, you were…" he sighed deeply, rubbing the back of his neck upon elaborating. "Your plan was nuts. Not to mention you were really narrowminded when trying to get back the princess. Now, I know we won and you kind of did the right thing, but… Um, I really can't say I'd have gone with such a plan if you hadn't been so scary with how determined you were. And yes, I know I agreed and thought it was good when you first said it, but with how everything went and how personal you took it with the angry cat lady... Yeah, I should've bounced ideas with you."

"Perfuma said something along those lines, but with less detail…" Naruto grumbled and looked at the hippie princess' gift, "Dammit, if I'm going to wear something like this and protect Glimmer, I really ought to get my act together…"

"What brought this all of a sudden?" Bow asked, "Moments ago you and Perfuma were talking like old friends and now you're kicking yourself down."

Inhaling deeply, the blond decided to come clean, "I… I really got worried for Glimmer, even if I wouldn't admit it. Having her back allowed me to cool off, and when Perfuma's words sunk on how much she's tried to do her best because I've been there to help her. I guess I'm taking this being a hero thing all the more seriously. Like now I have to give a damn if someone's really looking up to me that much."

"I knew it!" Bow beamed, "I knew you were a great hero! Sure, kids loved to tell your tales, but a guy who cares that much for others is a hero!"

"Hero, huh?" the blond said as if tasting the word, "It's got a nice ring to it… Guess I really have a long way to go if being the greatest swordsman comes with a title like hero."

"You can do it, trust me." Bow cheered with a genuinely bright grin, "Besides, you care for the princess so much it's obvious you'll succeed."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked with no awareness.

Bow snickered, "Oh, well, I guess that's something you owe to yourself to find out on your own."

"Don't be an ass and tell me." Naruto said impatiently.

"Hey, think of it as a challenge to work over your temper." Bow said, getting Naruto to sigh.

"Fine… you have a point there."

"Naruto." Glimmer called out from outside the tent, "We're about to leave. Are you ready? Are you… okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, sorry for the wait, Glimmy…" and just like that, Naruto returned to his usual cheekiness.

"Don't call me that! Of all things, you…" she went silent once he was out for a second. "You really look the part of a swordsman."

The young swordsman crossed his arms, frowning but not raising his voice, "What do you mean look the part? I've always looked awesome."

Glimmer defended herself with both hands up, "Well, you just look more professional, like the first thing one pictures a warrior wielding a sword." She explained softly.

"Indeed." Perfuma concurred, beaming, "My idea was to make Naruto look more like a swordsman than a – and forgive me for saying so – mercenary."

Perfuma had gifted him an upgrade with her own touch. It consisted of black hakama pants with the legs inside red boots, and a white gi with a dark orange trim, a red sash to keep it closed, and red gauntlets over each arm. Said gauntlets were fingerless and had quite durable steel to block swords with padded palms for catching blades. Lastly, he was given a yellow cape over his right shoulder, kept in place with a red shoulder pad. He looked so much like a fantasy samurai he had trouble believing what he saw in his reflection.

"Was the cape necessary?" he asked, looking at the cloth which seemed to just majestically and heroically sway with his every step, "Don't get me wrong, it looks cool, but why do I need one?"

Perfuma clasped her hands with a cheery grin, "To feel warm and drape it around any princess in need of a hero. I had that idea when thinking of She-Ra."

"Speaking of ideas, where's Entrapta?" Naruto finally asked with a hand over his hip.

"Here!" the engineer exclaimed from a distance, waving at them as she carried a massive yellow backpack stuffed to the brim with gadgets, pastries and bottles of fizzy drinks. Behind her were her cooking staff as well some inhabitants of Etheria watching her fiddle with a small pad, "Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah! Should there be a call regarding the mines for materials for reconstruction, this button should allow me to have conversations with you or anyone in need of diplomatic discussions."

"Are you sure it's alright for her to come with us?" Glimmer asked one of the staff members. Rather than unwilling to have Entrapta with her, she sounded genuinely curious, "I mean, sure, we have princesses aiding our alliance already, but she seems to want to tag on for a long while... Are you absolutely certain you don't need her help for anything?"

Bow arched a brow, "You sound like you want to get rid of her."

Glimmer was honest, "No, I'm just surprised she's doing this so nonchalantly. Although, yes... she is a bit much at times." Entrapta was too energetic.

"Don't worry." Entrapta's butler said, "The princess has always carried all her duties through distant communication with her devices and made running the kingdom pretty much automatic to focus on her research. At least she knows that her people need her guidance from time to time."

"Alright... I now envy her, a lot." Glimmer admitted with amazement.

Entrapta beamed cutely and widely, "Alright, off to adventure!" the tiny inventor pointed forward as her pigtails hoisted up her large backpack which was at least twice her size. She then pulled out a small book before turning to the blond, "So, Naruto, don't you find Glimmer's hair to be amazingly soft to touch?"

And just like that, all envy in the pink princess was replaced with ire as she yanked the book off the pigtailed girl's hands, "Give me that." Opening it, Glimmer read it with narrowed eyes, "Adventures in Romance... Guide for adventurers to find the elusive thing called love with heart-pumping action and to solidify bonds through more than the thrill of danger."

"Wow, she's got the hard-cover special edition!" Bow said in awe.

Entrapta flashed them her biggest grin, bursting seconds later into mad laughter, "Yup, I've got to make love blossom if I am ever going to get my project going! Ahahahahaha!"

Both the swordsman and his princess turned to the scientist's staff, "Are you sure you don't need her?" they pleaded more than asked.

"She's yours, sorry..." the tiny cook girl said with a weak grin, feeling true pity for the two.

X-X-X-X-X

"...and we had to surrender due to our disadvantage," Adora lied to Shadow Weaver at the end.

Even as a hologram the size of a doll, the witch's figure still inspired fear among the soldiers, and yet, "I'm not letting you die for such a mistake, and yet, I must commend this swordsman. Such power like his must be studied. Being able to multiply himself, cut steel with a wooden blade, and hold so much potential yet to be unleashed... Yes, he shall be much more valuable once captured alive."

"Favoritism and her thirst of power saved us..." Catra mumbled to the others as they hid away from the witch's peripheral view. "Can't believe how glad I am for her bad traits."

"What was that, Catra?" Shadow Weaver softly whispered, threateningly.

The cat girl smirked, "We could use your aid in tracking and subduing him seeing as you know more about magic than any of us. Just saying you could get out of that stuffy office."

"Do not worry..." the woman said in a low tone. "I shall send you proper aid to study and apprehend the boy. Who knows? With proper discipline, he could do what you cannot."

"Wow, they sure love each other," Lonnie whispered to her two friends, Rogelio hissing in agreement while Kyle merely nodded with a gulp.

"Forgive the rudeness, Shadow Weaver..." Scorpia interjected. "Any chance you could give us any transportation or-"

"Use your feet and any means as the Forest Gale does," the witch hissed. "Consider it a start for your punishment for the resources lost."

"Wait, you're also punishing Adora!?" Catra asked in shock.

"Do you want discipline from Hordak?" the woman asked with a single raised eyebrow under her mask.

"We can walk," every soldier said in unison with their hands up.

"Good, but don't take too long in chasing the boy, I've had my eye on him and this was the perfect excuse to send my minion after him," Shadow Weaver said.

"What minion? Another captain?" Adora asked.

"You'll see... besides, I think I know where he's headed..." the witch chuckled softly through her nose at that statement.

Meanwhile...

"It's a cliff..." Naruto said as he looked down at a sea of clouds, "We're not lost, are we?"

Glimmer grinned at him, beaming at a chance to have fun, "You'll see, it's actually quite fun."

"What're we waiting for, then!?" Entrapta exclaimed and leapt off.

"What are you-" Naruto yelled only to feel Glimmer hug his arm into her small, developing breasts. "Hey, can I get some answers!?" he yelled as she dragged him, jumping off the cliff… and soon both found a large boulder flying up, "WHOA!" he yelped as landed without any injury, he also saw the princesses excitedly looking up, "Are we actually flying!?"

"That's half the fun, you have to see Mystacor!" Glimmer cheered.

"And learn their style, let's not forget that detail!" Entrapta clapped her hands giddily, smiling at the two. "Also, we should upgrade Glimmer's arsenal. Considering her lineage and the-"

"Whoa, no need!" the pink-haired girl exclaimed with a large blush.

"Alright, I'll bite, what am I missing?" Naruto asked curiously, looking over at the girl he was supposed to protect with, dare he say it, concern.

Seeing no way out, the plump princess sighed and explained, "You know my dad was a great warrior, right? Well, he was also-"

"The greatest sorcerer in Mystacor!" Entrapta burst in enthusiasm, "Second to none with a potential never seen before! He set records, broke limits and pushed himself harder than anyone! It's no wonder he was skilled enough to inherit one of the legendary styles, the Brilliant Sword! A style which uses one's mind to the fullest, giving magic users a crutch for close combat, and allowing those without magic but with a strong mental discipline to fight beyond their limits! Truly a style which requires great fortitude of mind yet to be wielded by anyone!"

Naruto smirked at the narration, "Wow, your dad really makes surpassing him sound like a fun challenge."

"He… does…" Glimmer looked down, which Naruto noted.

"Something wrong?" he asked, "Come on, don't tell me you're down because he's set the bar that high."

"How could I not…?" she asked with a sigh, "I'm nowhere near as good as he was… and I'm more magically attuned than he was."

"Come on, again with that?" Naruto asked, then poked her forehead, getting a confused stare from her, "If you fail and see someone better than you, then push yourself way harder than them." He gave her a hot-blooded grin, "If someone punches perfectly with a single try, then you try ten times. If they master a kick practicing it once, then you throw your legs a hundred in the air. If they learn a spell in a single lesson, then redo it at least a thousand!"

"I've tried, trust me, but-" she was shut up when Naruto put his face inches from hers, giving her a cocky smirk.

"Do you think I'll let you give up?" he asked rhetorically. "I'm bound to protect you, yes, but after that last fight I want to see what more you can do." He pumped up a fist, "If your dad's that great, then you cannot stop until you go beyond him. And once you do, you better believe I want to try my hand at seeing what my sword can do against your greatest magic."

"Wait, but that last battle was a total mess," Glimmer argued, feeling meek and rather flustered at how much trust he was putting in her.

"And yet you escaped on your own…" he admitted, clenching a hand into a fist, "I gotta improve to keep you safe, but if you can fight, I'm pushing you forward."

Entrapta giggled, pulling out a recorder, "Fascinating, it seems Subject Naruto wants to make the princess comfortable while making sure she can fend for herself. Could this be a sign of their bond about to grow? The book says when two lovers push each other forward, that-"

"Entrapta, give me that book so I can burn it," Glimmer groaned out in irritation and a massive blush.

Naruto chortled, putting his hands behind his head, "Well, I do wanna push you, but also see how well the world's greatest swordsman does against the world's greatest sorceress and queen." However, there was a simpler story, "Besides… you do remind me of me."

"Excuse me?" the caped princess asked.

"Alright, there's a difference, unlike a cool dad who loved you, I had to deal with a jerk who was better than everyone without even trying," Naruto sighed as he remembered a bitter past. At least in his new life he wouldn't have to worry about that, "Every time, he'd leave everyone behind. And yet, every time he set a mark, I found ways to get closer to them. Who says we can't surpass them?"

A comfy warmth invaded the pink princess' chest as she found herself smiling, "Then… let's do so and..."

However, as she trailed off, their ride stopped, "We're here!"

Floating cities shouldn't have surprised Naruto at the point he was in. Large buildings, temples and academies with an ancient design stood atop the clouds in a large platform surrounded by green. Flora flourished elegantly while a steady stream of water shimmered and gave life to a beach. All of it was protected by a large, magical barrier which opened for them. And upon their arrival, Naruto couldn't help but whistle.

"Welcome to Mystacor," Glimmer told him, rubbing her hands together. "And prepare yourself to meet my aunt."

"Mind telling me more about her?" Naruto asked soothingly, sensing the uneasiness.

Entrapta was quick to answer him, getting giddier and giddier with every syllable, "Castaspella, High Sorceress of Mystacor and sister of the late King Micah. Also, quite versed in the art she and her brother mastered, the Brilliant Sword of Mystacor! Ahahahahaha! I can't wait to see you master it!"

"And she's also... someone my mom doesn't get along with well..." Glimmer whispered to Naruto and he quickly connected the dots.

"Glimmer!" and then, his petite pink princess was embraced lovingly by a tall woman. Said lady possessed black hair done in a top-knot bun, black painted lips, pale skin, a purple dress, and a gold ring around her head with a star design. On her shoulders were gold plates holding up a regal-looking cape, "My darling little starlight, I missed you so much! How have you been!? Are you unharmed!? I certainly hope you didn't have a bad time coming here with the chaos going around!"

In a quick transition that felt oddly natural, the woman was on her knees, caressing Glimmer's cheeks and then checking her out, then ended it with a quick hug and a kiss to the embarrassed girl's cheek, "I'm fine. Really, I am, auntie. We came here for help, though..." she motioned to her bodyguard, who the woman nodded softly to with a small grin.

"Ah, yes, the Forest Gale," standing to her full height, easily dwarfing Naruto who mentally noted Glimmer would be stacked to the ceiling in her adulthood, she spoke to him. Politely, she bowed her head without once breaking eye contact, "From the deepest part of my heart, thank you for giving your services to my niece. If there's anything you need, make it known to me."

"Actually, we're both here for your help, lady," Naruto said, bluntly as ever. Glimmer wanted to reprimand him, but her aunt didn't seem to mind and the plump princess slowly started to accept he'd be like that to anyone, "Glimmer wants to improve her magic, and I need to learn your swordplay if I want to take down the Horde."

Quickly, faster than a heartbeat, all color drained from Castaspella's face, "You... what!?" Grabbing him by the shoulders, she looked him in the eye with a panicked look, "Child, do you know what you're saying!? I better be getting pranked, because that is no laughing matter you're speaking of! To face Hordak is-"

After she dug her nails into his shoulders, Glimmer stepped in, "No, auntie, he means facing the soldiers, not Hordak!" she cried frantically waving her arms.

"Is that... the truth?" Castaspella took a deep breath and pulled back, some robed sorcerers who had been nearby had given her plenty of space. She adjusted some loose bangs which her outburst knocked loose, a pair of which framed her round face, and exhaled softly, "Pardon my... lack of manners. I believed you'd put yourself in great danger and... worried for Glimmer."

Finally, free from the woman's clutching fingers, Naruto let out his thoughts, "Sheesh, lady, what happened to you!?"

"It's not me, but my brother," she admitted with a somber look on her face. "The day he fell, not only did Hordak take his sword which he made to honor his daughter, but also his sword hand as a way to spite him as a swordsman. Child, I thank you for protecting Glimmer, but..." a rather stern look crossed her face, "...do not let her near such dangers. Angella should have made that clear."

"Yeah, no problem..." he nodded slowly, eyeing a guilty Glimmer.

"Well, please enjoy your stay, and we can talk after you rest and eat..." Castaspella waved for her subordinates to guide them to a dining hall, sighing as she turned away. "If you'll excuse me, I need a moment, just one, to recompose myself. What kind of aunt gets so... flustered with my niece's new friends, right?"

"Flustered is putting it too lightly," Naruto muttered.

At the dining hall, Glimmer looked down miserably, "So, now you know why I don't visit here often or talk too much about my family."

Naruto didn't beat around the bush, "Is she bipolar or some crap? Did I really trigger such a reaction mentioning Hordak?" He narrowed his eyes as an idea hit him, "Did he do... worse than what she said?" getting a nod with an empty set of eyes from the princess was all he needed for his next declaration, "Alright, you had me on board to defeat Hordak. Now it's personal."

Fighting to compose herself, Glimmer shut her eyes, "Aunt Castaspella has the scrolls to learning the style, but mastering it won't be easy..."

"I've gotten used to swordplay, it won't be any-" he was softly interrupted by the pink princess shaking her head.

"It's more than using chakra or magic," Glimmer told him. "It requires a serene state of mind which can find a shining star in the middle of the empty darkness of space. If you lose focus or give in to your emotions like anger or sorrow... You may as well cut yourself. Or so I'm told."

"Anger, huh?" thinking back to his actions at the mines, he crossed his arms, gripping them as he recalled how he lost himself. "That's going to be hard..."

"Hey," and like that, all bitterness vanished once she smiled at him. "Didn't you say you wanted to be better and help me improve while doing so? Let me help you with some basics if you need it."

Grinning back, he felt at ease, "Sounds like a plan. Just remember, I still want to protect you."

Both felt something mushy inside their chests... and then finally noticed something, "Wait, where's Entrapta!?" they asked in unison upon noticing the lack of joy.

"Here she is," said a guard walking in with the tiny engineer dangling from a firm hand holding her overalls. "She was trying to enter one of our main conjuring rooms for... research. Even if she is a guest, she could learn when someplace if off limits."

Pouting adorably, the shortstack princess looked down, dejected, "Aw, but it was radiating energy signatures I've never seen before. Was it where you stored the core for your magic shield? Can I at least get a few books on how it works? Do you think I could touch it?"

"No," the guard said and left her with the others, retreating to get an aspirin.

"Seriously, how did we miss you getting lost?" Naruto asked himself.

"I was following a bizarre energy signature which just seems to have subsided, maybe a disturbance in the balance of their- Are those tiny macaroons!?" like a puppy with ADHD, the pigtailed inventor dashed to the table with pastries ready for them and observed the small, bite-sized treats.

"I hope you enjoy the Thunderbolt Dreams," Castaspella said with a soft smile. "I believe I told you about the recipe, Glimmer. Do you wish to cook some with me?"

"Listen, I'm here to..." the girl started softly, but her bodyguard gave her a reassuring look and a grin.

"It's alright, I can wait for you to catch up with your aunt," he told her calmly. "We've got time to learn and we could use a little rest." He leaned closely to whisper to her, "Besides, I can tell she could use bonding time with you. The sooner she's calmer, the faster we get to learning."

Giving him a nod and mouthing a thank you with a grateful face, the plump princess turned to her aunt, "Alright, lead the way. I'd like to hear again how dad and you came up with the receipe."

"Oh, it was a stroke of luck and inspiration!" Castaspella beamed, "A sweet so strong in flavor in the first bite it was like lightning followed by a creamy softness straight from dreams! The name didn't need much of a debate, although Lightning Fantasy was my favorite, I agreed with your father that making it sound like we used actual lightning magic wouldn't make it appealing."

Once she left, Naruto turned to Entrapta, who was wolfing down macaroons, "So... Your Sword Style is..."

"Muh Ah-Mon- Gulp!" she swallowed, then spoke up, "The Cast-Iron Sword! Yes, a technique focusing on making your body as resilient as a mountain to make parrying and blocking easier in your defense! It's also a marvel for counters! Do you know how much data comes from finding ways around someone's ways around your tactics!? It's like a game of chess, but sweatier!"

Enthusiasm like hers was infectious as Naruto smirked, "Alright, I got time to learn new tricks while Glimmer's busy."

X-X-X-X-X

"Alright, we're in!" Kyle cheered as he and the rest of the small Horde group entered Mystacor, following a large being literally made of shadows. "Hey, uh, Shadow Minion, give us a hand! Hey, come back! Please! I'm afraid of heights!" he called out, clutching on to the toned and broad back of Scorpia.

"Not so loud!" the scorpion woman whispered in exclamation from her ear being near Kyle's mouth.

All six of the Horde members hid under the large rock they saw fly up and were currently climbing up. Catra and Scorpia had their job cut for them. Scorpia had the munchkin trio clutching her back. Mostly Rogelio whose back was occupied by Lonnie and Kyle. To their right was Catra with Adora clutching her back, the cat girl's claws digging into the hard rock. Similarly, Scorpia used her titanic strength to punch into and then grip the rock with just her arms, her feet dangling below her.

"So, this is what Shadow Weaver's love looks like... I must admit it's fuzzier than I imagined," Catra joked as she climbed with her hands and feet digging her sharp nails with every move.

"Just follow the creepy Shadow Minion," Lonnie said, burying her face into Kyle's chest and getting a blush from the skinny boy.

"Sorry for being so heavy," Adora told her friend.

"Don't, this is a good workout," Catra quipped.

"Hiss..." Rogelio turned to Lonnie, who shut her eyes tight.

"I'm terrified of heights as well, so don't say a damn thing!" the girl snapped, not daring to let go of her friends.

"So... what do we do once we get to the top?" Scorpia finally asked. "I mean, we just latched onto a giant flying rock to an even more gigantic floating rock. Do you think Shadow Weaver has a plan for us?" looking to her side, she waited for an answer as Catra climbed at the same speed as the beefiest of their group.

"According to Shadow Weaver, there will be guard who will expect us and plenty of sorcerers to worry about, so we need to lay low," Adora told them. "She also told us to wait for inconspicuous clothing. Whatever that means, it is sure to involve getting into trouble."

Catra grunted as she flexed her arm and leg muscles, feeling Adora's breasts on her back lessened the pain and brought some energy from her deepest reserves, "Trouble's got us this far, may as well learn to get ourselves out of the hole we dug."

"I'm getting that sword back, for starters," Adora said. "That'll put the Forest Gale on his toes, make him doubt his surroundings, and then-"

Kyle was shocked by the plan, for the obvious reasons, "Wait, when did you become Catra?"

Pouting, the blonde captain looked to the side, "I can be petty, you know. Also, he messed a lot with us, so it's time for payback."

"I'm so proud..." they heard Shadow Weaver's voice near the top. "Now, for you to remain hidden, wear this." Reaching the top, everyone rested their chins and arms on the floor to look at an empty meadow and Shadow Weaver's puppet holding a set of clothes.

The colors made the feline warrior's eye twitch, "You're kidding, right? Those outfits look-"

"Awesome!" Scorpia cheered as she grabbed a robe for herself. "And it's my size, too! Wow, you got a good eye for how to match the colors with my arms and tail!"

"They're meant to conceal you," came Shadow Weaver's deadpan response from the Minion. "You shall pass up as guards and trainees and observe the Forest Gale."

"Wait, we're here to kick his ass and-" Catra snarled, but the Shadow Minion's glowing red orb was put in front of her face like a shining eye of stern discipline.

"And you are to obey me if you want to lessen Hordak's punishment for your failure," the witch softly hissed. "Keep that temper in check unless you want to repeat it."

Balling her hands into fists, Catra let out a reluctant answer, "Understood..."

After a quick change behind some bushes and trees, the group looked at themselves in awe or confusion.

Adora sported a red poncho with a hood, a yellow veil and a long white robe underneath, using the veil to cover her mouth and nose, "Not bad, it has a certain exotic charm." She said as she adjusted an orange sash around her waist to keep it together.

"I hate shoes and gloves..." Catra hissed in a red dress with an opened white trench-coat covering most of her frame. Forced onto her were high-heeled red shoes, a pair of matching gauntlets, and a mask covering her face. Said mask was akin to the helmets the guardians at Bright Moon used.

"Oh... I wanted to wear that," Scorpia said in a standard Bright Moon guardian uniform, the only item for someone her size which wouldn't look suspicious.

"I'd trade you, but I kinda like mine," Lonnie said with a green hooded tunic with brown boots, a belt with pouches, and form-fitting white pants. She used a yellow muffler to cover half her face.

"Can I keep this?" Kyle said in a white jacket with a yellow trim, dark blue cargo pants and brown boots and gloves. His jacket had a hood and he also had a red scarf to conceal everything below his eyes.

"Grr..." replied Rogelio in a simple purple sleeveless tunic with gray pants, black boots, and black gloves. Unfortunately for him, to make him look like another person he was forced to paint his scales yellow with a paint can the Shadow Minion handed him. He wanted to complain, but Shadow Weaver had their roles set.

"Adora, you are to pretend to be a new sorceress trainee, the rest of you shall ask for a proper job which may suit your needs. Scorpia will obviously take the role of a new recruit of the guard while I gather any and all information on the Forest Gale. Use this opportunity as a lesson to gather intelligence. Once the time strikes, the Forest Gale shall be ours. Am I understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," the team replied firmly.

"Good, have fun," Shadow Weaver said dully, showing a rare glimpse of her sense of humor.

"Before that, I think we should do something else," Adora awkwardly told the rest. "Once we do this, I don't want to lose any of you. Let us regroup here should anything happen."

"Ah, don't worry, we can... I mean, we will do it," Kyle said bashfully.

"Yup, and when we do, let's see if we can get some of their food, I smell something good!" Scorpia beamed.

Everyone sighed with either embarrassed or amused smiles at the scorpion woman's cheerfulness.

**X-X-X-X-X**

And that's my rap!

Again, I think the show is beyond flawed and my writing is certainly no prize material. However, I get some odd sense of catharsis watching it ironically like a pretentious idiot. This is all said to balance the fact I'm a sucker for weirdly cute girls like Glimmer, Scorpia, Spinnerella and Netossa, and that my attempts for character development are sloppy at best since I am no professional.

Anyway, hope you all like it and thank you for your patience.

Swordslinger out!


	12. Brighter Present

I OWN NOTHING

Being honest, I have a hard time getting used to Glimmer's new look. I like her better with fluffier hair.

**-0-**

"How is this training?" Naruto asked, shirtless and holding his wooden sword.

He stood in the middle of a clearing with only a tree, Castaspella and a flustered Glimmer. Said aunt was checking her niece's development in the simple arts of energy manipulation. Keeping her hands up, the pink princess created a small circle which blinked in and out of existence. Meanwhile, Naruto was forced to lift his sword with both hands clasped right in front of his face while he sat cross-legged.

"Clear your mind and feel the energy around you..." the high sorceress said cryptically. "It will take time. You need to get used to it if you are to effectively keep Glimmer away from the Horde."

"I've got Entrapta's style for that," he muttered to himself as he had already soaked in the information from the scroll the spunky princess handed him.

Speak of the tiny, pigtailed devil, she wasn't idle. Entrapta had set up an entire array of gadgetry and gizmos that defied logic and rationality. Weird rotating satellite dishes, a set of binoculars attached to a single tripod, and a large screen that she was fiddling with until it lit up and displayed a detailed image of Naruto's muscular system while he trained.

"Do you think you have it down? Perhaps we could train you a bit if I get a few bugs out of my newest prototype," she giggled childishly with a beaming smile.

"At the rate I'm going surpassing King Micah will be a piece of cake," he boasted.

And it didn't sit well with his new teacher, "Do you believe that?" the way she spoke said that he hit a nerve like when he first met her.

Knowing he was in trouble, he decided to double down, "I know it."

Castaspella begun to speak, extending a hand to form a small sphere of magical energy over her palm, "Getting stronger, mastering your powers, unlocking new abilities, learning about how to utilize them…" She lifted it skywards and wordlessly threw it at Naruto. "If you are so confident in your abilities, allow me to teach you how Micah trained!"

Glimmer was stunned into shocked silence while he wasn't as quiet, "Whoa!" he exclaimed as the pink princess tried to help him only to be stopped by her aunt.

When he meant to dodge, the high sorceress shouted at him as loud as possible, "STAY STILL! If you run from every attack, you will never learn how to defend against them!" He froze just as the sphere stopped in front of his face. Castaspella's expression shook Glimmer to her core. Those were not the eyes of the kind and silly aunt she had come to known. Glowing sharply, Castaspella's face was truly one of utmost seriousness.

The pink-haired spellcaster whispered to herself, "Were those the eyes she had when dad…?"

Castaspella spoke as she threw more spheres, each one gathering around the one that was hovering just an inch away from his nose, "I am a kind woman, but I have seen too many of those who call themselves hero die pointlessly. They dodged when they should've blocked. They cut when they should've stabbed. I have trained many pupils and saw almost all of them die along the way to greatness. That is why I told you to not fight the Horde, for you are not ready to truly beat them."

Choosing to stand by his word, Naruto readied himself, "Do you know what I can do? I've said I'll be the world's greatest swordsman. After that, I may as well take on the universe!"

The magical orbs transformed, one on fire, one into a forest of spikes, another a silvery colored sphere with a pair of prongs sticking out on one end. Each sphere rotated around him as Castaspella placed both palms together. With a clap, she pulled down her index and middle fingers over her arms, casting a wordless spell that multiplied every sphere until he was surrounded on all sides.

"Forest Gale, I am Castaspella, the greatest spell weaver of Mystacor. And I will train you to become stronger than ever, or you will die in the process. Block every sphere for an hour or I will kill you myself." Her words were nothing but grim determination, bringing a gasp from Glimmer's mouth.

"A-auntie! You can't- Naruto will... he'll die!" She tried to beg her aunt to stop, but the woman's face looked as if chiseled out of stone and marble for all the warmth it lacked.

Naruto shook his head, holding his wooden sword and swallowing as he got up from his seated position, "I won't back down from you, lady. If you want me to get stronger, then I'll take you up on your challenge!"

He knew, before the woman spoke again, that it was the test of a lifetime, "Begin."

With that, the wave of violence begun. For an entire hour, Naruto did nothing but block the spheres that flew at him in indiscernible patterns. Sideways, up, down, from below, from above, to the side, diagonally, all at once, one at a time. Every time his sword blocked one sphere, it had to move immediately to block another. Sweat and blood poured from his face as he accumulated wounds and exhausted himself. But still, despite all of that, Entrapta was in awe as she rushed from screen to gizmo.

The engineer knew, when seeing Naruto smile, that he was getting into the battle, "Heh, just perfect!" the blond shouted and charged.

"Incredible, simply incredible, his natural energy reserves are accelerating in size and power with every minute!" the engineer nearly foamed at the mouth in her declaration to a frantic Glimmer, "He's growing stronger the more he's being pushed! This blows all of my previous calculations out of the water! Why, if Naruto masters this, he'll be able to gain even greater mastery of his swordsmanship!"

Naruto's plump princess shot the tiny inventor a look of admonishment, "How can you be excited!?" she grabbed Entrapta by her shoulders and shook her around. Entrapta smiled at her in response before she asked further, "He could die from this! My aunt could kill him! Why are you so happy!?"

"I believe in Naruto, though! He'll get stronger, so why don't you just trust he can do this?" Entrapta asked Glimmer with that same smile, stunning the girl into silence. She turned around, seeing Naruto's expression for the first time since the training had begun. Although he had a determined look in his eyes, he had never stopped smiling since it started.

"Do you have the strength to be even greater than you are now!?" Castaspella asked him.

"I never thought otherwise! If I want to be number one, I need to get stronger than I am right now. Each step forward-" For a brief moment, the woman saw her brother give her a grin through Naruto. He held his sword in hand, beckoning her on with his unchanging smile, Naruto's expression and voice flowing seamlessly from Micah's back to his, a reflection of how he walked the path the King once had, "-brings me another step closer to my goal, so don't hold back, okay?!"

Her eyes widened to the brink, then gained an unfathomable level of determination, "Just like he did, you seem to surprise me at every turn…" whispering softly, Castaspella couldn't help her own smile. "Very well, let me get a little serious. Brilliant Mystic Sword Arts: Glorious Armory Heaven's Advance!"

Throwing her hand down, her eyes burned pure purple. Where her hand touched the earth, an illusory fortress full of soldiers appeared behind her. Upon lifting her hand up, the phantom army raced forward! Each soldier came at him with an assortment of weaponry of all types, maces, flails, spears, swords, clubs, axes!

Grinning to himself, Naruto whispered to himself and his audience, "Watch this, Glimmer! This is how I'll surpass the King!" He spun his blade in a circle, bracing it against his shoulder almost as if holding a club against it. He took a strange stance, his hands gripping the handle in a double grip, then threw his body like he was swinging a club, the motion creating an afterimage of an immoveable metal rod.

Entrapta quickly took note of the wrong thing, "Oh, subject Naruto finally tries to gain the princess' affection."

Either he didn't hear her or he ignored her, but Glimmer heard her and listened to her obvious crush, "Cast Iron Sword: Massive Swing!" Every technique the Cast Iron Sword taught was either a blocking, countering, or deflecting technique. Quite versatile as a style that promoted defense rather than offense. A perfect method for learning how to fight defensively and take blows rather than getting out of their way.

A pillar of strength, an iron wall, that was the power of the Cast Iron Sword. The strongest defensive sword. The phantom army was stopped cold, and despite the pressure of a tide of weapons on him, Naruto completed the Massive Swing. Scattering the army into motes of air and light, he spun the sword around, somehow making a clanging noise as the image of a wall appeared behind him. Hard rock mixed with even heavier clay.

His stance evoked the image of the unmovable fortress, "Cast Iron Sword: Heavy Guard!" when he held the blade in a diagonal grip in front of his face, the wooden sword forming a guard, this wall seemed to grow several times larger.

"You've taken to the defensive side of your swordplay well, but it's not nearly enough to surpass Micah! Can you defend against this many attacks at once, Forest Gale!?" Castaspella placed both hands together, palms open and taking a wing like shape while braced against her wrists, "Brilliant Mystic Arts: Descending Just Angel's Vengeance!"

When she thrust both hands forward, fingers pointing at him, streams of lasers shot from her finger tips and struck his sword violently. Each hum of the light piercing him sent him skidding back until his foot touched the very edge of the circle he had been training inside.

"Not yet…" He whispered angrily, clenching his fists around his sword hilt, even though his arms were begging to go limp. "I can't stop, not until I've surpassed King Micah!"

His vison was blackening around the corners of the eyes, and it took everything he had in him to just stay standing. "Why do you fight?" Castaspella asked him, her tone one of pure neutrality.

"If I don't, then I can never be the greatest swordsman…" He breathed inwards, drawing out power from a deep core he didn't even know he had. Unbidden, his eyes emitted a blue haze as he let his mind clear of all unnecessary distractions.

"What does it mean?" Castaspella asked with her hands creating a magical circle, sensing the power in him. "That notion of being the greatest?"

"That no one will ever look down on me. No one will ever be able to ignore me again…" He said that, but with a mind that had become as clear as a crystalline lake, he realized for the first time how shallow it was.

Castaspella narrowed her eyes, a glimmering sword forming from her spell for her to wield, "Is it that simple? A wish to be famous? Does fame matter when you're this strong?" She readied herself as Naruto let his sword go limp for but a moment, but It was all he needed to switch his grip and reverse it.

He repeated the motion until it was swinging from side to side! Batting the beams being fired at him instead of just blocking them! "I want this world to shout my name! Sue me! I'm just a greedy bastard who wants it all! Defeating the Horde, teasing your niece about how cute she is, why should I not try?!" He finally got it, finally let go of his shallow and simple desire. It was so much more complex than just a wish of being the greatest. True strength needed to be earned with passion. And he wanted everything that Etheria had to grant him.

Glimmer gasped to herself, a revelation of her own hitting her, "He's..." Naruto wasn't backing away anymore, he kept advancing, swinging his sword until the wooden blade was beating back the streams of lasers that kept hitting him! The way he was swinging the sword resembled the ever-swaying nature of a clock's pendulum, only accelerating faster and faster as he kept moving forward.

"Cast Iron Sword: Oscillating Chime!" He had reached Castaspella at last, his sword seemed to hook around and launch itself at her neck, in response she lifted a hand that held a blade made of pure magical purple energy and parried the sword!

Pushing him back and surprising him, she stepped around him to deliver a swift kick to his midsection, "Brilliant Sword: Silent Dance." She whispered upon sending him to eat dirt. Her energy blade was then placed inches from his neck while she breathed softly, "For a moment... You almost reached it. It was your greed which made you predictable."

"How did you do that?" Naruto asked her, eyes narrowed but not hateful. "Getting past me like that after stopping my sword... I couldn't even hear you breathe... Did you suddenly die?"

Castaspella dispersed her sword, then offered him a hand, "Clearing your mind requires a lot of skill in itself, and upon reaching the highest ground for the Brilliant Sword..." she gave him a soft smile which threw him off by witnessing the return of the cheerful, caring aunt. "Well, let's just say you can do things without thinking."

"Come on, tell me the whole story," he argued. "Doing things without thinking is kind of my specialty."

"I've noticed," the woman said with an awkward smile.

Entrapta hummed, "Well, it's obvious he's quite a simpleminded individual and-"

"I didn't mean it like that!" the blond snapped, getting up. "I get into my own rhythm whenever I fight, I don't need to think too much because I can follow the beat of battle." Facing the high sorceress, he pointed a finger at her, "You had no rhythm, even when you called your attack! No hints of what you were preparing or muscles tensing too much... Just... nothing."

"It's a state of mind one achieves through ruthless ordeal, but the first step..." she sat cross-legged in front of him, motioning for him to do the same, "...is meditation."

"Fine..." the boy grumbled, returning to where he started. "Just know I want a rematch."

"I shall await... Do you want cookies later?"

"Yes, please!" both Naruto and Glimmer replied in unison, getting the woman to giggle.

-0-

As for the intruders, they were keeping a close eye on the events from inside a kitchen Kyle was currently cleaning.

Catra frowned and adjusted her disguise, "I'm so ripping these clothes once we're done screwing him over."

"Don't be like that, I think they look good on you," Adora complimented her.

"Yeah," Kyle agreed, looking over his own duds. "Do you think I can keep these? This apron thing is quite useful to not get dirty."

"Go do your new job!" Catra snarled, making the boy yelp.

"Come on, Catra, relax," said a guard. They turned to the towering mass of muscle, armor, and carapace that called herself Scorpia. Having taken time to adjust her armor, Scorpia still found it tight, snug against her melons, and didn't fit her toned frame perfectly. That said, it hid the bulk of her body, and allowed for her to fit in close enough that nobody gave her a second glance.

"How exactly?" the cat girl asked.

"We can all go to the hot-springs after we deal with the Forest Gale," Scorpia said oblivious to the fact it was a rhetorical question. She then frowned upon turning to her side, "I've heard from some of the guards there's no better way to loosen up sore muscles than soaking in them It's too bad I told them I was too shy to join them. They treat recruits really nice here."

"Yup, I mean, cleaning this kitchen is better than cleaning duty at the Fright Zone," Kyle said enthusiastically as he cleaned up pans and utensils. "Also, this cooking stuff is a lot of fun. I knew kingdoms kept all the good stuff for themselves, but they really have lots of good meals."

"Getting a job was easy, but aren't you worried how easy Shadow Weaver got us in?" Catra growled, looking around for any moving shadows. "I get it she's a sorceress and has got to know a couple things about a magical place, but this... It's ridiculous."

"Are you saying that because you got janitorial duty with Lonnie or..." Scorpia started curiously, then knitted her eyebrows. "Um, no, wait, that is a good point."

"Of course, it is a good point, why else would I complain?" Catra snidely remarked, though she silently mumbled to herself. "Although, yes, it sucks cleaning this place with her of all people."

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual," Lonnie shot back when she entered the kitchen. "At least Rogelio enjoys gardening. So, what did I miss?"

"Catra mentioned that Shadow Weaver obviously knows too much about this place," Adora told her. "Perhaps... enough to have a connection worth looking into."

"We're on thin ice with her!" Kyle shouted mid-scrubbing. "So, no thank you! I'd rather not anger her! Anything she may do to us may not be as bad as what Hordak will for this failure, but I'm not willing to make a comparison!" He was so terrified his knees were almost clapping from how much his legs trembled, "Also, she has her eye on us, how... How could we even... How do you plan to...get started?"

"You're up for it?" Adora asked with her eyes wide and arms crossed.

"No! Yes! I don't know!" the boy yelped, clutching his head. "I mean, we could use the dirt to save our hides, but if she does find out..."

"Luckily for us, she's not here," Adora informed them. "I've barely started magic classes, but there's a place she's interested in. Great magical power resides there. Just a single lesson in how I'm supposed to write symbols in the air was all it took for her to get in and out. And yet, she returned when I had the next lesson."

"Writing your name with sparkles?" Catra joked, earning a glare from her friend which made her snicker. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

Regaining her composure with a deep breath, the blonde looked at everyone, "No, it was a symbology lesson, but the point is that Shadow Weaver is looking forward to something," Adora explained, getting Catra's full attention as well as the others' in a tense atmosphere. "Don't you find it weird that she's telling us to wait? Could it be that she needs time to set up something?"

"Behind Hordak's back..." Scorpia shuddered. "Oh, I think I have an inkling on what it could be. Are you all familiar with the Black Garnet? Big dark magical jewel from which she draws unlimited power from? Well, it's not the only source of such power around the planet."

"Oh, ain't that precious?" Catra smiled slyly. "Now we got a bargaining chip to use against her."

Lonnie was quick to burst her bubble, "Question is, how do we get it? Scorpia isn't the best at stealth, and no janitor like us will be in just like that."

Catra gave a full-blown smirk, "She also wants the Forest Gale, who is close to the princess, who is close to the head honcho of this place..."

Kyle made the question in everyone's mind, "So, we use him to get close to what Shadow Weaver wants?"

"It'll also make seeing his face a lot better once it all pays off and he turns to see us betray him," Catra snickered in dark amusement.

"Wow, mean, but still a wow as in wow is that plan good," Scorpia commented, trouble with her own feelings. "Don't get me wrong, I do think he's adorable and want to capture him, but breaking his heart? Poor little thing is already too cute for me to want to pummel his face... Making him cry is like five steps too far."

Catra turned to the others with a blank expression, "You know, he's quite lucky he got her as an enemy."

"He is quite adorable!" Scorpia chirped, "I just want to pinch those whiskers and-"

"Can you keep it down? I'm trying to train here," walking past them, Naruto spoke up, having only heard Scorpia's yell. He was shirtless and covered in bruises, magical burns, and bandages. He was put through the wringer by Castaspella and wanted food. Immediately and if he had to fight anyone to get it, he would.

Catra paused in her cleaning, stiffening up as despite their disguises and their whiskered enemy's obliviousness, she still felt paranoid he'd recognize her. He didn't give them a second glance and walked right past them, only pausing to talk with Scorpia briefly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Scorpia stepped to the side, blushing as he walked past her. Adora and Catra each shared a brief look, their gazes locking. They'd make their move soon… It was too late that they noticed that Scorpia had wandered after Naruto.

"What the heck is she doing!?" Catra hissed, her ears going flat against her skull.

Scorpia's stomach was rumbling clearly and she wanted food.

"The land is coated in deepest blue…" Naruto muttered to himself once he was safely in the personal kitchen for the highest sorcerers of Mystacor.

Glimmer was already there, sullenly eating a luscious salad. It was composed of delicate looking yellow leaves, sharp spear-like leeks, blue vegetables that had a frozen appearance, and covered with small bread cubes that seemed to be coated in a layer of delicious sauce. Sparkling black flecks coated the salad as a whole, indicating some kind of spice.

Impressed by it, he had to ask, "Does this one have a name too?" he asked, sitting down and waiting for an attendant to get him a bowl of the same. She looked up and after chewing on a crunchy blue vegetable responded. Or would've, had that guard from earlier not spoke up as she entered the kitchen after him.

"Oh, oh! I know that one! It's the Prominent Coldness!" Clattering past him, the guard spoke up while giving him a strangely familiar smile, "It's a delicacy from my- uh, the former scorpion people's realm. We-they had made the salad using imported vegetables from Princess Frosta's lands. Typically, they'd dice them up into super small chunks, garnish it with a rich sauce to help improve the cold taste, and garish it with these super delicious bread cubes that were sunbaked and sprinkled with spices."

After she explained readily, Naruto gave the salad an appraising look, "It's a health meal?" he asked, the guard nodding quickly and eagerly at him.

Where had he heard that voice before?

"Yeah! It's a great health meal! You should try some! Definitely! Oh wow, I haven't had it sin…." She trailed off when his stomach and hers grumbled.

Naruto sat down with Glimmer, the guard doing the same. He wasn't sure what her name was and was too hungry to consider asking. They were allies in getting food, that was all he cared about at that moment. A fresh bowl of salad was prepared for them, stirring the appetite as he watched how the chefs professionally diced the bread, cut the vegetables, put the salad together and drop two bowls in front of them. While he ate with Glimmer, the guard looked at her 'hands' for a few seconds. Then carefully moved her head down and begun to eat it with her mouth.

"Naruto, are you sure about my aunt training you? You look pretty um..." Glimmer slowly paused, admiring his body for a few tantalizing seconds before she shook her head, "Well, you look bruised and beaten. Are you sure you're okay?"

Naruto bit into a bread cube, crunching it up quickly and then chomping down on his food. He never talked while eating. Even he had proper manners in that regard. Finally, after he satiated his stomach enough to consider doing something other than stuff it, he spoke up, "I'm fine. Castaspella is crazy strong. I haven't been this tired in a while. Learning from her, I think you should join me."

Glimmer froze mid-bite, her fork shaking for a few moments in a faltering grip, "I…I don't think I should."

"Why?" It wasn't Naruto who asked, but the nameless guard who lifted her head up, salad leaves dropping from her mouth as she idly chewed on them. "If she's your family, shouldn't you want to learn from her? Your techniques can always be made better, you know. Maybe you should train with the Forest Gale."

Naruto considered her point and nodded in agreement when he found nothing to criticize about it or her, "She's right, you should consider getting yourself in shape. Not that I mind your thick hips, but if you can get better at fighting, what's to disagree with?" Glimmer stared into her bowl, her expression distant, she was clearly half-way across Etheria in terms of her thoughts.

"…She wouldn't go all out against me. And would take it easy on me." She said, half-way as an excuse, one that even when she said it didn't feel like it was the whole truth. But it was the one she wanted them to accept. Naruto of course, did not.

His tone indicated he wasn't happy with her words, "That's stupid and you damn well know it. What is really bothering you about this?" Glimmer exhaled through her nose.

She finally spoke after she gathered up her thoughts and feelings properly, "She only sees my dad when she looks at me. She won't teach me anything that I can use to fight the Horde. Lest she lose me too."

"Shouldn't it make you happy? Having people who care about you like that?" The guard asked in between getting seconds, "I'm just saying it's not a bad thing she loves you and doesn't want you to die."

"If she's not changing her mind easily, I can help in that," Naruto said and stood up, beaming. Giving her a confident grin and holding her hand to help her stand up, eliciting a blush from the princess, he continued, "We just have to surpass her not by going a step forward but giving a giant jump ahead of her. Let's do it."

"W-w-w-what?" she stammered with wide eyes.

"Defeat your aunt," he said like it was the only logical response in the world. "I'll cover you and you can show her what you're made of. I know of what you did to fight in the Leviathan Libraries and you escaped from those Horde soldiers by yourself. You're a lot stronger than she thinks you are, we just have to show her."

"Aw, that's so sweet and cute!" Scorpia should've been thankful her sleeves were long enough to conceal her pincers. She squeezed her cheeks at the sight of affection between the two, "It's like... Oh... Oh no, I'm... getting a tad too overcome by how adorable you two look together. Ah, control yourself, girl! But you're so-"

Finally, the two looked at each other and their hands held together, then Naruto spoke after he and Glimmer broke apart, "Hold it, what's with you and Entrapta trying to pair us up!?"

"It's scientifically and emotionally intriguing!" the tiny engineer said right behind him, appearing out of thin air.

"How'd you get here!?" Glimmer exclaimed after jumping back.

"I've studied all shortcuts and all ideal romantic spots for you two," the shortstack scientist giggled happily.

"Let's go, Naruto," Glimmer sighed with a certain level of irritation and reluctant acceptance. "The sooner we get to training, the faster we can get things going."

"Wait, are you sure?" he asked her, knowing she had a lot in her mind regarding her aunt.

"I'm... not," she said honestly but managed a meek and sincere smile. "It's also the best way to get through to Aunty."

"Alright!" he beamed happily, leaving with her while Scorpia cooed at the sight and Entrapta tapped her fingertips.

"Perfect..." the inventor almost cackled like a mad scientist.

"Yup, they sure are," Scorpia agreed with a grin. "Do you want to spy on them being cute together?"

"Bring me the best bite-sized snacks and I'll show you the greatest reconnaissance spots!" Entrapta giggled.

-0-

It's near a small beach inside Mystacor that Naruto and Glimmer face each other close to the waves with a basket filled with apples.

"I know you have limited magic, so we'll use this to prepare you for Castaspella," Naruto told his princess with his wooden sword hefted on a shoulder.

"Fair enough," she said and got into a stance. "So, what do you have in mind?"

Using the dull side of his edgeless sword, the blond picked up the basket and handed it to her, "You'll be throwing these at me as I run around on the beach."

"What?" she asked, baffled. Although, she had grown to see what a capable fighter he was, and didn't question him, "How does that work? What's your plan here?"

"I feel that I'm too slow to face her, so I'll run around with the water at waist-level," he told her. "It'll make it hard for me to move, let alone maneuver with the waves. You'll use that to attack me by throwing these at me for me to slice. In doing so, you'll be practicing your aim from a standing position. Your goal is to get the apples as close to me as possible, and mine's to get faster with every session."

"It actually sounds like a game," she said giggling.

Rubbing the back of his head, the blond chortled, "I...used to do it with the kids of Oakley to show off what their hero can do. The idea came to me when seeing this beach."

"Alright, let's have some fun," Glimmer said as she picked up an apple and got ready to chuck it.

When she tossed it, her guardian spun his sword around, knocking it back at her. Realizing his aim wasn't just to train himself, she dodged quickly, avoiding the urge to use her powers and flash away. Wary of him, she picked up a fresh apple, inhaled, and started throwing without mercy. Each time Naruto blocked one or had to dodge, she did the same when they sailed back at her. At first it looked like they were playing a game, but it became clear simply by examining them that they were training each other intensely. Sweat and water poured down his face, and she worked herself into a frenzy. Glimmer started dashing to the apple basket, and dashing around the beach shore, the apples flying as fast as her magic blasts could. Each respective party watched intently from their own hidden spots.

Castaspella floated in the air, sipping a tea cup of Night's Melody, gazing longingly at Glimmer and Naruto as they trained together. Memories of when her brother and the one he would marry did the same flashed through her mind. Images of Micah and a younger, shorter-haired Angella seemed to superimpose themselves over the two. When Naruto pulled back, she saw Micah do the same. When Glimmer threw an apple, she was able to see her sister-in-law grin as the red fruit soared on its path towards Micah's head. Before his sword flashed into motion and bisected it. The illusion shattered when they both laughed, the sound of different voices ringing in the mage's ears. Her face fell and she looked into her cup, hoping to find answers to her internal woes in the red colored liquid.

"He's strong. I'll have to copy this training method when I can…" Adora observed, for the first time realizing the impossibility of Naruto's skills. He was the living definition of hard work paying off, and his efforts to surpass himself she found to her shock she couldn't muster the same hunger or drive for. She wondered briefly if there was a trick to this, if he had something which she lacked that let him push past his own limits.

Catra was halfway gazing at the training scene, halfway focused on how the water lapped at her heels and forced a recoil. The group was hiding behind several pillars that overlooked the small beach, and she felt the warm sand eat away at her desire to keep watching. Her blue eye fluttered slightly and she had to yawn, her jaw cracking and stretching open.

The Munchkin trio had their own matching opinions. Lonnie was only paying attention because Naruto was training, but unlike Adora she wasn't watching his swordplay but instead how tired he progressively got as he continued on. Rogelio had lifted Kyle up so he could see better, the blond boy peeking out in trepidation lest they all be seen.

"Oh! So cool! The Forest Gale's really going at it, huh. What do you think?" Scorpia asked her new friend, who giggled maniacally.

Entrapta was beyond giddy, "Indeed, he's the epitome of a physical body at its peak capacity and he's still so young! In adulthood he will become an ideal mate for any species! I can't wait to see Naruto and Princess Glimmer proclaim their love! The child he spawns shall be a perfect blend of his DNA and any woman! I'm talking about a massive boost in evolution from combining any genes with his!"

"A child with him?" Scorpia taught on it, then her eyes became hearts at the idea of a tiny scorpion boy with blonde hair and sharp blue eyes opening and closing his pincers asking to be carried. Then, her mind went places, the same boy seated on an adult Forest Gale's shoulders as the swordsman walks to her, "Uh, wow... Is it getting warm in here or is it my armor?"

In the darkness cast by the clouds, the shadow familiar summoned by its mistress watched Naruto and Glimmer training. Shadow Weaver observed the two with a curious tilt of her head. She saw the resemblance to her favorite student in everything Naruto did. He only lacked Micah's strong affinity for magic. However, she also noticed the princess' resemblance to Angella and Micah and felt herself grin under her mask.

Once the two were done and a sweaty Glimmer sat down to take a rest, Naruto approached her, "Not bad for a first time, right?"

"Yeah, but still, all this running and throwing..." she gasped.

Rubbing his cheek with a finger, he looked at her shaking, "Is it really that bad?"

"I just need a moment to-whoa!" Glimmer's face became a brighter shade of pink than her mother's when her bodyguard scooped her up, "What are you doing!?"

"Taking you to a bath, you need one," he said while effortlessly carrying her like a bride.

Glimmer had to resist the urge to feel up the defined, slim body of her guardian, "I-I can still walk!" she blurted out.

"I saw your knees wobbling, this'll be faster," he retorted. "Plus, this way you can guide me to those hot springs you told me about."

"F-Fine..." she hated how she stammered but loved the sensation of the strong arms holding her and the warmth of his body.

"Just know I'll take my time, warming up your already heated up muscles right after a workout is not a good way to keep the gains," he told her.

"I don't mind," she said without thinking, memorizing how good he looked closely. Everyone watching rubbed their face with the exception of Scorpia and Entrapta, the former thinking on how her possible future son would grow to be the kindest of giants while the latter gathered the data.

-0-

Three days had passed since Naruto and Glimmer started to train together at the beach. Their routine hadn't changed much with the princess' aunt. Both still took meditation and magical energy control seriously. An observant eye could even see how they added such lessons to the swordsman's odd training. Castaspella had stopped sparring with him after seeing that, desiring to see how far he could evolve with such an idea.

And, finally, they decided to face her at the clearing they trained at, "I assume you aren't going to take the long, arduous road of meditation," she said more than asked.

Both her niece and the swordsman stood in front of her, the latter speaking, "I am never taking the easy way." He told her and readied himself with his first stance, "I am, however, going to make you see Glimmer and I stand more of a chance than you give us credit for."

"Fine then," Castaspella frowned immediately, her brow furrowed upon summoning her magic energy sword. "I'll give this lesson as many times as needed!"

"Now!" Naruto shouted and the sorceress got ready but couldn't help herself. Looking to the side, she expected to see Glimmer disappear, shoot magic or anything... Instead, her niece watched the fight intently and pumped her fists, silently cheering the blond.

"What?" Castaspella asked, leaving her guard opened for Naruto. She immediately parried the attack, conjuring a magical circle to push her blade back against his, "Plotting to surprise or shock me won't help when a master of this style has polished their mind like a mirror. That is the power of the serene mind which makes the Bright Sword what it is."

Twisting her blade, Castaspella twirled it around the wooden sword to place the tip at her opponent's neck. Surprisingly, he leaned all the way back, dashing away from her...and immediately leapt right at her! With a fraction of a second to react after her sword didn't even scratch his cheek when he passed the blade, the high sorceress tried to strike him, but her weapon was pushed aside by a familiar blast of magic. She couldn't believe it, but she was still a master. When Naruto attempted to stab her midsection, she used her free hand to hold his face and shove him back... and it was a mistake!

Grinning, he spoke up, "I know, but Glimmer can't abuse her magic..." then, Naruto spread his legs at a width that should've made him easy to topple, but Castaspella found his feet firmly planted on the grassy floor before she felt her hand slip off his face, "...which is why I'm taking you to her!"

Castaspella gaped when she found herself losing her footing when the blond spun around the swordswoman. He actually disappeared from her sight and left her exposed for a pink magic bolt to the chest. The sorceress gasped after receiving the strike more in shock than pain; no niece would want to hurt their loving aunt. Stumbling to the side, the black-haired woman was about to bring her sword up but found a wooden one pressed against her neck softly. And a grinning boy gently pulled back the dull blade of his fake weapon before sheathing it, leaving her stunned at such a display.

"Your...your footing..." Castaspella finally realized it. "You weren't training to gain speed; you were running against the waves to perfect your footwork!"

"Give your niece credit, too!" Naruto exclaimed with a large grin. "She learned to read my moves and yours combined to get you."

"I...I guess my aim got better," Glimmer said, blushing.

Naruto beamed, "Better than that, it's the best it's been and it'll be greater if we keep at it!" Gaining a brighter shade of red than before, Glimmer felt the obvious start of a crush rush through her. Castaspella saw and knew, so, despite her previous words...

"You two have really pushed each other into greatness..." she sighed sadly, looking at her own blade before making it vanish.

From afar, Catra gaped at what she saw through binoculars, "How did he do such a thing!?" she whisper-yelled on the roof of a faraway building.

Adora bit her thumb, lowering her own binoculars, "He learned from the way she moved and used his own force against him. Her style is about proper responses with a serene mind, but he forced his body to respond to any shift in the flow of her attacks and their combined weight to make his counters natural. Through running and clashing against the waves, he learned the perfect footing... The footwork to move even against calm and raging waters. And he's taught that princess how to read his and the sorceress' moves, to predict where to attack precisely... No, it's as if he's taught her to read nature's own flow."

"Grr, we better attack soon, then," Lonnie snarled. "If he gets stronger, he'll be a threat."

"No..." Catra groaned, rubbing her wild-haired head. "I learned my lesson. We take this slow. After all, we do have a plan and a witch to watch."

Back with Castaspella, the woman composed herself, "I beg of you two to not give me this much hope without reason." Placing a hand on her chest, she looked at the two and opened her heart, "Micah, Angella and I tried to develop this style further for the sake of defending everyone. What you two have done in such a short time brought back the same hope we placed in each other to do such a thing."

"With your help, it's more than a dream," Glimmer told her, holding the woman's hands in her own. "Together, aunty..."

"Glimmer..." Castaspella had tears on the corners of her eyes as she kneeled and hugged the girl. "I'll... I'll help you two fight. Not just for you or Micah, but for me as well... I forgot what it was like to push myself for the sake of others after losing your father, so now I shall do so again."

Naruto stared awkwardly, not sure of what to say or do, but couldn't help but smile at the happiness the two shared, "Must be nice having that kind of love..."

Not that far off, the Shadow Minion observed everything and replayed it for her, "With this, capturing him alive shall more than make up for the problems he's caused my sweet child." Gripping the air with the desire to squeeze and crush something, she glared at the boy, "It's a shame he's such a fool, but with his blood... Mmhmhmhm..."

Chortling darkly to herself, the witch eagerly waited for her chance to spring her plan into action.

**-0-**

And that's my rap!

Hey, it's been a while. For those curious about my hiatus, I took a break from writing since the quarantine hit me hard. I'm still trying to move forward, but writing here is a hobby first and foremost, nothing else. I put effort into it, but I don't ask for donations. My job, education and family come first, so please understand that I was never going to write regularly.

However, I will thank you for your patience and I'm still glad you enjoy my fics.

Also, for those of you who want Naruto to have a magical sword, I will say this one time only: I will keep the wooden sword. Why? Because I like the idea of Naruto just saying "Imagine if I used a real sword" just to let it sink into someone's head that he's already insanely strong without magic. Also, I'm the writer, so it's me calling the shots. I appreciate suggestions, but I'm not one to easily bend the knee.

Swordslinger out!


End file.
